A Gamer In South Blue
by LordVishnu
Summary: He's not involved with The Straw Hats. He's not involved with the story. He's half a world away from all that insanity and quite frankly...he's fine with that. Gamer Fic. Semi-SI.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is a [Gamer] story taking place in the world of One Piece. It assumes you are at least somewhat familiar with the premise and workings of [Gamer] stories in general.**

* * *

**Kivuruk Island, South Blue**

On a small island in a remote corner of South Blue a young man of 25 years sat atop a hill reading a book underneath the shade of a large tree. A light breeze rustled the leaves overhead and blew a few locks of his hair from side to side.

'_Despite their small size a typical blue-ring octopus carries enough venom at any given time to kill over two dozen adult humans or even a small Sea King. Their bites are often small and painless meaning many victims do not even realize they're in danger until paralysis or respiratory failure arises. There are four known species of blue-ringed octopus with rumors of a fifth in the form of an Octopus Fishman that can be found on the fabled Fishman Isle in the Grand Line.'_

**Ding!**

**Skill Lv. up! South Blue Zoology Lv. (12/50)→ (13/50)**

**-Your knowledge about the animal life of South Blue.**

With a simple thought I dismissed the blue pop-up and went back to reading the book I was immersed in. The wildlife of this world was bizarre to the extreme. Some species -like the blue ring octopus- held a lot of familiarity to the animals I remember existing back on Earth whilst others here were so cartoonish and comical that it baffles the mind how or _why_ they would ever evolve in the first place. Then again, if there's one thing that 'One Piece' spits in the face of more than anything else, its _basic biology._

In the end it's probably best just not to question it.

I make it through a few more sections of the thick tome of South Blue fauna, earning another three levels in the [Zooology] [Skill], when a much different notification appears overhead.

**Ding!**

**Quest Failed!**

**Quest: Read 100 books on Kivuruk Island within one year of your arrival. Progress (89/100). Time Remaining: 00:00:00.**

**Reward: +10 INT, +10 WIS, and ?**

I click my tongue in mild annoyance._ '__That was today? Shoot. Thought I had another week on that..oh well..No big deal.'_ With a heavy yawn I stand up and stretch my arms overhead. The [Quest] failure doing absolutely nothing to change my blissful mood of lazily wasting away another day. My only regret, if any, is that I didn't get to find out what the '**?**' reward was.

**Ding!**

**A Consolation Prize: For completing more than half of an extensive optional quest you have received the following.**

**Reward: +3 INT and +3 WIS.**

_'Oh! That's neat I guess. Never had that happen before.'_ I internally voice as I toss the book back inside the window of my [Inventory].

Another yawn escapes my throat and a hand scratches my chest as I start the slow trip of meandering back towards town. '_So today marks the one year point huh? Time certainly does fly.'_ At the visual reminder of my anniversary in this world I couldn't help but reflect on my time here as I descended down the grassy knoll.

One minute I was closing my eyes while splayed in a pool of my own blood- Or..at least I think I was? Those last memories are hazy on the best of days- and the next clear moment I can recall is washing up on the shore of this tiny island in South Blue coughing seawater out of my waterlogged lungs. Then, just to compound the bizarreness of the situation, I had somehow come into possession of the infamous powers of [The Gamer] as well. At least a weakened version of them that is.

Was my being here the work of some higher power? A bored deity? A ROB? A group of multiverse traveling [Gamers] that decided to bring me into the fold? I haven't a goddamn clue. Whatever puppet master may be at work here has elected to remain completely silent on the matter.

Although, if I had to be perfectly honest with myself? I stopped caring a long time ago. I'm here and it seems like I'm here to stay.

I'm not quite sure _exactly_ where I am in the timeline of canonical One Piece, but much like my reason for being dropped here in the first place, I just stopped worrying about it after the first few weeks. I know that I'm _somewhat_ near the start of the manga story. The four Yonko and seven Shichibukai are the same ones they started as in Pre-timeskip 'One Piece' and according to the town mayor Gold Roger was publicly executed "around 20 years ago". A calendar showed me that the year I arrived in was the end of 1519 but honestly.. that doesn't really do me much good. I can't recall reading any specific dates from the story.

I suppose, in hindsight, I could've put more effort into finding out if Luffy was a wanted man yet or not, but once again... I just don't see the point. Why does it matter? I'm literally half a world away on some backwater little isle in South Blue that only gets a single News Coo once a week. Hell, the only town on the island -if you can even call it that- isn't even 400 people strong. The chance of me interacting with the Straw Hats in any capacity at all seems to quite literally be zero. Not that I'm not disappointed about it mind you. I am _perfectly_ content to be well away from all the big names in the world and their special brands of insanity.

The edge of town comes into view and I'm greeted by the sight of a deliriously happy man in a yellow shirt and blue overalls updating the population counter that sits at the outskirts of the village. Even from a distance his cheer is practically infectious and I can feel the mirth grow on my face as I approach. "Good news I hope?" I call out.

**Raymond, Humble Farmer, Lv. 6**

"Jack!" he turns to me with a glowing expression. "They're boys! Twin boys!" he exuberantly cries, revealing the placard as changed from '352' to '354'. "I'm finally a father!"

"Congratulations Raymond! Is your wife doing alright?" I answer back with a genuine smile, all the while silently thanking the blue writing over his head that reminded me of his name. When I first arrived in this universe the titles hovering over everyone was incredibly distracting, but now having been here a year, I barely notice them anymore. Unless I focus on one in particular it all just becomes part of the background.

"Marie is doing just fine! Doctor was worried about nuthin'!" the farmer replies with giddiness. "I'm finally a daaaaaadddyyy!" he bellows to the world before sprinting back into town, presumably to his newly expanded family.

It's not too much longer that I've truly made it back to civilization myself. The whole town is abuzz with the news and many folks are out and about celebrating. A new birth seems to be the only exciting thing that can happen in this usually sleepy village and the people are always happy to commemorate the occasion. All I did was stroll down the main street on my way home and everyone was eager to greet me with a smile.

**Rika, Baker's Daughter, Lv. 4**

"Morning Jack! Isn't today just lovely?" A chestnut haired woman in an apron greets from an open window.

A roguish grin worms it's way onto my face. "Any day's lovely when you're smiling Rika."

The woman laughs off the weak flirtation with a warm smirk. "Careful Jack. A girl might actually think you're interested if you always carry on like that."

**Saul, Retired Marine, Lv. 11**

"Jack." A sour old man grunts from the rocking chair posted in front of his house.

"Saul." I reply with a simple head nod.

"Pleasant day." he mutters.

"Yes it is." I agree.

The interesting thing I found about Saul was that even though he looked to be quite _literally_ as old as dirt he was shockingly the third highest level on the island. In fact, when I first got here I'm pretty sure the old timer was actually Lv. 13. It's somewhat sad to see someones body slowly fall apart on them due to age but that thought is overshadowed by the realization that in his youth he was probably a **terrifying** figure.

I should probably ask him for some sea stories sometime before he leaves us for good.

**Barker, Teenage Punk, Lv. 5**

An annoyed sigh escapes me as I spot the town delinquent spray painting his personal symbol on the side of someones house. I know that later the mayors inevitably going to grab him by his ear and force him to clean it up like always but I can't stop myself from speaking out. "Barker! You know what I told you about marking other people's property! It's just rude. Plain and simple. This is strike two. I catch you again and there's going to be real consequences."

"Aw hell Jack. Ease up a little." The teenager whines, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly at being caught. "Besides. It's an improvement! This town is so dull! It needs a little more color."

I rolled my eyes and continued on my way despite the fact that internally I agreed. This town was kinda dull -current celebration notwithstanding-. But I don't consider that a bad thing! Dull was good. I like dull! Dull means stability. Dull means safety. And safety is paramount considering that when I first arrived in this world I was about as durable as the foil around a baked potato. Thankfully my stats had increased by leaps and bounds since then.

"[Status]." I murmur to the air.

**Jack Parker, The Gamer, Lv. 15**

**Health: 580/580**

**Exp: 1360/1500**

**Money: 122,470 Beri**

**STR: 86**

**VIT: 58**

**DEX: 43**

**INT: 28**

**WIS: 25**

**LUK: 14**

**Points to spend: 0**

**Click here to see list of [Skills]**

**-Current number of [Skills]: 34**

**Click here to see list of [Perks]**

**-Current number of [Perks]: 0**

I sported a small grin at the now increased INT and WIS scores from the earlier consolation prize. I hadn't originally meant to neglect the mental traits in favor of the physical ones but it is what I eventually landed on. Maybe if I had been dropped in a different world I would have chosen otherwise. Perhaps a world with mana and spellcasting or possibly even chakra. But alas, this was 'One Piece'. And here the main forms of strength were mostly limited to either eating a magical fruit or asking yourself the question 'how hard can I hit things?'. Once again, I'm not complaining. I mean. Who doesn't like hitting things?

My gaze scrolls upward and I can't hide the proud satisfaction that gleams in my eye as I look again at my physical scores. Would you believe that I had to start with every stat but the last at a measly two? A _two_ for gods sake! Honestly. I could have been killed from someone patting me on the back too hard.

In fact, I blame that last stat for how it was I somehow managed to avoid dying in a horribly comedic way early on. LUK. A 14 may not seem like much, but when taking into account that most everyone else on Kivuruk was running around with 3's or 4's in the stat then..well..14 begins to look like quite a bit. Incidentally, this was the only stat that I had found no way of improving. I had tried allocating points into it after my tenth level up but I received an error message saying that a persons luck may only be changed through special events or encounters.

An unfortunate downside of being in such a small community was that I didn't have a good way of measuring my own growth. My highest stat was STR at 86. And I am _damn proud_ of that 86. It was a stat that I'd put considerable effort into increasing.

But is 86 good?

For Kivuruk island it certainly was. The strongest here besides myself was a burly man who ran the town saloon that sported a respectable 32 in the category. But what is an 86 compared to the truly dangerous people out there? Are they in the hundreds? The thousands? The ten thousands? Are Kaido and Big Mom in the hundreds of thousands? Or perhaps the [Game] would just crap out and give an error message if it tried to calculate the power of those seemingly immortal titans. There was simply no way for me to know.

"Oi! Jack!" a voice called out, breaking me from my self-reflection.

I stopped in the street and swiveled my neck around to the sight of a middle-aged man in a stained white coat running towards me with arms waving about dramatically.

**Dan, Merchant Ship Captain, Lv.6**

"Jack! I'm so glad I found you. I need a favor!" The man breathed out as he finally caught up, his voice somewhat desperate and panicked. "Olly busted his leg real bad and I was already shorthanded before that. I could really use an extra pair of hands on the ship. Just for this big trip to Caeba Kingdom I swear! I'll pay you fair and we can be back home in three weeks time. Please!" Dan pleaded as he clapped his hands together and bowed.

**Ding!**

**New Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Take Dan up on his offer and leave the safety of Kivuruk Isle for the small Kingdom of Caeba. Is this the start of a brand new adventure or really just a simple mercantile trip? The only way to find out is to say yes.**

**Reward: +1 to every stat but LUK, 440 Exp, and 15,000 Beri. **

**[ACCEPT/DECLINE]**

With a small mental command I select [ACCEPT] and the blue screen vanishes. "No problem captain. When do we set sail?"

"You'll do it?" Dan's jaw gapes in clear surprise. "Yes! Yes! You're a lifesaver Jack! We're leaving in just under four hours. If you need anything from your place I'd run home and get it now!"

Without another word Dan turned on his heel and sprinted in the other direction, presumably to take care of some other important task that needed doing. Meanwhile, I ran through a mental checklist to see if there really was anything worth grabbing at home. My small cottage for one was admittedly pretty barren. A chair, a table, a bed to sleep in. Not really much of note. When you could store pretty much everything you own in an [Inventory] there really wasn't much reason not to just keep everything on your person at all times. Food? Check. Clothes? Check. Wallet? Check. Toothbrush? Che- oh wait... Not Check.

'_I guess I do need to run by the house.'_

* * *

**Four Hours Later**

I watched Kivuruk Isle start to seemingly shrink in the distance as the ship pulled further and further out to sea. The humanoid forms of well-wishers standing on the beach seeing us off were barely discernible now.

I have to admit to feeling a little spot of apprehension now at accepting the [Quest] so quickly. In the moment it had just seemed so harmless. And logically I knew that I could just do this one thing, this one little side-quest, and then sail right back home to Kivuruk.

Just continue on this lazy simple life on the tiny island where no real troubles were ever found.

Maybe I could even settle down with a nice girl. The bakers daughter was pretty cute and Rika had often implied that she was interested in more than just the little bouts of teasing we hit each other with every week.

Yet somewhere in my mind I had already accepted that this trip wouldn't be that simple. Nothing ever is in the world of One Piece.

That's okay.

I'm overdue for a bit of adventure anyway.

With one last look a part of me bid farewell to my adopted home of the past year. Hopeful that I'd find the time to come back and visit...someday.

'_Look out World. My name's Jack Parker. And I am [The Gamer].'_

* * *

**A/N 2: READ ME. A final note before we embark. One of my goals in this story will be for Jack as a character to _feel_ human. As such, like all humans, he will be flawed. Mistakes will be made. His emotions will color his decisions and he will not always choose the smartest path. If you can accept that, please proceed onward. If not, this may not be the story for you.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Yeutton Port, Caeba Kingdom, South Blue**

I hopped off Dan's boat and smiled at the clap of my shoes hitting the wooden dock. Eight days at sea wasn't terribly long but I was well ready for it to be over. My eyes swept idly across the mercantile harbor and an impressed whistle managed to escape me. It was like a living organism. Sailors of every stripe hurried to and fro as they hauled heavy sacks over their shoulders from place to place. Massive wooden cranes ferried supplies overhead and street side vendors were running about, touting over their wares and the reasons why one should buy them. _'Wow..been a while since I've seen this many people.'_

**Ding!**

**Quest Complete!**

**Quest: Take Dan up on his offer and leave the safety of Kivuruk Isle for the small Kingdom of Caeba. Is this the start of a brand new adventure or really just a simple mercantile trip? The only way to find out is to say yes.**

**Reward: +1 to every stat but LUK, 440 Exp, and 15,000****** Beri**. **

**Ding!**

**You have reached Lv. 16!**

**You have 5 points to spend.**

A quick murmur of [Status] later and I distributed 3 points to STR and 2 into VIT. Until I see a reason to change my mind those two are going to be my main focus. Plus, I've started to get _really _curious to see if anything happens when one of them finally reaches 100.

**STR (87) → (90)**

**VIT (59) → (61)**

**Max Health (590) → (610)**

"Hey Jack!" Dan calls from the bow of his ship. "You gonna stand around gawking or are you going to help us start unloading?"

"Be there in a second captain!" I shout back. "Just taking it all in."

A few hours later night has begun to settle in and I find himself standing alongside some sweaty and completely knackered shipmates. Many of whom are laying on the deck taking huge gulping breaths from moving heavy crates all day.

"I just..don't get..you Jack." one man said inbetween breaths. "How can you..not even..be sweating?"

'_90 points in strength' _I answer internally with a not insignificant amount of personal satisfaction. Though on the outside my only response is nothing but a casual shrug. "It was just carrying some boxes. No big deal."

"Each of those crates was over 250 lbs!" Another man, this one named Tom, sputtered out somewhat indignantly. "It took several of us just to move one!"

I had to work extra hard to suppress my grin. It would threaten to split my face if I let it out. "I really don't see what the issue is. You guys knew I was stronger than I look."

Tom sighed morosely. "Yeah Jack we know but...there's a limit man."

Before more could be discussed good ol' captain Dan remade his appearance and brought everyone's eyes onto him. "Alright boys good work today! Tomorrow morning we set up the stall and then it's time to sell sell sell! As always you can lodge on the boat for free or if you want something more comfortable than your rack there's a few hotels just a couple blocks up the road. Either way I'll see you all here at 8:00 AM sharp!"

Despite a chorus of grumbles and groans the crew slowly rose to their feet and started shuffling their way back onto the ship. None of them wanting to blow a small piece of their pay on a fancy bed.

Except for me of course.

I'm sleeping on a fluffy queen-sized mattress tonight if it's the last thing I do.

"Jack? You coming?" Dan asked in a friendly tone. "We've got beef stew on the stove. Carrots aren't the best quality but it'll fill you up good."

"Nah. I think I'll try my luck in town." I reply with a look over my shoulder. "I'll see you in the morning captain."

Dan gave a tiny shrug. "Suit yourself. Remember 8:00."

"Right! 10 AM you got it."

"8:00"

"Heard you the first time boss. 9:30."

"8:00 Jack."

"You really don't need to keep repeating yourself captain! My ears work fine. 8:45 on the dot." I joke back as my feet set off in the opposite direction.

I don't really plan on being late, it's just too much fun to tease him. Dan's a bit of a stickler for punctuality. _'Although I'm not ruling out 8:20.'_

You know for a city that had such an incredible hustle and bustle just a few hours ago the night life is surprisingly quiet. There's a few lights shining through the occasional window but besides that the place seems to almost be devoid of any life. The word 'eerie' would not be inappropriate.

Maybe I should try to think of it as 'peaceful' instead? The only sound being my boots on the pavement and the waves of the ocean in the background does create a small sense of tranquility.

It's about 50 minutes later when I peer down my third alleyway and I'm really starting to worry that I've missed a turn somewhere.

'.._.shit. Another dead end..' _I curse in my head. I'm getting a touch annoyed at this point. _'__How hard can it be to find a string of hotels? Aren't they supposed to be decently tall buildings with bright neon signs out front? They shouldn't be this hard to miss!'_

"Um..[Gamer] powers? I don't suppose you have a hidden mini-map feature do you?" I whisper to the air half jokingly. "Waypoints? Goal markers? Anything like that?"

My only response is an alley cat knocking over a trashcan.

I hung my head low and sighed dejectedly. "That's what I thought..."

**Ding!**

**New Skill Acquired!**

**Detect Bloodlust Lv. (1/50)**

**-You can detect when someone wishes to do you harm. Works within 10 meters.**

My eyes squint as I scrutinize the sudden pop-up. "Wait..what?" I mutter beneath my breath. A shiver suddenly traverses up my spine and I can feel the individual hairs on my neck all stand up on end.

I pivot around on my heel and tense as four silhouettes emerge from the shadows across the street. The moonlight glints menacingly off the daggers each of them hold in their hands and more than one malicious grin is visible.

"Alright stranger. Here's the deal." the tallest one says as he approaches, flipping the knife around in his hand as he does so. "Take out your wallet, place 10,000 Beri on the ground, and you get to leave in one piece. Normally I'd take everything but I'm in a pretty generous mood tonight."

"Isn't boss such a nice guy?" one of the others asks while the remaining two break out into snickers.

I'm sure my face was decidedly unamused by the byplay as my eyes flitted from one underling to the next before finally resting on the big guy. "[Observe]" I whispered subaudibly.

**Thomas Poliver, Gang Leader, Lv. 8**

**The younger of the two 'Poliver Brothers', Thomas is a mean-spirited all around bastard who, along with his older brother Reggie, have harassed the people of Caeba's port town for many years. They have escaped Marine custody through a combination of always setting up an alibi beforehand and sheer dumb luck. Both he and his brother have**** been laying low in recent months though ever since the local government finally issued a minor bounty on the two siblings heads.**

**Health: 130/130**

**STR: 19**

**VIT: 13**

**DEX: 10**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 3**

**LUK: 11**

I finished reviewing the stats and let me tell ya, I wasn't impressed. The STR was a smidge high and the LUK was good but nothing else stands above normal civilian standards.

"Look man, I don't know who it is you _think_ you've stumbled upon tonight but I can assure you I'm not what you would call 'easy prey'. Why don't you and your little girlfriends crawl back in the gutter you came out of and fuck off?"

Now, was that the best thing I could've said for a peaceful conflict resolution? Probably not. But sometimes you just can't control the words that come out of your mouth.

"Why-you little!" one of the grunts sputters indignantly and then haphazardly rushes forward with his knife.

I sidestep the one pathetically choreographed slash before wheeling around and slamming my foot into the side of the mans head.

It is times like this that one truly appreciates living in an anime universe because there is absolutely no way in hell I would have landed that kick so perfectly had I still been on Earth.

The thugs body was sent flying and the poor idiot crashed face first into the nearest building. A small crack forms in the stone wall from impact and the unconscious mans body slumps down a moment later.

**+15 Exp!**

"I'm not going to ask nicely again." I warned. My face was the picture of calm confidence but underneath that facade I was practically _giddy_ with excitement. _'Come on! Bring it! Give me that easy Exp!'_

"Kill him!" the leader snarls in anger.

'_Well that seems excessive.'_

You know, in my 'first life' I'd probably have shit my pants at the sight of a trio of armed men charging me with lethal intention. Unfortunately for them this is not my 'first life'. I may be missing the iconic skills of Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body that the original [Gamer] Han Jee-Han possessed but I'm not worried about a damn thing. These morons are the lowest forms of mooks. I can take 'em.

'_This is just too easy.'_ I think as I slip around the knife attacks with barely an effort. _'__These guys move so slow.. Is this because I have a DEX in the 40's? Hmm perhaps I should consider focusing points in that after STR reaches 100.'_

Enough of this. My hands shoot out, latching tightly onto the wrists of the two dagger-wielding lackeys. Now that I've got them all that's needed is just a little _twist_. The men in question both let out sharp cries of pain as their joints snap and their weapons clatter noisily on the ground. I follow up the maneuver by grabbing both men by their hair and slamming their heads together to silence them.

And exactly as I'd expect from this world, the pairs eyes white out and the two collapse bonelessly onto the pavement.

**+15 Exp!**

**+15 Exp!**

The younger Poliver suddenly stops his assault as his eyes go wide and panic-stricken. Complete disbelief on his face that his two allies were neutralized in a manner of seconds.

He drops his own weapon and raises his hands in surrender as he starts to back-pedal away. "Okay! Okay! I get it! Not easy prey at all, I understand! Just let me go and you'll never see my face again!"

Now it's my turn to let loose a predatory smile. "Ohhh...we are so past the point of bargaining my friend. Just take your beating like a man...I'll make it quick."

Poliver's eyes widen even further and he stuffs a shaking hand into his jacket. Not two seconds later that same shaking hand is wielding a flintlock pistol and I find myself suddenly before the barrel of a gun. "You stay the hell away from me!" the street thug screams.

I did in fact halt my approach because of both fear and...curiosity. '_I think this is the first time in either life that I've ever had a gun aimed at me...hmmm...yep, It's the first time. I can't say I'm a fan. I wonder if a DEX of 44 is high enough to dodge firearms? Probably not. My DEX is only 4x that of a normal humans and bullets travel something like 2,500 feet per second right? I'm nowhere near fast enough yet. Though it is an old timey flintlock so the shot is probably significantly slo-'_

I saw Poliver's finger tense and I twisted sharply to the left. The crack of a gunshot fills the air and a searing _burning_ pain flares through my side as the bullet grazes me and embeds itself into a wall somewhere behind me.

**-36 HP!**

**Skill Lv up! Physical Endurance Lv. (3/30) → (4/30)**

**-Your body's durability to damage from physical sources. Resistance increased from (9%)→ (12%)**

**HP Regen Skill Active!**

**-Current speed: 0.1% max health per minute.**

"Gah-! _Fuck!_" I practically screech as my hands fly down to clutch at the wound. _'God-! CHRIST __that shit burns! Okay! Not fast enough to dodge bullets! LESSON LEARNED!'_

I turn my head around to the man who almost put a bullet in me and **glared**. Even though my [HP Regen] skill would fix me good as new in just under an hours time it did absolutely nothing to deaden the pain.

Thomas Poliver whimpered a pathetic little squeak and his legs crumpled beneath him. He tossed his smoking gun to the side and attempted to scurry away on his hands and knees.

"Ohhhh no. No no no. You aren't going anywhere. We're not done yet." I mutter darkly as I reach out and drag the man back by his ankle.

It's six minutes later when a small contingent of five Marines, presumably from the towns local branch, blockade the entrance to the street. Looking down the alleyway they were presented with the scene of three unconscious men along with a fourth getting the ever-loving shit beaten out of him by yours truly.

Needless to say, their first impression of me is not the best.

"This is Chief Petty Officer Mori of Marine Branch 4-6-8!" The leader bellows through a loudspeaker den-den-mushi as his four compatriots all silently level their rifles in my direction. "We are responding to reports of a gunshot! Drop the man and place your hands over your head immediately!"

I take a quick glance between the Marines and Thomas's remaining health bar. He still has 22 points of his original 130 so I'd only _mostly_ beaten him within an inch of his life. I'd say the guy's probably learned his lesson.

I released my hold and let poor Thomas sink onto the cold floor before complying with the officers demands.

**+75 Exp!**

'_Not right now game!'_ I internally groan while dismissing the blue notification.

The four rifle bearing Marines lifted their guns away and all began a slow approach. "Identify yourself stranger! What happened here?" the Chief demanded.

'_Let's see how well I can talk my way out of this. Assault shouldn't be nearly as big an issue in this world as it was back on earth.' _"Good evening Chief. My name is Jack Parker. I arrived here earlier today on a merchant ship from Kivuruk. Got lost while looking for a hotel. These fellows tried to mug me and I took exception to that. The gunshot was from them. I never intended to cause any trouble."

"Oi Chief. This guy's one of the Poliver brothers." One of the Seaman spoke up. "We've been looking for him. I'm pretty sure there's a reward of 70,000 Beri for bringing him in."

Chief Mori nodded grimly while peering at the various weapons scattered across the scene. "You took on all four by yourself?" he questioned with the smallest hint of disbelief in his voice.

"I'm stronger than I look Chief." I replied noncommittally.

Mori's entire demeanor suddenly shifted from serious to amused and he barked out a single laugh. "Ha! That's what I like to hear! Always good to see these gutter rats get knocked down a peg. You ever consider joining the Marines son? We're always looking for new talent. I'll even put in some paperwork to have you start as a Seaman First Class. Skip right over the recruit and apprentice ranks."

**New Quest Alert!**

**Quest: You've been given the chance to join the Mar -**

I mentally slam down on the [DECLINE] button so fast the text box didn't even have time to fully form. In a different place, a different world, I may have joined the military. But in the One Piece universe? Hell no! Heeeeeell no! Too few pros, waaaayy too many cons.

"Sorry Chief. The Marine life's just not for me." I replied respectfully.

Mori barked out another short laugh. "Ha! Can't blame ya. There are some days I wonder why I joined myself. Well come on then, lets get you down to the station. We'll need to take a statement from you for the incident report."

It was over a full hour later that I found himself sitting in front of Chief Mori's desk as the Marine finished jotting down the final words of my statement. "Is that everything you needed from me Chief?" I asked.

Mori hummed to himself. "Almost. One final item to take care of. Would you be interested in collecting the bounty on Thomas Poliver? 70,000 Beri won't make you a rich man but it's not exactly a pittance either."

I could feel my forehead scrunching up in light confusion. "Do I even qualify to get it? I didn't exactly turn him in. You guys just showed up and took him away."

Mori shrugged. "Sure. The only reason he's in Marine custody now is because of you. That's good enough for me. Others might be more of a stickler on the technical details but I'm not that stingy."

"Well...then I suppose I'll take it." I reply trying not to show too much excitement. Would _you_ turn down free money?

"Right then." Mori mutters as he scribbles something down on a sheet of paper. "Take that note to Petty Officer Abrella down at the bounty office tomorrow sometime between 0800 and 1930 and she'll pay you."

"Bounty office?" I ask curiously. Now that I think about it, the actual payment on captured bounties is a seriously overlooked aspect of the One Piece universe.

"You don't know it? Follow me." Mori commanded as he rose from his desk.

A short walk and a few hallways later I'm presented with what appears to be a bank teller booth that looks like it belongs in an amusement park. Bright flashing multicolored lights flicker on and off bringing attention to a massive 'BOUNTY' sign hanging overhead.

The entire thing is far too ostentatious for the otherwise drab military base.

'_But then again it is One Piece...'_

Next to the booth stand two large message boards covered to the brim with wanted posters. The one on the left features major pirate captains and crews who plague South Blue as a whole whereas the one on the right seems to be reserved for smaller much more local issues.

"This is the bounty office." Mori explains as though the giant flashing billboard didn't make that obvious. "If you look on the left here you'll see all the big names that roam our waters."

I nodded as I studied the list. _'__17 million...23 million...45 million... holy shit 72.5 million! This isn't even the Grand Line! 100 Beri says he's got one seriously nasty Devil Fruit.'_

"And here on the right we have the minor bounties. Thugs, bandits, ruffians, murderers, and all around troublemakers who are wanted by the local Caeba government or one of our neighboring islands. Smaller bounties like these that don't make the newspapers are the lifeblood of the bounty hunting business."

"Ah. That makes sense." I murmur, the minor epiphany being obvious in hindsight. "Most bounty hunters can't make a living testing their luck on big names so they have to stick to the small fry."

Mori gave a hum of agreement. "A word of caution Jack. You should be on the lookout for this man." he intones while pointing to one wanted poster in particular. "Reggie Poliver. Thomas's older and more temperamental brother. Bounty: 115,000 Beri. He's gone underground for the moment so we don't have a clue as to where he is. Admittedly we're not looking that hard though. The Marines are focused on frying much bigger fish. Still, when he learns his brother was caught I've no doubt he'll resurface and go looking for whoever was involved."

"I'm not worried." I easily reply. The stereotypical biker profile on the poster looked practically like a harmless kitten in comparison to the major bounties on the other board.

Mori barked out another one of his signature laughs. I'm getting the feeling that it might be his character shtick. "I didn't think you would be. Well It's about time for my shift to be over so I'm heading home to the wife. You know where the hotel is at now right?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for the help Chief." I say without really paying attention. My eyes were still glued to that picture of Reggie Poliver.

Bounty: 115,000 Beri.

Between the two brothers it's enough cash to more than double my savings.

'_Huh. The bounty hunting business... This might be fun.' _I thought with a gleam in my eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Yeutton Port, Caeba Kingdom, South Blue**

Dan's eyebrow twitched as he stared at me with a deadpan expression. "You're... leaving?" he asked for the third time.

"Correct." I answered succinctly.

His twitch worsened. "To...become a bounty hunter?"

"Yes." I confirmed with a wide smile.

"Becaaaaaaause some people tried to mug you last night?"

"Right again."

Dan let out a long sigh and rubbed his temples in frustration. "Alright. Whatever. I don't care anymore. Give me back the pay for the return half of the trip and you're free to go."

**-7,500 Beri!**

Captain Dan folded the bills into his coat and grumbled under his breath. "Young people these days... Damn it, where am I gonna find another pair of hands to..."

Anything else Dan may have muttered fell out of earshot as I walked away with a distinct look of satisfaction on my face. My thoughts still dominated by the newest quest that had appeared just after waking up in my soft extra fluffy hotel bed this morning.

**Quest: Why wait for trouble when you can go find him yourself? Reggie Poliver will soon learn his brother was incarcerated and when he does he'll be looking for someone to blame. Explore the port town, find Reggie, and bring him in to the bounty office for the reward.**

**Reward: +2 STR, +2 DEX, 700 Exp, 115,000 Beri and ?**

I could hardly resist rubbing my hands together in anticipation. I'd had quests with a '**?**' listed in the rewards before but I had never successfully completed one. They always seemed to be some sort of massive time sink and I had deemed the bulk of them more trouble than they were worth. The only one I had ever come within reach of achieving was the quest to read 100 books before my anniversary back on Kivuruk.

This newest quest, by comparison, looked positively simple. If dangling this easy prize in front of me was the Game's way of keeping me from sailing home then I have to admit...it's working.

I meandered through the port town spamming my arguably most useful skill. [Observe]. I used it on everything I laid eyes on. The blue words over peoples heads expanded into full profiles as I learned much more than just their names and levels. Information pop ups blanketed the air around me that I hastily scanned through for pertinent info. [Observe] leveled up so much that I even gained the ability to cast it silently.

Despite my happiness at people no longer staring at me like I'm insane for whispering [Observe] over and over under my breath, my mood had begun to dampen as the third hour past.

My bright sunny morning had turned into a complete slog as I moved down yet another busy street. Heaps and piles of useless profiles and building descriptions filled my vision and I could actually feel a migraine starting to develop. The only thing of remote interest that I had spotted was a nine year old with a LUK rating of 777. _'__Now that kid's going places.'_

Finally the proverbial 'light at the end of the tunnel' appeared before me.

**The Cracked Pearl**

**This seedy tavern is home to disreputable lowlifes and ne'er-do-well cads. Marines have raided it many times in the past but have decided to just let it be in recent years. This bar is famous for it's proprietor/bartender Bill, who always seems to know things he shouldn't and isn't afraid to share that info if you slide a few shiny coins his way.**

I pushed open the broad wooden doors of the tavern and was immediately assaulted by the smell of cigar smoke and the scent of strong liquor. Grown men hunched over tables leered at me as I entered and the atmosphere was thick with tension, as though every patron was simply waiting for any of the others to make a scene. One man in the corner was sharpening a pair of knives and a second smiled widely at me with nasty yellow teeth.

'_Well isn't this just a charming place?'_

The bartender was a tall man with a shaved head and thick muscled arms that fit perfectly with the bar owner stereotype. The man was a cliché if I've ever seen one. He was methodically cleaning shot glasses with a white towel and hadn't even glanced at me as I approached the counter.

'_[Observe].'_ I think, making good use of the now silent skill.

"**Bill", Undercover Cipher Pol #5 Agent, Lv. 25**

"**Bill" is the proprietor/bartender at 'The Cracked Pearl', a famous tavern in the port town of Caeba Kingdom in South Blue. While those he interacts with think he is a lowlife like them, he is in actuality a government agent working for Cipher Pol #5 assigned to [-REDACTED TEXT-] in hopes of [-REDACTED TEXT-] and gaining revenge on [-REDACTED TEXT-]. Only then can he [-REDACTED TEXT-]. ****He has taken up a job as an information broker on the side.**

**Health: 1360/1360**

**STR: ?**

**VIT: 136**

**DEX: ?**

**INT: 64**

**WIS: ?**

**LUK: 5**

I damn near trip over my own feet in surprise. _'__Okay...THAT'S a new one.'_

I sit down on a stool and patiently wait for Bill to finish what he's doing. The short period allowing me to study his profile in detail. _'__Half the stats are missing and there's entire chunks of text blacked out. Is it because he's a higher level than me or because he's secretly a government agent? It could even be a bit of both.'_

"What are ya having friend?" Bill asks cordially as he moves the cleaning rag to the side and leans casually over the counter.

"Whatever you have on tap is fine." I was never a great connoisseur of liquor back on earth. Vodka was my drink back then but I don't even know if that exists in this universe. I'd hate to start the conversation off by looking like an idiot and asking for something he's never heard of.

Bill produces a clean glass from the underside of the bar and fills it with amber liquid from a barrel behind him. He plops it down in front of me and smiles, "Anything else? We've got a 2 for 1 special on fried clams for lunch today."

"Thanks, but I had a big breakfast." I respond without actually touching my drink. "I'm hoping to run a question or two by you. I hear you're a man who's good at finding answers."

Bill's demeanor shifted very subtly. "I have been known to be a procurer of hard to find information from time to time. But it really depends on what questions you want to ask friend." he replied noncommittally.

"I'm looking for a guy named Reggie Poliver. I'm hoping you might be able to point me in the right direction."

Bill tilted his head and I could feel his eyes assessing me. "Now what would you want with a no good punk like that?"

I shrug. "I've got some business with him. Met his brother last night. My only issue is I don't know where to look." I speak, all the while laying three 1,000 Beri notes on the counter.

"What's your name young man?" Bill questions as one hand rests atop the obvious bribe and slowly slides it towards himself.

"Jack Parker."

Bill sighs dramatically and leans back to his side of the bar. "Well Mr. Parker I'm afraid I can't help you. I don't know where young Reginald is these days. And I certainly haven't heard rumor of him and his gang setting up shop at the old decrepit warehouse #4 along the southwestern edge of town."

I rose from my seat and toasted the barkeep with his drink. "Cheers." I intone before gulping it down in a single swig and then depart on my merry way.

"Have a good day Mr. Parker." Bill calls out as I disappear through the entrance.

* * *

**Warehouse #4, Southwestern Edge of Town, Three Hours Later**

"Sorry boss but we haven't heard nothing. They just didn't show up last night." one gang member says with an apologetic shrug.

"You think I don't know that!" Reggie Poliver snarls as he snaps a steel chain against the concrete floor. "Someone must have seen something! Thomas and the others wouldn't just vanish on us!"

One man leans over and whispers into anothers ear, "Do you think the Marines caught them?"

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit." a third mumbles audibly.

Reggie stomps his foot and brings his underlings attention onto him. "Ok. I want you all to split up into groups and start putting out feelers. Someone in this town knows something and we're going to find them even if it takes all day!"

"Perhaps I can shed some light on the subject." My voice echoes out into the warehouse.

'_Darn_. _I almost expected the [Game] to give me something for a dramatic entrance.'_

All eight members of the street gang swiveled their heads around to the intruder who had just stepped in, a-k-a me.

"Who the are you supposed to be?" Reggie shouts as everyone jumps to their feet.

"Nice place you got here." I compliment as I take a look around. TV's, couches, two refrigerators, it's honestly not a bad setup. "Took me a little while to find it. To answer your question though, my name's Jack."

"Okay...Jack." Reggie voiced with disdain. "Why exactly should we care about what you have to say?"

'_I'm so glad he asked me that.'_

"Because I'm the one who beat your brother like a red headed step-child last night and then turned him into the Marines. Since I'm already being paid for one brother I thought 'Hey! Might as well and go for the set'."

My words had the effect intended and the older Poliver brother's face turned so red it looked like he might suffer an aneurysm. "Kill him!" he screeched out, losing the tiny semblance of composure he still had.

"Huh. That's exactly what Thomas said." I taunt as the seven cannon fodder members all rush at me with various weapons.

The first one to reach me is a lanky fellow equipped with a wooden baseball bat. I duck under the initial swing and ram my fist upwards into the man's stomach. Blood and spittle sputtered out of the goons mouth and the poor bastard was launched backwards at incredible speed, barreling into another grunt and taking them both out of the fight.

**+15 Exp!**

**+15 Exp!**

Next came a trio of men each holding the same type of dagger as the ones from last night. A dodge to the left, a kick to his leg, and a followed up punch to the side of his skull sends the first of them out cold.

**+15 Exp!**

The other two knife wielders begin slashing with abandon, desperate to try and get a hit in.

**-7 HP!**

**HP Regen Skill Active!**

**-Current speed: 0.1% max health per minute.**

A thin cut appears on my forearm where a blade manages to connect, if only barely. _'__Alright. Time to stop goofing around.'_ I jab one of my attackers in the chest, briefly stunning him due to the speed of my blow. His stumble gives me the perfect opening to knee his partner in the stomach. A quick punch square in the nose to the first one and two more grunts are down for the count.

**+15 Exp!**

**+15 Exp!**

**Skill Lv Up! Unarmed Combat Lv (5/50) → (6/50)**

**-Your instinctive knowledge in fighting with your bare hands.**

The final two cronies take a few fearful steps back before dropping their tools and wisely fleeing the warehouse. _'__Noooo my Exp...come back...' _Meanwhile, Reggie's face has transcended the color red in its fury and somehow reached all the way to purple.

"You okay there buddy? Remember to breathe. First you go in.." I demonstrate for him. "...and then you go out." I say with an exhale.

"YOU'RE ING DEAD!" Reggie roars, charging at me with his steel chain dragging behind him.

'_[Observe]'._

**Reggie Poliver, Gang Leader, Lv. 10**

**The older of the two 'Poliver Brothers', Reggie is a vindictive hothead who, along with his younger brother Thomas, have harassed the people of Caeba's port town for many years. They have escaped Marine custody through a combination of always setting up an alibi beforehand and sheer dumb luck.**

**Reggie has been lying low in recent months ever since the local government finally issued a minor bounty on the two brothers heads.**

**Health: 200/200**

**[ENRAGED!]: Reggie is consumed by anger right now. He is receiving +4 to all physical stats and -6 to all mental ones.**

**STR: 21 (+4) =25**

**VIT: 16 (+4) =20**

**DEX: 13 (+4) =17**

**INT: 8 (-6) =2**

**WIS: 3 (-6)= -3**

**LUK: 11**

I did my absolute best not to smirk. _'__Aww cute. With that rage boost he's almost a third as strong as I am.'_

Reggie raised his arm overhead to begin winding up his weapon. With a shout of primal ferocity he swung it down with every intention of splitting my head like a melon. Using the same amount of force one would use to crack concrete. He would know. He'd done it before.

His guttural scream died in his throat when I leisurely caught the chain in my left hand on its way down.

**-9 HP!**

"Ouch. That stings a bit. Lost a couple hit points off that." I comment offhandedly.

Reggie stared flabbergasted. "H-huh? But what-" the remainder of his comment is cut off as I pull back hard on the steel chain sending Reggie's dumbfounded face flying straight towards me. I cock back my right fist and slug the gang leader so hard in the jaw that teeth fly out.

The Poliver brother crashes down onto the warehouse floor and both hands shoot upwards to cradle his shattered jaw. Reggie lays there whimpering for a few moments before slowly climbing to his feet, hot angry tears spilling down his face. "Y-you bashterd I'll kll ya." he slurs through the injury.

I glance at the man's remaining health and saw he had lost over 60 points from just that one hit.  
"Hmm. Nah. I doubt it. Go ahead and give it your best shot though."

* * *

**Local Marine Base, Bounty Office, Later that Afternoon**

Petty Officer Abrella yawned as she filled in a '6' on her sudoku puzzle. She didn't know why she volunteered for this assignment. She thought it would be easy gig to just sit behind this counter all day and well...she wasn't wrong.

It was _too_ easy. Dreadfully boring and dull and so so easy. Occasionally someone would stop by, stare at the wanted posters for a while, maybe ask for a copy of one and then leave. She'd usually get three or four of those a day over the course of her 10 hour shift. Anyone actually turning in a bounty only happened about once every two weeks. One day she painted the walls just to watch them dry.

In fact, the only reason she hadn't laid her head down for a nap yet was because her direct superior Chief Mori informed her that a man was supposed to stop by and collect a 70,000 Beri payment for catching some street hooligan.

'_Ugh...where is this guy... It's already past 1600...' _she thought tiredly while scribbling an '8' down in her puzzle.

"Excuse me." A voice suddenly appeared, forcing her eyes to move upward. "Hi. My names Jack. Chief Mori said to give this note to you."

Petty Officer Abrella accepted the scrap of paper and read over the recognizable scrawl of her superior. "Sure. I was starting to wonder if you were going to bother showing up today." she commented neutrally. "Let me go in the back for a minute and I'll be right back with your money."

"Actually," I spoke up. "Before you go, I brought you another one. So it's actually going to be a total of 185,000." I moved two steps to the right and revealed the tied up, broken, battered, and slightly twitching man lying on the floor behind me.

"THE HELL?" Abrella shouted as she jumped to her feet in alarm. "Who's that!" she demanded with a raised voice. All thoughts of finding time for a nap flying from her head.

I winced slightly and raised a hand to my ear at the shrillness of her tone. "This is Reggie. The older brother. I came across him earlier and thought I'd go two for two."

"Why is he bleeding all over my floor!"

I scratched my chin. '_Well time doesn't pass for anything I place in the [Inventory] so his wounds haven't closed.' _

"Dunno. You'd have to ask him."

My joke was apparently _not_ appreciated. "You! Stay here! I'm going to go talk to Chief Mori for a second...and find a mop...and a chore boy...you just... don't move...I'll be back." Abrella sternly instructed as she exited her booth and walked away at a hurried pace.

**Ding!**

**Quest Completed!**

**Quest: Why wait for trouble when you can go find him yourself? Reggie Poliver will soon learn his brother was imprisoned and when he does he'll be looking for someone to blame. Explore the port town, find Reggie, and bring him in to the bounty office for the reward.**

**Reward: +2 STR, +2 DEX, 700 Exp, 115,000 B****eri (PENDING) and ?**

**Ding!**

**A '?' mystery box has been placed into your inventory. Open it to receive one of three rare items.**

'_Ohhhh. A mystery box. So that's what the __**'**__**?'**_ _means._' I glanced around the empty hallway and saw no sign of Petty Officer Abrella returning soon. _'__Well since I have to wait around to get my money I may as well open it now.'_

I silently accessed the [Inventory] and scrolled to the bottom where I beheld the image of a white box emblazoned with a large red **'****?' **pasted on the slide. Trying to extract the item resulted in a second blue pop-up.

**Ding!**

**You are attempting to open a mystery box.**

**Please select one of the following three items.**

**1\. Armored Impact Gauntlets:** **They aren't indestructible, but they're pretty damn close. Each of these gauntlets comes with an Impact Dial embedded in the palm that is sure to catch an opponent off guard with a devastating blow. Selecting this item comes with a permanent +2 STR and +2 VIT.**

My eyes twinkled like golden stars at reading the description. Scratch that, I think they _actually_ turned into stars for a moment. The distinctly anime moment might have been jarring to me if I wasn't so damn excited. _'__I want it! I want it! I want it bad! I want it, I want it, I! WANT! IT! I can't wait to blow someone away with these things!'_

**2\. Shroud of Not Quite Invisibility:****A discarded prototype created by the infamous scientist Caesar Clown himself. This solar rechargeable high tech cloak can provide the user up to 15 minutes of total invisibility when standing still or to be seen only as a faint hazy image when actively moving. Takes six hours in the sun to reach full charge. Selecting this item comes with a permanent +4 DEX.**

'_Ehh. I'm not denying it could be useful but stealth isn't really my thing. Plus the recharge time is a bit too harsh for my tastes.'_

**3\. [Skillbook]: Reading the Ancient Language Vol.1: ****The Poneglyph's and their texts are one of the greatest mysteries of the world. Only an extremely small handful of people on the planet can read even a fraction of the lost language. With this [Skillbook] you can count yourself among their ranks. Selecting this item comes with a permanent +2 INT and +2 WIS.**

Everything stopped.

Time itself seemed to slow as my breath hitched in my throat and my eyes widened considerably. If anyone was around they would've seen me physically recoil at the invisible screen.

'_WHAT?' _

I slumped against the wall behind me and slid down onto the floor, almost tripping over Reggie as I did so.

'_I...I didn't expect this...The [Gamer] powers can even unlock the mystery of the Poneglyph's for me? This...this is a __**bad **__idea...If I choose this and anyone...and I mean ANYONE...finds out that I can read the lost language then it's BAD. VERY. VERY. BAD.' _I visibly grimaced as my thoughts continued. '_But I really really really want to know what happened in 'The Void Century'. This might be my only chance to find out...the [Game] might not offer this chance again...If I ever come across a Poneglyph and I can't read then it I'll regret it forever...goddamn it Jack._'

With a healthy amount of personal doubt and a slightly trembling hand I begrudgingly selected option three. The mystery box in my [Inventory] morphed into an aged book bound in red leather. The moment the item had finished transforming I extracted the prize and held it in my hands.

It felt _heavy._

**Ding!**

**You have obtained a [Skillbook]. Would you like to use it now? [ACCEPT/DECLINE]**

I took one final slow breath and clicked [ACCEPT]. The book briefly glowed a bright yellow and then dissolved into tiny golden sparkles. In an instant the golden flecks flew into my chest and I felt the knowledge flow into my mind.

**Ding!**

**You have unlocked the letters 'E', 'H', and 'T' for the lost language.**

I read the sentence.

Then I read it again.

I probably stared at that notification for a solid minute. All higher brain function had ground to a halt as I stared disbelievingly at that single line.

Eventually a small detail about the [Skillbook] I just absorbed reached my addled mind. It was titled 'Reading the Ancient Language Vol.1'

Vol. 1.

Volume 1.

'_That is_ _**NOT **how__ languages work!'_ I screeched inside my own mind. Are you freaking kidding me right now? Is this a prank? Am I being punked? Because letters _do not_ get replaced at some one-to-one ratio like it's a _decipherable grade-school code!_ _What the hell is this Final Fantasy X style bullshit?  
_

I buried my face in my hands as the regret pooled inside me. _'__No. I take it back. Please. I take it back. Give me the impact gauntlets. Those were so cool! I don't want to be committed to unlocking all the other volumes. That could take years!_'

My depressed musings were broken by Reggie Poliver whimpering slightly in pain as his fingers tried to reach for a small knife in his boot.

"Oh shut up Reggie." I growled as I got back to my feet. "I'm not in the mood." A small kick to the head and the man fell back to unconsciousness.

Chief Mori turned the corner with Abrella and a chore boy flanking behind him just in time to see me huff irritably and lean back against the wall. He took one look at the elder Poliver and smirked.

"Ha!" Mori barked. "I knew I liked this kid!"

* * *

**Jack Parker, The Gamer, Lv. 16**

**Health: 610/610**

**Exp: 1195/1600**

**Money: 311,970 Beri**

**STR: 92**

**VIT: 61**

**DEX: 46**

**INT: 31**

**WIS: 28**

**LUK: 14**

**Points to spend: 0**

**Click here to see list of [Skills]**

**-Current number of [Skills]: 36**

**Click here to see list of [Perks]**

**-Current number of [Perks]: 0**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Yeutton Port, Caeba Kingdom, South Blue**

After I collected the cash reward for both Poliver brothers and officially started my bounty hunting career the [Game] decided to absolutely _bombard _me with a series of new quests.

**Ding!**

**New Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Collect 5 bounties. Progress (2/5).**

**Reward: +2 in every stat but LUK and 1,200 Exp.**

**Ding!**

**New Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Collect 10 bounties. Progress (2/10)**

**Reward: +3 in every stat but LUK and 1,800 Exp.**

**Ding!**

**New Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Collect a bounty worth at least 500,000 Beri.**

**Reward: +3 STR, +3 VIT or DEX and 3,000 Exp.**

**Ding!**

**New Quest Alert!**

**Ding!**

**New Quest Alert!**

**Ding!**

**New Quest Alert!**

**Ding!**

**New Quest Alert!**

**Ding!**

**New Quest Alert!**

**Ding!**

I was nearly forced to shut my eyes to avoid getting overwhelmed. Each time one blue screen finished materializing another would pop into existence right next to it. There was one for collecting a bounty worth at least a million. One for 3 million. The one after that was for 10 million. Then of course came 20. 30. 40. Before it all finally ended when I received a quest to capture and turn in a pirate captain worth at least 50 million Beri.

'_I think it's going to be a looooong time before I attempt to tackle that one. IF ever. And I think I saw one in there about capturing a Devil Fruit user? Screw THAT shit. No thank you. I rather enjoy being alive.' _I internally voiced as I went about dismissing the quest boxes one at a time.

"Umm...Mr. Parker are you alright?" Petty Officer Abrella asked in mild concern. "You kind of spaced out there for a minute."

"Ha! He's fine!" Chief Mori barked as he gave me a congratulatory slap on the back. "He's just thinking about what to do with all that money! Aren't you boy?"

I jostled a little from the hit and almost dropped the 185,000 Beri I was balancing in my hands. "Uh…yeah…that's it...just thinking about the money."

Mori nodded sagely. "I know the feeling. Why when I got my first reenlistment bonus I went on such a spending spree that I ended up...well you don't need to hear that story. Let's stay focused on you. Any big plans?"

I could do nothing but shrug. "Not really... Maybe get some new clothes...go eat some fancy meals. I'll probably end up saving most of it."

"Saving up for anything in particular?" he inquired.

"Not at the moment. I think I'd rather just have the money and not need it than need it and not have it."

Mori smiled and wagged his finger in approval. "Smart. So who's your next target then? Don't tell me you're quitting after just two payouts." he spoke, gesturing to the message board of smaller bounties. "You could even go after this new fellow. Poster just came in this morning. Bounty 32,000. It'll be easy."

I scanned the bounty board and hummed to myself as I took in all the info. There were so many options. Dozens of choices to choose from.

"Would you like me to make a copy of one of the posters for you?' Abrella asked.

I chuckled and sheepishly scratched my cheek with one finger. "Actually...can I get a copy of all of them?"

* * *

**One Month Later**

The past four and a half weeks have all in all been pretty productive for me. First of all, I have been _shopping_. I grabbed all the essentials for living in a sea faring world. Maps, compasses, rope, tarp, a decent spyglass, you name it. Living outside of the Grand Line means that navigation and the world as a whole still _mostly makes sense_ so even a sailor as unskilled as me can get from place to place if I put in a little effort. Not that I'm planning on striking out on my own vessel anytime soon. It's just good to be prepared.

After I was satisfied that my [Inventory] contained enough emergency items/general supplies I decided that next on the to-do list was to revamp my whole wardrobe. If I'm going to be playing bounty hunter for the foreseeable future then I'm going to have to look the part aren't I? It just wouldn't be right to go around catching criminals in bland background character clothing. The ensemble I was currently sporting was a brown suit and vest combo that was reminiscent of a Mr. Tubalcain Alhambra, also known as 'The Dandyman'. Some might consider it bad luck to dress in the likeness of a character who dies painfully in the same episode in which he premiers. To them I say, I don't give a damn. I look _fly as fuck._

By far the biggest drain on my pocketbook though has been food because let me tell ya, I have been eating _good. _Now I'd seen pictures of gourmet food in the One Piece universe before. Food that looks cartoonish and perfect. Food that seems so mouth-wateringly delectable it can't possibly be replicated in the real world. I had seen it. But now...I have _tasted_ it. I do not have the words. My mastery of the English language is wholly insufficient to accurately describe the heavenly dishes that you can find at 5 star restaurants here. Just last night I had a prime cut of South Blue Elephant Tuna marinated in a sauce who's name I literally cannot pronounce. As I've said, I can't do justice to the description of its taste but it was _nothing_ like _tuna._

But enough about that. Let's talk about bounties shall we?

While none of them were quite as simple to hunt down as the elder Poliver brother I'd managed to locate six more men with prices on their heads, bringing my total tally up to eight.

One of them I wasn't even looking for! I literally bumped into him on accident in the street, an encounter which raised my LUK by a single point.

The smallest of the prizes I'd snared was a serial pickpocket worth a meager 17,500 whereas the largest was a seven foot tall gangster worth 330,000 who was apparently connected to some larger mafia group that operated all across this corner of South Blue. That catch in particular was hard to locate but it's amazing what you can accomplish with some hard work, a little elbow grease, and slipping your favorite bartender a few thousand more Beri's.

Overall the rewards for a very proactive month was enough to advance me three levels, all the way up to 19, almost to 20.

"[Status]" I chirp happily, ignoring the raised eyebrows of those around me as I drag yet another unconscious man towards the Marine station.

**Jack Parker, The Gamer, Lv. 19**

**Health: 650/650**

**Exp: 1550/1900**

**Money: 729,630 Beri**

**STR: 100**

**VIT: 65**

**DEX: 50**

**INT: 33**

**WIS: 30**

**LUK: 15**

**Points to spend: 5**

**Click here to see list of [Skills]**

**-Current number of [Skills]: 36**

**Click here to see list of [Perks]**

**-Current number of [Perks]: 1**

Booyah! That's right! After so long without any [Perks] to speak of I had finally discovered the way of unlocking them. A method I had long suspected would produce results.

When I reached Lv.18 I finally allocated enough points into STR to raise it to 100 and was immediately granted my choice of two passive abilities.

**1\. Adrenalin Rush**

**In moments of critical need or dire consequence your STR is temporarily boosted by an incredible 70%! This bonus never lasts longer than a few seconds and dissipates instantly once the immediate danger has passed. This ability is limited to three times a day.**

**2\. Stunning Blows**

**Your attacks have a little extra oomph put into them that others lack. Punches, kicks and jabs now have a 25% chance to briefly stun an enemy leaving them wide open for additional attacks. This ability only triggers on direct hits and does not affect enemies who are higher than [Your Current Level + 40%]. This stun cannot be reapplied until the initial stun has expired.**

It actually took me the better part of a whole afternoon to decide. I mean think about it. This was a passive ability I was going to have for _literally_ the rest of my life. Initially I wanted to just snatch up the second choice and be done with it. Can you imagine it? All the chains, combos, and beatdowns I could unleash with an ability like that? Even without the stun being stackable it was a seriously good ability.

But then the doubt entered my mind. What if I get on the bad side of someone I really should have left alone? There are some seriously _big fish_ wandering this ocean and I'm not strictly talking about just sea life. If I ever came face to face with such a person then the first ability would undoubtedly be the better one to have. It could literally make the difference between life and death. Once that thought had truly taken root in my brain it was no contest. I selected [Adrenalin Rush] and have been happier for it.

"Hellooooo. Petty Officer Abrellaaaa." I shout playfully as I enter the main hub of the marine station. "I've got another one for youuuuu."

"You're joking!" came the response from down the hall. "You're actually screwing with me right? You were just in here yesterday!"

"Would you believe that this one actually came to me?" I replied lightheartedly as the familiar 'BOUNTY' sign came into view. "Honest! He walked up to me, asked 'Hey, you Jack Parker?' to which I naturally replied 'Not right now, I'm having lunch.' and then he mentioned some nonsense about teaching me a lesson and just attacked me!"

"Geez." Abrella sighed dramatically. "Who is it this time?"

I dropped the mans ankle and pulled a stack of wanted posters from the inside of my coat. "Uh…let's see here..." I whisper, ruffling through the sheets. "Ah. Here he is. Makken 'double-down' Hayward. Bounty: 260,000 Beri. Has known connections to the same mafia group that employed the guy I turned in about two weeks ago. I'm guessing their organization didn't appreciate me capturing their associate. Though why they sent someone worth even less than the first guy is beyond me."

Abrella offered a small smile as she began constructing a small stack of money on the counter. "You sure you're gonna be okay Jack? The people these men worked for aren't those you should easily cross. They'll send someone much more capable next time."

"Bah. I'll be okay." I dismissed with a wave of my hand and then scooped up the cash. "I've told you. I'm stronger than I look."

Abrella giggled lightly. "So you've said. Have a good day Jack. And Good luck."

"Same to you. I'll see you around Petty Officer."

I exited the Marine base and stepped into a nearby alleyway before safely dumping the cash into my [Inventory] and bringing my total amount to just shy of a million.

Holy shit. It just hit me. One Million. I'm about to become a millionaire after just one month of work. Granted a Beri has way waaaay less buying power than the dollar did but this is still a big moment for me.

And it's not the only prize sitting just around the corner.

**Quest: Collect 10 bounties. Progress (9/10)**

**Reward: +3 in every stat but LUK and 1,800 Exp.**

I am close. So close I can taste it. All I need is one more payday and I can knock out this quest and have enough cash to just straight up buy a small house. Why would I buy a house? I don't know! The point is that I could!

Actually, if this next hunt is going to be a big one then let's go BIG! Three birds with one stone!

**Quest: Collect a bounty of at least 500,000.**

**Reward: +3 STR, +3 VIT or DEX and 3,000 Exp.**

The Exp alone is tempting. I'm currently sitting at (1550/1900) and each level up has consistently only cost 100 more than the previous one. If I manage to complete both quests at the same time it'll be enough to catapult me straight through levels 20 and 21 and get all the way to 22! If I manage to pickup enough Exp while hunting the bounty itself I may even reach 23 by the end of it!

I sifted through my stack of bounty posters like a kid in a toy store. Searching for that perfect someone. Maybe this time it'll even be someone who could put up a little bit of a fight! As much as the logical half of my brain enjoys the idea of playing it safe and continuing to steamroll over low-level criminals, it's already starting to get stale.

'_Ooooo. This one might work.' _I thought excitedly.

**WANTED**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**WULFRIC L. BUCHANAN**

**B: 740,000**

I skimmed over the small barely discernible print written below the bounty number. It seems Wulfric here has been very naughty. He's wanted for extortion, arson, connections to organized crime and he's suspected of several murders to boot. _'__I can certainly see how this guy's earned his DEAD OR ALIVE designation'._

One of the notable details that I've recently learned about the bounty system is that the majority of those under a million were listed as 'ALIVE ONLY' since their transgressions didn't warrant anything more than a few years behind bars. I think most of us would agree that a serial pickpocket doesn't exactly deserve the death penalty.

'_Well. Let's go see what my good buddy Bill knows about Mr. Buchanan shall we?'_

* * *

**The Cracked Pearl**

Bill raised a skeptical eyebrow at the wanted poster that was slapped down on his bar. "Isn't this a bit larger than your usual fare? You know once you enter the big leagues you can't just undue that decision."

"Three quarters of a million hardly counts as 'the big leagues'. It doesn't even qualify as the 'middle leagues' if such a term exists." I retort with a sarcastic roll of my eyes. "Going after street punks and petty thieves is getting boring. This is just the next logical step."

Bill tapped his finger on the bar for a moment as he hummed in thought. "Before I tell you what I know, which honestly, even by my standards isn't very much, I feel I should clarify something about our working relationship."

"And that is?"

"I don't pick sides." Bill stated adamantly. "So long as they can pay, my services are open to everyone. Now I like ya Jack. You've got spunk. But I am _not_ your friend. If someone comes in and has questions about you then I'm telling them what I know. I just want to make sure you understand that."

I nod. "I understand perfectly. I never expected anything otherwise. Now, how much for what you know on Buchanan?"

"Five." The broker replies without missing a beat.

I count out five 1,000 Beri notes and slide them across to his side of the counter.

"He's not here." Bill says in a hushed tone. "He skipped town two months ago on a boat set course for Halnola. It's an island about four days sail to the northeast. Small little isle. Not got a lot going on. Maybe he's laying low there, maybe it was just the first stop of his escape. Either way, that's all I know."

* * *

**Six Days Later, Halnola**

The past week hasn't been too bad. The only vessel actually departing for Halnola wasn't leaving for another day so I spent my final evening in Yeutton Port doing a small errand quest that awarded me 50 Exp. The boat ride itself was mostly uneventful but I found small ways to keep myself busy. I chatted with merchants, drank with a few travelers, and even did a minor side quest involving some drama between the ships chef and it's doctor.

All in all I had managed to scrounge up another 300 Exp over the four day trip which coincidentally was exactly how much I needed to reach Lv.20 and receive a surprising -though very pleasant- pop-up.

**Congratulations! You have reached Lv. 20! **

**Stat points awarded per Lv up increased! (5) → (10)**

This might seem innocuous at first glance but it is life changing, _game _changing, pun intended. The only way I can increase my stats is through leveling up and distributing points into them or by earning points as quest prizes -LUK not included-. This one single notification meant that my rate of growth just basically _doubled_. Not only that, it opened the door to the possibility of increasing again in the future.

I haven't allocated the 10 points yet, nor have I spent the five I earned back at reaching level 19. I'm having a bit of an inner debate on whether to focus on VIT or DEX next. Now that I know [Perks] are earned at 100 I need to think hard on which is more likely to be the better investment. At 65, VIT is obviously closer but DEX seems to be what dictates my speed and ever since getting shot by Thomas I've been feeling that stat needs some more attention.

But anyway...back to Halnola.

I like to think that each place in this world has it's own merits...but this place is a shithole.

I've been here a grand total of 24 hours and I'm already prepared to head back to Caeba. There's only a single settlement on the small crescent moon shaped isle and it's a dilapidated shantytown, the rest is just untamed jungle. There's no Marine outpost here to protect from pirates because no pirate would ever stop to raid here. There's literally _nothing_ to take.

I kneel in front of yet another vagrant and try not to crinkle my nose as the full power of his unwashed stench hits me. "Have you seen this man?" I ask, holding up Buchanan's wanted poster.

"Fuck off." the filthy man spits at me.

My nostrils flare slightly and I breathe audibly out my nose in frustration. That is the _ninth_ time I've received that answer today. I respond to it in the same way I've handled the last four. By subtly accessing my [Inventory] and then setting three slices of bread and 200 Beri down in front of the squalid creature. "Have you seen this man?" I repeat.

The man quickly changes his tune as he greedily snatches the offering. "Yeah I seen 'im. 'bout a week ago. He's always comin' and goin' from the jungle."

Finally. Some intel I can actually use.

"Any spot he stays in town when he comes back? A house, a shack, anything like that?"

The beggar opens his mouth again to speak but then closes it silently. He holds out an unkempt dirt stained hand as his eyes glisten with rapacity.

I roll my eyes and sigh before slapping another 500 Beri into his waiting palm.

"Six shacks down, take a left, follow that road till you see the place with the pale green roof. He holes himself up in there."

"Much appreciated." I murmur without really meaning it.

Finding the building with the green roof was not a hard task, the directions I'd received were more than clear enough. Staking the place out however was exceptionally boring. It was roughly 10 in the morning when I had arrived at the place and for the past 13 hours I have been waiting silently in the shadows inside of this shabby little hut waiting for him to waltz through the front door.

In regards to food and bathroom needs...lets just say thank god for my [Inventory] and leave it at that.

Finally, at around 11 at night my target creeps through the entrance, smiling and giggling like an excited school boy. He's clutching a solid black briefcase to his chest with such devotion that one might think he would die were he separated from it.

'_I'm not sure what's got him so giddy but I'm about to spoil his night. I almost feel bad.'_ I stand up from my spot in the dark and Buchanan's eyes catch sight of me. At first he panics as any normal person would but then visibly relaxes a few seconds later.

"You must be from the boat. That was quick. The new guy said I probably wouldn't get picked up until the morning." he says, still with a stupid wide smile on his face.

'_Umm...what.'_ "Picked up?" I question.

"Yes yes. After the new guy took the product and handed me my reward," Buchanan briefly paused to nuzzle the suitcase against his cheek. "he said someone would be by in the morning to help me sail back to Philridge. That's why you're here right?"

'_Philridge? That was the capital of Caeba Kingdom right? I never really ventured outside of Yeutton. You know what, I'm clearly missing something important here. [Observe].'_

**Wulfric L. Buchanan, Mafia Goon, Lv. 13**

**Wulfric is mid-level grunt employed by the 'Masserida Crime Family' based inside Philridge, the capital city of Caeba Kingdom. Wulfric deals with blackmail, extortion, arson, and even some poisonings. After his identity was ousted from botching a job irreparably, Don Masserida sent Wulfric on a wild goose chase to hunt for Devil Fruit in the jungles of South Blue. The Don promised to pay Wulfric handsomely if he succeeded and to welcome him back into the family with open arms.**

**Health: 180/180**

**[ELATED]: Wulfric is so happy right now that he is not thinking clearly. He is receiving -3 to all mental traits.**

**STR: 20**

**VIT: 18**

**DEX: 39**

**INT: 15 (-3) =12**

**WIS: 4 (-3) =1**

**LUK: 25**

Ok wow. Learning a lot right now...though lets just focus on what's immediately important. Capturing this guy. His STR and VIT are even lower than Reggie's were so Wulfric is clearly not a fighter despite the much higher price on his head. He is decently quick though. His DEX is easily the highest of any of the marks I've gone after. Fast as he may be though, I'm even quicker, so it shouldn't be too much of an issue. _'__Although what the heck is up with this guys LUK score?'_

"Sorry. I don't really know anything about that. You see I'm here tonight," I chuckle darkly as I unfurl the mans wanted poster. "...for a different reason."

Buchanan's whole stance shifts and I tense myself in preparation for the fight. _'__His speed is his best skill so I need to be on the lookout for jabs to the throat, hidden knives, or -DID HE JUST RUN AWAY?!'_

"Oh fucking hell!" I cursed as I bolted out the door after him. There's my idiot moment of the day. Every other guy, EVERY other guy I had gone after had tried to fight their way out of getting captured. I had grown so use to that being the norm that I had forgotten that some would just rather pull a runner.

Buchanan sprinted through the streets like a fire was lit under his ass. I was slowly gaining ground on him but I think his ridiculous LUK stat was influencing things. He'd slide perfectly around corners, piles of trash would fall in my way tripping me up, and every time I'd almost catch him some little thing would would go wrong and he'd slip through my fingers.

"Goddamn it! Get back here and take your beating like a man you little shit!"

"Help! I need some help!" I heard Wulfric wail into a baby Den-Den-Mushi attachment on his wrist. "We're by the old fishers market! Hurry!"

For 10 minutes straight I chased this cowardly loud-mouthed jackass through rows, lanes, and abandoned stalls of the broken down long-dead marketplace. Always just barely unable to catch him as he awaited backup.

'_I feel like I'm in a goddamn Benny Hill chase scene!'_

"Got ya you son of a bitch!" I shout triumphantly as my hand snatches the back of his shirt. I tackle him from behind and slam him painfully face first into the ground. The briefcase he had been so desperately clutching to finally loosens from his grip and goes sliding away.

"MY MONEY!" Buchanan cries out, one of his hands reaching out pitifully for the black case.

"SHUT IT!" I screech as my fist clocks him in the back of his head.

**Critical Hit! Your opponent has been knocked out!**

**+200 Exp!**

I let loose a long tired sigh and pull some rope from my [Inventory] to tie up the unconscious mobster. Honestly I am so _done _with tonight. I'm going to toss this prick into the [Inventory] and then get the hell off this-

**Skill Lv up x3! Detect Bloodlust Lv. (1/50) →(4/50)**

**-You can detect when someone wishes to do you harm. Works within 16 meters.**

'_OH WHAT NOW?'_

I turned around and beheld an absolute mountain of a man approaching. Well...not a _literal _mountain, such things are possible in this world, but the point is this guy was **large**.

He stood roughly eight feet high and looked like he had a hundred pounds of muscle just in his arms. Seriously. The dude looked like he could out arm wrestle 'The Terminator'.

He was dressed in a fine silken black suit and his eyes were obscured behind a dark pair of sunglasses. In all honestly the man could've passed for a 'Men in Black' style agent were it not for the ripped away sleeves that had clearly been removed to showcase his muscles.

'_[Observe].'_

**Blackjack, Mafia Enforcer, Lv. 28**

**Although he now acts as the newest hired muscle for the 'Masserida Crime Family', Blackjack was once the third-mate officer of the now defunct 'Goldtooth Pirates' who terrorized and pillaged the waters of South Blue. His pirate career ended abruptly however when a battle with Marine forces sank his ship and most of his crewmates were either killed or captured. Blackjack survived the battle by hiding beneath a capsized rowboat and fooling the Marines into believing his body was lost at sea. His impressive strength and ferocious brutality earned him a bounty of 8,200,000 Beri.**

**Health: 2,010/2,010**

**STR: 168**

**VIT: 201**

**DEX: 45**

**INT: 12**

**WIS: 4**

**LUK: 6**

"I feel like I've seen a picture of you before boy. Aren't you the one who captured two of the Don's men down in Yeutton?" he spoke out slow, his voice a deep baritone. "Don't worry" he drawled, popped the knuckles in his massive hand. "I'll make your death quick."

Ha.

Hahaha.

8.2 million.

Oh boy.

'_I am so fucked.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: A humble thank you to everyone who left a review.**

* * *

**Halnola, South Blue**

**Ding!**

**New Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Defeat Blackjack!**

**Reward: 2,400 Exp and Lv.3 [Skill Disk].**

**[ACCEPT/DECLINE]**

'_Hell no! I don't want to fight this guy!'_

**Error! Error!**

**[DECLINE] not possible! Initiating auto [ACCEPT] in 3...2...1..**

'_Oh fuck me!'_

Blackjack begins the fight with a mad dash and sends a crushing blow downwards that could turn an ordinary man into a bloody smear on the floor. I barely manage to twist my body out of the way in time and watch as the earth cracks open under his fist.

The mobster seems mildly surprised that I managed to dodge. He's probably used to being the one with both power _and _speed. "Alright. So you're faster than you look. This might be fun." he mutters darkly.

I meanwhile, am trying to put a serious amount of distance between the two of us. _'__What the hell is up with this guy's stats! 168 STR, 201 VIT, but only 4 fucking WIS? No one else is this crazy unbalanced!'_

Blackjack apparently wasn't feeling like letting my reprieve last though as he springboarded off the ground and closed the gap between us in a manner of seconds.

I renew my efforts of frantically dodging and become instantly aware of a _massive_ oversight in my preparation. _'__Why the hell didn't I put any guns in my [Inventory] when I had the chance!' _

I ask myself the question, but I already know the answer. I could make some flimsy excuse that firearms don't work well against a lot of the people in this universe, so I chose not to dole out the cash for them.

But that would be a lie.

The truth is more sad. The truth is, that despite all their usefulness, guns just aren't my style. Never have been. I've always preferred to get more up close and personal.

I barely duck in time and feel the titanic fist caress my hair as it sails overhead. _'__And look where that's gotten me now.'_

The next blow, I don't dodge -not completely anyway-. It glances off my upper arm as I'm turning and my entire body is sent _reeling_.

**-53 HP!**

**HP Regen Skill Active!**

**-Current speed: 0.1% max health per minute.**

I sucked in a painful breath through my teeth and nearly stumbled onto my ass. _'__What the fuck!' _I internally cry as I clutch my shoulder in pain. '_That was barely a sideswipe and it feels like my arm almost got ripped out! 53! I took less damage from getting shot!'_

"You're durable too. That's good." Blackjack compliments. "Most men go down screaming after one hit. The last time someone stayed standing was before I had to quit pirating." Blackjack cracked his knuckles again and smiled. "I was much weaker back then."

Oh. Good. He kept training even after getting the 8.2 M on his head. As if I didn't have _enough_ on my plate to worry about.

The brawl begins again and I just can't seem to get off the defensive. I may be just a bit faster than he is but his reach _dwarfs_ mine. If I move in to land a body blow there's no way I'll make it out scot-free.

And then, just to prove me wrong, Blackjack overextends himself on a lunge and the perfect opportunity appears before my eyes.

Maybe it's the world itself taking pity on me but I sure as hell am not going to turn down the offer.

I slide to the right, away from his outstretched arms, and ram the strongest punch I can summon into his side. A strike even more devastating than the one that shattered Reggie's jaw.

My only reward for taking advantage of this golden chance is almost losing my head a second later on his retaliatory swing.

I successfully ducked below the reprisal but inside I was panicking. _'__He barely budged! Good god what is this guy's body made of? Is this related to him having over 200 VIT? And I don't even have time to re-check his profile to see how much damage that did!'_

**Would you like to turn on 'Damage Notifications'?**

'_THAT'S AN OPTION? YES GODDAMNIT!'_

I shouldn't be focused on the [Game].

It cost me dearly.

A lariat connects to my torso and I'm hammered _into_ the ground. Blood spurts from my mouth and I can feel something in my chest crack.

**-167 HP!**

A massive meaty hand encircles my neck, rips me from the earth and suddenly I'm being hoisted into the air by an iron grip around my throat.

My legs kick about feebly as he raises me high, my fingers are clawing desperately at his hand but Blackjack's hold is like a steel vice.

It's a terrifying moment.

When you _know _you're not strong enough to free yourself. To have _actual_ numerical proof of your own inability.

'_Is this how it ends?'_

**[Adrenalin Rush] Activated!**

**STR (100 +70%) → (170)**

'_Fuck no it's not!'_

I feel the boost activate and I'm able to slowly start wrenching his fingers off my windpipe. Blackjack's eyebrows furrow mildly in amazement before he sneers and presses back down even harder.

Our strengths are basically at a standstill and I know I need to do something to shake up this match. _'__GAME!' _I thunder inside my mind. _'__Can you dump all my points into STR?'_

I honestly don't even know if this will work. Every time before I've just distributed the points manually through the [Status] menu.

**Request Acknowledged!**

**Points to spend (15) → (0)**

**STR (115 +70%) → (195.5)**

A malicious smirk crosses my face. '_Success!'_ I throw Blackjacks massive meat hook aside and feel my feet land safely on the ground. The towering man stumbles for a moment, confused as to whats just happened.

And that's all I needed.

I rush inside his guard and with all the speed my 50 DEX will allow I thrash him with as many blows as I can muster.

**72 Damage! (1,886/2,010)**

**69 Damage! (1,818/2,010)**

**75 Damage! (1,743/ 2,010)**

Blackjack's body twists and contorts with each strike. He stumbles, grimaces, and wheezes with every hit and internally he's probably wondering why his monstrous stature isn't protecting him like it usually does.

And still I push my arms faster.

**78 Damage! (1,665/2,010)**

**81 Damage! (1,584/2,010)**

**59 Damage! (1,525/2,010)**

**73 Damage! (1,452/2,010)**

Again and again I launch my fists. Solar plexus. Floating ribs. Liver. The [Anatomy] [Skill] I picked up on Kivuruk sure as shit doesn't make me a doctor but **damn** if it doesn't help me know where to aim!

**Skill Lv Up! Unarmed Combat Lv (6/50) → (7/50)**

**-Your instinctive knowledge in fighting with your bare hands.**

YES!

**64 Damage! (1,388/2,010)**

**75 Damage! (1,313/2,010)**

**Alert! [Adrenalin Rush] has expired!**

**STR (195.5) → (115)**

**41 Damage! (1,272/2,010)**

SHIT!

I get in four more hits, each of them doing significantly less damage than their predecessors when Blackjack stops stumbling and his hand catches my outstretched fist.

My footwork freezes in place as I desperately try to pull my hand free from the trap its caught in. Blackjack stands up straight and with his free hand removes his sunglasses revealing two brown eyes boiling in anger.

**Alert! Your opponents status has changed to [FURIOUS!]. He is receiving +25 to STR and -10 to INT.**

'_Oh that's bad...'_

Blackjack winds back his arm slowly, allowing time for my eyes to widen in terror for what's about to happen. I can't dodge this one and we both know it. He pulls me towards him and I am absolutely powerless to stop the titanic fist from burying itself in my gut.

**-219 HP!**

**Skill Lv up! Physical Endurance Lv. (4/30) → (5/30)**

**-Your body's durability to damage from physical sources. Resistance increased from (12%)→ (15%)**

Blackjack releases me in the same instant his attack connects and I am sent _flying_. My vision becomes spotty and for a moment I don't know where I am.

My body crashes into an abandoned fishery stall and I'm buried under the rotting wood and dusty tarp as it collapses around me.

**-14 HP! **

I can't breathe. Everything hurts. Something's ruptured. Most of my ribs are definitely broken. I see another notification that [Adrenalin Rush] has activated again but t doesn't matter. I'm too focused at the feeling of my chest being on fire.

Without the Gamers Body skill that the original [Gamer] had then there's no way I can fight down to my last HP. The human body doesn't work like that. Even in the 'One Piece' world, if you take enough damage, you just can't get back up.

Something reaches into the pile of wood and clamps down on my ankle. I'm forcibly pulled from the wreckage and Blackjack swings my limp body overhead like a rag doll. The gangster roars as my face smashes into the dirt and I feel my nose shatter.

**-88 HP!**

My one good eye catches sight of his boot coming towards my temple and then..

Everything's gone.

* * *

'_Where...what is...'_

**You have died.**

**Remaining lives (5/5) → (4/5)**

**Loading most recent Auto-Save….**

* * *

I take a massive deep gulping breath as consciousness returns. _'__What? Where am I?' _My hand clutches at my perfectly undamaged chest and my eyes feel as wide as dinner plates. _'__..I'm alive?'_

**Skill Lv up x3! Detect Bloodlust Lv. (1/50) →(4/50)**

**-You can detect when someone wishes to do you harm. Works within 16 meters.**

My confusion only worsens. _'__What! I don't...This already happened! I got this notification when Blackjack first...showed...up...'_

I turned my head and gazed fearfully at the man who killed me.

"I feel like I've seen a picture of you before boy. Aren't you the one who captured two of the Don's men down in Yeutton?" he spoke out slow, his voice a deep baritone. "Don't worry" he drawled, popped the knuckles in his massive hand. "I'll make your death quick."

'_No. No! Not again! What's happening?' _"[Status]!"

**Jack Parker, The Gamer, Lv. 20**

**Health: 650/650**

**Exp: 200/2,000**

**Money: 982,510 Beri**

**STR: 100**

**VIT: 65**

**DEX: 50**

**INT: 33**

**WIS: 30**

**LUK: 15**

**Points to spend: 15**

**Click here to see list of [Skills]**

**-Current number of [Skills]: 36**

**Click here to see list of [Perks]**

**-Current number of [Perks]: 1**

'_My 15 points are back…but what about...'_ My fingers quickly fly through the air as I scroll through the [Skills] tab.

**Skill : Unarmed Combat Lv (6/50)**

**-Your instinctive knowledge in fighting with your bare hands.**

**Skill : Physical Endurance Lv. (4/30)**

**-Your body's durability to damage from physical sources. Current Resistance level: (12%)**

'_Everything's been reset to before the fight started!' _"Loading most recent Auto-Save..." I mumble under my breath. "Holy crap... I have five lives...err...four lives."

**Ding!**

**New Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Defeat Blackjack!**

**Reward: 2,400 Exp and Lv.3 [Skill Disk].**

**[ACCEPT/DECLINE]**

'_Fuck! No way in hell am I dying again![Game]! Turn on 'Damage Notifications'!' _I mentally scream as my fingers fly back to the main menu. I jam my finger next to my DEX skill and start tapping. '_I can't let him catch me again! Faster! I need to be faster!' _

**Points to spend (15) → (0)**

**DEX (50) → (65)**

**Quest Update: No selection detected!**

**Initiating auto [ACCEPT] in 3...2...1..**

The same crushing opener comes again only this time I'm able to do more than just slightly dodge. As I spin out of the way, the back of my fist lashes out, smacking Blackjack across the face and sending his sunglasses skittering across the floor.

**22 Damage! (1,988/2,010)**

Blackjack calmly wipes his bloody lip with his thumb and inspects the red speck with mild surprise. "Alright. So you're faster than you look. This might be fun."

"Screw you asshole! If you want some more come and get it!" I try to sound confident but inside I'm still shaking like a leaf. I'm going to focus on the long game. Get in little hits where I can. If it doesn't seem like it's going to work then I am straight up running. No payday is worth my life...again.

Blackjack renews his charge and unleashes a series of haymakers meant to take my head off. I focus on my breathing and keep my eyes glued to the movement of his arms. With each strike I duck and dodge until an opportunity presents itself. I move below his arm and take a jab to his liver. Something my new speed only barely allows for.

**40 Damage! (1,948/2,010)**

Blackjack subtly winces and I immediately back off. _'__Don't get greedy. Remember. Focus on the long game.'_

The monster of a man chases after me and everything is just so much...simpler now. He swings wildly and I move below and deliver a punch to the underside of his arm. He tries to crush me from overhead and I simply sidestep, deck him in the jawline, and move again.

I get a little overzealous when he drops below 1600 health and accidentally get sideswiped again, though this time it's only about half as bad.

**-29 HP! **

**HP Regen Skill Active!**

**-Current speed: 0.1% max health per minute.**

I refocus and keep my head clear. _'__Slow and steady Jack...just keep it slow and steady..'_

It's four minutes and 200 hit points later when I notice something. Something I normally wouldn't pick up in my usual state of mind.

It's subtle.

But he's slowing down.

"You little shit..." Blackjack curses as he grinds his teeth together. "Just stay still!"

And now he's getting frustrated too.

The fight continues and the same pattern just repeats itself again and again. He'd attack, he'd miss, I'd attack, I _wouldn't._

**Skill Lv Up! Unarmed Combat Lv (6/50) → (7/50)**

**-Your instinctive knowledge in fighting with your bare hands.**

I regain one of the [Skill] gains I lost from resetting and everything becomes even more fluid. My moves are slightly cleaner. My dodges a little more crisp. I'm certainly no martial artist -not even close- but against a wild berserker like this? A man who has always relied on nothing but brute force and above average speed? My skill is more than enough.

It took a while, I'm not quite sure how long, but when I finally whittled him down to 1200 health remaining another familiar message reappeared.

**Alert! Your opponents status has changed to [FURIOUS!]. He is receiving +25 to STR and -10 to INT.**

'_Ok. Good! He's starting to feel the pressure and with only 2 INT left he's bound to get stupid.'_

Like a self-fulfilling prophecy Blackjack's face curdles into a sneer and he lunges forward in a large grabbing motion with both arms. A move that, if It caught me, would surely result in me being slowly crushed to death.

Unfortunately for him, the action is just far too telegraphed.

I slip down to the ground and pull my legs in. Just as the mobster grasps at the empty air I occupied not a moment ago, I kick out and slam both feet into his unguarded groin.

**Critical Hit! 350 Damage! (850/2,010)**

Blackjack yelps like a kicked dog and sinks to his knees. The mans hands fall downwards and shield his family jewels from any more punishment. I roll out of the way as he falls and spring back to my feet.

"The hell is the matter with you!" he cries out as a pained whimper. "A real man doesn't aim there in a fight!"

In hindsight I'm not really sure why it was that sentence that did it. Maybe it was the fact that it was a wanted murderer asking what was wrong with _me_? Maybe it was the fact that even on his knees the bastard was _still_ taller than I was. Maybe it was...I don't know...

But for some reason, hearing those words from the man who killed me completely destroyed my peaceful mindset.

And. I. Just. Snapped.

"Fuck you!" I cry as my shoe meets his nose, sending him crashing to the floor

**56 Damage! (794/2,010)**

"This is life and death!" I bellow as I grab his shirt collar and start beating his face in.

**41 Damage! (753/2,010)**

**42 Damage! (711/2,010)**

"There's no code of honor!"

**41 Damage! (670/2,010)**

**40 Damage! (630/2,010)**

"No rules about what isn't allowed!"

**42 Damage! (588/2,010)**

**42 Damage! (546/2,010)**

"..stop...stop..I yield..please.." Blackjack sputters through a bloody mouth while his hands rise weakly in protest.

And yet the beating continues.

**41 Damage! (505/2,010)**

Fuck this guy!

**41 Damage! (464/2,010)**

He doesn't get an opinion!

**40 Damage! (424/2,010)**

He _killed _me! And he's not killing anyone _ever_ again!

My fist continues to smash against his face, determined to turn it into a bloody paste. Each time taking away another small chunk of his health.

**43 Damage! (381/2,010)**

**Your opponent has been knocked out!**

**42 Damage! (339/2,010)**

I finally pause in my assault and take deep calming lungfuls of air.

I needed _that._

It was a unique flavor of catharsis.

To beat the man who killed you with your bare hands. No other person has ever known this feeling.

'_Though Brook's Revive-Revive Fruit does exist and I doubt he was the first to ever eat it. It's possible that...you know what? Nevermind. It doesn't matter.'_

My grip on the mans shirt collar eases up and Blackjack's body flops limply onto the ground.

This fight is over.

**Ding!**

**Quest Completed!**

**Quest: Defeat Blackjack!**

**Reward: 2,400 Exp and Lv.3 [Skill Disk].**

**You have reached Lv. 21!**

**You have 10 points to spend.**

'_I'll deal with these later.' _I close the blue windows and stare balefully at Blackjacks unconscious form for what feels like a personal eternity.

The well of rage that sprung forth inside me apparently hasn't drained completely yet as I watch my foot rise up ever so slowly and land gently atop the flesh of my foe's neck.

I stay there for a moment. Not sure if I'm capable of this act. To kill a man when he's passed out and defenseless like this.

My foot presses down and I watch his health start to tick lower as the pressure increases. _'__It seems I am.'_

I am learning so many things about myself today.

As his health falls from three digits to two, a thought strikes my brain and I ease up on the pressure. If I kill this man and chuck his body in the [Inventory], how am I going to explain a fresh corpse when I bring it to the Marines? Its a four day trip back to Caeba and I'm not even sure how I'm getting a ride. The ship that brought me was only using this place as a pit stop before moving on.

I'm not sure if a dead body breaks down differently in this universe or not, but after four days back on Earth the organs have turned to mush and the torso starts to bloat. The whole thing tends to be rather noticeable.

I remove my foot entirely from his throat and scowl. _'__So If I want to collect on the 8.2 million -and like hell am I passing it up!- either Blackjack needs to still be alive when I turn him in or I need to be able to explain away how I moved a body without any time passing for it. Hmmm. What if I claim Devil Fruit powers? Some innocuous paramecia ability to store things? A Storage-Human? It's not the worst idea I've ever had, I could even start using my [Inventory] in front of others. I'm just not sure I want to lock myself into a lie like that. What if word gets around of my ability and then someone sees me swimming? That would raise some massive red flags.'_

I visibly huff. Alright Blackjack. You get to live. Your ass is still staying in the [Inventory] for most of the trip though. I'll take you out when we get back to Yeutton. I'll even bandage your wounds for appearance sake.

It's not mercy. It's _pragmatism._

There's over 8 million Beri on the line here after all.

Oh wait. There's actually more. I mosey over to the briefcase that Buchanan was so desperately clutching and pop its lid open.

20 stacks of 100,000 Beri smile up at me.

"Nice..." I mutter softly.

**+2,000,000 Beri!**

"Puru-puru-puru-puru. Puru-puru-puru-puru."

My thoughts shift gears as a soft ringing pierces the quiet of the derelict market. _'__Ah. Now there's an iconic 'One Piece' sound I've yet to hear.'_

"Puru-puru-puru-puru. Puru-puru-puru-puru."

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." I make my way back to Blackjack's side and begin searching the downed mans pockets. Frankly I'm astonished that any den-den mushi the gangster had on him managed to survive the fight. The two of us weren't exactly being gentle.

Then again, maybe the lovable little guys secretly have ridiculous amounts of durability and shells as hard as iron. Who knows? It wouldn't be the strangest thing in this world.

'_Wait a minute. Duh. There's an easy way to find out.' _I realize as I discover the source of the ringing and remove it from inside Blackjacks breast pocket. _'__[Observe]'_

**Den-Den-Mushi, Lv. 1**

**Den-Den-Mushi are a breed of snails that possess innate psychic abilities that allow them to communicate with other members of their species. Humans have developed special rigs that can be installed inside the snails shell to allow for long-distance communication across the world. **

**This Den-Den-Mushi is blue with a yellow shell and possesses no special traits.**

**Health: 32/50**

**STR: 0.01**

**VIT: 5**

**DEX: 0.01**

**INT: 250,000**

**WIS: 0.01**

**LUK: 6**

"HO-LY SHIT!" I think my jaw just actually hit the floor. Sure its got 50 health which is more than I'd expected and its injured so I can tell it was jostled around a bit in the fight but fuck talking about any of that! _'__Why in the actual FUCK does it have a quarter million INT?!'_

Is this the [Game] attempting to quantify the snails psychic abilities? To somehow make sense of it? Wait! Will **I** get psychic abilities If I raise INT high enough?

"Puru-puru-puru-puru. Puru-puru-puru-puru."

I mean sure I'll probably never reach a quarter million in the stat but then again I'm not exactly aiming to have telepathic conversations across the entire world am I?

"Puru-puru-puru-puru. Puru-puru-puru-puru."

There are serious _implications_ here! This could change **everythi**..oh shit is the snail still ringing? I should probably answer it.

"Puru-puru-pur-KA-CHK! Oi! Blackjack! Learn how to answer the damn phone!" A raised voice shouts through the snails mouth. "Did you find Wulfric? What was the trouble?"

'_Oh crap. Time to see if my impersonation skills are still up to snuff.' _"No trouble." I respond in the deepest baritone I can muster. "Just some kid playing bounty hunter. I dealt with him."

For a few moments there's silence on the line but then the den-den-mushi's eyelids narrow menacingly.

"...you are _not _Blackjack."

Welp. There goes that plan.

"Set sail boys!" The voice continues. "We've got the product, no sense waiting for company! KA-LICK!"

And there goes a potential ride out of here as well.

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In the end it's taken me eight days to get back to Yeutton Port. Just about every ship in Halnola's harbor was plagued by ripped sails, rotting wood or some other affliction of disrepair. It took me the better part of an afternoon before I found one I'd be comfortable sailing on. A small cutter that could be manned by just two or three people.

In retrospect I'm more surprised than ever that I found a ship heading to Halnola in the first place. It really was a first class shithole.

Anyway, hunting down the owner of the small boat was a pain in and of itself and the man turned out to be as stubborn as a goat. He was adamant that he and his ship weren't going nowhere no how. After two days I was so fed up with the situation that I slapped 100,000 Beri in front of him, figuring if _that_ doesn't make some headway on his attitude then nothing will.

And you know what this cheeky old geezer says to me?

To _double it._

And goddamn it I paid him.

It was an absolutely ludicrous amount of money for a simple boat ride to the next island over but I was desperate. I had two wanted men in my [Inventory] worth close to 9 million put together and I needed to turn them in quick. My plan was to say I kept them drugged while unconscious to explain away why they never woke up during the trip.

But there's a limit to that sort of thing. Too much time passes and there's no way that story holds up. I'm stretching it _thin_ as is.

Maybe I was over thinking it way too hard. In the end they might not even question me on it. The people of 'One Piece' are known for many things but critical thinking skills are certainly not among them.

Whatever.

If there's a silver lining to be had from taking so long to get back, it's that I had plenty of time to come to a decision on my rewards from the Blackjack fight.

The stat points were easy. I'm a bit enamored by DEX at the moment so I tossed all 10 in there bringing the trait up to 75.

The Lv. 3 [Skill Disk] was slightly trickier. I wasn't quite sure what it was at first but it turned out to be a consumable item that would raise any single [Skill] by three whole levels.

I didn't want to rush into using it. I made a list of all my [Skills], eliminated the...let's say _less than useful_ ones… from the running and then created a 'Pros and Cons' chart of everything that remained.

It was a bit sad that after all that work it wasn't really a competition. There's only one [Skill] in my arsenal that truly deserves it.

**Skill Lv up x3! Physical Endurance Lv. (5/30) → (8/30)**

**-Your body's durability to damage from physical sources. Resistance increased from (15%)→ (24%)**

Getting beaten to death leaves an impact on you. It's **not** an experience I'd like to repeat anytime soon.

I grinded the [Skill] up to Lv. 5 before using the [Skill Disk] and it was a distinctly unpleasant exercise. Maybe if I had 'Gamer's Body' or hell even 'Gamer's Mind' I could summon the mental fortitude to stab or even _shoot_ myself in the leg or something to level it up quickly.

But I don't.

Punching trees and boulders in the jungle for eight hours over two days was more than bad enough. I broke my fingers three times. I'm lucky that [HP Regen] is able to fix them in under an hour.

In the end, I only saw the task through because my first round with Blackjack showed me the [Skill] was close to leveling up and it let me work out the stress of the old man constantly rebuffing me on a ride back to Caeba.

Also because I'm a complete sucker to the 'Sunk Cost Fallacy' and wasn't going to stop halfway through, but I digress.

The familiar metal gates of Yeutton's Marine branch come into view and a large sigh of relief passes across my lips. _'__Finally.'_

These past two weeks have majorly sucked but now my reward has come at last.

I push onward, pulling along a wooden cart behind me that I'd rented off a merchant. One of the wheels takes a brief dip in a pothole and Wulfric immediately starts screaming his head off again. I'm not exactly sure what he's saying, what with the gag in his mouth and hood over his head and all, but based on the tone I'm going to guess it was an insult to my mother.

The other passenger in the cart, this one wrapped in chains instead of rope, has been silent the whole trip. I actually don't even know if he's conscious yet. I thought he briefly stirred when I was bandaging his face -just to make him presentable- but it may have just been my imagination. If Blackjack is awake, he's chosen to accept his fate quietly.

I catch the attention of a nearby Seaman standing watch, who is doing his absolute best not to gawk at Blackjack's size, and waved the man over. "Excuse me, could you call Chief Mori and have him meet me down at the bounty office? Tell him Jack the bounty hunter is here with a 9,000,000 payday."

The sailors eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "N-N-Nine million!" he stammered in disbelief.

"Well, 8.96 actually. But you know...details...details.."

The Seaman straightened up and nodded vigorously. "Yes sir. I'll call the Chief right away!"

I pull my wooden cart up to the bounty office and once again find myself chuckling at the sheer absurdity of the multicolored sign overhead. I peak into the teller window and find Petty Officer Abrella missing, a conspicuous 'Out to Lunch' sign in her place.

I'm not waiting around for long as Mori, along with a half dozen men and a Master Chief in tow all round the corner and home in on me like sharks would blood in the water.

"Nine million Jack," Mori begins, his trademark barking laugh noticeably absent. "What the hell happened to working your way up slowly?"

I laughed a bit nervously and scratched my cheek with one finger. _'__How best to explain this...'_

"Well I was operating on that plan see...went after this fellow right here, listed at 760,000 for some dirty work he did for the Masserida crime family." I spoke, gesturing to Buchanan for a moment who then screamed something indignantly through his gag.

"..when this one showed up and tried to bury me six feet under." I continued, pointing to the large man in chains. _'__He actually succeeded once too.'_ "Apparently he's the family's new hired muscle. Does the name 'Blackjack' ring any bells for you? 8.2 million?"

Mori nodded in the negative but the Master Chief's eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"From the 'Goldtooth Pirates'?" The man -who's name the [Game] identified as Curren- questioned. "He's supposed to be dead."

"Do you want me to wake him up? Question him yourself? Fair warning, I'm not sure he can talk correctly with the condition his face is currently in."

Curren considered my offer and peeked briefly under the bound mans hood before shaking his head.

"No, It's him." The Master Chief spat with a scowl. "Even with his face bruised to hell and back it's hard to confuse someone with a physique like his. I was serving on the ship that sank the 'Goldtooth Pirates' three years ago. I can only imagine this hard son of a bitch has gotten tougher since then."

Curren's entire demeanor shifted and his scowl morphed into a large toothy grin. "Out-fucking-standing!" He proclaimed loudly and patted my shoulder. "Fine work son. Damn fine work! I always had my doubts when they said this one drowned at sea."

The Master Chief rounded on his fellow sailors and began issuing orders. "Boys! Take these two down to the brig, I'll be along shortly. Mori! We're going upstairs to speak with Lt. Jorgen. He's been running an investigation on the Masserida's for a while now and we need an officer to sign off on a bounty payout this large."

As all the Marines disbursed to their various tasks my long awaited payoff finally arrived.

And it was…

**Glorious.**

**Ding!**

**Quest Completed!**

**Quest: Collect 10 bounties. Progress (11/10)**

**Reward: +3 in every stat but LUK and 1,800 Exp.**

**Ding!**

**Quest Completed!**

**Quest: Collect a bounty worth at least 500,000 Beri.**

**Reward: +3 STR, +3 VIT or DEX and 3,000 Exp.**

**Ding!**

**Quest Completed!**

**Quest: Collect a bounty worth at least 1,000,000 Beri.**

**Reward: +4 STR, +4 VIT or DEX and 4,200 Exp.**

**Ding!**

**Quest Completed!**

**Quest: Collect a bounty worth at least 3,000,000 Beri.**

**Reward: +8 STR, +8 VIT or DEX, and 6,500 Exp.**

**You have reached Lv. 22!**

**You have reached Lv. 23!**

**You have reached Lv. 24!**

**You have reached Lv. 25!**

**Congratulations! You have reached Lv. 25! The effectiveness of your [Skill] [HP Regen] has been doubled! (0.1% per minute) → (0.2% per minute)**

**You have reached Lv. 26!**

**You have reached Lv. 27!**

**You have 60 points to spend!**

Change is meant to be gradual. It is supposed to build up overtime so you don't really notice it. I certainty didn't feel like a new man every time a single point was added to one of my stats.

But in this moment, in this one special instant...

I can feel _everything_.

I can feel the [Game] making alterations to my body. Breaking down cells and rebuilding them better. Making me faster. Tougher. **Stronger.**

I can feel the sleeves of my suit slightly tighten from the increased muscle definition in my arms. I can feel my chest subtly broaden and I simply _know_ that I can take damage a little better now. I can even feel that for some reason the [Game] has made me ½ an inch taller.

Not quite sure _why_ it did that last one but I'm not going to complain.

"[Status]."

**Jack Parker, The Gamer, Lv. 27**

**Health: 760/760**

**Exp: 2,000/2,700**

**Money: 2,762,390 Beri (+8,960,000 PENDING)**

**STR: 118**

**VIT: 76**

**DEX: 85**

**INT: 36**

**WIS: 33**

**LUK: 15**

**Points to spend: 60**

**Click here to see list of [Skills]**

**-Current number of [Skills]: 36**

**Click here to see list of [Perks]**

**-Current number of [Perks]: 1**

I feel _amazing_. With that kind of DEX score I could probably fight three Blackjack's at once and still outmaneuver them easily. It is disappointing though that my VIT would still only be about a third of each of theirs.

Let's fix that.

To 100 we go, plus one for good luck.

**Points to spend (60) → (35)**

**VIT (76) → (101)**

**Max Health (760) → (1,010)**

**Congratulations! You have reached 100 in VIT!**

**Please select one of the following [Perks].**

**1\. [Second Wind]**

**There have always been warriors among the world who just refuse to stay down. Their spirit won't let their body quit until the day has been won. Once per week, if you would die and lose a life, instead you are restored to 40% max HP and the [Skill] [HP Regen] is multiplied by 3 in effectiveness for 1 hour.**

**2\. [Resilience]**

**Many** **people in the world of 'One Piece' have physiologies that defy conventional wisdom or even laugh in the face of logic itself altogether. At the highest level of this phenomena there are those who can get stabbed, poisoned, or even shot in the face by a cannon and remain standing wholly unaffected. Selecting this [Perk] will add you to the bottom rung of this ladder of remarkable individuals. Each point in VIT will now add 20 health instead of 10.**

Okay. Big decision time. I definitely like the sound of [Second Wind]. Now that I know I have four lives remaining I should probably get something to protect them like the precious resource that they are.

Then again, if I just straight up double my health with [Resilience] then it literally becomes twice as hard to kill me. If I had this [Perk] I may not have died to Blackjack in the first place. Hell, with this ability and my current stats I'd probably be able to beat him in a straight up fist fight. No running around/war of attrition required.

Though [Second Wind] does protect me from getting one hit KO-ed and that is an advantage that can't be ignored...hmm...decisions decisions.

Screw it. Better go with my gut. Double health is double health.

**[Resilience] selected.**

**Max Health (1,010) → (2,020)**

Alright next item on the list.

Dexterity. Don't forget the one for good luck.

**Points to spend (35) → (19)**

**DEX (85) → (101)**

**Congratulations! You have reached 100 in DEX!**

**Please select one of the following [Perks].**

**1\. Bullet Time**

**What good is moving at high speeds if you can't keep up with the action? Selecting this [Perk] will unlock the [Skill] [Bullet Time] which allows you to perceive time itself at a reduced rate while in combat. At Lv. (1/30) of this [Skill], time is slowed by 3%.**

**2\. Unnatural Flexibility**

**Your body can contort and shape itself in ways that makes some people grimace and makes others think you belong in a circus. Selecting this [Perk] will enable you to hide yourself in tight spaces, assist in slipping out of bindings and cages, and provides an additional 35% protection against blunt sources of damage.**

Well for me this one is a no brainer... No contest, [Bullet Time] is the winner. At 3% per level that means it adds up to 90% at Lv. 30. I'd be unstoppable.

Unless diminishing returns is a thing.

Shit, diminishing returns is probably a thing.

Oh well. Even if it actually caps at 80%, 70%, hell even 50%, I'd argue it's still a better choice than the flexibility [Perk]. I'm not even sure what the phrase 'blunt sources of damage' fully encompasses.

I accepted [Bullet Time] and quickly closed the windows that followed the selection. I've got 19 points left and I'm not sure what the best use of them is.

'_I guess I should shower some of the love on my mental traits. It's good to have a focus but It would bother me if I became too unbalanced__.'_

**Points to spend (19) → (0)**

**INT (36) → (45)**

**WIS (33) → (43)**

I'm only waiting around for two more minutes before Chief Mori reappears alongside a plain looking man with clean black hair, a small scar on his cheek, and a chipper smile on his face. My eyes took notice of the golden epaulettes on his crisp white jacket and I involuntarily straightened my back in his presence.

**Jorgen, Marine Lieutenant, Lv.31**

'_31\. Not bad.'_

Mori cleared his throat and spoke clearly. His personality shifting into 'Enlisted man in front of an Officer mode' "Jack. This is Lieutenant JG Jorgen. He's in charge of all organized crime investigations at this Marine branch and he'd like to speak to you about your recent capture."

"It's actually just Lieutenant now." The officer gently corrected with a smile. "Paperwork just finished filing the other day. None of that 'Junior Grade' nonsense anymore."

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" Mori barked out as he saluted the man.

"No saluting indoors."

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" Mori barked _again_ and dropped his hand.

Jorgen rolled his eyes but smiled good-naturedly. "Well, no matter." The lieutenant turned his gaze to me and glanced me up and down.

"So you're the bounty hunter then? I was actually hoping you'd show up soon. The contact I have planted in Masserida's organization says the Don is fuming mad. Before you were a nuisance that needed addressing but now that he's down two more men he's out for blood. If he lets you live after this then it'll be viewed as weakness by his rivals. He won't stand for that."

"So what should I do?" I ask, a small frown on my face. "Keep dealing with the idiots he sends after me until he gets the picture? What would you suggest?"

The lieutenant smiles conspiratorially and leans in. "No suggestions, but how about a proposition? My contact says that there's an important meeting happening in five days time and that the Don is expected to attend. What Masserida doesn't know is I'm going to be waiting for him along with two dozen Marines behind my back. I could use a man of your talents there to help make sure no one slips away in the chaos."

"What's the catch?"

Jorgen chuckles. "Well...obviously since it's a Marine operation you wouldn't be entitled to any of the bounties at the meeting but hey at least you get to help put the big boss behind bars."

"Please sir! Allow me to participate as well!" Mori speaks up abruptly. "It would be a privilege to be part of a major operation like this."

Lt. Jorgen looks at Mori oddly for a moment, as if just remembering the man was also in the room, but quickly nods yes anyway. "Absolutely Chief. Happy to have you along."

The officer turned backed to me and extended his hand.

"Philridge is only three days trip away. What do you say?"

**Ding! **

**New Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Don Masserida is determined to see you put down for capturing his underlings and disrupting business. You've gotten wind of an important meeting going down in just under a weeks time and the big man himself is planning to be there. Join Lt. Jorgen's operation and do not let any member of the 'Masserida Crime Family' escape.**

**Reward: 3,300 Exp and [Skillbook]: Rokushiki Technique #5 of 6**

**[ACCEPT/DECLINE]**

'_OH HELL YES!'_

I don't know which one the [Game] considers #5 but it really doesn't matter. I snap my palm into Jorgen's and complete the handshake.

"Count me in."

* * *

**Jack Parker, The Gamer, Lv. 27**

**Health: 2,020/2,020**

**Exp: 2,000/2,700**

**Money: 11,722,390 Beri**

**STR: 118**

**VIT: 101**

**DEX: 101**

**INT: 45**

**WIS: 43**

**LUK: 15**

**Points to spend: 0**

**Click here to see list of [Skills]**

**-Current number of [Skills]: 37**

**Click here to see list of [Perks]**

**-Current number of [Perks]: 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Yeutton Port, South Blue**

I exited the tailor's and straightened my tie with a satisfied smile. _'__Much better. The tightness on the sleeves was bothering me.' _The Dandyman would rise from his grave if he heard I wasn't doing his outfit justice.

It's been one hectic afternoon as I bounced from place to place getting all my errands done. First I resupplied my [Inventory] with all the food I'd used up on my two week excursion and then made a stop at a general store for some more mundane items. Now that I've finished up fixing my suit there's only one item left on the list.

Time to fix that pesky little oversight.

I entered the humble little storefront and my eyes widened appreciatively as it turned out to be _much_ larger on the inside.

"Welcome to Frederick's Fantastical Firearms!" The clerk behind the counter speaks up with glee. "Famous home of the first-rate, the fiery, and the formidable. What finery are you looking to find today?"

Rows upon rows of rifles and pistols lined the walls, glass display cases were housed in every corner, and a pair of decorative cannons hung from the rafters. At least I _assumed_ they were decorative that is.

I force myself to stop gawking and turn to the employee with a grin. "I'm leaving on a trip in the morning and I'm looking to invest in some personal protection."

"Well you've come to the right place!" The man says with arms spread wide. "Please feel free to browse around and let me know if anything strikes your fancy. There's a practice range out back if you want to test a product out and for this week only, the first three shots are free!"

"I'll keep that in mind..." I softly murmur as I walk down a row of rifles, gently caressing their handles as I pass them by.

I am by no means an expert on guns, as I've said before, they're not my style. But even an amateur like me can tell that the firearms of this world took a different path of evolution then they did back on Earth. Everything here seemed to be some variation of a breechloader, each with their own little quirks and foibles.

Some of the designs I passed by looked to be 'one and done' models who needed new ammo after every shot whereas others had innovations that stored extra ammunition in the handles. All without ever sacrificing the aesthetic of weapons that look like they belong in the 1700's.

I'm not exactly sure how that works out mechanically but once again, I'm not an expert. Especially not of _fictional _guns.

My foot pauses mid-stride as my peripheral vision catches sight of something decidedly different from the rest of the wares in the shop. My head slowly turns to the bronze-rimmed display case and I can actually feel my eyebrow start to quirk.

'_What exactly am I looking at here?'_

There were two of them. A pair of bastardized offspring between a modern revolver and a carribean-style flintlock. I didn't think wheel-guns even existed in this setting.

I stare at the weapon and there's something...familiar...about them. Some deep memory that's been long forgotten...wait a minute! Isn't this the gun Mr. 5 uses on 'Little Garden'?

The clerk notices my interest and springs like a predator on the possible sale.

"I can see you have an eye for quality sir!" The salesman compliments with his hands clasped together. "The 'Flintlock .44 Caliber, Six Shot Revolver' is our newest model! It features a six-chambered swing-out cylinder and a rapid-fire trigger. They're a bit on the high-end price wise but you won't find a better pistol in all of South Blue!"

"Sold."

"Of course sir! I'll open the case and get you one right away!"

"No no no. You misunderstand." I say, waving a hand about. "I want _both_."

* * *

The trip to Philridge was wholly uneventful. Caravans traveled to and from the kingdoms capital every day so it was easy enough for Mori and I to hitch a ride in the back of a wagon. Gotta travel incognito for an operation like this after all. Taking an official Marine transport 'opens the possibility of someone noticing' according to Jorgen. 'Not a large possibility, but one that's greater than 0% nonetheless. Masserida could have eyes spread all over the country.'

Personally I felt that the officer was being overly cautious but I'm not about to tell the Marine his business. He's the senior man in charge after all.

Speaking of the lieutenant, the man was about a half-day in front of us, having to go early to meet up with the troops he'd sent ahead a few days prior. It's kind of a shame. I was looking forward to bouncing some questions off him. I've been in this world a year and still know so very little beyond what I learned from the manga story. An officers perspective could've been useful.

This is not to say that the trip was boring without him. I successfully passed the time chatting up some of the other caravan travelers or bullshitting with the Chief. I did use some time to try and do a 'timeline check' but that didn't yield much. Mori said that Sir Crocodile is still one of the seven warlords to the best of his knowledge and boy did _that_ get me an odd look when I asked.

I really should just start reading the newspaper. It'll help me avoid these little social faux pas's in the future.

The capital itself was exactly what you'd expect. Tall buildings, stone paved streets, and thousands of people all in a hurry to get from place to place. Overlooking it all though was a colossal palace in the center of the city constructed of orange brick and white marble. Parapets lined with gold encircled the great structure serving as a barrier to separate the nobility from the common folk.

"Ha! Impressive isn't it?" Mori barked next to me. "That castle has been the head of this country for close to 600 years now. Alot of history has happened in this city."

I hummed in agreement but internally rolled my eyes. _'__It's not bad. But I've seen better. If I can recall canon correctly, the royal household in Alabasta is at least three times bigger. Prettier to look at too.'_

"Well let's get going then." The Chief says with a hand on my shoulder. "The Lt. Wants to show us the place before the big show tomorrow night."

The two of us find the rendezvous point without much difficulty and are met by Jorgen in undercover civilian clothes waiting outside a dockside warehouse.

"Really?" I ask with a sarcastic chuckle. "A warehouse again? What is it with criminals that they keep choosing these as the place to gather?"

Jorgen met my small laugh with one of his own and shrugged lightly. "You've got me. I don't understand why they don't just host dinner parties like civilized folk. Come on, I'll show where we'll be hiding. I want everything prepared before the sun sets."

It was surprisingly dark on the inside. Nearly every window had been shuttered up by wooden boards or aluminum curtains allowing only a select few rays of light to filter in. Seas of dust flitted around in the sunbeams and I pulled my shirt over my mouth to try and avoid inhaling anything.

"Are you sure we're alright to be here?" I whispered in the dark.

"Don't worry Parker. This isn't my first rodeo." Jorgen reassured. "My subordinates have been watching the site for the past 72 hours. No one's come near this place except for us."

"Where are they now?"

"Hidden under tarps by the south and western exits. Including the door we just came through, that's all three entrances into the building covered. No other way in or out. Relax. We're nearly there."

I nod at the mans words but I just can't shake the subtle feeling of unease.

This whole thing just feels wrong.

A half-dozen spotlights spring to life in the darkness and I'm forced to shield my eyes from the intensity. The soft clicking of rifles being cocked fills the air and I can vaguely discern about 20 silhouettes standing on an upper balcony looking down on us.

'_Fuck.'_

"Ah. Well it seems our guests have finally arrived." a voice drawls out as a small figure in a pinstripe suit steps to the forefront. "I'm so glad that we could all find time in our busy schedules to come here today." The man speaks as he lights a match for his cigar.

I know I'm supposed to be nervous right now. What with the all the guns pointed in my direction and walking into a trap and everything. But I just can't stop thinking '_Oh look. The mafia boss in the cartoon world is barely over 4 ft tall. How utterly cliché'._

"Lieutenant!" Mori hisses through his teeth in a whisper, doing his best so that it's only heard by us three. "We need to signal your men that its a trap!"

I eyed Jorgen's back intently. Wondering what move he was going to make. He was easily the most experienced of us after all. Do we scatter? Rush forward? Buy for time? What's the play gonna be?

The Marine glanced backward and regarded Mori and I with this...this _look._

Oh.

Ohhhhhh.

I really should have seen that one coming.

A morose sigh passes over my lips. "There aren't any Marines outside are there?" I ask somewhat resigned.

Jorgen offers a very small but distinctly unapologetic smile. "No hard feelings Parker. It's just business."

The officer steps out of the spotlight and Mori reaches out in confusion. "Sir! What's going o-" Two warning shots spark near the Chief's feet and his voice dries up instantly.

"Chief Mori." Jorgen starts somewhat wistfully. "To you I _will_ apologize. It was very absentminded of me to tell your bounty hunter friend about this 'operation' while you were still in earshot. The moment you heard about it you became a potential loose end. For that I am sorry. But let this be a lesson. Don't volunteer for assignments in the military. It rarely works out in your favor."

With those parting words the lieutenant leapt into the air, spring boarded off a nearby stack of crates and joined the silhouettes on the upper level.

Had we been in another universe the acrobatic feat may have had me impressed.

"Jorgen! You traitor!" Mori snarls, his voice affronted and still somewhat disbelieving. "How could you betray the Marines for this low-life? This criminal scum? How much are they paying you?"

"Pay him? Nonsense!" The Don speaks up again before taking a long drag on his cigar. "I didn't pay him a thing. He's family. My sister's boy."

"Always happy to help uncle." Jorgen added in, a smirk firmly plastered on his face.

"That does remind me nephew...I have something for you." The Don snapped his fingers towards one of his cronies and the man hurried over with a small chest in his hand. "A congratulations gift on your promotion. Perhaps with this you'll get boosted to Lt. Commander." Masserida chuckled darkly. "A few years down the line you may even make 'Captain' and be placed in charge of a base. Then the family business can _really _expand."

Jorgen accepted the small chest and popped its lid open, revealing an oversized tangerine decorated with black swirls. "Incredible." The man breathed out. "When you said Wulfric found one I admit I was skeptical." The lieutenant closed the box and tucked it protectively under his arm. "Thank you uncle. You are far too generous."

Their brief conversation ends and all eyes are back on me and the Chief.

"Alright bounty hunter. You've been a rather irritating thorn in my side. Vacotti, the first of my subordinates you captured was an important middleman for some of our suppliers. Without him many of my business relationships have become...strained." The Don spoke somewhat frustratedly. "Then there was Hayward, Buchanan, and Blackjack. Each one had their own value to me. Despite all of that though, I think you'll find I can be a very forgiving man. Turn over all the money you've received for capturing my men -plus 40%- and I'll guarantee you leave today with your life."

"Does it look like I'm carrying that kind of cash on me?" I ask with a deadpan gesture to my outfit.

As my question echoes through the building my eye catches Mori very subtly turning to the left. There's a stack of crates and metal drums not too far away and it'll be the only cover to run for when -not if- the bullets start flying.

Masserida strokes his chin thoughtfully. "If you don't have it on you then you'll show us where you've stashed it. Afterwards, provided you leave this country, you're free to go."

For a moment silence reigns and I have to resist the urge to laugh. "...you don't actually expect me to believe you right?"

The Don smirks. "Worth a shot." Masserida raises his hand and every gun toting flunky takes aim at Mori and I.

"MOVE!" I bellow, giving Mori a push towards the crates.

"Light them up boys!" Masserida gleefully orders, bringing his hand down like the executioners blade.

**Bullet Time Skill Active!**

**-Time is being slowed for you by 3%.**

Despite whatever this [Skill] might be named I couldn't actually see any difference. At only a 3% reduction everything still looked to be moving normally. The crack of gunshots filled the air and I knew that despite my speed I was nowhere near lucky enough to dodge them all. I could only hope my VIT and [Physical Endurance] were up to task.

**-30 HP!**

**-33HP!**

**-120 HP!**

**-31 HP!**

**-120 HP!**

**-122 HP!**

**-30 HP!**

**HP Regen Skill Active!**

**-Current speed: 0.2% max health per minute.**

Mori and I reached the stack of crates and immediately dived for cover. The cracking gunfire became mixed with the sound of wood splintering and I knew hiding behind the oversized boxes was only a temporary solution.

My whole body feels like it's been encased in **fire**. I have seven damage notifications so it's pretty easy to piece together how many times I got hit. Based on the damage numbers I have to assume that four of them only grazed me but at the same time it means _three of them didn't._

I take a moment to look at Mori and see that he has gotten off way luckier than I did. As best I can tell he miraculously only managed to get nicked twice and neither wound looks bad all things considered.

The fact that I'm still thinking somewhat clearly is kind of freaking me out. When Thomas Poliver shot me all I could focus on was the burning feeling in my side but now the grazes are pretty tolerable. It's only the three larger wounds that have my attention.

'_Even with all the extra health I have, gunshots should be more debilitating' _I think as I pull medical wrappings from my [Inventory]. Subtlety be damned, if Mori sees I'll deal with it later. _'__Either having more VIT has affected my ability to deal with pain or choosing the [Resilience] [Perk] did a little more for my durability than just doubling a number. I should probably re-read it's description if I make it out of here._'

Then again, maybe I'm just going into shock and my brain's deadening some of the pain. Wait, Is that how shock works? Shit I don't know. I'm not a doctor. I don't even really understand what 'shock' is... I'm just gonna cross my fingers and hope its the secret durability thing.

The symphony of gunfire gets even louder as Mori starts firing back with his own pistol and I jump a little at the sound.

'_Right. Introspection later. Gunfight now.' _I quickly finish tying off the white bandages over the bullet hole in my leg and fish my own two pistols out.

The [Game] provides a small pop-up as I wield them and a grimace spreads over my face.

**Firearms Lv. (2/10)**

**-Your ability to accurately use pistols, rifles, and portable cannons. Current Accuracy: 21.25%. Accuracy % is equal to [Firearms Level x5 + ¼ INT]**

Yes ok. I _know_. My accuracy is currently trash. Hot garbage. I didn't exactly have time to practice after making my purchase. My sum-total experience with guns was I once spent about three hours of an afternoon shooting at a haystack with one of my buddies back on Kivuruk.

'_Oh well. It's gonna have to do.'_

Mori stops firing back to reload his pistol and based on his frown he knows he hasn't hit anyone yet. The man is obviously prioritizing staying down over actually aiming. If he risks popping his head out to get a proper shot it may be the last thing he ever does.

"We need a plan!" Mori tries to yell over the deafening racket.

"I've got one but it's not very good!" I scream back.

The Chief flinches as a bullet pierces the box he's behind and misses his fingers by a scarce few millimeters."What is it!"

Quick as a flash I pop my top half out of cover and spring my arms forward. My fingers glide over the special rapid-fire triggers and all 12 shots blaze out towards the crowd on the second floor railing.

**+40 Exp!**

**+45 Exp!**

**-124 HP!**

**+40 Exp!**

**-31 HP!**

I fall back behind cover and hiss through my teeth. I took out three of the mooks but it cost me a new hole in my shoulder and a painful graze across the side of my head. _'__I'm glad [HP Regen] puts a priority on stopping bleeding.'_

"That was a terrible plan!" Mori chastises angrily.

"I KNOW! YOU GOT A BETTER ONE?" I thundered back as I swung open the chamber of one of my revolvers. _'__Note to self. Need to obtain speedloaders. One bullet at a time isn't going to cut it.'_

The gunfire briefly cuts out and Jorgen's voice sounds throughout the room. "Come on gentlemen, stop being difficult." The man says almost smugly. "Chief I'll make you a deal. If you surrender now I'll see to it that you get a posthumous double promotion up to Warrant Officer. Wouldn't that be nice? Set your wife and baby girl up for life on the governments dime?"

"My nephew makes a generous offer." The Don adds in. "I recommend you take it or that 'death benefit' paperwork may just get lost. Is that what you want? For your lady to be left with no money and no home. She might have to debase herself just to make ends meet."

Mori's face starts to bristle in anger when he spots something and his face lights up dramatically. Confused, I follow his line of sight and realize he's staring at one of the containers we've hidden behind.

Specifically, at the large red print emblazoned on the side.

_**'_HE_AVY WEAPONS'**_

'_Oh fuck yeah.'_

I smash open the side with a clenched fist and out tumbles eight shining bazooka's and a small ocean of packing straw. They're nothing special, just the same generic model I'd seen so many countless background characters wield but my eyes gleam all the same.

"WHAT NO SPECIAL OFFER FOR ME?" I yell as a distraction. Anything to buy a few seconds as Mori confirms they're loaded.

Another few salvos of gunfire is my only response and I'm forced to press myself low against the ground.

'_Well now that's just rude.'_

The Chief finishes his inspection and gives me a head nod. "Know how to use one of these?" he whispers.

"Not really. Just point the explodey end at the bad guys right?"

Mori smirked. "Ha! Good enough."

The Don finally answers my inquiry, as though the shooting didn't make his attitude clear. "Sorry bounty hunter. This place will be your grave! You should never have crossed the Masserida Family!"

"Can I have my last words then!" I shout back, hoisting a cannon on each shoulder as I do so. Its a feat the Chief briefly tries to mimic but his strength just isn't high enough to hold more than one.

The hailstorm of bullets briefly stops again and Mori and I waste no time in popping our heads out and bringing our new surprises into view. "FUCK YOUR FAMILY!"

I get the supreme pleasure of hearing some men yelp in panic before the trio of explosions rock the second floor scaffolding sending both bodies and weapons plummeting to the ground. Smoke fills the warehouse and the ear-piercing screeching and wrenching of steel lets me know that the platform the mobsters were standing on has collapsed.

**+30 Exp!**

**+40 Exp!**

**+40 Exp!**

**+35 Exp!**

**+40 Exp!**

**Skill Lv. Up! Firearms Mastery Lv. (2/10) → (3/10)**

**-Your ability to accurately use pistols, rifles, and portable cannons. Current Accuracy: 26.25%. Accuracy % is equal to [Firearms Mastery Level x5 + ¼ INT].**

I vault myself out of cover and rush into the chaos before people can get their bearings. Unconscious goons are scatted across the floor with various states of burns and injuries. It's possible that I may have just taken my first life but there's no time to dwell on it.

This fight isn't even close to over.

One of the flunkies closest to me starts rising off his knees but an axe kick to the back of his head sends his face back into the floor, probably shattering his nose.

**+40 Exp!**

Another gets to his feet and takes a quick shot in my direction with his pistol but his delirious state causes the shot to go wide. Before his head can clear in I've already crossed the distance and delivered an upward palm strike to his chin.

**+50 Exp!**

My peripheral vision catches a duo bringing their rifles up but the Chief appears from left field and makes short work of them with his personal saber.

"Jack! There!" He points out to me with a shout.

I follow the finger and see Lt. Jorgen standing off to the side coughing smoke out of his lungs. The chest he was cradling so protectively is missing for the moment and a nasty head wound is bleeding down into one eye.

The officer reacts to me in the same instant that I to him and he draws his own Marine cutlass with an ugly sneer.

I snatch the one pistol I'd managed to reload a minute ago from its holster and depress the trigger again and again. Doing my best to get a bullet right in his center mass.

I unleash shot after shot but the Marine just weaves his way through the bullets. I can't tell if it's special training he's had or if I'm just that piss-poor of a shot right now but it doesn't change the end result.

On the last round in my gun he swings his cutlass up to actually _block_ the bullet but it has the unintended side-effect of snapping his blade in half right across the middle. The lieutenant seems unconcerned by the loss of his weapon and immediately launches the ruined piece of steel at me, knocking my revolver from my hand.

I met what little distance remained of his charge head on and grab a quick [Observe] of his stats. There's no time to do anything but get a glance in so I hone in on the three most important numbers. He's got 6 points on me in STR, 1,580 health which is more than decent, but my DEX trumps his by 28.

**[Adrenalin Rush] Activated!**

**STR (118 +70%) → (200.6)**

The two of us meet and the fists go flying. Neither of us is at 100%. His ears are probably still ringing and the head wound is certainly not doing any favors. I meanwhile have more than a couple bullet sized _holes_ adorning my body. If it weren't for the [Resilience] [Perk] I'd probably be screaming my lungs out or curled up in the fetal position.

After the first few exchanges it's become apparent that Jorgen has definitely had _some_ form of hand-to-hand training. I may have a lot of instinctive fighting ability on my side due to [Unarmed Combat], but his blocks and parry's are far above my own skill level. If I was still at the speed I used to take down Blackjack this man would've absolutely dominated me.

Unfortunately for him, with all the factors in play right now? My naturally better VIT and DEX. His head wound. The edge my [Perks] are providing me.

The man's struggling to keep up.

Jorgen slaps one of my blows away, attempts to counter, but then abandons the notion in favor of dodging my next hit. I don't blame him. With over 200 STR right now It probably feels like getting hit by a sledgehammer.

**Alert! [Adrenalin Rush] has expired!**

'_Well it was good while it lasted.'_

Bit by bit coherent strategy soon falls by the wayside as the brawl turns into an absolute slugfest. He's definitely dodged more than I have but the damage is building up on both sides and I'm forced to do a mental 'Clear All' on all of the health notifications the [Game] has been spitting at me.

It all eventually comes to a head though when my fist crashes into his jaw at the same time his hand sinks into my gut.

**48 Damage! (517/1,580)**

**-39 Health! (1,056/2,020)**

For the briefest moment the two of us are stunned. Both unable to respond to the direct hit.

But I'm the one who recovers first.

I drop low and sweep my leg out in an arc, taking the lieutenants legs out from under him. My knees spring me upward as he falls and an elbow to his midsection accelerates his meeting with the ground, forcing his mouth to gasp aloud in pain.

**50 Damage! (467/1,580)**

Jorgen attempts to roll away but my boot to his temple aborts that plan before it can even begin.

**72 Damage! (395/1,580)**

The traitors eyes roll into the back of his head and his limbs comically twitch showing he is finally down for the count.

"Hang tight for a minute will ya?" I say with slight exertion. "I'm gonna go have a chat with your uncle."

The Don himself is just barely beginning to recover ever since taking a fall from the second floor. I won't be too hard on him. It's a pretty long drop for such a little guy.

He reaches for his personal sidearm on the floor in front of him only for Mori's boot to crunch on his hand, breaking two of Masserida's fingers.

The Chief picks the man up by the collar of his suit and dangles him helplessly in the air. I saunter up to Mori's left side and watch as the midget futilely tries to free himself with his one good hand.

"You think you'll get away with this?" The mob boss blusters. "I have connections that go way higher than the Marines! You'll never-"

"God, can you be any more disappointing?" I ask with contempt. "I can't believe I hyped myself up and imagined you as some big scary gangster. You're just one regurgitated trope after another."

I struck the Don straight in the face sending him off to dreamland. '_Just one hit? Seriously? What a letdown.'_

**+500 Exp!**

**You have reached Lv. 28!**

**You have 10 points to spend!**

I silently distribute two points into everything and then turn to the Chief to look at him quizzically.

**STR (118) → (120)**

**VIT (101) → (103)**

**DEX (101) → (103)**

**INT (45) → (47)**

**WIS (43) → (45)**

"So what's the protocol now? What do we do from here?"

Mori drops the unconscious gang leader to the ground and sighs dramatically. "Nothing to do but call it in I guess. Ugh. My Captain is going to kill me. I should've been suspicious when the Lieutenant said he'd handle all the paperwork for this trip."

**Alert! **

**Your opponent has eaten a Devil Fruit! 65% of their max health has been restored!**

My head snaps down to the KO'd mafia boss in shock. _'__What! No he hasn't!'_

A loud gulping sound reverberates off the walls of the room and both Mori and I quickly turn our heads to the source. A decidedly _not_ knocked out Jorgen sits on his knees with a empty chest by his feet and a half-eaten tangerine cupped in his hands.

A tangerine covered in unnatural black swirls.

Still from his spot on the floor the lieutenant sends crazed glances between Mori and I.

_And he smiles._

Jorgen's whole body ripples violently as his muscles noticeably swell in size. Orange hair sprouts from near-every visible surface and his face develops a pair of wide flabby cheeks. His arms elongate significantly and the lieutenants already damaged shirt shreds to pieces entirely as it fails to contain his now larger mass. The officer slaps his massive palms against the stone floor and roars a challenging shriek at Mori and I.

'_Well that might be a problem.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Sorry for the overly long delay. Got too invested in reading fics in my free time rather than writing them. I'm sure you all can relate.**

**Also I'm tired of trying to get this opening fight to flow the way I want it to. I've rewritten portions of it ****so so ****many times. I'm just going to post what I have** **so we can move past the 'Opening Arc' already.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

'_[Observe].'_

**Lieutenant Jorgen, Orangutan-Human, Lv.31**

**Lieutenant Jorgen is a Marine officer serving in Caeba Kingdom as well as the user of the Ape-Ape Fruit Model: Orangutan. Jorgen is the nephew of 'Don Masserida' the current head of the 'Masserida Crime Family' and has used his position in the Marines to shield his uncle and the family business for years. He has become an expert at burying paperwork and making both evidence and witnesses disappear.**

**Health: 2243/2844**

**[HYBRID-ORANGUTAN] Jorgen is currently in the hybrid form of his Devil Fruit. He is receiving +80% to both STR and VIT, +35% to DEX and -30% to all damage taken.**

**STR: 124 (+80%) = 223.2**

**VIT: 158 (+80%) = 284.4**

**DEX: 73 (+35%) = 98.55**

**INT: 55**

**WIS: 46**

**LUK: 9**

I read the stat bonuses for a third time and swallowed nervously. "Mori...Get out of here." I spoke softly but with deadly seriousness. "This fight is beyond your level now."

"What! Are you crazy!" The Chief shouted, completely aghast at the idea. "You can't take him on your own!" The Marine raised his saber up and adopted a defensive stance. "Like hell am I leaving you by yourself!"

**Ding!**

**A Quest Has Been Updated!**

**Quest: Don Masserida is determined to see put down for capturing his underlings and disrupting business. You've gotten wind of a big meeting going down in just under a weeks time and the big man himself is planning to be there. Join Lt. Jorgen's operation and do not let any member of the 'Masserida Crime Family' escape.**

**[UPDATE]:** **Defeat Jorgen and do not let Mori die!**

**Reward: 3,300 Exp and [Skillbook]: Rokushiki Technique #5 of 6.**

**[UPDATE REWARD]: ?**

With a crazed bloodlust in his eyes, Jorgen rushed in on all fours, making good use of his newly increased mobility and bridged the distance between us in a manner of seconds.

My feet hop backwards on autopilot, trying to gain at least _some _distance but Mori, the courageous fool, holds his ground and attempts a diagonal slash with his saber.

The Ape-man barely offers the Chief a dismissive glance before barreling right over him, sending the younger Marine sprawling across the room.

'_Damn it Chief!'_

I slid to a stop near one of the many rifles littering the floor and didn't waste the immediate opportunity. A hooking motion, combined with sharp upwards kick, sends the firearm into the air and my waiting palms snatch it in all the time it'd take you to blink.

My initial shot goes slightly wide but I am rewarded with a flash of blood spurting from Jorgen's left shoulder, forcing the beast man to abandon his charge with a frustrated roar.

**90 Damage! (2153/2,844)**

I line up the sights and try to land a second hit but the lieutenant is already on the move. A crouch, a roll, a quick zig-zag here and there. The veteran marine danced across the room making every bullet I fired fall short of its mark.

Then in a series of maneuvers would make any parkour artist drool in envy, Jorgen vaults himself to the second floor railing, then up to the third, before finally taken refuge among the steel girders, pipes, and walkways that hang just below the ceiling.

Yellow sparks flash across a steel grate from one last shot failing to land home and I'm met with the disappointing 'clicking' telling me the gun's out of ammo.

'_Well shit.'_

Unfortunately, this appears to be exactly what Jorgen was waiting for. The fruit-user leaps outward, twists his body into a mid-air flip, and hangs himself upside down from a pipe using his prehensile feet.

His hands thrust outwards towards me, revealing that while he was running around, he'd managed to pick up a few flintlocks of his own.

'_Can I just have something go right for once!'_

The all too familiar cracking of gunshots fills the room again only this time I'm the one who's being forced to run around in erratic zig-zag patterns.

However while _my_ aim may have been...below average... the long-time military man is no such neophyte. I can only hope that the awkward way he's handling the pistols with his newly enlarged fingers impedes his accuracy at least a little.

**-29 HP!**

The first shot scrapes across my hip and while it doesn't enter my leg the pain is still enough to get a wince out of me.

I sprint around looking for cover but Jorgen's high position means that none of the options seem good. Staying still even for a moment will probably result in a bullet to the head.

**-31 HP!**

A second strike hits above my ankle while I'm mid-stride and I'm forcibly sent into a roll just so I can keep moving.

'_GODDAMNIT! How the hell am I supposed to get him down from there!'_

An item appears in the periphery.

..and suddenly I'm reminded this fight isn't a 1 vs 1.

Jorgen and I both give slight twists of our heads to view it but by it's moving too fast to do anything more that gawk at it for a half-second.

The rocket slams into the lieutenants position and detonates in an incredible blaze of fire and tar colored smoke. A solid chunk of metal roof is blown violently outward and my view of the ape-man disappears beneath a veil of flames and falling debris.

For a moment I'm in a daze, not quite sure what just happened but my vision slowly drifts to the left where a noticeably winded Mori kneels with a spent cannon on his shoulder. "Thought you could use the assist." He says somewhat dryly, chucking the oversized weapon back into the box he took it from.

'_Huh...and to think I'M the one who told HIM to leave.'_

The Chief moves slowly to my side and gazes up at the burning hole in the roof alongside me. "Did..did I get him?" he asks, his voice cautiously hopeful though obviously disbelieving.

My eyes narrow as I start scanning around the other high places in the room. "I don't think so...at least not completely."

"Well then where'd he-" a 55 gallon steel drum smashes into the Chief from behind cutting him off mid-sentence.

I spin around and immediately fall flat to the floor to avoid a steel barrel of my own. A mildly charred and moderately apoplectic Jorgen shrieks at my narrow save before wrapping his arms around two more and launching them at frightening speed.

I weave between the two projectiles and focus in on the mans health. Based on his singed fur and reopened head wound he definitely took _some _damage from Mori's surprise.

**Jorgen: (1,507/2,844)**

'_Holy crap he lost __over 600 points!'_

I'm not sure whether to be shocked it did so much damage or to wonder how he's still in fighting shape at all. A normal man would never have survived that kind of direct hit. Heck, if I'd been hit by it back when I first left Kivuruk I would have reduced to scattered chunks of slurry. Or perhaps a smoking deep-fried skeleton.

'_And the [Game] says __that his fruit is only reducing his damage taken by 30%...which means the other 70% was all him...The durability of people in this world gets more and more bullshit every day.'_

On the other hand though, I've been shot _multiple_ times in the past 20 minutes so what the fuck am I even complaining about right?

The next projectile is a massive crate weighing who knows who many hundreds of pounds and as I hop over it a blue screen pops in my face.

**Skill Lv up! Bullet Time Lv. (1/30) → (2/30)**

**-Your ability to perceive time at a slower rate while in combat. Slowed perception increased from (3%) → (6%)**

I dismiss the notification as I land and roll beneath another airborne drum. At a 3% reduction I couldn't see the difference, but at double that amount?

Eh, it's basically the same.

I wouldn't say anything was _slow_ per say. 94% of normal speed is still 94% after all. But there was an almost imperceptible degree of _sluggishness_ to the world around me now. Like you're watching a film and you suspect there may be something slightly off about the frame rate. I wouldn't deign to say this [Skill] is offering me any sizable advantage yet but I'll take whatever I can get.

Bit by bit, yard by yard, I advance on my opponent who is getting increasingly frustrated at both my natural affinity for dodging and his rapidly decreasing supply of 'large things to throw at me'.

Jorgen growls when I reach within two meters of him and he raises the last of the nearby boxes overhead, clearly intent on smashing it down on top of me.

He swings downward and I let myself fall into a slide mid-run.

By the narrowest margins I pass under the crate and smoothly into the mans guard. As my ears fill with the sounds of wood shattering just inches behind my head I vault myself upwards and send both of my feet crashing into the base of his chin.

**88 Damage! (1,419/2,844)**

"Enough with the Donkey Kong bullshit!" I thunder as my legs strike with enough force to actually life the primate clean off the ground.

Will he understand that reference? Obviously not. Do I care? Take a guess.

For one exquisitely beautiful moment the lieutenant is sent tumbling ass over teakettle through the air but much to my chagrin rights himself rather quickly.

I rush in, trying to capitalize on a potential moment of vulnerability, but Jorgen's already mostly recovered by the time I get there. Bulky orange limbs parry my punches away and though I manage to knock off about 70 health through glancing blows my assault is pretty much a failure.

Especially when his kick lands in the center of my chest.

**-92 HP!**

A pathetic wheeze escapes my throat as all the air rushes out of my lungs and my body flies backwards from the impact. I tumble across the floor and grimace as I accidentally inhale dirt and dust but despite that it's only a few seconds before I've reached a stop and am getting back up for more.

The Chief slides up next to me with his sword in a defensive pose. "You good?" he asks, never taking his eyes off our opponent. "Ready to keep going?"

"Always ready." I murmur before scoffing out a small laugh. "Y'know I really should be asking you that. I'm a lot more durable that you are."

"Ha! That you seem to be." Mori barks, before spitting a glob of blood on the floor. "Don't worry. I've still got plenty of fight in me."

Jorgen meanwhile has used the free time to his advantage. He's ripped the lid off one of the weapon boxes and seems to be digging for something in particular. When his hands emerged from within the mountain of packing straw they were not without new toys.

'_Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me! How many goddamn weapons are they storing in this freaking place!'_

The lieutenant had equipped himself a pair of long heavy blades which only got thicker and broader as you traveled away from the hilt. The way the swords ended in a flat head rather than a point visibly reminded me of a style of weapon that I had never seen anyone employ except Zoro's old bounty hunter buddies in East Blue.

In summation?

The weapon design was totally nonsensical. Large unwieldy, unbalanced cleavers that would be better served in a butchers shop than on the battlefield.

And I was absolutely terrified of them.

In the hands of a Zoan user there is no doubt in my mind that it would only take a single strike to split me from crotch to crown...or err whatever the skull downwards version of that phrase is.

Jorgen shrieked another battle cry and practically _flew_ towards Mori and I with one powerful push of his legs. The swords came down at a sharp 90 degrees and while I have time to pivot my body out of the way it is by the barest hairs breadth that my ally manages to do the same.

Not to be discouraged, the officer swings his arms out wide trying to knock us aside with the flat ends of his weapons. I'm able to roll over the top of his arm and give a satisfying clock to the jaw but unfortunately Mori's just not able to move in time.

The Chief's able to put his own saber between himself and the blow, dulling the impact at least somewhat, but the sound of something popping in his arm and the pained grimace on his face show all the good it did.

**Alert!**

**Your allies health has fallen below 40%!**

**You are in danger of failing your [QUEST UPDATE].**

'_FUCK THE QUEST! I'm not letting Chief die!'_

**[Adrenalin Rush] Activated!**

**STR (120 +70%) → (204)**

A fire erupts inside me as my hands fly into a flurry of combination moves. Jabs, hooks, a haymaker, I throw everything I can trying to put the hurt on Jorgen and despite [Adrenalin Rush] activating it's not doing much good.

The Zoan user is taking little bits of damage when he blocks but the problem is that most of the time he isn't even _bothering_ to block. His eyes, though a bit bloodshot from injury, are calm and impassive as he reads my moves almost effortlessly and simply weaves out of the way.

'_I don't understand! I should be faster than him!_'

Unless...I'm not... unless I'm not as fast as I think I am. My eyes drift downwards to the various GSW's adorning my limbs and torso, many of whom are still bleeding despite [HP Regen] doing it's best to repair the damage.

'_Oh.' _The realization is a cold one. I..I think my body's starting to fail on me. It just can't handle this level of exertion in it's current state. If not for [Resilience] I would have already fallen down and died.

**Alert! [Adrenalin Rush] has expired!**

My assault winds down and Jorgen cocks his head to the side.

"Are you done?" He asks, speaking coherently for the first time since his transformation.

Deep heavy breaths of exertion pass over my lips. I try to think of something witty to reply with...but the only thing that manages to come out is telling him to go fuck himself.

The hybrid lets a cocky smirk cover his face, raises one sword up….and then roars in pain as Mori lands a direct hit across his exposed back. Jorgens whole body twists around and the air _cracks_ as the Chief gets backhanded into a pile of rubble by the flat side of the lieutenants oversized butcher blade.

**Alert!**

**Your allies health has fallen below 20%!**

**You are in danger of failing your [QUEST UPDATE].**

Mori's definitely out of the fight now…I'm pretty much there myself...but his last move has given me the chance I needed.

I watch as Mori's sword is knocked from his grip and sails overhead. I leap upward, snatching the airborne saber out of its arc and let a grateful smile take over me….

'_Thanks Chief'_

...before bringing it crashing down deep into the meaty flesh of Jorgen's right shoulder. The cheap mass-produced weapon gets stuck a few inches in but the job is more than done.

The Ape-man screams -no, he _**howls-**_ in pain as his whole right side goes slack and both of his weapons fall from his grasp.

I know there's a damage notification. A pretty sizable one considering I can see the words 'Critical Hit!' in my peripheral vision but I just can't seem to tear my eyes away from the lieutenants beautiful screaming agony.

'_HA! Not so bad for my first time using a sword!'_

**Ding!**

**New Skill Acquired!**

**Bladed Weapon Mastery Lv. (1/150)**

**-Your ability to expertly wield swords, knives, spears, or any other sharpened tools.**

**Skill Level Up! Bladed Weapon Mastery Lv. (1/150) → (2/150)**

**-Your ability to expertly wield swords, knives, spears, or any other sharpened tools.**

I release the hilt of the blade and jump away. 150 levels? Seriously? I mean, I know swordsmen can do some **ludicrous** shit in this world but that's just-

A long prehensile foot juts outward, encircles my waist and ropes me back into range.

Jorgen's body shifts again as he exists the hybrid-form and becomes a full-fledged orangutang. I'd celebrate because he's actually less powerful this way but I can't due to the terrifying look in the beasts bloodshot eyes.

And I do mean _beast_.

It seems the lieutenant has momentarily checked out.

'_Uh oh.'_

My body is slammed face-first into the concrete floor and the primate screeches angrily as he lifts me up only to throw me back down again.

I catch glimpses of blue screens, telling me the damage that I'm taking but before I can hope to read them I'm chucked like a piece of discarded trash across the room into a pile of destroyed scaffolding.

Through bleary vision I can see the animal approaching Chief who's only managing to stand by using a metal bar as a makeshift cane.

He doesn't stand a chance.

I need to move. _'But it hurts.'_ I need to move! _'I've lost feeling in my arms..' _I have to help him! _'He probably has it covered… _I NEED TO MOVE!

My hands clutch the remains of a steel grate and suddenly I'm running across the room with the makeshift bludgeon.

**[Adrenalin Rush] Activated!**

**STR (120 +70%) → (204)**

**Alert! Daily Limit Reached!**

"JORGEEEEN!"

The beast turns to the sound of my roar and a glint of intelligence returns to its eyes. Just a spark. Only large enough to know whats about to happen.

I push the last of my strength into my legs and leap into the air, just high enough to get gravity on my side when I bring the chunk of metal straight down onto the animals skull.

I couldn't see the overgrown monkey's face. A combination of my spotty vision, the grate in the way. And his head being knocked downwards….but I like to think...that in that moment...his eyes bugged out so far he could've put God Enel to shame.

**Your opponent has been knocked out!**

"AND THIS TIME STAY DOWN!"

**Ding! **

**Quest Complete!**

**Quest: Defeat a Devil-Fruit user.**

**Reward: 5,000 Exp and +10 to any stat.**

**Ding!**

**Quest Complete!**

**Quest: Don Masserida is determined to see put down for capturing his underlings and disrupting business. You've gotten wind of a big meeting going down in just under a weeks time and the big man himself is planning to be there. Join Lt. Jorgen's operation and do not let any member of the 'Masserida Crime Family' escape.**

**[UPDATE]:** **Defeat Jorgen and do not let Mori die!**

**Reward: 3,300 Exp and [Skillbook]: Rokushiki Technique #5 of 6**

**[UPDATE REWARD]: ?**

**Ding!**

**A '?' mystery box has been placed into your inventory. Open it to receive one of three rare items.**

**You have reached Lv. 29!**

**You have reached Lv. 30!**

**Congratulations! You have reached Lv. 30! **

**Stat points awarded per Lv up increased! (10) → (15)**

**You have 25 points to spend!**

I slump onto the floor and let my shoulders sag in relief. "Today...sucks...I am done with _today._"

Mori hobbles over, doing his best not to put pressure on his right side. "We ain't finished yet Jack… we need to somehow find a Den-Den-Mushi and call it in...though between you and me I'm not sure I have the strength to go into town and get one."

I lazily scroll through my [Inventory] searching for the snail I took off Blackjack. Not a care in my mind that the Chief was watching me do it. "Will this one work?" I ask, holding up the little blue guy.

A befuddled expression crosses the Chief's face. "Where did you..?" he starts off confused before letting loose a big hearty laugh. "Hahahaha! You know what? I don't even care! Yeah! That'll work fine."

I slowly pick myself up off the floor and toss the snail Mori's way. I drag my feet over to nearby box and take a few minutes to rest.

Eight minutes and 33 HP regenerated later my friend is still on the phone and I'm starting to feel a little bit less like death warmed over.

May as well start sorting through some of these prizes.

The quest for defeating a Devil-Fruit user had honestly slipped my mind. When I first received it I instantly filed it away under the 'Far-Far-Future Goals' section of my mind. It was foolish of me to think life would just cooperate and wait till I was ready.

Still, now that it's here I may as well enjoy it. A +10 to any stat?

**Any **stat?

Well there's really only one candidate isn't there.

**LUK (15) → (25)**

Still haven't discovered a way to easily rank up this trait. Hell, I haven't even discovered for sure what it _does. _I can only guess that with such heavy restrictions on leveling it up the [Perks] it eventually grants will be _game breaking._

At the moment though I'd just settle for my side quests to stop going FUBAR from the slightest complication.

Fat chance of that happening.

All right next order of business. I've got 25 points and 5 categories to spend them on. At the moment I am far too exhausted to give this critical thought. General improvements all around. Besides, If I'm going to start earning 15 per level there's no need to be stingy.

**Points to spend (25) → (0)**

**STR (120) → (125)**

**VIT (103) → (108)**

**DEX (103) → (108)**

**INT (47) → (52)**

**WIS (45) → (50)**

I take a minute to pause. Breathing deeply as the new 100 points of max health grant a small revitalizing burst.

Okay. Time for the big boys.

I check to see that Mori's back is turned and pull the main prize from the [Inventory]. The main reason I accepted this damn quest in the first place.

**Ding!**

**You have obtained a [Skillbook]. Would you like to use it now? [ACCEPT/DECLINE]**

Come on. Give daddy the Tekkai. Daddy wants to see a Tekkai. In conjunction with my [Physical Endurance] skill I could start a juggernaut build.

'_And I'm getting really really tired of having the crap kicked out of me every time someone in my own weight class shows up'_

I clicked [ACCEPT] and mentally rubbed my hands together in anticipation. Roll those dice, come on. Give me something good.

**Ding!**

**New Skill Acquired!**

**Rokushiki Technique #5 of 6. (Kami-e). Lv. (1/50)**

**-One of the vaunted 'Six Powers.' By handing control of their movements over to the subtle currents in the air, users of this technique can twist their body around attacks and briefly coast along****the wind. Masters of this [Skill] can flatten their forms to be paper thin or even invent their own variations of this technique.**

**Note: Due to your low level with this [Skill] there is an 80% chance the [Skill] will fail on use.**

"Aww. Kami-e? That's like the lame one." I whined with a noticeable pout. "It didn't have to be Tekkai...Soru and Geppo would have been fine too..."

'_And an 80% chance of straight up not working? What the heck [Game]? None of my other [Skills] have come with penalties that bad. Ugh, I'm gonna have to grind this ASAP.'_

Whatever. Let's just go the main event.

You know I'm kind of surprised that the '?' turned out to be a mystery box for a second time. When I saw the [UPDATE REWARD] sure the thought struck me that it _could_ be the same deal as last time but...I just thought the [Game] might have a bit more of a degree of randomness for me y'know?

Is it weird that I feel a small sense of dread?

I mean, I'm about to get a free prize.

One that only become available about 10 minutes ago when I got the [UPDATE] and all I can think about is how I've mentally locked myself in to the 'Ancient Language Path'.

**Ding!**

**You are attempting to open a mystery box.**

**Please select one of the following three items.**

**1\. Treasure Map- Gomago's Grotto:** **Six years ago the South Blue pirate captain Gabrian Gomago and his crew were defeated and slaughtered to the last man. Two weeks before the decisive battle though, Gomago stashed all of his plunder inside a hidden alcove he had discovered many years prior. This map may be the only surviving clue to help locate the elusive lost riches which rumor claims includes one of the worlds 50 Ryo Wazamono Grade Swords. Selecting this item comes with +5 levels to the [Skill] [Bladed Weapon Mastery].**

**2\. [Skillbook]: Reading the Ancient Language Vol.2:****The Poneglyph's and their texts are one of the greatest mysteries of the world. After obtaining Vol.1 you planted yourself in the worlds 'Top 20 Experts' when it comes to reading the lost text. A pretty sad achievement considering you only understand three letters of it. With this [Skillbook] you can expand your knowledge and maybe read more than just the word 'The'. Selecting this item comes with a permanent +3 INT and +3 WIS.**

**3\. Mysterious Mushroom: ****There are many known magical fruits in the world but what's the deal with this spotted green and white fungus? Scientists have confirmed that it has no special properties they can detect and yet myths and old wives tales persist that it can be used to bring the dead back to life. Consuming this item grants you +1 life and +3 LUK.**

'_Ohhh ho ho_ _fuck __you [Game]. Seriously. You're going to dangle a strong start on a swordsmanship career and __a freaking 'Mario 1UP Shroom' in front of me and I'm going to have to ignore them both because I'm already committed to the knowledge route.'_

Is my weakness to the sunk cost fallacy a personality flaw. Oh absolutely. Is me being cognizant of that fact going to stop me from cutting my losses and choosing options 1 or 3?

Not a chance.

I selected the second option and, after re-checking that Mori was still preoccupied, extracted the [Skillbook] from my inventory and consumed it.

**INT (52) → (55)**

**WIS (50) → (53)**

**Ding!**

**You have unlocked the letters 'W', 'X', 'Y' and 'Z' for the lost language.**

Someone somewhere is definitely laughing at me. Are you laughing at me ROB? I feel like I can hear your cackling.

Four letters this time but they're all among the least useful. It's almost like I've made no progress at all.

I wiped the small scowl off my face as Mori approached and returned the snail to my care. "Backup should be here in less than five. Apparently the local branch was already mobilizing due to the smoke coming out the roof."

"Well at least something is going right today."

The Chief slides down on the crate next to me and fishes a half-empty pack of cigarettes out of his pants. He glances around at the ruined mess of a warehouse and sighs tiredly at the mixed array of unconscious bodies and corpses. "What a fucking mess..." he whispers mirthlessly.

I'd agree with him but suddenly there's another question pressing on my mind.

"You didn't happen to see where my guns went did you?"

* * *

It's only been a few days since the shoot-out and though there's been no report in the local papers much of the town has been talking about the incident in hushed whispers. The Marines of course tried to keep the whole thing quiet, but like most scandals, someone seems to have blabbed.

The Captain of the local base, a man with a thick white beard named Rasure, asked the two of us -or in Mori's case _ordered-_ to stick around until the end of the week in case any other questions arose.

On Earth the kind of injuries Mori received would have had the man laid up for weeks. Bullet holes and broken bones were not things you got to just spend a few days sleeping off.

It's quite fortunate that no one bothered telling the One Piece universe that. The Marine doctor at the Philridge branch took one look at the Chief and said 'All he needs is 3-4 days rest and he'll be right as rain.'

For me though...it's a slightly different story. Although my heal rate may not be advanced enough to make a stark difference in the heat of battle, _'__At least not __**yet**__'_, the fact that I was back to 100% before even going to bed that night had people goggling at me like I was some kind of medical marvel.

I even overheard a doctor whispering to his colleague about wanting to take a few blood and tissue samples. A part of me is curious if they'd discover anything...but on the other hand...best to stay away from men in white coats.

It wasn't hard to keep myself busy as I waited around for Mori to heal. Obviously there were many areas of the base I wasn't allowed in to, but as long as I didn't try to ditch the 'escort' who was following me everywhere I was pretty much allowed to do whatever I wanted.

Two afternoons in the shooting gallery netted me an equal number of levels in [Firearms], raising my accuracy up from 'Poor' to 'A bit above Average' and in the evenings I spent time with a local Ensign who was happy to join me for some bouts of light sparring.

[Unarmed Combat] reached all the way to Lv.11 and [Kami-e] I'm proud to report has already risen to Lv.8. Now the [Skill] only has a 45% chance of failing on use. Still objectively garbage? Sure. But all that improvement was just from a few sessions of grinding. A little more time with the technique and I'll be able to incorporate it seamlessly into my fighting style.

I do need to watch for any slips of the tongue though. Just because I can use one of the Rokushiki doesn't mean I need to announce it to the world every time I use it. Can you imagine if I actually shouted "Kami-e!" in the middle of a Marine training area? The last thing I need is word reaching one of the higher ups around here and they start grilling me on where I learned it.

Unfortunately when my partner, Ensign Sylvia, grew tired of hand-to-hand training and insisted we move on to swordplay my performance became..less than stellar.

I could tell I had her pretty impressed before, the two of us were even starting to throw light bits of flirting into our bouts. But once my practically nonexistent level of swordsmanship made itself known that spark of interest in her eyes dimmed noticeably.

Oh well. At least [Bladed Weapon Mastery] gained two levels out of the whole thing.

According to her my swordsmanship was now almost to the level where 'A freshly frocked Petty Officer won't openly laugh at your incompetence'.

An indignant piece of my brain wanted to dispute the harsh claim but considering that I only have a (4/150) in the [Skill] I have to begrudgingly accept it as a fair assessment.

Whatever.

I prefer to fight with my hands anyway.

Eventually my downtime came to an end though and after 4 days Mori has finally been cleared to leave the infirmary. The Chief was barely a free man for 15 minutes before the pair of us were summoned to Captain Rasure's office.

"Once again I would like to congratulate you two," The man behind the imposing wooden desk spoke as he ran one hand through his impressive facial hair. "Uncovering a hidden agent within the Marines ranks -a commissioned officer no less- is a major victory. Chief Mori I'd like you to know that I've spoken to your CO and we're both in agreement that your actions warrant a promotion to 'Master Chief'. It goes into effect at the end of the month. Congratulations."

"Th-Thank you sir!" Mori responded, still standing ramrod straight at attention.

Rasure smiled warmly. "If you continue to perform admirably you could have quite the profile to submit towards an officer program in a few years. So long as you keep up with your training there's no reason you can't wear the coat someday." Rasure spoke with a gesture to his golden epaulets.

The Captains hands returned to his desk and then his smile shrank back down to neutral. "That all being said, I'm afraid to say the situation has become rather…delicate." The Captain said with a tired sigh. "Back when he was an Ensign, Jorgen underwent a small apprenticeship beneath Rear Admiral Aquino who as you know oversees all the bases in this quadrant of South Blue. Hearing that his one time protege was a criminal plant...well..the Rear Admiral has become equal parts furious and embarrassed. If that wasn't enough it seems that the crown prince of the Caeban royal family was secretly using the Masserida's to provide him with..." Rasure shook his head despondently. "Never mind. It doesn't really matter. The point is that there's pressure coming in from all sides to just sweep this story under the rug as quickly as possible."

"No big deal." I say with an over-dramatic shrug. "The masses have always suffered from short-term memory. By this time next week all the townsfolk whispering out there will have moved on to other things. So long as all the pricks go to prison where they can't bother me anymore its no skin off my bones."

Captain Rasure gave a tiny smile and nodded subtly in agreement. "I'm glad you have that attitude young man. Unfortunately, it makes what I have to say next taste all the more unpleasant. Due to the connections Masserida had with the prince, your name is now known to some people in very high places in this Kingdom. Now since you're a civilian I can't _actually_ give you a direct order. But I think it would be in your best interest if you went back to Yeutton, got on a ship, and left this Kingdom as soon as you're able."

And just like that my day is ruined.

I mean... I wasn't exactly planning on putting down permanent roots here or anything but I'd grown rather fond of the place. Some of the local restaurants back in the port town had even started treating me like a regular.

"For how long?" I asked.

Rasure gave a minute shrug. "Couple years at least. Sorry son."

I ran my hand through my hair and gave my own frustrated sigh of resignation. "It's okay. Just life I guess."

* * *

**Three** **Days Later, The Cracked Pearl**

I push open the broad wooden doors of the tavern and feel the familiar scent of smoke and booze wash over me. "Shots all around! It's my last night in town boys and everything's on me!"

A raucous of excited cries and raised glasses was the response. You know the funny thing is I could have sworn that most of these people hated my guts. What with the whole 'bounty hunter' thing and all. It just goes to show how incredibly quick you can turn opinions around by buying people free drinks.

I make a beeline for the bar to see that Bill has somehow missed my farewell declaration. He's hunched over the counter and talking in whispers with a figure shrouded from head to toe in a dark brown cloak.

"Well speak of the devil and he shall appear." Bill mutters in good humor as he catches sight of me and exits his hushed conversation. "That's him right there."

The hooded figure swivels around on his bar stool and stands to greet me. He pulls the hood back revealing white skin, black eyes, and brown frizzy hair that hides his ears.

**Korka, Supply Officer, Lv. 33**

'_Hmm. That's an odd title.'_

"Ah, there he is. The bounty hunter on the rise. It's a pleasure to meet you Jack." Korka the mystery man greets as he offers me his hand.

"How can I help you?" I politely reply as I complete the handshake.

"I'm going to go straight to the point. I would like to hire you for a job. 2,500,000 Beri for 4 months of your time."

I could actually feel one eyebrow quirk upwards. Money isn't a concern for me at the moment. It probably won't be for a long time after the Blackjack payout. Hypothetically speaking, I had enough to last me years.

But 2.5 million was still a serious amount of coin. Even if I could easily make more by doing the bounty hunter thing, my soon to come departure from Caeba has left me a bit directionless at the moment. As it stands, I don't see any harm in at least hearing the man out. "What's the job?"

Korka grinned and waved his hand airily. "Oh nothing too difficult. I just want you to sit on a trade ship all day and help protect it from pirates as it travels between point 'A' and point 'B' a few times."

My eyes narrowed just slightly. A simple protection gig? There had to be more to it than that. For the kind of cash he's offering you could just hire two dozen normal men to do the job. Hell, you could probably find half of them without ever leaving this bar. "What's the ship carrying?"

"Oh the usual," The man dismissed casually. "Food, clothes, guns, nothing really out of the ordinary."

I paused a moment, mulling over his answer, before asking what obviously became the next most pertinent question. "Who's it for?"

Korka leaned in and whispered his next words directly into my ear.

"The Revolutionary Army."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"The Revolutionary Army."

The words left Korka's mouth and instantly my back straightened as every muscle in my body tensed. My eyes briefly darted behind him back to 'Bill' and watched as the bartender sliced a lime into eighths, seemingly haven gone back to his own business.

'_Maybe...maybe he didn't hear?'_

Oh who am I kidding? The man's a member of Cipher Pol. He _definitely_ heard..._probably...maybe... _Fuck. There's no way to know for sure.

Korka seems to pick up on my discomfort -though not it's source-, and gestures towards an empty booth a little ways away. "How about we go talk in private?" he suggests with a friendly smile.

I manage to shake off my stupor enough to nod but the vocal agreement gets stuck in my throat.

"Excellent! This way then," The man speaks as he snatches two glasses and a bottle from the counter and heads off into the corner.

My feet are following a few paces behind him but my mind is still whirling with questions. Why would a CP5 agent be talking to a revolutionary? Did he even know? If he didn't know or perchance still doesn't, would he even care? Bill wasn't exactly a 'by-the-books' kind of guy seeing as how he's selling info in the first place.

'_Ugh. I'm just going to argue myself into a circle at this rate.' _I realize with a tiny scowl. _'__First things first.' _I think as I focus in on the back of the man ahead of me.

I need to know exactly who I'm dealing with. I refuse to be blindsided again like I was with Jorgen. In fact, lets make it a rule. _'__New Survival rule #1: Always use [Observe] on anyone offering you a job.'_

**Korka, Supply Officer, Lv. 33**

**Korka is a member of the Revolutionary Army in South Blue as well as the user of the Bird-Bird Fruit Model: Ostrich.** **He joined the Revolutionary Army seven years ago in a desire to end the cruelty of the corrupt nobles who plague his homeland. Although he is decently strong, Korka doesn't particularly care for fighting and has settled into a role that keeps him far away from the front lines.**

**Health: 750/750**

**STR: 82**

**VIT: 75**

**DEX: 112**

**INT: 89**

**WIS: 56**

**LUK: 7**

I read over the description a second time and felt myself relax slightly. _'__Alright. Nothing immediately jumps out as suspicious but I should still tread carefully.' _This guy may pack less of a punch than some of the people I've encountered, but that DEX score combined with his possession of the Ostrich Fruit means he could probably run circles around me.

Those birds could run..what? 40 miles per hour back on earth? Higher? And that's _before_ operating on cartoon physics.

"You know..." I begin to whisper as we walk. "It's not usually the best idea to just up and tell people you work with the Revolutionaries. Aren't you afraid I might go alert someone?"

Korka smiles back at me knowingly. "I doubt anyone in this town would be able to catch me. I can be...pretty quick...when I want to be."

He probably thinks he's being cheeky right now, throwing out a teaser like that. Little does he know that my own reality breaking powers have already informed me about his. _'__And might I say, mine are sooo much cooler.'_

The two of us settle into the dark corner booth and Korka steeples his hands together, apparently waiting for me to start the conversation.

I drum my fingers across the table wondering how best to begin. "I'm not exactly opposed to the job," I finally blurt out before the silence becomes awkward. "Nor do I have any problems with...your people...or what you all are trying to accomplish. But I'm going to need a lot more details."

The revolutionary nods his head amicably with a small grin. "Of course. Have you been following the news about the war currently being fought in Centaurea?"

My eyes tilted upward as I tried to think. I'd seen the country listed on the maps of South Blue I'd studied but I wasn't aware of any major incident going on. I thought I saw it's name on a headline the other day but I didn't actually read the article. "Let's say that I'm a little behind on current events."

Whatever Korka thought of my answer, it didn't reach his face. "I'll spare you the grimy details. but the short of it is that we're winning. Just... not as quick as we'd like. Wars are costly and supply lines need to be maintained. When pirates raid one of our ships It can hurt us pretty bad. That's why I'm currently out hiring some extra help."

"Not to be rude but isn't your...I'm going to say 'organization'... full of heavy hitters on its own?" I had to ask. "What could you possibly need bounty hunters for?"

Korka lets loose a tired sigh and casts his eyes to the side. "Our organization operates globally so we're always spread a bit thin. Our best personnel in South Blue are either preoccupied with keeping the Marines off our back or they're actually _on_ the front lines in Centaurea. Plus there's been a...setback..in West Blue and we've had to divert some of our resources in that direction. We've got plenty of funding, just not manpower."

I leaned back in my seat and raised my brow skeptically. "If manpower is all you need you could take that 2,500,000 and hire a dozen men to do the job. Probably more. I still don't see why you're offering it to me."

Korka snorted as though I had just said something particularly dumb and leaned back himself, mirroring my posture. "Sure, for 2 million I could hire 10 men, 20 men, maybe 25. Wouldn't even have to leave the room to do it." The officer spoke, swinging a hand out to gesture at the miscreants spread throughout the tavern. "But they'd be of poor quality. Totally helpless against any _actual _threat. Pretend for a moment that you're me and it's your ship you need to hire protection for. Your choice is between either a few dozen pieces of fodder OR three to five truly _competent _individuals. Which door do you choose?"

Now it was my turn to nod. "I guess I see your point. You still haven't answered my question though. Why _me_? I'm not famous. I'm small-time. I've only captured one bounty that's even really worth mentioning."

Korka looks at me slyly. "Town rumors say you took down a corrupt Marine officer."

"Rumors can be false." I rebutted. They weren't in this case. But y'know. He can't know that for sure. "Come on. Just hit me with the real reason."

Korka huffed in irritation and gave me a level look. "Fine. You want the truth? I'm scrambling to find a last minute replacement and you're the only one around that I can see. If you turn me down I'm going to have to go with the cannon fodder route whether I like it or not. The last of my ships needs to set sail tomorrow morning and that deadline absolutely cannot change."

"Ships?" I questioned. "As in plural?"

"Three ships. Three teams. The first two left yesterday night but the last one, _The Marjhan_, still feels...just a bit too vulnerable. Even with me traveling on it." Korka paused for a moment as a fierce scowl developed across his face. "I was supposed to rendezvous with this pair, -a brother-sister duo- here in Yeutton and negotiate with them to be the final team members."

Korka poured himself a drink and stared at the auburn liquid. "The two of them weren't _super _impressive but they had been pulling in bounties ranging from one to five million pretty consistently over the past couple years and consistency has to count for something. I really thought they'd be a nice finishing touch on the group I had gathered but unfortunately they decided to blow me off last minute."

"What happened?"

Korka shrugged and then drained his glass in a single swallow. "The oddest thing really. Two days ago they called me up, claimed they'd gotten a better offer, that from now on their names are 'Mr. 12 and Miss Saturday', and that I shouldn't contact them again. Then the pricks just hung up on me." Korka takes another pause to refill his drink and pours myself one as well. "What the hell do you suppose that's about?"

"No idea..." I lied, bringing my own glass up just for a sip. "So...backing up a moment, you said three to five individuals? Not counting yourself, who would I be working with?"

"Tell you what." Korka announced as he rose to his feet. "Why don't you meet me at dock #6, nine o'clock tomorrow morning and come meet them yourself? I'll even give you 20% of your pay up front."

The Revolutionary extends his hand towards me and adopts the same smile he used back at the beginning of our conversation. "Deal?"

A few seconds pass as I wait for the familiar '**Ding!**' of a new quest to appear but oddly enough it never does. Whether that's a good omen or a grave sign I can't be sure.

Regardless though I find my hand reaching upwards to clasp with his.

"Deal."

I watch the man leave and after a minute or two make my way towards the bar one last time where Bill seems to be preoccupied rearranging the colored bottles on the backwall display. I knock on the wood twice to get his attention and drop 15,000 on the bar. "Everyone's drinks are on me tonight. Thanks for all your help these past couple weeks. Best of luck to ya Bill."

I make it all of three steps away before-

"Jack."

It was just my name. Nothing should have been ominous about it. And yet hearing 'Bill' call after me froze me in place as a nervous chill _slithered _down my spine.

"Yes?" I ask, turning my head.

Bill's eyes are hard. Stony. Unamused. "I once told you that I don't pick sides. So long as they pay, my service is open to all. No matter where they come from, where they're going, or who they're looking for." The barkeep paused for a moment as his eyes shifted from 'hard' to something much deeper. "That...being...said. When you're done with that job, I would **not** stick around that man. Bad things happen to those affiliated with his.._group_." Bill said, spitting the last word with uncharacteristic vitriol.

I couldn't stop the nervous gulp in my throat. "Um. Yeah. Message received."

* * *

The next morning I strolled into the entrance of dock #6 at just around 9:03 and greeted my new boss. "Well, here I am. As promised."

"Glad you showed up." Korka replied as he handed off a thick envelope. "As promised."

**+500,000 Beri!**

I tuck the package into my coat and follow as the revolutionary wordlessly leads the way down to where all the ships are moored.

"So, hypothetically speaking," I begin. "If we were to encounter some ne'er-do-wells during this little adventure what's the split going to be for claiming the bounties?"

I couldn't see his face but I could almost physically feel my new employer roll his eyes at me. "What? Am I not paying you enough?"

"Oh no, you're paying me plenty. More than plenty." I grinned as I patted the lump in my coat protectively. "I'm just curious."

An audible breath escapes from the mans nose before answering."Well assuming we do have an encounter -which I'm hoping we don't- and then assuming we successfully capture someone worth anything AND are able to turn the body in somewhere…I won't promise any hard numbers. Cost of ship repairs comes first. But depending on how much is left over and how integral you were to the capture itself, I'll see that you get a percentage. Fair enough for you? "

I nodded my head in satisfaction. To be honest I was halfway joking with him. I didn't actually expect him to offer me _more_ money.

"So how big's the crew?" I inquired next.

"27 hired hands, plus 11 other members of the R.A. You, me, and two of your fellow hunters makes a grand total of 42 souls. Not the largest crew in the world I'll admit, but it should be sufficient enough."

"Do those 'hired hands' know you aren't just a normal trading ship?"

His eyes briefly dart back to me before focusing up front again. "Some of them. Many don't bother to ask because they don't need to know. For them, work is work, and that's all they care about."

A few more minutes of walking and after rounding a corner my home for the next four months comes into view. _'__Wow. Not bad Mr. Freedom fighter.' _I think as I let out an impressed whistle. '_Not bad at all.'_

The design of the ship was remarkably similar to that of a 'Dutch Fluyt' back on earth, though perhaps this one had been unscaled in size just a bit. With it's three masts and obvious focus on cargo capacity it was easily going to be the largest ship I had ever stepped onto.

The bowsprit of the ship was beautifully carved, though instead of the stereotypical mermaid or siren it instead featured sort of...angler-fish-monster...wow that is hideous. Not the design choice I would've gone with but whatever floats your boat Korka. Pun somewhat intended.

"This is _The Marjhan_." Korka announced, his voice laced with personal pride.

Anything I might've said dried up in my throat as I notice a group of 12 approaching us in the corner of my vision. All wearing the familiar white &blue.

The revolutionary turns to them with a smile. "Something I can help you gentleman with?"

"This your ship?" The head of the group asks in a rough grizzled voice. A dark-skinned Marine who's uniform tells me is a Warrant Officer. The highest rank achievable while still being under the umbrella of 'enlisted man'.

'_Maaaaybe taking this job was a bad idea.' _I realize as the mental alarm bells start ringing.

"Yes she is. Ain't she a beaut?" Korka responds without a care in the world.

"Random inspection." The Marine huffs out. "I'll need to see your ownership papers, port of origin and destination, as well as records of purchase for all major cargo in your hold."

"Ah. Of course." My employer replies in a far too chipper tone, fishing a few leaflets of paper out of his pocket. "Here you go officer."

The old Marine riffles through the sheets with a bored expression on his face, as though just being here is a chore. He gives each paper barely more than a cursory glance before cycling back to the first page and returning them to Korka's grasp with a grunt. "Alright. Seems you've got everything in order. Good luck in Briss."

"Thank you officer. Hope you have a pleasant day."

As the party turns away the alarms in my head die down but questions pop-up in their place. _'__Was that really just a random inspection? Did Bill tip them off? If yes, then why didn't they...ugh just don't think about it Jack. You'll just keep falling down the mental rabbit hole.'_ Once the marines had moved well out of earshot I turned to Korka with a questioning brow. "Briss?"

"Briss Kingdom. Lovely place. Lots of waterfalls. You should swing by if you ever get the chance. Not where we're heading unfortunately."

"You just carry around fake paperwork all day? Why?"

The revolutionary slowly turned his head towards me and arched a single eyebrow. Wordlessly asking if I was an idiot.

'_Oh. Duh.'_ I thought, resisting the urge to face-palm. '_There's my dumb moment of the day_.'

Thankfully Korka just laughed it off after seeing my expression. "Come on. Let's get you introduced to the crew."

After boarding _The Marjhan_ it became instantly clear that everyone was only waiting for the captain to return before making way. The moment Korka and I were aboard the sails unfurled and a group of deckhands started pulling in the mooring lines.

Watching the hustle and bustle I took a moment to scan over names and titles. '_Hmm. Most everyone_ _seems to be Lv. 7 __or lower, though there are a couple of 12's mixed in. One gal at 14 over there._ _Those would probably be Korka's fellow R.A. members then.'_

I turn my eyes upward towards the bow and spot two extremely different men in the middle of what is either an intense argument or a very animated discussion.

**Waldstein, Professional Huntsman, Lv. 37**

**Guilford, Revenger, Lv. 26**

'_Ah. It seems I have found my colleagues.'_

Waldstein was a tall, olive-skinned man in his 50's with muscles that would put most strongmen to shame. Scars crisscrossed over his bare chest and a vicious burn mark had rendered one of the man's eyes useless. A large silver mallet-warhammer-_thing_ was strapped to his back and It took me all of .2 seconds to decide that this was a man I would not want on my bad side.

Guilford could not have been more different by contrast. A slender build, slicked back ponytail, and flamboyant reddish-purple suit all reminded me of the typical anime pretty boy which now that I think about it, isn't actually all that common in the 'One Piece' universe. A matching pair of elegantly designed rapiers were resting in his belt making the mans weapon of choice pretty easy to identify. I'm fairly confident that rapiers _aren't _meant to be dual wielded but I'm not about to go over there and tell the guy his business.

Well.

May as well go introduce myself.

* * *

**Aboard **_**The**_ _**Marjhan**_

My first 48 hours aboard the trading vessel have been pretty unnoteworthy. Mostly spent on reading, watching the waves, or chatting with some of the people I was sharing this 4 month journey with.

To name a few, there was Ernest and Satori, the two cooks who ran the kitchen. Claire, a young woman with flax-colored hair serving as an understudy to the ships doctor. Maken and Iraak, a duo of friendly deckhands who kept the deck clean almost _religiously_ and Cassian, the R.A. member who I could never get to say more than 10 words to me.

My initial impression of Waldstein was **completely** wrong. Despite his formidable appearance, the guy was downright _jolly_. It was almost like a mall Santa decided to bodybuild and become a pro mercenary. It seemed like every time I entered a room with him in it the old hand was boisterously regaling someone with a story while everyone was dying in laughter.

Guilford however, I was spot on about. The guy was a _snob_. He didn't walk anywhere, he _strutted._ Everywhere he went, an atmosphere of condescension followed. The frustrating thing was...he wasn't even doing it on purpose. There was no malicious intent. This was just how he _was._ I would never be rude enough to say it to his face but I was glad he was the weakest of the 'big fighters' on board. If he wasn't the guy would've been _insufferable._

All things considered, I'd say I was going to enjoy my time on this ship.

* * *

Some days were lazy...

* * *

"Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack!" The crowd chanted in unison.

"BWAHAHA! It's no use sonny!" Waldstein spouted with a deep belly laugh. "I haven't lost an arm wrestling contest in 16 years."

"Shut uuuuuup." I drew out as my face reddened with effort._'__Come on come on come on. Just push harder! Throw me a bone here [Game]!__'_

**[Adrenalin Rush] Activated!**

**STR (125 +70%) → (212.5)**

My fellow bounty hunters arm slowly began to tilt back and joyful surprise flitted across the mans face. "Oh ho! Not bad for a youngster! Guess I'll have to step it up a notch!"

The barrel we were using as a table _shattered_ into wood chips as Waldsteins arm snapped forwards and I suddenly found myself thrown flat against the floor.

**Ding!**

**Quest Failed!**

**Quest: Defeat Waldstein in an arm wrestling match.**

**Reward: +3 STR and 250 Exp.**

'_Yes [Game]. I know. You don't need to rub my face in it.'_

"BWAHAHA! I didn't throw you too hard did I sonny?"

"You wish old timer." I laughed off as I raised my hand. "Now help me up."

* * *

Some days were _less_ lazy...

* * *

"Ohmygod! Calm down! Calm down! I can explain! STOP SCREAMING!"

Wouldn't you know it? That just made the poor girl scream louder.

'_I am instituting a new rule for my life. Next time I decide to do an inventory of my...well [Inventory], make sure THE DOOR IS LOCKED!'_

Did you know that when my arm is inside my storage dimension it looks to others like the limb is disappearing into a veil of rippling air?

Because I didn't.

I just see the screen containing all my cool shit.

The rapid thumping of footsteps approaching reverberates off the room and soon enough Korka as well as three others burst through the door. "What the bloody hell is going on in here!"

"His arm." Claire cried in a frightened voice, an accusatory finger pointed my way. "His arm was gone..and then he just ...he just pulled it out of nothing..."

My employer turned an inquisitive look my way. "Jack. What is she talking about?"

'_Shit. Fuck. Umm. Crap. What was that idea I came up with a while back?_' "Storage-Human." I responded dumbly.

"...come again?"

"I ate a Paramecia Fruit and became a Storage-Human." I quickly lied. "I can access a separate dimension and put all my stuff in there."

Korka hmm'd to himself and nodded once. "Ok. That's nifty. Wish you'd mentioned that when I hired you. We could've picked up some last minute cargo. We'll need to take advantage of that next time we make port."

"I'm not a pack-mule..." I try to retort even though the man's assessment is correct.

The Revolutionary chooses to ignore my token protest and turns to the girl with a comforting smile. "It's alright Claire. There's nothing to be afraid of. Is this your first time seeing a Devil-Fruit?"

The young woman gently shakes her head yes. "I thought..I thought those were supposed to be a myth?" she speaks in a frightened whisper.

"No no no. They're plenty of them around." Korka speaks soothingly before demonstrating by sprouting a beak from his face "See?"

My hands spring upwards, covering my ears as the young lass shrieked even louder than before and promptly fled from the room in terror.

Korka turned to me with a genuine look of befuddlement on his face. "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

And some days were not lazy at all...

* * *

I struck the fuse and the cannon again roared with a thundercrack, filling the air with fire and a plume of white smoke.

"All guns! Keep Firing!" Korka bellowed from the helm as a piece of railing next to him exploded into splinters. "I'm not losing this ship to some worthless picaroon with only a five and a half million price on his head!"

"Captain! They're almost broadside!" One of the hired sailors shouted.

"Prepare grappling lines! We're taking the fight to them! HUNTERS, go earn what I'm paying you!"

I grabbed the nearest man and shoved him in front of the cannon I was manning. "Take over for me!" I ordered. "And I swear to god if you shoot me I will-" A cannonball exploded onto our position, utterly ruining the stand the culverin was mounted upon. "Tsk, never mind."

I draw one of my revolvers as I rush across to the center of _The Marjhan_ and begin racing atop one of the lines now connecting the two ships. A balancing feat that would have been impossible without my high DEX.

Six shots ring out as my finger depresses the trigger in rapid succession but I can barely even hear them over the deafening clamor of the battle raging from both ships.

Two bullets strike a pirate center mass sending him down without so much as a scream. The third shot shatters some poor sods knee who might I say goes down with _a lot_ of screaming. The fourth is dodged just barely, the target never knowing how close he came to having his brain matter splattered across the deck. The fifth misses entirely and the final shot blows straight through a pirates hand, taking off a finger and completely stopping him from drawing the pistol he was reaching for.

**+55 Exp!**

I mentally discard the notification as I approach the enemy ship. Something I long ago learned was that Exp was only awarded in battle when someone was taken completely out of the fight, either by disabling them, having them fall unconscious, or ...something more permanent.

Seeing as how I gave that nameless grunt two in the chest it's probably the latter.

'_Well I shouldn't say nameless...'_ Everyone's titles were still hanging above their heads after all. I just elected not to read them most of the time. If I read their name, I'll start humanizing them. If I humanize them, I'll empathize with them.

For example, the man who's hand I've just destroyed is 'Raul' and judging by the fact he's Lv. 5 the guy is greener than a bundle of unripe bananas. I mean what is he even _doing_ out here? Why would he choose to-

I shake my head clear of those distracting thoughts as my feet touch down on the wooden planks of the pirate vessel and quickly glance around to get my bearings.

Up at the helm Guilford was already engaged in solo combat with the enemy captain and over by the bow end of the ship Waldstein was sweeping goons aside three or four at a time with his steel mallet.

"I'm not late to the party am I?" I question aloud as I announce my presence with a running kick to one of the many mooks, sending him face-first into the butt of a cannon.

**+40 Exp!**

'_Ooo that's gonna hurt in the morning.'_

"Not at all!" Waldstein shouts out, the permanent smile still on his face. "How d you want to split them? You take the 10 on the left? And I'll take the 30 on the right?"

"I think your math's a little screwed up there old man." I replied with a grin as I drew a disposable sword from my [Inventory] with one hand and switched out revolvers with the other. "I think you meant 30 for me."

"Captain Pellora!" one of the enemy crew suddenly cried out.

A slight twist of my head and I watch the pirate captain fall as Guilford extracts his swords from the mans body. The first coming from Pellora's chest and the second out of his throat.

"Avenge the captain!" One mook bellowed with a raised saber.

"RROOOAAA!" his 40 or so fellows all roared in agreement.

"A race then! We'll see who gets more!" Waldstein shouted as he charged into the horde with weapon raised.

A battle-crazed laugh erupted from my throat as I zipped ahead of him "You're on!"

* * *

Finally, after close to a month at sea the shoreline of Centaurea dawned on the horizon. The first stop of many in my contract. We'd take a few days rest, unload the cargo hold, patch a few things on the ship, and then it's back onto the ocean. Thankfully though, we won't have to sail all the way back to Yeutton to restock. Korka's made some arrangements ahead of time with a port that is far closer.

As far as levels go, the journey's been about what I expected. I'd reached Lv.31 rather quickly as I was only a few hundred Exp off and 32 came just a week later from the battle against the 'Pellora Pirates'. Getting up to 33 though was an absolute _slog_. Most days the only Exp the [Game] felt like sending my way was in the form of a single daily quest that varied from 30- 250 Exp each time -usually on the lower end-.

All in all, three levels had given me 45 points to distribute. I never want to stop progressing on the physical front but it was about time I start shoring up the gap with the mental side of things. 5 points had gone to STR, 7 to VIT and DEX and 13 each for INT and WIS.

'_[Status]'_

**Jack Parker, The Gamer, Lv. 33**

**Health: 2,300/2,300**

**Exp: 50/3,300**

**Money: 12,650,230 Beri**

**STR: 130**

**VIT: 115**

**DEX: 115**

**INT: 68**

**WIS: 66**

**LUK: 25**

**Points to spend: 0**

**Click here to see list of [Skills]**

**-Current number of [Skills]: 39**

**Click here to see list of [Perks]**

**-Current number of [Perks]: 3**

I'm not sure whether it's INT or WIS that's causing it...but I've definitely noticed..an effect. I've been in this world for over a year. Memories, recollections, the little nitty gritty details of 'One Piece' should be slipping from me...or at least be starting to. But instead the _opposite_ is happening.

Sure, when I first came to this world I could name the important 'arcs' of 'One Piece'. Major characters, events, fruits, all that jazz.

But I definitely **didn't** remember the name of Cabaji, Buggy-the-clowns 3rd in command and acrobat enthusiast. Nor could I have named Genbo, the fat cannon wielding shandian warrior in a striped chef's hat. Lulu, Haruta, Dosun, Inazuma, Domino, each and every one of them decently unimportant to the overarching 'One Piece' story and yet my remembrance of them is only getting clearer.

That's not all.

I can remember what I had for breakfast eight days ago. And every meal _since._

It's not as though the information is sitting at the forefront of my mind, but if I just take a moment to try and think about it...there it is. Three eggs, toast, and a pear.

'_Note to self. Get INT to 100 soon without placing any more points in WIS. Such an increase in one but not the other should illuminate which of the two is causing this. Besides, I'm overdue on a new [Perk] anyway.'_

In the [Skills] department I'm happy to say that there have been some _vast _improvements. I gained levels in [Sailing], [Navigation], even picked up some major gains in [Carpentry] from helping out with repairs. A [Skill] that had stayed at Lv.1 ever since a completely failed attempt at building a chair back on Kivuruk. I'll likely never get up to the pure prowess of those working at Galley-La but you never know when an innocuous [Skill] like this could come in handy.

Sword lessons with Guilford brought [Bladed Weapon Mastery] up by four and [Kami-e] by two. Initially the pretty boy was pretty haughty about how- quote "_superior"_ unquote- his sword technique was compared to mine but I know that hidden beneath all that overbearing smugness he appreciated our matches. The man may be quick with a blade but I outclassed him in basically _every_ other category. He needed a sparring partner just as much as I did and seeing as how he's two levels higher than when we started this month I'd say we're doing something right.

Waldstein was a slightly different story. The guy was strong as hell. He knew it. I knew it. Everyone recognized him as the toughest on the boat. Problem was that when we tried having a friendly bout he just couldn't touch me. For all his incredible strength, his _ridiculous_ vitality, the old hunters DEX was only 58. This combined with the fact that neither of us could go all out lest we damage the ship we were on...the fight basically just went nowhere for 20 minutes before we decided to call it a draw.

Finally, there was the time I convinced Korka to step into the ring with me. I knew it was a tad rude to pester him. His profile says he doesn't care for fighting and asking to go a round with your boss is somewhat a breach of decorum, even in this universe.

I was not prepared for what ensued.

I _lost_.

I lost _quickly._

The Ostrich Fruit didn't reduce his damage intake as much as Jorgen's Zoan-Fruit did. Nor did it provide as huge an increase in STR and VIT. A moderate 45% in comparison to the lieutenant's 80. All the buffs really did was place the revolutionary's stats on the same level as my own. A stalemate I thought my [Perks] would easily overcome.

The problem was what it did for his DEX.

A 120% increase in his hybrid form. _One hundred and twenty percent_. His speed -which was already a tad above my own- more than **doubled**.

[Bullet Time] helped. [Kami-e] helped. But despite them both I barely lasted half a minute before I was pressed against a wall with a heavy talon resting softly -_dangerously- _flush against my throat.

Shaking my head from the memory I moved my eyes away from the island growing in the distance and towards the man who trounced me as he scowled at a Den-Den-Mushi in his hand.

"Something wrong?" I joke lightly as I slide up to the railing next to him.

Korka briefly glances my way but his furrowed brow doesn't decrease. "I've been trying to call the port base but no one's picking up. Really I've been trying to call ever since that storm threw us two days behind schedule."

"Is them not answering a bad sign?" I mean it's obviously not _good_ but...

"Could be. Could also be any number of explanations. Maybe one of their snails got sick and spread it to all the others. Maybe they've had to secure communications for some reason. Can't do anything but speculate."

Korka sets the snail down and picks up a spyglass resting nearby. He brings it up to his eye briefly but lowers it just as quick. "Tsk, still too far away to see."

'_Ahh but that is what I am here for!'_ "How about a better one?" I propose with a cheeky grin, pulling a full size bronze telescope and matching tripod out of my [Inventory].

The frizzy haired man jumps on my offer and not 10 seconds later is scanning the horizon with his new toy. "Well...the base seems to be fine...ooo Jack take a look here!" He spouts excitedly, moving out of the way for me.

I lower my head and squint one eye into the viewing lens. "A ship?"

"Yep. That's my _Dreamwinder_. First ship I ever had. She's smaller than her siblings but the extra speed that offers has gotten me out of some pretty sticky situations. I bet she beat us here by a week."

I hummed noncommittally. "What about your other one?"

"_The Taniwha._ This ships twin sister." Korka replies as he gently pushes me aside and retakes his position. "She travels at the same speed we do. Taking into account our late departure and the storm though, she should be here alrea-" A strangled choking noise comes from the mans throat as he backs away, his skin suddenly ashen.

Confused, I peek back into the spyglass, focus in where he was looking at and..._Oh my._

'_That is one __**fucked up **__ship.'_

The mizzen-mast appears to be in good shape but it's just about the only sailing component that is. The main is barely standing, it's base is so damaged that a single axe chop would probably send it crashing down over the edge. The fore-mast is _straight up gone_ and all that remains of the decorative bowsprit is the back half of what I'm guessing was once a sea-serpent.

The sails are shredded. The railings in splinters. Just from the one side I can see I count no less tan _six_ holes in the hull near where it meets the water.

"...how is that thing still afloat?" I can't help but mutter.

_The Marjhan_ isn't exactly in pristine condition after our encounter with the 'Pellora Pirates' but this thing is _trashed. Scuttled. _I am frankly _dumbfounded _that it somehow made it into port. It doesn't even seem possible. The only explanation that I'm willing to even entertain is that it was attacked less than day away from its arrival.

It's about an hour later when the mooring lines are tied to the dock and Korka hops off the side of the ship with myself only a few seconds behind him.

We don't need to hunt anyone down to interrogate as someone is already rushing down the pier-side to greet us. A revolutionary soldier wearing what appears to be a hippo-hat of all things.

**Masaru, Anti-Government Rebel, Lv. 17**

The soldier snapped off a quick salute but by his posture it was clear that it was a gesture he was unaccustomed to. "Korka -err Sir! It's excellent to see-"

"Enough with that," my employer cuts him off. "What the hell happened to my ship? And why isn't anyone picking up the damn phone!"

The lower ranked revolutionary straightens up and it's obvious from his face he has bad news he doesn't want to deliver. "Five nights ago an enemy saboteur set fire to our communications hub. We were able to save…_some..._ of the Den-Den-Mushi's but almost all of the logs and long-range equipment has been destroyed. Thankfully there were some replacement parts you had on board the _Dreamwinder_, so we're at least operational again, but overall the stations been effectively crippled."

Korka scowls but doesn't voice any complaint. "...and _The Taniwha?_ That was the ship I thought would be safest of the three. Embo was the point man on that vessel and he's one of the best bounty agents in South Blue."

"Yes sir. As the crew tells it, he's the only reason the ship managed to survive at all. The enemy was apparently...voracious. I'm sure you'll want to interview them yourself. We've started patching the most immediate concerns, but the simple truth is she's going to be stuck in port for awhile undergoing repairs. Two or three months at the least."

"Sounds like they ran into someone pretty nasty." I piped in, adding to the conversation for the first time. "Which of the big hitters was it?" I ask, pulling some wanted posters from my [Inventory]. Big names that I knew to stay the hell away from. "Hornigold? Montauban? 'Oaken Fist' Kowalik?"

"...It wasn't that fucker Eustass Kid was it?" Korka adds with a sneer.

The soldier shakes his head in the negative. "No. Crew says they didn't recognize her flag. Looks to be yet another hotshot rookie."

Korka ran a hand over his face in frustration. "Great...more bad news...as if there weren't enough problems on this sea." he groaned out in resignation. "Well do we at least have a name?"

"Yes sir! News Coo dropped it off just yesterday." Masaru replied as he produced a rolled up brown poster from a satchel on his side. "Evidently we're not the only ones she's hit. Two weeks ago she attacked a Marine frigate for the sole purpose of stealing all the food on board. She didn't even leave them the hardtack sir."

Korka unfurled the weather-beaten paper and for the first time since entering this world I caught a glimpse of someone I knew from canon.

"They're calling her 'The Glutton'."

**WANTED**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**JEWELRY BONNEY**

**B: 22,500,000**

Korka regarded the profile impassively for a moment before rolling it closed and handing it back. "We'll just have to be even more cautious from now on then. Nothing can be done about it right now. What's been happening in the capital? My last news is a week out of date."

For a minute or two I lingered nearby, listening in on some general updates of the war front, but as the conversation slowly devolved into logistical details about ship repairs I lost interest and silently excused myself.

I strolled sedately back onto the deck of _The Marjhan _with no hurry in my step and a small but worried frown on my face. Pondering over the handbill I'd just seen.

It's not that I'm concerned about potentially running into Bonney. _'__Though admittedly it's a fight I want no part of. Even if it's possible she doesn't have her Devil Fruit yet.' _The odds of our ship running into hers on the same stretch of sea that she nearly sank _The Taniwha _on is rather low. Pirates tend not to linger in one place very long, always trying to keep one step ahead of either Marine retaliation or a rival crew.

No, what's pressing on my mind is what the little brown poster _represents_.

Familiar names are starting to appear. Kid, Bonney, I even overheard Korka submitting a report to Lindbergh through his Den-Den-Mushi about a week ago.

The canon storyline is starting to take root in the periphery of my life...and even though I honestly want no part of it...

I'm starting to wonder just how long I'm going to last before it forcibly sucks me in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: This chapter went through so many revisions it's not even funny. ****It's been over a month** **though**.** Time to just ****¯\\_(****ツ****)_/¯ ****and post it.**

* * *

**Centaurea, Revolutionary Base**

I groaned in annoyance as I rolled to the other side of the bed. You ever wake up in the middle of the night and you just _know_ it's not even 5 AM yet?

'_Ugghhhh…not now [Game]...I don't need to be up until nine today.' _ I internally grumble, turning into the pillow and away from the shining yellow notification. I can read it in two or three hours when-

'_...wait...yellow?'_

I cracked one tired eye open and confirmed that yes, this particular pop-up was in fact not blue. Which made no sense as _every_ _single screen_ the [Game] has ever presented to me has been the same shade of pale cyan.

That wasn't all though.

It was _glittering._

_**Special Event: Counting Your Lucky Stars.**_

**Click here to participate.**

**Time Remaining: 1 Hour, 14 minutes**

"What in the world…?" I muttered, slowly rising to sit upright in my bed. I pressed one finger softly to the screen and watched as the image shifted into a picture of an orange shark with dozens of yellow stars patterned across its back.

A niggling voice in the back of my head tried to place where I had seen the creature in canon before but that thought was quickly discarded as the picture shrank down, leaving text in its place.

_**Special Event: Counting Your Lucky Stars.**_

**K****nown for their devious and sneaky nature****, Star Sharks are a ****migratory**** species that ****naturally inhabit the waters of ****South**** and ****West**** Blue. ****They hunt together in** **large packs**** in order to take down prey ****substantially bigger than themselves ****and th****ough it is rare for them to attack humans, they do ****possess**** an annoying habit of ****overturning fishing**** boats, causing m****any seafarers**** to consider them as ****terrible**** nuisances. ****This reason, combined with their natural star aesthetic, has led ****to the popular belief that catching one will bring about good fortune.**

**E****vent: Catch as many Star Sharks as you can!**

**Reward: +1 LUK for each Star Shark caught.**

**Bonus 1: Catch 15 for 5,000 Exp.**

**Bonus 2: Catch 40 for 10,000 Exp.**

**Time Remaining: 1 Hour, 13 minutes**

"Holy shit..." I muttered in a daze, not quite believing what I was reading. "Holy Shit!" I damn near screamed as I skimmed the text over again.

'_Would this have just disappeared if I didn't wake up? WAIT! HAVE I SLEPT THROUGH ONE OF THESE BEFOR-gah! No time to think about it! I've only got an hour and thirteen-'_

**Time Remaining: 1 Hour, 12 minutes.**

I _exploded_ out of my bed.. Sheets flying into the air as I rushed outside in nothing but my sleep shorts. I grab clothes form my [Inventory] as I run to the waterfront and a few of the night shift watchmen stare at me in confusion as I pass them. No doubt wondering why one of the hired hunters is trying to put on a shirt while moving at a full sprint.

There's no time for embarrassment. I have LUK points to earn. You know when I first tried putting points in the stat all those months ago and it said my LUK could improve through 'special events and encounters' I hadn't realized the [Game] was being so literal.

Iraak, one my fellow passengers on board _The Marjhan_ is sitting by the waters edge watching the orange fish- wait are sharks fish? Most of them don't lay eggs. I feel like you have to lay eggs to be classified a fish. Bah! What am I doing wasting time thinking! There's LUK to farm!

"Oh, good morning Jack. You're not usually up this early." Iraak smiles as he sees my approach. "Mischievous little scamps aren't they?" he muses, gesturing to the school of Star Sharks, some of whom could actually be seen _snickering_ at the plight of a poor seal-like creature that a trio were chasing around in circles.

"They always like to play with their food." Iraak informs me. "They're not that different from us really."

One of the sharks wanders closer to Iraak and I and halfway surfaces, a wide grin of razor sharp teeth spread across its face.

"You up to something naughty little guy?" Iraak teases, "You better not be thi-

I shot it in the face.

Didn't even hesitate. Just pulled my pistol and blam-o!

"Jack! What the hell!" Iraak yelped in shock. "I know they're pests but-"

"Yeah yeah lecture me later! Help me pull it in!" I shouted back, reaching into the water to grab the corpse. The leathery skin slapped down onto the wooden planks of the pier and just as I hoped a blue pop-up materialized overhead.

**+1 LUK!**

**LUK (25) → (26)**

'_Excellent. So I **am **allowed to kill them first. This would be a lot harder if I had to catch them live.'_

"Umm..Jack.." Iraak begins.

I raise my head. "Hmm?" I follow his nervous gaze and see dozens of orange sharks glaring daggers at me, some are even growling.

'_Huh. Sharks can growl in this world. Who'd have thunk it?'_

* * *

Today is a great day. No I didn't get the 2nd bonus. Didn't really come close to be honest. After the first five minutes the sharks quickly abandoned the idea of attacking me while I was on the safety of land. _'Though some of them did make some pretty impressive jumps.'_

They briefly rallied again when I got a little too cocky and waded down into the thigh-deep water -at which point Iraak really started cursing me out- but not even that could convince the sharks to stick around for long.

So no I didn't manage to get 40 of the blighters.

I did get _17_ though.

Seventeen beautiful points in LUK and a healthy bonus of 5,000 Exp that shot me straight through Lv.34 and halfway to the one beyond that. I placed 5 points into STR and 10 into INT and moved on to one of the trickiest questions I've ever had to ponder.

'_What to do with 1 ½ dozen shark corpses...'_

* * *

**One Week Later, Aboard _The Marjhan_**

It's been mostly a quiet week since departing Centaurea. No storms, no pirates. It's given me some time to catch up on some books that have been piling up on my reading list.

**Ding!**

**Skill Lv up! Anatomy Lv. (19/50) → (20/50)**

**-Your understanding of the human body and all of its functions.**

**Ding!**

**Quest Complete!**

**Quest: Level up a [Skill] two times by the end of the day.**

**Reward: 250 Exp.**

I dismissed the two notifications and flipped the page to the next chapter in the book I had borrowed off of Claire. "Section Eight: The Endocrine System_..." _I softly murmured. Just because I had completed today's daily quest didn't mean I couldn't keep going.

We have a new passenger onboard. A silent samurai type named Yukimura. He was originally one of the hunters stationed to _The Taniwha_, but seeing as how that ship isn't hitting the high seas anytime soon he's going to be joining us for the remainder of his contract. The man seems polite enough but he does have a bad habit of sleeping through most of the day. _'Kind of reminds of __**another **__One Piece swordsman that we all know in that regard.'_

'_Land ho!' _A voice reverberates throughout the cabin. Our man in the crows nest has quite the pair of lungs on him. '_ETA four hours captain!'_

I closed my book and set it aside with a small puzzled frown. _'Four hours? That's odd. Cherrytown should still be a day and a half out at least.'_

Making my way out onto the deck I slid up next to Korka staring at a speck of an island on the horzion. "We're making good time I see."

The revolutionary briefly looks my way before turning back. "The weathers been kind. When we changed course to Mirifield I was worried that the winds might shift and delay us but-"

My hands raised up in alarm. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Back up!" I protested in mild panic. "What the hell do you mean we're sailing for Mirifield? I thought we were restocking in Cherrytown!"

"We were." My employer answers. "This is just a mild detour. We only had to alter course by 11 degrees. We'll head to Cherrytown afterwards. Why? What's got you so worked up about it?"

My jaw almost fell off in disbelief. "Mirifield is Fleet Admiral Sengoku's home town! Every person living in South Blue knows that! They have a giant statue and everything!"

Korka rolled his eyes at me. "Just because an island is the original home of someone dangerous doesn't mean the place itself suddenly is."

Under normal circumstances he'd be right. Goa Kingdom for instance didn't become powerful just because it happened to spawn the entire Monkey D. family. In the case of Mirifield however, I have a retort.

"Except the Fleet Admiral had an officers academy built there! Marines from all across South Blue come to this island to prove they're worthy of wearing the 'Coat of Justice'. Do I need to remind you what organization you -and by extension me- work for!" I spoke with exasperation.

The zoan-user had the gall to actually _chuckle_ at my distress. "What? Haven't you heard of hiding in plain sight before?"

"Korka!"

"Relax Parker. It's _fine_. I've run this game before. Mirifield is a commercial hub like any other. We stay in the civilian docks, buy what we need to, and then leave a day or two later for Cherrytown. Now that I know you're a Storage-Human we may as well stock-up as much as we can. Especially on perishables." The man turned to me with a satisfied grin. "Besides. This way we can turn in the corpse of that water rat Pellora. Repairing ships isn't cheap you know. You've still got him right?"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Of course. It's not going to just disappear on me." I spoke, extracting the body from my [Inventory] and laying it flat on the deck just to make a point.

Korka lifted the tarp covering the 5.5 million bounty and whistled. "Perfectly preserved...blood on his jacket hasn't even dried...you're a real useful man to have around Jack. This is much more convenient than stuffing a body in the freezer and hoping it keeps. The cooks get all pissy at me when I force that on them you know."

Shortly thereafter, _The Marjhan _pulled into port and the deckhands went to work tying off the mooring lines to the bollards along the pier.

"Alright. You fellows know the drill." Korka announced to the crew as he hoisted Pellora's wrapped body over his shoulder. "I'm going to go turn this in. You're free to leave the boat so long as you stay out of trouble and be back by the morning."

Over the next few hours I watched various people depart the ship, all of them enjoying the brief shore leave allowed to them. Two or three groups asked me to tag along for a trip to the saloon but I waved them off each time.

I'm sure going out for the evening could be fun. I'm just being paranoid and a tad silly. The vibe of this island just screams as the kind of place where I could wander into town with the innocent intentions of grabbing myself a drink and somehow get roped up into a wacky, zany, and possibly perilous side-quest.

I turned my head over to the west where a mighty Marine tower encroached into the sky. Looming so high that it actually shielded whole districts of the surrounding town with its shadow. _'There is no reason they needed to make it that big. It's one thing to be excessive. __It's__ another to just blatantly waste natural resources like that.' _

The whole thing kind of reminds me of something Axe-Hand Morgan would build. _'__Hmm. I wonder __what happened to that guy. Didn't he escape custody after__ Luffy __and Zoro knocked him on his ass?__'_

Well. No matter. My stare slowly drifted down to the small bustling city that had grown around the circular base of the imposing stone edifice. Apparently just 20 years ago it was a small sleepy village like any other. The Fleet Admirals influence has really transformed the place.

**Ding!**

**New Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Head towards the Mirifield market and investigate the Officer Acade-**

"Nope!" I say aloud to the air. Popping the 'p' for emphasis as I mentally hit [DECLINE]. "I'm good right here on the boat thank you very much."

"Jack? Is that you?"

I peered down to the dockside and caught a glimpse of a familiar face I certainly wasn't expecting to see again soon.

**Dan, Merchant Boat Captain, Lv.6**

"Holy crap, Dan? Well if it isn't a small world after all." I reply with a smile, hopping down off of _The Marjhan_. "What are you doing here guy?"

My fellow Kivuruk-ian meets my handshake halfway. "I'm moored just a little down the way." he answers, gesturing with a head tilt. "Any island with a Marine base this large goes through more supplies in a few days than most villages would need in six months. This has always been one of my reliable spots to sell. What are _you _doing here? That bounty hunter nonsense not work out? You know you left me in a right pickle when you just walked off that day."

"Well...uh.."I started, scratching my neck a bit bashfully. "Thing is, it actually worked a bit too well. I got hired to help protect this ship here for a few months after I turned in a pirate worth 8.2 mil. Life's been going pretty great for me to be honest."

Dan's eyes nearly exploded out of his head. "E-eight million! That's! That's incredible Jack! All the cargo in my hold isn't worth _half _that much. Even at full retail!"

The merchant captain took a moment to really look at me. "You certainly look stronger too. Hmm..." The man reached out and clapped me on the shoulder. "I've decided then. I'll forgive you walking out on me if you come back and visit sometime to tell us all about your adventures. Lots of folks will want to see ya again. I know Ms. Rika was mighty disappointed when my ship came back without you on it."

**Ding!**

**New Quest Alert!**

**Quest: You've had a good trip. Made a lot of money. Certainly collected some stories. Maybe it's time to take a break. Return to your adopted home of Kivuruk Isle and catch up with old faces.**

**Reward: 500 Exp and Lv.1 [Skill Disk].**

**[ACCEPT/DECLINE]**

Y'know Dan and the [Game] are right. I should schedule in a visit sometime soon. It's not good to stay away from home for too long.

"Sure Dan. Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Nine Days Later, _The Marjhan_**

I struggled in vain to wipe my eyes clear of the water running down my face. The rain was thicker than usual today. Droplets so heavy you could feel each one as they splashed against your person.

"How much longer!" I heard Maken bark towards the navigator.

"What am I, a psychic?" The old sea dog bit back, trying to downplay his shivering from how cold and soaked he was. "The storm will be over when it's over!"

White ocean spray washed over the side of the ship, drenching a pair of my shipmates down to the bone. _The Marjhan_ climbed over the crest of a wave and then bounced atop the sea as we came crashing down on the other side. Streaks of lightning lit up the sky in violent awe-inspiring patterns and despite their incredible fury, I had to be grateful for them. They were the only thing preventing us from sailing in almost total darkness.

The cracks of thunder, the yells of the crew, and the endless _plop plop plop_ of millions of raindrops were so deafening that I almost missed it. The thing that would that would this day go from bad to..._distinctly _below-average.

The alarm bell ringing from the crows nest.

Korka's shouting voice was barely discernible, "What do you see Mr. Skinner!"

"It's the Witch!" the lookout cried with an arm pointing to the rear of the ship. "It's 'Red Witch' Mira-jane! She's on our stern and gaining fast!"

Several people, myself included, rushed towards the aft to confirm it with our own eyes. I squinted against the inky blackness of the night but I couldn't pick out one dark shadow of the ocean from the next.

Lighting rumbled in the sky once more and I caught a glimpse of them. Only for a moment or two. But it was still enough to see the pirate vessel heading right for us. The words _Bloody __Jewel _emblazoned proudly across it's main sail.

This wasn't the largest concern though.

_S__omething _was pulling their ship.

I couldn't get a perfect look. I doubt any of us did with the few seconds we had. But I distinctly saw spiny electric blue frills just barely jutting out the waters surface.

Korka whipped around to the helmsman and the rest of the crew. "More speed!" he bellowed, having seen the same thing I did.

"Oh ho. South Blue's very own 'Beast Tamer'." Waldstein spoke cheerfully but with a hint of nervousness in his throat. "I can think of worse dance partners than the 19 million beri wench...and I think her first mate is worth a little something as well."

"Crowler 'The Weasel'. 7.3 Million." Guilford supplied with an uncharacteristic scowl. "We've met before. When the battle starts, stay out of my way. He's _mine._"

A thumb-gnawing seven minutes ticked by as the shadowy ship in the distance grew closer and closer. Cannons were loaded and swords were distributed as the crew scrambled for what was about to happen.

"Arm yourselves comrades!" Waldstein announced, planting a barrel full of rifles in the center of the deck.

I ignored my fellow hunters declaration as I took position at the very aft-most part of _The Marjhan_. I won't be needing one of those rifles.

I brought _my own__._

Reaching into my [Inventory], I withdrew a small project I had been fiddling with while we were moored in Centaurea...a minor experiment if you will.

Now I've seen plenty of rifles in this world that have come with a glass reticle. Even spotted two or three cannons with them added on. But what's bizarre though is that I have yet to see a single proper **scope**. Or any device that actually provides amplification for lining up your shot.

The closest thing that comes to mind is Van Augur's unique eyepiece, but I'm not sure if that monocle actually _does_ anything besides provide the man a pair of cross-hairs. I can only imagine it'd be_ massively _disorienting to magnify your vision in just a single eye all day.

I'll admit what I'd thrown together was..crude. Basically just a miniature spyglass I had affixed atop the gun barrel.

But even though my device is far from perfect, it does allow me to make out the vague contours of pirates aboard the _Bloody Jewel_...as well as combo well with a certain [Skill] of mine.

**Firearms Mastery Lv. (6/10)**

**-Your ability to accurately use pistols, rifles, and portable cannons. Current Accuracy: 49.5%. Accuracy % is equal to [Firearms Mastery Level x5 + ¼ INT].**

**Note: Due to the conditions of the storm your accuracy is receiving a -10% penalty. (49.5%) → (39.5%)**

See I've gotten some good practice under my belt with this [Skill] now and I've picked up on a pretty _significant _detail of how it operates. The percentage it presents to me isn't a measure of 'did my shot hit the target?'. No. It's a measurement of 'did my shot go _exactly _where I intended it to go?'

Yes, its still affected by outside forces -such as this storm- and I doubt I'd be able to land a hit on a Haki user even if I had 100% accuracy,_ 'Fingers crossed that I never encounter one',_ but the end result of this important distinction is this.

If I line up the sights with a silhouette on the enemy vessel and I_ intend_ it to be a headshot…

I depressed the trigger twice in quick succession and the shadowy figure crumbles.

**+70 Exp!**

Then it's a headshot.

**Bullet Time Skill Active!**

**-Time is being slowed for you by ****6****%.**

And with this, combat is officially initiated. '_Now let's go again_.' I think firing the rifle twice more.

**+25 Exp!**

'_Only 25? I almost feel bad taking out a mook so low.'_

**+45 Exp!**

_'Forty-five. That's a bit more average.'_

A series of flaps opened on the _Bloody Jewel_'s bow and a triplet of 'long nines' rolled into view.

'_Oh that's not good.'_ "Incoming!"

The cannons roared to life, spouting fire and smoke, and at the same time I felt our ships newest addition, Yukimura, glide up next to me.

The swordsman's grip tightens over his hilt and he bends slightly at the waist. "One-sword style..." I hear him mutter under his breath.

I fail to suppress the slight internal cringe. _'Have I really hit the stage where people around me are going to start 'announcing' their attacks?'_ Don't get me wrong. It can be good fun to watch someone on the computer screen pull off a big finisher or a special technique...but seeing it in real life just hurts to look at.

"Snapdragons bite!" The man finishes, swiping his sword out in three separate arcs, causing the cast iron cannonballs to detonate well before reaching _The Marjhan_.

'_...though it is hard to argue about the results...how many levels in [Bladed Weapon Mastery] do I need before I can pull **that **off?'_

I peer through the sights once more and notice that the metal chains that had been attaching the creature hauling their ship have gone slack. The blue spines have disappeared and the -_whatever it was- _ that was pulling them along has vanished beneath the deep.

**Ding!**

**New Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Defeat Slinn Voda!**

**Reward: 15,000 Exp.**

**[ACCEPT/DECLINE]**

'_Wha-? Fifteen thous- Who the fuck is Slinn Voda?'_

That's when the gunfire started.

A titanic red serpent had emerged off _The Marjhan_'s starboard side and towered over the ship like a demon straight from a storybook nightmare. It's body was a deep red, spiny electric blue frills ran all the way down its spine and it's crimson eyes were filled with _hate_. Bullets bounced pathetically off its scales and even though I couldn't see its health yet, I simply knew they weren't doing a single point of damage.

And above it's head, a simple title. The same size that it would be for anyone else.

**Slinn Voda, Lv. 8**

'_Come on [Game]...'_ I whined. _'I'd __really rather not...'_

Wait. Calm down. Maybe this isn't as bad as it seems. It's only Lv. 8 and Luffy took down one of these things in like chapter one! It even _looks_ like a similar species to the 'Lord of The Coast'. It's got a thick hide sure, but how tough could this thing actually be?

'_Oh? __A__re we comparing ourselves to Luffy now?' _A mocking voice rang in my head.

'_Shut up voice. It's only Lv.8. I've got plenty of help. [Observe].' _

I skimmed over the page that appeared and felt my stomach plummet as I reached an important conclusion.

Sea Kings are** not **operating on the same level scale as humans.

**Slinn Voda, Lv. 8**

**Slinn Voda is an adolescent Scaled-Eel Sea King who is currently bewitched by the South Blue pirate captain 'Red Witch' Mira-Jane via some unknown mechanism. Although he is small in comparison to most of his fellow Sea Kings he is still plenty large enough -and certainly aggressive enough- to swallow a man whole.**

**[BEWITCHED]** **Slinn Voda's mind is not fully his own due to Mira-Jane's influence. His mental traits are being reduced by 90%.**

**Health: 8,000/8,000**

**STR: 1,050**

**VIT: 800**

**DEX: 250**

**INT: 45 (-90%) = 4.5**

**WIS: 30 (-90%) = 3**

**LUK: 0**

I glanced around at the more capable of my comrades. Korka had morphed into his hybrid form but so far hadn't moved. Yukimura was still busy handling the cannon fire situation, Waldstein had his warhammer in a white-knuckled grip and Guilford- fuck I don't even know where Guilford is right now.

A plan attempts to form in my mind. _'Maybe __we__ can somehow knock it out of the mind-control. __Put enough of the hurt on it that the beast __breaks__ free and runs away. __I don't really see another-_

With a speed that shouldn't even be _possible_ from something that large. Slinn Voda's entire body springs forward like a snake and the monstrosity's jaws snap down over a mans body with a nauseating **crunch**.

'_HOLY F- New plan! This fuckers dead!'_

Waldstein rushes in, striking one side of the Sea Kings face with his hammer at the same time that Korka spin-kicks an ostrich leg into the other. The creature's head is thrown forcibly backward but it's already too late. All that remains of Satori is a pair of severed feet, still in their black boots.

The serpent shakes off the brief daze and hisses angrily. Furious that such small beings would dare to strike it.

**Slinn Voda: (7,763/8,000)**

Cassian, one of the revolutionary soldiers under Korka, brings a medium hand-held cannon to bare against the beast, but with the same agility it displayed before, Slinn Voda twists its body out of the way and dives head first beneath the waves, vanishing from view.

"Where'd it go!" "Does anybody still see it!" "On your toes people!"

"Captain! The Red Witch's ship is still advancing on us!" Mr. Skinner announces from the lookout.

"Muster your courage men! Just stand fast and we'll see this night through!"

A great splash erupted from the port of the ship as Slinn Voda exploded from the deep and wasted no time in selecting his next piece of prey. 18 inch teeth closed around one of the hired deckhands, and hoists the screaming man off the boat and out over the ocean.

The crew and I are forced to watch in horror as the creature tosses Ethan high into the air... and then swallows him whole a few seconds later when he begins to fall.

You ever do something so stupid that you can't properly explain yourself later? An action that is so utterly asinine that the best justification you can come up with for your action is 'I don't know! I just reacted!'

This is how I'd reply later when someone asked me why I leapt off the boat with nothing but a battlecry and a sword in each hand.

In hindsight it's a minor miracle that I even managed to jump far enough, but apparently there's just enough luck on my side for the twin blades to make impact and embed themselves deep into the sea monsters torso...neck...torso…I'm not exactly sure where one stops and the other begins.

**-****324 Damage! (7,4****3****9/8,000)**

A sky-shattering roar erupts from Slinn Voda's throat, shaking my whole body from the vibrations alone. His head whips down to snap at me like a dog would against the worlds most annoying flea but I'm positioned just high enough that he can't get a proper angle.

Not discouraged by failure in the least, the Sea King simply switches tactics. To put it in a word?_ Thrashing._ Flailing so hard and fast that the world disappears into a blurry painting. He shook and swung, writhed and jerked, doing everything in his power to to throw me away from his body.

His stratagem nearly works. My body is flung back and forth from the violent shifts in direction. My arms scream from the abuse of holding on. On one particular sharp turn the blade in my right hand slides loose and I quickly stab it back in to avoid being tossed into the sea.

**-150 Damage! (7,289/8,000)**

The creature shrieks again, ceasing its savage throes and for the briefest moment I have peace.

And then he _dives_.

The freezing ocean engulfs us both and I desperately keep my mouth shut as water floods my nose and ears. The bone-chilling cold permeates into every cell and with the exception of the blue title over Slinn Voda's head, every speck of light disappears from view.

What begins next is the wildest ride of my life. Slinn Voda diving and breaching, diving and breaching, diving and breaching. Each respite above the water offers nothing but one or two lungfuls of air before I'm pulled back beneath the drink.

We break the surface once more and this time I just can't keep my grip. My fingers slide off the handles and momentum sends my body ragdolling through the air.

The world is spinning. The oceans on the left, the sky is below me, nausea builds in my throat but I'm twisitng too quickly to even have the luxury of vomiting._ 'Fuckfuckfuck get your bearings Jack! Get your- Tail! Tail! Get away from the-'_

The massive appendage smashes into me with enough force to _powderize_ a normal human skeleton and I am launch -nay **ejected**\- skyward into an entirely different section of the troposphere.

**-1,032 HP!**

**Skill Lv up! Physical Endurance Lv. (8/30) → (9/30)**

**-Your body's durability to damage from physical sources. Resistance increased from (24%)→ (27%)**

**HP Regen Skill Active!**

**-Current speed: 0.****2****% max health per minute.**

The clouds rush in, filling my vision as my limp form rises higher and higher into the sky. My ascension reaches its climax and I linger there for a moment. Helpless in the air with every muscle and bone feeling like It just went head to head with a fleet of semi trucks.

My descent begins and through hazy vision I watch the titanic predator explode out of the sea at an upwards 90 degree angle. Like a dragon of myth rising into the sky, the serpentine body climbs higher and higher, it's maw wide open to grant me the same fate that befell Ethan.

In my old life I was always a big fan of nature shows. Watching a fish jump clear into the air to snatch it's dinner was one of the coolest things for the young me to watch on television. Now seeing it in first-person, upscaled a few _orders of magnitude_, my one time awe sees only terror instead.

My senses start to clear as I realize how truly and utterly fucked I am right now. "Uhhh [Game]! Could really use a suggestion if you have one!"

**Skill Lv up! Bullet Time Lv. (2/30) → (3/30)**

**-Your ability to perceive time at a slower rate while in combat. Slowed perception increased from (6%) → (9%)**

'_Fantastic! Now I can watch myself die in slow motion!'_

I've fallen half the distance by this point. In a few more seconds I'll be able to smell the rancidness of Slinn Voda's breath.

'_No! No! No! I will not die to something on the same level as fucking Momoo!'_

I pull my last disposable sword from my [Inventory] and hold it straight down. Determined on being defiant until the end.

Only four seconds left. I was almost close enough to see the victory gleaming in the Sea Kings hateful red eyes.

'_Screw you ya damn fish! I'__m not going down __that easy__!__'_

At the last possible moment, with perhaps but a few_ milliseconds _to spare on my side, I thrust the weapon downward and bounced it off one of Slinn Voda's humongous razor-like teeth. The brief contact vaults me over the top of his jaw, and sends me rolling down the bumpy ridges of his snout.

"GG MOTHERFUCKER!" I screamed as the combined force of gravity and the Sea Kings own upward momentum help me slide the entire length of the blade straight through the monsters cornea and into the depths of its skull.

**CRITICAL HIT!**

**8,000 Damage! (0/8,000)**

'_BOOM! Get one-shotted ya bitch!'_

**Skill Level Up x3! Bladed Weapon Mastery Lv. (****8****/150) → (****11****/150)**

**-Your ability to expertly wield swords, knives, spears, or any other sharpened tools.**

**Ding!**

**Quest Completed!**

**Quest: Defeat Slinn Voda!**

**Reward 15,000 Exp.**

**You have reached Lv. 35!**

**You have reached Lv. 36!**

**You have reached Lv. 37!**

**You have reached Lv. 38!**

**You have reached Lv. 39!**

**You have 75 points to spend!**

For a moment, time itself came to a standstill.

Slinn Voda's corpse still towered in the air and I stood atop its face, my hands covered in all sorts of foulness from the monsters eye rupturing outward like a splattered fruit.

The rain was still pouring. The lightning was still thundering.

And it is in this moment of triumph that the horrifying realization hits me.

I don't know where the ship is.

My head snaps around, scanning for its outline through the murkiness of the storm. I spot it quickly, which I suppose is lucky, but the sight does nothing but fill me with dread.

It's _far._ _Too __far._

They're...they're going to come pick me up right? They'll realize pretty quick that the Sea King is dead r-right?

The second realization comes just as swift as the first.

Only this one isn't horrifying.

It's **worse.**

'_I told them I have a Devil Fruit...'_

There would be no rescue attempt. No searching of the waters. No looping the ship around to look for me. _'No one is going to come...'_

They'd probably already written him off. Tragically lost at the bottom of the Blue like so many other 'hammers'.

Slinn Voda's body begins to crumble and my calm goes with it. _'Shit!__! __Shit__! __What do we do? __Do __something! __Do fucking anything! D__o something or you'__re__ gonna __fucking __die again __Jack__!'_

Oh god. What if he treaded water for hours or even _days _before he finally drowned? What if the [Game] respawned him in the middle of the ocean?

He could spend all of his remaining lives just swimming aimlessly...lost in a storm with no sense of direction or where the nearest island could be...all in sea-monster infested waters...this...this could be it...if he didn't think of something this could really be the end. Game ov-

'_**NO! I REFUSE!'**_

I leapt off the falling beasts head and towards _The Marjhan_ in the distance. Trying not to focus on how the ship was getting farther and farther away with each passing second.

'_This is insane Jack! You don't know how to- Stop it! Do not think like that!'_

This will work. It _has_ to work.

It will work because I **will **it to work. Because the alternative of it not working is wholly and entirely _unacceptable._

Slinn Voda's form sinks beneath the waves and my own horrible crash with the ocean surface is approaching just as quickly.

'_I've only got one shot at this! [Game]! Dump everything I have into DEX! DUMP IT ALL!_

**Request Acknowledged!**

**Points to spend (75) → (0)**

**DEX (115) → (190)**

I angled myself forward as best I could…

...tucked my legs in…

….and **pushed!**

**Ding!**

**New Skill Acquired!**

**Rokushiki Technique #3 of 6. (Geppo). Lv. (1/50)**

**-One of the vaunted 'Six Powers'. For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. By kicking out at incredible speed, users of this technique are able to generate an impulse off of the air itself and launch themselves in a desired direction. Masters of this [Skill] can use it to hover in place, perform it with only a single leg, or even combine it with other techniques.**

**Note: Due to your low level with this [Skill] there is an 80% chance the [Skill] will fail on use.**

A white cloud of displaced air and rainwater flares into existence beneath my feet and suddenly...I was flying.

Holy shit I was flying!...and now I'm falling again. _'Go up go up go up go up!' _I panic, kicking my feet out wildly.

**[Skill] Failed! **

**[Skill] Failed! **

**[Skill] Failed! **

**[Skill] Failed!**

'_Go up!'_

Geppo activates again and I manage to avoid a watery grave...for a few more seconds at least. For three and a half heart-palpatating minutes my mental state swings erratically between hopeful and panic-stricken as I slowly shorten the distance between myself and the two dueling ships, one of whom has just broken off and is in full retreat.

A pop-up informing me that [Geppo] has reached Lv.2 startles me and almost breaks my concentration but thankfully the home stretch is less than 15 meters away now….wait how do I slow down?

'_Slowdownslowdownslowdown'_

**[Skill] Failed! **

**[Skill] Failed! **

**[Skill] Failed! **

'_Slow dow-'_

I crash face first into the central mast of _The Marjhan_ and my ears fill with the sickening crack of my nose fracturing on impact.

**-17HP!**

'_Oww...landing could use some work...'_

I slid down onto the deck of the ship and simply lay there as a crowd gathered 'round, many of their faces boggled in disbelief. "Jack..? How did you..? You were just..."

"I'll explain later. What happened to the Witch?" I slur slightly as one hand reaches up and pops my nose back into place. _'__OH SWEET LORDY THAT HURTS!'_

"Drove her off." Waldstein muttered. Still blinking dumbly at my miraculous return.

I turn my head slightly towards Guilford. "You get your guy?"

"No." The man said with a frown before it slowly morphed into a small smile. "Got his eye though."

"Cool...got my guy in the eye too." I replied after taking a long heavy breath.

"You going to be alright?"

"Yeah...just...just give me a minute."

* * *

**The Next Day**

'_Again.'_

**[Skill] Failed! **

'_Again.'_

**[Skill] Failed!**

'_Again.'_

Gravity's really starting to pick up now. That downward acceleration is no joke._ 'I wonder if it's still 9.8 __m/s2__. I don't know how this worlds mass -and therefore its gravity- compares to earths. Questions for later.'_

'_Again' _

**Skill Lv Up! Rokushiki Technique #3 of 6. (Geppo). Lv. (5/50) → (6/50)**

**-One of the vaunted 'Six Powers'. For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. By kicking out at incredible speed, users of this technique are able to generate an impulse off of the air itself and launch themselves in a desired direction. Masters of this [Skill] can use it to hover in place, perform it with only a single leg, or even combine it with other techniques.**

**Note: Due to your low level with this [Skill] there is a ****55****% chance the [Skill] will fail on use.**

A sizable puff of white air erupts beneath my feet once more and my direction is reversed back towards the beautiful sunny sky hanging overhead.

"Heeeey. Jaaack." Korka calls from the deck below. His hands cupped around his mouth to augment his voice. "Are you going to be doing that all afternoon!"

A jubilant child-like laugh escaped my throat as I ignored another '**[Skill] Failed!**' notification.

"You're damn right I am!" I hollered back, letting another jump push me even higher towards the clouds. My fellow crew members on _The Marjhan_ were nothing but blocky outlines at this distance.

I threw my arms above my head as I hit my zenith and cheered louder than I think I ever have in either lifetime.

"This is amaaaazing!"

* * *

**Jack Parker, The Gamer, Lv. 3****9**

**Health: 2,300/2,300**

**Exp: ****580****/3,****9****00**

**Money: 12,15****9****,0****60**** Beri**

**STR: 13****5**

**VIT: 115**

**DEX: 1****90**

**INT: ****7****8**

**WIS: 66**

**LUK: ****42**

**Points to spend: 0**

**Click here to see list of [Skills]**

**-Current number of [Skills]: ****40**

**Click here to see list of [Perks]**

**-Current number of [Perks]: 3**

* * *

**A/N ****2****: Star Sharks exist in canon. Mir****i****field does not. Though Sengoku is from South Blue. ****Side note in case anyone actually cares about the math, Jack received an average of 120 Exp from daily quests for each day passed off screen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Centaurea, Revolutionary Base**

"Come on...come on, work dammit..." My foot blurs ever so slightly as it kicks against the ground but I feel no reaction. No force propelling me forward.

It's been four days since _The Marjhan_'s encounter with 'Red Witch' Mira-Jane and we've made port once again in Centaurea to unload supplies. While we were occupied at sea, there have been some rather major developments on the war-front. A Marine Commodore by the name of Torsten sailed into the harbor with three warships at his back in an attempt to recapture the territory. To hear the base soldiers tell it, he was damn near successful and had certain revolutionary officers not been present to repel him, it would have become a massive loss for the R.A. If you peer closely enough, you can almost see the outlines of the ships sunk in the battle resting at the bottom of the bay.

Deep in the mainland of the country, the capital has fallen under a heavy siege, forcing the World Government-aligned royal family to bring all their nearby forces behind it's protective borders. Many members of the lower nobility have fled north, holing themselves up in the last of the countries six provinces that is still solely under the states control.

In the western town of Kelna, a ragtag army of civilian militias clashed against a host of royal troops in what has now become the bloodiest affair of the entire conflict to date. Although it was eventually the royals who were forced into a 'temporary tactical retreat' as the newspapers called it, the death toll was at such a high cost for both sides that any man would agree there was no winner that day.

The night before we sailed in, a Cipher Pol #2 assassin was captured and executed by firing squad, which I suppose is good, but taking into account that the agent was only discovered after poisoning five members of the bases command structure makes it a rather hollow victory for the revolutionaries. Three of the men were able to receive medical attention quickly enough to at least be pulled away from deaths door but the remaining two were...not as fortunate.

The only_ purely _positive news available is that what was once a trickle of deserters abandoning the royal forces, is slowly growing into a steady flood. They're hemorrhaging men, money and morale at an unsustainable rate. Many are coming to believe the war will simply end by itself before the year is out. No climactic final battle required.

As for myself? I'm a bit more skeptical about these things. Violent revolutions seldom have such nice clean endings.

We only have a few days of shore time before it's 'back on the water', and while everyone else is busy indulging in the comforts of dry land, I'm down on the far end of the beach trying to correct the obvious hole I now have in my [Skill] set.

If my DEX of 190 is sufficient enough for an amateur use of [Geppo], then I can think of no logical reason why Soru and Rankyaku shouldn't be feasible as well. Soru _especially_. Considering the amount of side characters who've been witnessed utilizing the ability, it definitely comes off as the most fundamental of the rokushiki. With that fact it mind, it seems almost a trifle odd that it will be the_ third _of the 'six powers' to get under my belt.

I can recall from the manga that Blueno...wait was it Luffy.?.. well point is **someone** described Soru as 'kicking the ground at least 10 times in an instant' making it the only one of the rokushiki to come with a tutorial. _'Or at least some form of instruction. I doubt I'd have ever figured out [Kami-e] if it hadn't come in the shape of a [Skillbook].'_

The problem is, despite the unambiguity of directions as clear as 'hit the ground 10 times really fast', I just can't get the damn thing to work.

How long is an 'instant' supposed to be anyway? My initial guess was 'one second' and let me tell ya, that shit's not good enough. Tapping the ground nearly a dozen times in under a second_ sounds _difficult, but once you break out the stopwatch and time yourself you realize just how _long_ a second truly is.

So I moved it up to 10 times in a _half-second._ A little more challenging, but nothing my DEX had trouble handling. Unfortunately the results still amounted to kaput.

Next came a _quarter-second_. At this point my leg was starting to protest against the effort. I could feel the familiar dull burn of muscles being pushed harder than they're used to. I've been at this for the better part of the afternoon and still haven't got jack to show for it. Pun slightly intended.

So now we're trying just a smidgen faster. Two-tenths of a single second. If this one doesn't pan out then I'm about to have a fit.

'_Okay..focus Jack...focus...aaaaand…Go!123456789 Shit! Only nine times... You're almost there. Just push harder! Kick a little faster! 123456789 Son of a- Gah! This would be so much simpler if I knew how much force I had to put in each of the taps!_

I breathed deep and ran my hands over my face. "No worries. No worries. Hakuna matata Jack, you got this. You have the DEX. Just push it out." I leaned forward and shook my head clear. "Ready...123456789 SON OF A BITCH!"

I kicked angrily at the sand. _'Grrr this should not be this hard! _

'_123456789!'_

_'123456789!'_

_ '123456789!' _

_'12345678910!'_

An impetus of great similarity to a horizontal [Geppo] manifests under my right foot sending my body stumbling forward in an odd combination of a swift run and sliding down a hill that isn't there. My arms flail about as I struggle to keep my balance but it's all for naught as I end up tripping over my own feet and face-planting into the sand.

**Ding!**

**New Skill Acquired!**

**Rokushiki Technique # 1 of 6. (Soru). Lv. (1/50)**

**-One of the vaunted 'Six Powers'. By kicking the ground at least 10 times in an instant, users of this technique generate a force beneath their feet that sends them dashing forward at incredible speed. Masters of this [Skill] are able to move in any direction, combine it with other techniques, and can even briefly disappear from sight entirely.**

**Note: Due to your low level with this [Skill] there is an 80% chance the [Skill] will fail on use.**

I turn my head up to read the notification and feel a wide smile spread from cheek to cheek.

I don't care that this means it's all the more likely I'll get put on someones radar.

I don't care that my technique is currently worse than Nero's, the CP9 reject who's Soru was so poor he didn't even blur from view when using it.

Nor do I care that I just measured progress by comparing myself to a complete_ jobber_ and throwaway joke of a character.

I only care that it is now once more time to follow that oldest and noblest of gaming traditions.

**Grinding.**

* * *

**Four Days Later, **_**The Marjhan**_

It's important in life for one to have goals. Not necessarily huge ones that can span the length of decades, though if you're someone with the patience and willpower for that sort of thing then more power to you.

What I am referring to is the short-term achievements. The 'By this time next week I want to have completed this' or the 'I want to get to get three of these things done today' type goals.

I'm tired of having these cool rokushiki powers that only 'sometimes maybe' decide to work. This percentage fail schtick the [Game] has saddled me with is a glaring weakness that I am _sick_ of looking at every time I glance over my [Skills] page.

So for this trip, I'm making it my sole mission in life to bring it down to a 0% fail rate for two of them. At the _least_.

But which two to aim for?

[Geppo] first for sure. It's by _far _the most versatile of the 'Six Powers'. I don't care how many hours I have to hop in place to get there, this [Skill] _will_ get to Lv. 17 -and hence 0% failure- before we see land again.

Hopefully at that point my actual _mastery_ of the technique will start to increase. As it currently stands, all I can do is the same constant burst. There's no control. No small jumps, big jumps, no regulating the power output of any kind. And while that may be adequate for most applications of [Geppo], If I'm going to be utilizing this mid-combat, then fine tuning of the ability is an absolute _must_.

Going down to one leg would definitely be a large milestone as well. Once that's done I can really start working on omnidirectional movement and quick changes while in mid-flight. When I stop and really think about the amount of utility this [Skill] is going to eventually offer me it's..._oh ho ho…_ it's going to be _staggering. _

[Soru] is what I want to be second but..._The Marjhan _ just isn't an ideal place for it. The length of the deck isn't quite enough, there's people constantly going about their duties, bights of rope make for tripping hazards and….all in all it's just a bad idea. With my [Skill] level as low as it is I just don't have precise enough control not to crash into things.

Which means the silver medal is going to have to go to [Kami-e]. It's been sitting at Lv. 10 for a while now and if I'm honest, that _irks_ me. I've had this thing for just about_ three __months_ and it's only got a two-thirds chance of working? That's crap! I've barely had [Soru] a couple of days and I managed to grind it all the way to Lv. 9 before we left port again.

[Kami-e]'s major problem is that it just can't be trained when I'm alone. The [Game] refuses to grant me experience towards it unless someone is actively trying to hit me.

Which finally catches us up to my current predicament.

'_Kami-e!'_

My body twisted to the right of Yukimura's blade and glided softly along the air for a moment. His hand rotated 90 degrees to lash out at my new location but I simply folded away from that strike as well.

The samurai plants his sword in the deck and uses the point to pivot his body through the air. A zori-sandaled foot aims for me center-mass and although there's time for me to dodge it the conventional way, doing so would defeat the point of today's training.

'_Kami-e!'_

**[Skill] Failed! **

The blow strikes me right between my stomach and solar plexus, sending me sliding backwards with a slight grimace.

**-10 HP!**

I fix my stance, ready for more, but pause when I realize that the swordsman is calmly returning his katana to its sheath with a bored expression.

"What?" I ask.

"It's been an hour." The samurai replies as he lazily scratched his chest through his hakama. "You want more it's either going to be another 10 or I'm going back to my nap."

My eyebrows knit together in annoyance. "Our agreement was 10,000 for two."

His face develops a small lazy smirk. "Yeah, well I'm changing the agreement. This shit is boring with you only dodging. So choose. 10 per hour or you can go convince someone else to waste their day."

An irritated sigh flows through my nostrils."...fuckin'greedy ass bounty hunters.." I softly grumbled as I dug out 10,000 Beri from the [Inventory]. I do a double count to make sure I'm not overpaying him_ 'More than I am already' _and then toss the small stack the swordsman's way.

The man thumbs through it for a quick moment before smiling and tucking it safely away.

"Alright. One more hour then." Yukimura explodes into action with a quick draw technique that I have no doubt could decapitate a lesser man.

[Kami-e] lives up to its name as I fold underneath the strike and flutter past the follow-up like paper in the wind.

**Skill Lv up! Rokushiki Technique #5 of 6. (Kami-e). Lv. (10/50) → (11/50)**

**-One of the vaunted 'Six Powers.' By handing control of their movements over to the subtle currents in the air, users of this technique can twist their body around attacks and briefly coast along the wind. Masters of this [Skill] can flatten their forms to be paper thin or even invent their own variations of this technique.**

**Note: Due to your low level with this [Skill] there is a 30% chance the [Skill] will fail on use.**

As I said earlier. Goals are important in life.

And as each step of progress shows itself along the way, well… I can think of few things that are as quite as satisfying as that.

* * *

The days passed quickly onboard _The Marjhan_.

In a shocking twist the next big thing to happen on our ships adventure was...nothing.

Like...actually nothing.

There were no storms or sea monsters. No pirates or surprise encounters. It drizzled once, I think. And there was that day we sailed past a pod of 30 ft long white dolphins, which I have to admit was pretty cool, but really the days have been almost entirely empty.

And frankly...I'm fine with that.

It gives me plenty of time to work.

* * *

'_168, 169, 170, 171'_

I count off the hops slowly, taking a full second for each number. _'173, 174, 175, 176.'_

Iraak is crouched before me, studying the clouds I generate with unusual intensity. "How are you doing that? It just... doesn't make sense."

"Life doesn't make sense." I quickly reply._'181, 182, 183, 184'_ "Just think about Devil Fruits."_'185, 186, 187, 188'_ "Those break the laws of physics everyday." _'189, 190, 191, 192'_

Iraak scratches at his head in frustration. "Yeah but...those are their own thing. Your Fruit powers have nothing to do with...with this!" He nearly shouts, gesturing to my feet.

'_197, 198, 199, aaaand' _"That's another 200. Three minute break. Look Iraak, I don't know what you want me to say. I can't explain to you the precise mechanics of jumping on air. I can do it because...I can."

Iraak groans and leans backward on his hands. "Ugh fiiiiiine. You are so unhelpful you know that?" His head cocks slightly to the left. "How many more sets are you going to do anyway? You've barely done anything else all day."

I mentally bring up the screen showing me my daily quest.

**Quest: You're close to reaching a personal objective you've set for yourself. Perform the [Geppo] [Skill] an additional 10,457 times today in order to reach Lv. 17. Progress (9,200/10,457)**

**Reward: 250 Exp.**

"Not much more. Only another half dozen sets I think. I've got enough practice in to where I can get the power to work 19 out of 20 times."

"..Do you...do you think I could learn it someday?" Iraak asks quietly.

I considered the idea. "I don't see why not. You know it's possible, so that's the first step accomplished right there. You'd really need to up your physical conditioning though. Strength. Speed. _Especially_ your speed."

"Yeah...yeah...I really think I could go for it." He says, sounding as if he's trying to convince himself. "Thanks Jack!"

The friendly deckhand runs off and I smile thinly at his back. Poor sod. He's only Lv. 7 so that is one hell of a long road he just put himself on. I hope he doesn't get discouraged and give up.

Then again, take a look at Coby and see how much he progressed in just a couple of years. Anything's possible in 'One Piece'.

"Well. Time to get back at it."

'_1, 2, 3, 4'_

* * *

As you might imagine, there's a limited variety on the type of daily quests the [Game] can present to me. It stays sufficiently random for the most part, but you're eventually going to have repeats. The one I've encountered the most, on four separate occasions over the last three months in fact, was the quest to level up two [Skills] by the end of the day.

The easiest way to accomplish this -and more importantly get the associated Exp- was to spend two or three hours of my time working on some of the [Skills] I rarely use.

Sometimes it was an enjoyable experience. Like when I leveled up [Carpentry] by building an end table. A rather shoddy end table admittedly, but technically functional, and that's the part that counts.

Other times...

* * *

The boats Chef, Ernest, watched me critically from over my shoulder.

"Are the onions finely chopped?"

"Yes Chef."

"Good. Now we add three egg yolks as a binding agent," Ernest spoke as he cracked them into the bowl. "And then mix it all together."

I looked at the ghastly amalgam of ground meat, diced vegetables, and different sauces. "With..my hands?"

"Of course with your hands!" Chef Ernest said rather snootily. "You said you wanted to help in the kitchen? Chop chop! Get working!"

"...Isn't there a spoon or something I can use..."

"Mix Parker! Mix!"

My hands sink into the slimy mixture of raw meat, eggs, and...oh god it feels so gross. I don't like this texture.

'_Ew ew, it's getting under my nails. __Just think of the Exp Jack. One level in [Cooking] is all we need. Just one level.'_

"Good good." Ernest said approvingly. "Make sure its thorough. Once that's complete, you will roll the meat into 2 ounce balls and place them here on the tray."

"Yes Chef."

25 minutes later, right around when I was peeling potatoes, the notification popped up saying [Cooking] had reached a new level.

It was swiftly followed by the completion of the daily quest and then….

**You have reached Lv.40!**

**Congratulations! You have reached Lv. 40! **

**Stat points awarded per Lv up increased! (15) → (20)**

**You have 20 points to spend!**

I toss the vegetable and its peeler aside and rub my hands together excitedly.

'_Alright! Mission accomplished. At 20 points per level we're really going to be cooking with gas now.'_

I know I told myself that I was aiming for INT to be my next [Perk] but the temptation of a 2nd tier DEX ability is just too great to ignore.

'_Come on [Game]! Let's see what ya got!'_

**Points to spend (20) → (10)**

**DEX (190) → (200)**

…..

…..

...nothing?

Seriously?

"Parker! Why you stop working! Peel! Peel!" Ernest shouts at me.

I begrudgingly pick the potato back up as the resigned acceptance washes over me. A part of me was afraid this might happen. Unlocking a new [Perk] every 100 points would be easy. _Too easy._

The [Game]..._occasionally..._throws me a bone but it would never be nice enough to hand me a golden ticket like that. Since my 'points to spend' keeps on rising I would eventually hit a point where I'm earning new [Perks] left and right every other level.

Maybe If I'm lucky there will be one at 250. That's a clean number. Seems plausible enough. Hopefully I won't have to wait until 500 or god forbid a 1000. That last one would imply [Perks] are a logarithmic thing and please please please [Game] I beseech you...don't make this a logarithmic thing.

In the meantime though, guess there's nothing to do but go back to plan A.

**Points to spend (10) → (0)**

**INT (78) → (88)**

There we go. Only one more level until it's done. _'Hey [Game]. I don't suppose you have any more giant sea-monsters for me to kill? I could use another Exp infusion like that.'_

…

'_No? You sure?'_

…

'_Alright then. Just checking.'_

"Parker! Turn the meat! It must brown evenly!"

"Yes Chef."

* * *

One night near the end of the month does stick in the memory.

I had stayed up late, working with Guilford on [Kami-e] after Yukimura had refused me, and I hadn't gone to bed until well past the midnight hour.

* * *

I suck in a deep breath as my eyes shoot open from the noise of something crashing. A minor headache quickly formed from the less than 3 hours of sleep and I rise to waist level in my rack. My bearings slowly come to me as I identify the source of the raucous as coming from the primary berthing below deck.

I'm halfway prepared to grab a weapon and investigate the clamor when I realize that the crew isn't screaming...they're celebrating.

The door of my tiny cabin for one creaks open and I'm greeted by the sight of people popping open liquor bottles and boisterously laughing in full-blown guffaws. Even the usually silent and standoffish Cassian is pouring someone a drink. _'What the- why are we partying in the middle of the night...and how long has it been going on?'_

"Jack!" A drunken Korka cheers as he pulls me through the doorway and swings his arm over my shoulder. "They've done it! News just came in an hour ago! We have the capital!" The tipsy Zoan user snatches a drink from a nearby table and shoves it into my hand. "All that's left is the northern province and the entire country is ours! Why aren't you drinking? Drink! Drink! The days of the nobles are numbered!" he shouts to the room.

I gently extricate myself from his arm and set the glass down nearby. "That's great Korka. I'm sure you can tell me all about it in the morning. In the meantime though, I'm going back to bed."

"Jaaack." Korka draws out as he pulls me back in. "Jack Jack...Jackie boy. You know I like ya Jackie. Take a walk with me."

My boss tugs me along up the ladder to the main deck, almost stumbling over his own legs as he moves.

"I think you've celebrated a bit too much captain."

"Whaaaat?...no no..I've only had two or three.." he cheerily protests.

"Two or three..._what_?" I ask. "Shots? Glasses? Bottles?"

The man drunkenly hiccups. "..maybe four.."

I gently guide the ostrich-man to a crate next to the main mast where he happily plops himself down and takes another swallow from the cheap swill in his hand.

It's quiet for a minute or two.

At least as much as it can be with the party still raging on downstairs.

_The Marjhan_ rocks softly against the mellow waves of the ocean and a cool nighttime breeze passes over my face.

The moon is out in full and each star can be seen clearly in what is an almost entirely cloudless sky.

This is nice.

Sleep is better though.

"Well I'm going back to bed." I announce. "At least one of us needs to be sober and alert for tomorrow."

I turn away, content to leave the captain with his bottle when asks me something...unexpected.

"Do you remember your mother Parker?" His voice is soft. Sad. The type of maudlin tone that only a man whose one step from completely plastered could produce.

The melancholy mood settles in like a smothering blanket. A part of me is sorely tempted to just continue on like I hadn't heard him. I'm not good with over-sentimentality or tearful heart-to-hearts that he is obviously about to start on. Though...I guess I can at least do the courtesy of answering his question.

"Yes. I lived with both my parents until I was an adult."

Korka hums morosely. "You're lucky then...I can scarcely remember mine. The nobles of my homeland took her away when I was very...very young. I mostly remember...hair. Orange hair. Like the color of the sunrise. As for my father...well...the less said about him the better."

The revolutionary brings the alcohol to his lips and takes another swig. "There's so much wrong with this fucking ocean. Marauders. Slavers. Genocidal kings who do what they like and monsters ready to swallow you whole in every direction." Korka takes a long deep drink from his bottle and then follows it with an even lengthier sigh. "I joined the R.A. to help people. To do my part in showing them that maybe...maybe there can be more to this life than the shit one we've always known."

He tilts his neck skyward, staring at something in the stars that only he can see. "It won't be long now. A couple months. Half a year at most...soon the people of Centaurea are going to know freedom unlike anything they've experienced before. They'll have the ability to make their own choices. Their own destinies. To not have to live in fear of King's men busting your door down at night and throwing a bag over your head...or your mothers."

Korka brings his head down and stares at the wooden deck now. "...and with the work done it'll time to move on to the next kingdom. The next mission." He sets his bottle down and stands up. His posture and voice surprisingly sober. "I'd like to stay in South Blue if I can, but at the end of the day my ships and I will go where Commander Lindbergh feels we'll be used best."

My employer approaches me and rests his hand gently on my shoulder. "You're strong Jack. Stronger than me. We all watch you train day in and day out. The R.A. could really use someone like you._ I _could really use someone like you. A man I could..no no.. a_ friend_ that I could trust to lead _The Taniwha_ once she's seaworthy again." Korka smiles a wide drunken grin. "What do you say?"

**Ding!**

**New Quest Alert!**

**Quest: You've been offered a position in the Revolutionary Army! A group of saviors to some and a band of devils to others, the R.A. is the most controversial and politically divisive organization on the planet. As a member you can travel the four Blue's! Fight the good fight! Help bring down the corrupt and maybe, just maybe, you can bring some real change to this world...Fair warning though. Once you're in. You're in for life. **

**Reward: +50 to any four stats, 1,750 Exp a month, 50,000 Beri a month stipend, Lv. 2 [Skill Disk] x3, [Skillbook]: Inspire, and a friend for life (Korka).**

**Note: Accepting this [Quest] and then abandoning the R.A. will result in an immediate forfeiture of all [Rewards] as well as being labeled an oathbreaker and a World Noble sympathizer.**

**[ACCEPT/DECLINE]**

My eyes swelled three sizes wider.

'_Holy__...those [Rewards] are...sizable.'_

To be perfectly honest, even through Korka's touching spiel, I was still half-asleep. But now?_ Now, _I am fucking awake.

I mean _Jesus._ Plus 50 in **four **stats? That's me getting the INT and WIS [Perks] right here, right freaking now...then 50 in LUK gets it pretty damn close to a [Perk] as well..last one would go in..shit does it even matter?

And 3 [Skill Disk]'s? One for [Bullet Time], one for [Physical Endurance], and one for...[Bullet Time] again maybe?

The Exp and monetary stipend are just gravy. The Beri doesn't even matter at this point. It's just extra pocket change. [Skillbook]: Inspire, I don't even know what to make of. I can already think of like 4 different things it might do. The final reward is...cute...but that type of thing is not nearly as important to me as it is to other people in this world.

This seems like the deal of a freaking lifetime and I almost raise my hand up to click [ACCEPT]….but that **cost **though. Talk about nothing ever coming for free. Am I really going to_ permanently_ commit to a cause just for a little _immediate gratification_? Just to earn some shiny metaphorical new toys?

"Jack? Are you still in there? Helloooo" Korka waves his hand playfully in front of my face, his inebriated state back in control. "I know it's a big decision." he says while patting me on the back. "You can take a day to think about it if you like?"

My mouth opens to say that I will but the words get stuck. I can't lie to him when I already know what my answer is.

"No... I'm sorry Korka. I won't claim to know what my future holds. Shit, I don't even know what I'll be doing two weeks from today when our 4 months is up. I won't say it's impossible that I'll sign up with you guys one day…but not right now. I value my independence just a bit too much. I'd rather discover my own cause than sell myself to someone else's."

The Zoan user frowns but I can see in his face that this was the answer he was expecting. He lets loose a heavy sigh and shakes his head despondently, "Yeah. That's what I thought you'd say."

"Come on." I say with an offered hand. "Let's get you back inside. Maybe you can sleep off at least a little of this liquor before the sun gets up."

* * *

**Centaurea, Revolutionary Base**

"Sixteen kegs of gunpowder."

I remove the items two at a time from my [Inventory] and hand them off. "Check."

"Eight bolts of cloth."

I extract each roll one by one."Check."

"Seventy-two pairs of socks."

"Yep. All in here." I say, pulling out a mid-size box.

Korka reaches the end of his list. "And finally, five cases of standard rifle shot."

"Way ahead of you boss." I announce, stacking the heavy chests on top of each other.

"Well...I guess that's everything then." My employer speaks almost sadly as he rolls up the record of everything I was storing for him. There's a brief pause as we look at each other. Neither of us sure what to say next.

"You sure I can't convince you otherwise?" He finally blurts out. "Almost everyone else has agreed to extend their contracts."

I shake my head with a smile."Sorry. No dice. Four months was plenty. Time to move on."

"Y'know, technically Its not been four months until Monday." Korka teases lightly as he shakes the thick envelope in his hand. "I can still keep this for a few days and not be breaking our agreement."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "If you feel the need to dock my pay for the missed time then go ahead. It'll only be a few thousand."

For a moment I can see the man's actually considering the idea but he dismisses it just as quickly with his own shake of the head. "Nah. You've earned it. Especially with all the extra cargo we carried with that power of yours. Take it."

**+2,000,000 Beri!**

Korka watches me stash the manila package into my coat and smiles wanly. "Are you _really_ sure I can't convince you to stay? If it's about money we can negotiate. How does an 8% bump sound? 2.7 million for another 4 months on my ship?"

I extend my hand instead. "Best of luck Korka."

The revolutionary stares at my hand. "How about two months, 1.5 million."

"Korka..."

"Oh fine fine. Be that way." he complains as he completes the handshake. "Still, at least let me get your snail number. As you know I make it a point to have a long list of contacts on this ocean. You do have one right?"

"Hmm. Well," I extract the blue gastropod that I took off of Blackjack. "I have this little guy. Don't really know what his number is though."

"Oh that's easy." Korka says as he lifts the snail and points to the underside of the receiver. "Its dependent on the model sometimes, but usually you can find the number etched here on the bottom of the- wait. Pause! Were you keeping a living creature in storage with your Devil Fruit powers? Not something that was dead, but an actual living _thing?_"

"….it's just a snail."

"Doesn't he need food! Water! Fresh air!"

"Umm...no?"

Korka stares at me in bewilderment before breaking out into uproarious laughter. "I'll admit I've heard of some crazy abilities on this sea but that right there might just be the strangest." Korka writes down the number on a notepad and returns the snail to my care."Okay okay. Last question. If you keep that fella locked away most of the time, how can you tell when someone is calling you?"

'_Uhhh... shoot. That is a good question.'_

**Would you like to be notified when this [Den-Den Mushi] receives a call?**

'_Oh thank god. Yes please.'_

**Request Acknowledged!**

"I just can." I shrug to Korka's inquiry. "Fruit powers are wonky like that. I'm sure you can somewhat relate."

That manages to get a small rueful chuckle from the man. "Well you're certainly not wrong about that. First time I transformed...gosh, what a mess it was...Well. Guess this is it Jack. Where you off to next?"

I hummed to myself, "Vacation most likely. Probably go find a sunny beach somewhere and lay on it for a few days. After that, maybe I'll work in a trip to my hometown."

"And where's that?"

"Eh, it's a pretty tiny village. I doubt you'll have heard of it.

The revolutionary laughs as though I just issued a challenge. "I've sailed over every square mile of South Blue Parker. Try me."

"Kivuruk Isle."

His expression widens only slightly, "Kivuruk? Wow you really are from the middle of nowhere aren't you? Hmm, lets see… Kivuruk...Kivuruk..." Korka scans the line of ships in the harbor and then points at one in particular. "See that one there? If I'm not mistaken they should be heading in that general direction. It won't quite take you home but it'll at least get you close."

"Much obliged." I extend my arm outward a second time. "Take care Korka. Feel free to call."

He grasps my hand in a firm shake. "So long Jack."

It's a slow walk down the wharf with my hands in my pockets and my eyes turned upwards. My stint acting as hired muscle was a good experience but it's not one I think I'm likely to repeat. While my [Skills] definitely progressed a healthy amount, I'm ultimately unsatisfied with my growth in the levels department. Exp is just too scarce when you're sitting on a boat in the middle of the Blue. Had it not been for that initial encounter with the Pellora Pirates -Not to mention Slinn Voda- I would have barely progressed at all over the trip.

At least I expanded my social circle a bit. Plus, meeting some fellow bounty hunters has really put into reference for me how strong I am versus how strong I need to be. When I started this journey I considered myself a neophyte, an _amateur_ in more ways than one, who was far too green to be playing with the big boys.

Now though? I really think I'm on my road to the elites. Zoro was famous in East Blue for being one of the toughest bounty hunters around, and even though we logically know it was just a case of 'big fish in a small pond', I can't help but start to think I could pull off the same thing here in South Blue.

I'd need to perfect the [Skills] I have...grow some [Perks] a little...definitely work on unlocking Rankyaku at some point..but it's possible! I could get to the point where lesser pirates actually_ tremble_ at the mention of my name.

The ship Korka pointed out to me is growing closer now. It's certainly a far more quaint vessel than _The Marjhan_ was. Smaller, lighter, probably faster too which works for me just fine. Civilian sailors are working to stock food into the hold and down on the dockside an unusually sharply dressed man is gesticulating wildly as one of the bounty hunters that had been hired to protect _Dreamwinder_ listens intently to his spiel.

As I get within shouting distance I can't help but admire his outfit. It's still weak sauce compared to my 'Dandyman' ensemble but I can appreciate someone else who puts time into the way he looks every morning. His suit was silken black, his shoes a polished white. A medium sized bowler hat sat perfectly atop his head and his face spouted a thick handlebar mustache that had been carefully trimmed to be as picturesque as possible.

I almost feel the urge to compliment him...but then I get close enough to read his title and avert my eyes immediately.

**Mr.6, Frontier Agent, Lv. 36**

I try to move by unnoticed, like a stranger walking past you on a sidewalk, but I can't help glancing at him again and again. I'm unable to ignore the number everywhere on his person. The head of his hand carved cane, the buttons of his vest, a small pin on the edge of his bowler hat.

'_My god even his cufflinks are tiny gold '6's. How the hell are these people supposed to be a secret organization when their officers dress like this?'_

The headhunter sees me staring and his eyes light up in excitement.

"Pardon me young sir, might I have a moment of your time? You were also hired to protect one of these vessels correct? You see I was just presenting your colleague here with the most exciting business opportunity. The two of you are in luck as there are multiple positions available for-"

"Fuck. Off."

The gentleman visibly rears back as though I've just slapped him. His mustache bristles from side-to-side as an indignant look settles in his eye. "Young man! That is quite rude. I am merely trying to-"

I lean in to stare him straight in the eye.

"Don't. Care."

There isn't a snowballs chance in hell of my getting involved with _that_ shitshow of an organization. Even if I could ignore the obvious chain of events in my head _'(Mr.6) → (Baroque Works) → (Grand Line) → (Alabasta) → (Straw Hats) → (Stuck in Canon)' _I wouldn't join simply on the matter of professional pride.

You know suddenly I have the urge to show off. To really let this guy know what kind of prize of a recruit just blew him off. Is that a smart move? Not important. I'm doing it anyway.

A surge of [Geppo] sends me over his head and soaring away from the now flabbergasted duo. I close the short distance left between myself and my destination entirely in the air, prompting many to gawk and point at me in wonderment, before I touch down softly in the center of the ship.

Many of the sailors stare at me in alarm, some of whom even take an involuntary step backwards. Glancing around, I took a quick stock of levels and titles. None of which stood out as particularly noteworthy.

"You there," I announced, pointing to someone who looked important. "Where is this ship heading?"

The civilian merchant gulps nervously, clearing waging an internal battle on whether or not to answer the magical flying-man. "B-Baterilla."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"..wha..What! Yes I mind!" The man sputters. "You can't just land in the middle of my ship and then expect-"

"I'll pay you 50,000 in cash right now. Plus an additional 25 when we get there."

"….welcome aboard shipmate."

'_And people say you can't solve problems by just throwing money at them.'_

* * *

**A/N: Wew. Almost screwed the timeline up real bad when writing this. Original outline of the story had the war in Centaurea officially conclude here, but that isn't supposed to happen in canon until after the events of Enies Lobby (see manga Chap.440). I'm sure the vast majority of readers would never have noticed the error (or are operating under the assumption that I simply made Centaurea up) but I could never live it down had I made such an amateur level mistake.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Baterilla, South Blue**

"Here you are sir." The bombshell of a brunette spoke as she replaced my empty glass with a full one. "Your scallops should be out in just a few more minutes. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

I take a moment to sip at the refill, luxuriating in the way the delicious blend of pineapple, citrus and rum swirls over my tongue. A contented sigh passes over my lips and I set the mixed drink back down on the cabana table next to me.

"Yes, there is one thing actually." My left hand slides playfully under my chin and I summon what I hope is a roguish smile. "You still haven't given me your name."

The waitress giggles lightly but a part of me isn't sure if it's an act or not. "My apologies sir. It's against business policy to flirt with customers."

"Flirting? Who's flirting?" I laugh off. "I'm just asking my stunning young server for her name."

"It's Laika." she finally says with a minor roll of her eyes.

"See. That wasn't so hard was it? Now if I was doing this 'flirting' as you so accuse, this would be the part where I offer to make you dinner tonight."

"You cook?" She asks with an actual genuine hint of surprise. "I thought you said you were a bounty hunter."

I take a moment to reposition myself in my seat, scoring a mental victory when her eyes briefly flick down to watch my bare muscled chest. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'a Jack of all trades'?" I supply smoothly. "I'm the one they've been talking about."

A challenging smile plays on her face, hinting at a sharp and mischievous intellect that I just know wants to come out for some fun. "Isn't the rest of that quote about being 'a master of none'?"

"Though ofttimes better than a master of one." I complete. "If you'd like, I would be happy to demonstrate proof of my above averageness in a...variety of categories...later this evening."

"Maybe… but then again maybe not." Laika stands up straight and gives the smallest of bows from her head. "If that is everything sir, I'll go check on your food."

The brunette turns away and struts back to the beachside restaurant, giving me a truly _delectable_ view of her derriere in the process.

"Cheeky minx." I mutter beneath my breath. That extra sway in her hips is definitely on purpose. Maybe my terrible flirting skills have worked for once. Maybe she's just humoring me in hopes of getting a nice tip. Either way, I'm having a fun time.

I settle back into my sun lounger and stretch my arms behind my head with a comfortable sigh.

This place is _amazing_. I think my 42 LUK is showing because I could not have dreamed for a better vacation spot. White sandy beach. Drop-dead gorgeous woman bringing me drinks. Cabanas available for rent just 30 meters from the waters edge.

This island is the fucking _good life._

Now you may be wondering why I bothered with that whole farce about not knowing my waitresses name...but you see, the thing is...I actually _d__id__n't._

Just before arriving here on Baterilla, I was digging around in the [Game]'s [Options] and found all sorts of interesting items. To name a few, there was an [Archive] that let me review past pop-ups the [Game] has presented to me, a [Statistics] log detailing where each piece of Exp I've acquired originated from, and most curiously of all, a toggle switch for titles [ON/OFF].

I say curiously because when I first saw it I thought, 'That's dumb. Why would anyone ever want to get rid of titles outside of some sick thrill of making life harder?'

But then the thought occurred to me.

I'm on vacation!

Shouldn't I have five or six days to myself where I don't have to think about quests, or grinding, or having to worry about the life story of every person I pass on the road?

SO! For this week, I am off the clock! It's just me, my personal hammerspace containing over 10 million in cash, drinks on the beach, and _hopefully_ some time with the oh-so-lovely Ms. Laika.

Besides. If for some reason a situation did arise requiring titles be back [ON], it would take me all of five seconds to fix it.

So no worries.

'_Ah. And here comes my plate of scallops.'_

Laika sets the tray down on the table beside me and I breathe deep as the foods rich scent fills my nose.

'_The good life indeed.'_

* * *

The sudden jerk nearly rips the rod out of my hands. "Shitshitshitshit." I curse as the force of the pull actually slides me across the fishing pier.

I throw a boot up, stabilizing myself against a bollard, and while its enough to stop the crisis of myself meeting the water, my rod is now bending down at an angle it was definitely not designed to sustain.

'_Holy mother of fuck something huge is on the other end of this line!'_

I rip back against my unseen adversary, pulling the rod up and cranking slowly against the reel.

Three and a quarter turns is all I manage before the strength on the other side increases to equal mine. The handle jams up and the two us wage war at a complete standstill.

Some of the other fisherman are beginning to wander closer to watch my struggle, as is the norm when any man gets a fish on.

"Looks like something's making a run on you." One jokes as he claps me on the back.

My face slightly reddens in effort, "You don't say." I bit back sarcastically.

"I told 'im not to cast that far out." I overhear a second whisper to a third. "Blue gets real deep once you pass 300 meters. Who knows what you'll hook."

"He cast over 300?" the third mutters back. "Shiiiit, my average is more like 75."

"...should probably just cut the line. No point exhausting yourself." A fourth chimes in unhelpfully.

"Gabe's got it right." the first one speaks again. "Whatever you've got is too big for a reel. You're just wasting energy."

"I...ain't...cutting..the...goddamn...line!" I growl out in parts. _'Nuh-uh. No way! Jack don't give up that easy.'_

**[Adrenalin Rush] Activated!**

**STR (1****35**** +70%) → (****229.5****)**

The boost activates and I start reeling in like a madman. _'I got ya now fish. Jackie's got you now!'_

A great geyser erupts out in the distance and through the fountain of water and ocean foam...I see it.

Jumping high out of the water and thrashing wildly to shake off its hook is a positively _gorgeous _turquoise colored marlin.

17 feet from dorsal to tail _minimum. _ Its bigger, badder, and more beautiful than any of its cousin species back on Earth.

'_And it's going to be mine!'_

I keep cranking the reel, silently hoping the heavy-duty line doesn't snap on its own...when my small window dries up.

**Alert! [Adrenalin Rush] has expired!**

**STR (****229.5****) → (1****35****)**

'_No no come on! I almost had him!' _The marlin senses my weakening and renews its fights with a vengeance. I can see the splashes from its flailing out on the horizon and once again the two of us are caught in a deadlock.

Two of the fisherman grab at the neck of my rod and try to help pull it in. "What'd you stop for!" The one named Gabe shouts. "You were winning!"

My jaw clamps down as I push harder on the reel arm. Even just getting half a turn has me sweating and grunting with strain.

'_I need the boost [Game]! I get three a day! Gimme the damn boost!'_

**[Adrenalin Rush] Activated!**

**STR (1****35**** +70%) → (****229.5****)**

A maniacal laugh rips from my throat as I overpower my prize again. The beast gets dragged closer and closer to the shallows and I see that my initial estimate of 17 feet was...conservative...This big ol' bastard is looking more like 22 or 23.

That's just about quadruple the size that fat businessmen hang on their office walls. Somebody needs to tell them to man up and get on my level!

[Adrenalin Rush] fades away again but by then the work is basically done. It's close enough to the shore now that all I need to do is start walking backwards to drag it in, with perhaps a little assistance from my fellow anglers.

All the sun tanners and beach goers have cleared out of the way as the monster crests over the final wave and flops down on the sand. I reel in the last bit of line and gaze upon the fish with no shortage of personal satisfaction.

**Ding!**

**You've caught a rare fish! **

**+10 Exp!**

'_Oh gee whiz! Thanks [Game]! A whole 10 Exp! I'll be sure not to spend it all in one place!'_

I'm not sure why I'm getting all sassy with the [Game]. It's not like I was expecting a prize in the first place.

I guess it's kind of like receiving 50 cents for a job you were going to do for free. It makes the whole achievement feel...cheapened.

"Hey!" I shout to the onlooking crowd and my brand new fishing buddies. "Who wants to help me fillet this bad boy?"

* * *

I knock back another swig while the crowd sings their part. I could lie and say that the alcohol burns but... honestly? I'm so far gone I don't even taste the booze anymore.

Now I've had some good times in this new second life of mine. Been to some parties. Shared a drink or two at more than one friendly get-together. But not once though, not a_ single_ time, have I allowed myself to truly cut loose.

To throw all caution and good sense out the window and have a night where I get completely, _utterly, _out for the count, three sheets to the wind, _shitfaced_.

And there's my cue again!

_~Oftentimes have we laid out, toil nor danger fearing.~  
__~Tugging out the flapping sail, to the weather earring.~_

Barely a blink passes before the chorus kicks in on its own,

_~Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Ja__aa__ck.~__  
__~Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-doe!~_

The bartender trades me two bottles for another wad of cash and I sweep across the room, refilling every drained mug I see,

_~When the middle watch was on, and the time went slow, boy,~  
~Who could choose a rousing stave, who like Jack or Joe, boy?~_

_~Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jaaack.~  
~Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-doe!~_

I wonder if [HP Regen] helps with hangovers...meh that's tomorrows problem..

_~There she swings, an empty hulk, not a soul below now.~__  
__~Number seven starboard mess, misses Jack and Joe now.~_

_~Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jaaack.~  
~Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-doe!~_

My arms swing out, sloshing the remaining drink onto a patrons arm who cheerily laughs it off,

_~But the best of friends must part, fair or foul the weather.~  
~Hand yer flipper for a shake, now a drink together.~_

The final verse hits and the whole tavern goes absolutely nuts._  
__~Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, J__aa__ack.__~  
__~Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-do__e!~  
__~O' l__ong we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, J__aa__ack.~__  
__~Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee ry__yy__e-do__oooeee__e!~_

The song ends and the bar explodes into an uncontrolled raucous of whoops, cheers, and table banging. Glasses are clinked together, laughing fits are still going strong, and soon patrons are slapping their hands down demanding another, and well..who am I to disappoint them?

"Okay okay okay." I drunkenly slur, shaking my hands in front of me. "Who knows this one? Jump in when you know the words!"

I climb atop the nearest table -nearly falling on my own ass while doing so- and drunkenly wobble for a moment as I struggle for balance. A deep breath fills my chest and my boot begins tapping to a beat that I was _praying_ the people of this world would somehow recognize.

And when the entire room started grinning, that prayer was rewarded.

_~What will we do with a drunken sailor?~  
~What will we do with a drunken sailor?~  
~What will we do with a drunken sailor?~_

_"_EARLY IN THE MORNING!" the crowd roars.

* * *

A tiny golden bell jingles from the door opening and the smith behind the counter looks up from his work. "Ah. Welcome back Mr. Parker." he greets, removing his eye loupe.

"Evening Pascal." I smile back. "Any luck?"

The gentleman shrugs lightly in a so-so manner. "For the most part. The sketches you lent me, while a bit rough, did go a long way in helping me visualize the components. I'm still having a little trouble with the internal spring but I have a mockup you can look at."

"Sure." I chirp. "Let's see what you got."

Pascal reaches down to the space beneath his counter and plucks a small item from inside of it. He holds it up to me and I whistle in appreciation.

'_Yep. That's a speedloader.'_

"Well color me impressed. I didn't think you could manage it in less than three days."

The smith shrugs again. "Ehhh… business was slow. And I wouldn't say I managed it. As I said, the spring still isn't right. Right now this is just a metal ring with six holes in it. Not really good for much."

I reach into my pocket and pull out my wallet. "Still. It's good progress. I'm sure you'll have it down before I leave. What do I owe you?"

The tinkerer frowns. "Typically I don't accept payment for custom work until its finished. There's also the matter that this item is so much...smaller than my usual orders. Cost of parts was practically negligible. I'm honestly not sure what to charge you."

I lick my finger and start thumbing out bills. "Then how 'bout we say...25,000 and call it even?"

"T-that's way too much for something this small!" He objects somewhat frantically.

"Nonsense." I reply, laying the money on the counter. "You'll be really helping me out by getting this done." _'With pre-filled speedloaders __available__ I'll be able to cut __reload times __down to __two__, __maybe __two__ and a half__ seconds. Actually, considering my DEX, I __might __manage__ even quicker than that. That __kind of leg up on a potential enemy is__ worth well more than a measly 25,000.' _"I'll swing by tomorrow afternoon to see how it's going."

"Yes yes of course." The man agrees. "While you're still here, I meant to ask. How many of these do you actually want? Just one for each gun?"

"I was thinking more like...nine or ten. Maybe a dozen. However many you can make really."

Both of his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "A dozen? Don't you think that's excessive?"

The golden bell jingles again as I open the door back to the street. "Luck favors the prepared. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Pascal."

I step out into the sunlight and replace the black shades over my eyes. In my new holiday ensemble of khakis, sunglasses, and aloha-style shirt I can barely recognize myself in the reflection of other store windows.

"Now then...what next?" I ask aloud to myself, strolling down the sidewalk.

I'm at a bit of a loss on how to wrap up this little get away. I've eaten at a different restaurant every day. I've fished. I've drunk. I've shopped. I've proven to Laika that having over 100 VIT is no trifling matter in the bedroom. I'm pretty much out of things to do on my checklist.

Baterilla's got a jungle on the other side of it. I suppose I could go exploring while I wait for Pascal to finish his work. Speaking of, can I just say really quick how lucky of a find he was. I had pretty much resigned myself to whittling speedloaders out of wood at some point. A project that not only would be time consuming, but also would almost _definitely _have failed.

I mean, just think about it. I'd have to implement some sort of peg system for the locking mechanism and then...bah too much hassle. I'm glad to have found a metalworker deal with it for me.

"Watch where you're going old man!" A rude boorish voice yells out from the other side of the street.

"Uwah! Sorry! Sorry!" A lanky senior citizen stammers back as he tries to balance five flower pots in his hand. The back of his heel slides off the curb and I can already see the impending crash in my mind.

Two pots begin to spill from the pile but I've already crossed the distance to catch them. "Whoa whoa. I got ya gramps, don't worry."

The elderly man sighs in relief. "Oh thank you sonny. I couldn't quite see where I was going."

"It's no trouble. Where do you want these?" I ask, holding up the flowers in my hand.

He nods his head to the right. "Just drop 'em in the wagon over there please. I appreciate it."

I slide them into the back of the large rustic cart, packing them snugly next to the several dozen that have already been loaded up. "Why so many flowers? Filling a big order?"

"Oh," The shopkeep chuckles "The town pays me a little each month to make sure there's always something fresh decorating the cemetery. Not terribly exciting I'm sorry to say, but it's work."

The florist turns his head up to me with a wrinkled smile, "Say now. You seem like a strapping young lad. Would you mind helping me deliver these? I hate to ask but my usual assistant is off island at his brothers wedding and it's much easier work with two people."

**Ding!**

**New Quest Alert!**

**Quest: It's always polite to assist your elders. Be a swell guy and help the old man deliver his flowers to where they need to go.**

**Reward: 100 Exp.**

**[ACCEPT/DECLINE]**

I skim over the words and my brow creases over in contemplation.

'_Dang it [Game].. I said no quests...this week is MY time...then again... I am just walking around doing nothing..'_

I check my watch to give the illusion that I'm busy. Not for any particular reason. It's just what you do when a stranger asks you for a favor. "This won't take very long will it?"

The old timers grin widens, showing he's missing quite the number of teeth. "Not long not long. It's just a quick jaunt over the hillside and we're practically there. If you'd like I could throw a little Beri your way for the trouble. Not a lot but..."

I rub my neck in mild vexation. "No no, keep your money sir. Look...you swear this will be quick?"

"Absolutely absolutely." He nods vigorously. "Just let me get a few more pots from the back!"

As it turns out, a 'few more pots' actually meant well over two hundred and at some point I found myself hauling whole handfuls of garlands, festoons, and obviously _flower pots _into the back of this mans cart and packing them in like I'm 15 years old and it's my first summer job.

Just as I'm about to voice a complaint about this exercise already taking half an hour and we haven't even left the front porch of 'Mr.B's Flowers and Home Decor', the owner thankfully comes out and locks the door behind him.

"Sorry sorry. Just had to get one last piece." He speaks with a wreath of pink hibiscuses tucked protectively under his arm. "This one's special. No point in making the trip if I don't bring this one."

I make my way to the front of the cart and grab a firm hold of the handle. "You ready to go?"

"Yes yes. Best be on our way now." The man babbles as he slides up next to me. "Don't want to be out when the sun starts setting."

He told me that this would be quick. 'Just a jaunt over the hillside' he said.

That was an hour and 20 minutes ago though.

_Nothing_ about this is quick. Can't go too fast or the cart might spill things out the back. Can't make sharp turns because the wheels are too old.

Oh and let's not forget that the hillside he mentioned is actually _miles_ outside of town.

'_Laugh it up [Game].'_ I silently stew, trudging the cart up a grassy knoll. _'You won. You got me to waste a whole evening of my vacation just by dangling 100 Exp like a carrot on some string.' _

"Say now," The old man speaks up again. "I never actually got your name young man."

"It's Jack." I say, making only a token effort to hide how fed up with this whole situation I am.

He's either ignoring my sour attitude or mystifyingly hasn't picked up on it. "Well it's nice to make your acquaintence Jack. As for myself well, you can just call me Mr.B!" He says in far too chipper a manner. "Not my real name you understand but, heh heh no one's used that old thing in about...oh two decades now I suppose. I'm just Mr. B these days."

"Mmhmm." I hum back, only halfway paying attention. I take a quick peek over my shoulder, just to make sure nothings fallen out of the cart, _'I'd hate for this to take even longer.' _ and feel my eyes drawn to the 'special item' Mr .B had put in last.

"So gramps. Who's the wreath for?"

Mr.B looks up fondly. "Ohhh she was the most wonderful lady. Wit as quick as a spit and a fiery attitude to match."

"An old flame of yours maybe?" I tease with a light elbow to his side.

Mr. B nearly busts a gut laughing. "Oh no no no. Even 20 years ago I was far too old to have had a shot with a lass as young as she. I was always the eldest of my group of pals. Besides, she and a friend of mine were a much better match. Never before had I seen two people connect so perfectly and so quickly..." His smile fades and his chin falls downward. "It was truly tragic that it couldn't last."

I turn my head back to the road. _'Wow, talk about a mood killer.' _"Well...she really sounds like something special."

The old shopkeep smiles with a tear in the corner of his eye. "She was a remarkable lady. One of the finest I've ever met."

The cemetery finally pulls into view just as the sky begins shifting to orange from the setting sun. Mr. B wastes no time -for once- and hops to work in unloading the cart and distributing fresh flora across the various gravestones and markers.

Meanwhile I'm wondering why the hell my [Quest] hasn't cleared yet. I bring up the text to review it again. _'...deliver his flowers to where they...'_ I did that! Are you saying I need to actually help him set them up too?

'_Damn it [Game]. You're wasting my time here. I really wanted to stop by and see when Laika gets off work tonight.'_

Another hour passes by as Mr. B was very peculiar about what went where. 'You can't put daisies on Mrs. Costa's grave, she hated the color yellow', that sort of thing. Still, progress was progress and as the last blip of the sun was visible we finally finished.

"Is that all of them?"

"Almost..." Mr. B whispers as he raises up the wreath of hibiscuses. "Just one left."

He carries it slowly, affectionately, across to the opposite end of the cemetery where a single much more ornate gravestone faces the sea. Kept separate from all the others.

"Here you go ma'am." He whispers softly, resting the wreath of pink hibiscuses over the top of the shrine. "I tried a new fertilizer mix with these ones, though I still can't get them as vibrant as you did. Still, I hope you like them."

**Ding!**

**Quest Complete!**

**Quest: It's always polite to assist your elders. Be a swell guy and help the old man deliver his flowers to where they need to go.**

**Reward: 100 Exp.**

My shoulders visibly relax. _'Finally.'_

"All right gramps. I'm gonna take off. Are you good pulling the cart back yourself?"

I circle around to the other side of the grave to read the epitaph….

...and nearly feel my blood turn to ice.

_'PORTGAS D. ROUGE'_

_1469-1502_

_'Nothing is impossible  
if it means saving  
the one who matters most'_

I try not to gape as my brain attempts to reboot itself. My eyes are darting rapidly between the headstone, the florist kneeling before it, back to the grave, back to the florist, and none of it is getting any clearer.

'_Wha- I don't under-..who is..__[Observe]!'_

**Braxton Berwynne, Retired Pirate, Lv. 118**

**While a humble ****and ****merry ****shopkeep**** these days, B****erwynne ****once served as the ****A****ssistant ****N****avigator on board the legendary pirate vessel, ****the **_**Oro Jackson**_**. ****In 1498 h****e accompanied his captain, Gol D. Roger, to Bateri****l****la ****where****\- **

**Alert! Your targets Observation Haki has alerted them that you have done...**_**something!**_

'_Wait! WHAT!' _

My panicked thoughts were cutoff as the old mans leg swooped around, hooked one of my ankles, and then ripped both feet out from under me. My head crashed painfully against the rocky ground and was then pinned there as the same leg pressed down into my throat.

**Bullet Time Skill Active!**

**-Time is being slowed for you by ****9****%.**

"What did you just do young man?" The now identified 'Berwynne' questioned with narrow eyes.

I try to wrench the shoe off of my throat but it refuses to budge a single inch. Whatever this old codgers strength is, it far supersedes my own. _'__What the fuck! This is not happening!__ I did not just pull a fuck-up as bad as __with __Jorgen!__'_

**[Adrenalin Rush] Activated!**

**STR (1****35**** +70%) → (****229.5****)**

Despite the [Perk]'s activation, there is no movement in Berwynne's hold, if anything the pressure on my windpipe tightens even further and I realize he has no intention of letting up until he gets an answer.

The need to breathe is rising and my brain defaults to the only answer I think he'll accept. "..d-devil fruit.." I weakly rasp out.

The ex-pirate eases up, just enough to let me breathe, and raises an eyebrow. "A Paramecia user…? What kind?" He demands. "What was that I just felt?"

With the force behind his hold lifted, I gently push his foot aside -or rather he allows me to- and start to rise. "It's an Observation Fruit.." I begin, "If I use it's power while looking at something- a person, a building, a ship, you get the idea- then I can learn a lot about that something."

The New World veterans gaze pierces straight through me and I realize that everything about the man has changed. His back is straighter. His face more taut. There is no hint at all remaining of the facade he was playing all afternoon. "Continue."

"When used on a person I can learn their name, some of their history, how powerful they are..."

My explanation is calm but internally I'm having the panic attack of my life. _'Is this a joke [Game]!? I try to take a __week off for some__ 'me time' and you hit me with- with this! Also! What the hell's the deal with [Observe] being detectable by Haki! I get that the names are similar but that's no __justification__ for-'_

"I see." Berwynne speaks. "So..Jack was it?... What did you learn about me?"

I audibly gulp. _'Tell the truth. Don't tell the truth. Tell the truth. Don't tell the truth. Which one gets us out of this situation alive?'_

"N-nothing that I would ever repeat to anyone else sir."

Berwynne smiles but it's nothing like the cheerful grin of 'Mr. B'. This one is hollow. _Dangerous. _"I've built a fine life here young man. It can be a bit dull at times admittedly, but I've grown quite fond of it. I _enjoy _it. And if people were to learn-"

"I won't tell anyone!" I spit out in a panic. "Not any townspeople, certainly not the Marines, I swear-"

"I know you're not." He cuts me off. "Because you are leaving this island _tonight. _I don't care how you do it or what it costs you, but If you're still here in the morning then you and I are going to have a **problem**."

I'm only nodding silently at this point. The fear of being on the bad side of someone nearly _triple_ my level doesn't allow for anything else.

"You're going to forget every_ speck _of what your Fruit taught you about me and if I so much as smell a Marine battleship heading for Baterilla then I will know exactly who to-" Berwynne stops talking and looks around confused. "Do you hear that?"

"H-hear what?" I stammer. A 60 piece orchestra could be playing on the next hill over and it would still be blocked out by the sound of my heart beating in my ears.

The ex-pirates eyes widen. "Cannon fire."

Berwynne zips back to the other side of the cemetery at a speed I can just barely follow and I -against my better judgment- rush to follow him.

When I catch up I can hear the audible grinding and gnashing of his teeth as he stares over the hillside in anger and out into the bay.

A pirate galleon with a massive yellow dinosaur skull as its figurehead has sailed into the harbor and is bombarding the shoreline with every gun it has. Several black specks that I can identify as rowboats have already deployed and are just minutes away from making landfall on the beachhead.

"Damnit damnit damnit," The retired pirate curses as he speeds off towards town, leaving me alone with the dead.

"Wa-Wait! I'm coming too!" _'__Soru!'_

**[Skill Failed!]**

"Son of a-! Gah-SORU!"

The rokushiki technique carries me far faster than I would move normally but It's still not enough to get to town before the raiders will. The darkness of night has fully settled in now but my view of the town is only getting clearer as fires are starting to spring up.

'_Go faster! Go faster! Go faster!'_

**Skill Lv up! ****Rokushiki Technique # 1 of 6. (Soru). Lv. (****9****/50) →**** (10/50)**

**-One of the vaunted 'Six Powers'. By kicking the ground at least 10 times in an instant, users of this technique generate a force beneath their feet that sends them dashing forward at incredible speed. Masters of this [Skill] are able to move in any direction, combine it with other techniques, and can even briefly disappear from sight entirely.**

**Note: Due to your low level with this [Skill] there is a 35% chance the [Skill] will fail on use.**

'_Go faster! Go faster! Go faster!'_

Entire sections of the settlement are ablaze. Whoever these fuckers are they care more about spreading chaos then getting rich.

I pass through the outer perimeter of the town with a trail of dust behind me. I'm racing down side streets trying to find some of the pillagers and it isn't long before I stumble upon two of them.

The first is medium height with an orange mohawk. Tiny black glasses obscure his eyes and a heavy tan coat is draped over his shoulders. His buddy is dressed just as oddly but in a radically different direction. A striped yellow uniform of some kind fully equipped with puffy shoulders and a spanish morion-style feathered cap that covers the top half of his face.

The two look like they'd be more at home at a rock concert and a renaissance fair than a tropical pirate setting but I'm not going to question it. Besides. Both of their appearances are pretty fucking immaterial when compared to the bawling woman in the tattered nightgown they're standing over.

"Hey fuckface!"

The punk rocker wannabe turns his head and by then it's already over.

Transitioning so quickly from [Soru] into a [Geppo] assisted jump has sent me rocketing forward at such speeds that he doesn't even have time to react to my presence. My knee caves the pirates nose_ into_ his face and sends teeth flying from two _separate _corners of his mouth.

Momentum lifts him straight off the ground and the force carries us both forward until my knee _imbeds_ him into the side of a stone house and I hear the crack of his skull.

**+470 Exp!**

His crewmate is momentarily caught in a stupor. Staring at me and his pal in disbelief. A slight shake of his head knocks him out of it and he draws a steel shortsword from his waist.

The cosplay reject charges at me with a cliché battlecry of "Bastard!" and I simply whip out my .44 and aim at his chest.

"Don't you know the expression about bringing knives to a gun fight?"

Four shots ring out and each one strikes a different section of the pirates chest. His mouth wrenches open to scream -presumably at least- but before any sound can be made he's already crumbled lifelessly onto the pavement.

**+445 Exp!**

I begin reloading my revolver and try to get my thoughts in order. _'Ok. Two down. Who knows how many more to g-Wait. Hold the phone. Did I just get over 900 Exp for taking out two grunts?'_

That is high. Like, _unusually _high. It's been my experience that random mooks should award more in the 15-75 range. Y'know depending on their quality.

I glance over to the motionless body of the punk rocker and try to read his...Oh. Right. Titles are still [OFF].

My fingers fly through the [Game]'s menu's to correct that oversight and my internal grumbling begins again. _'One week. That's all I wanted. Just one stupid week where I could sit in the sun, flirt with women, and put all this shit aside for a couple of days. But can I have that? Nooooo. No, we're not allowed to have nice things anymore. __We have to stumble ass-backwards into encounters with someone from the __Oro Jackson_ _ and then get attacked the moment the goddamn sun sets!__'_

The switch toggles back to [ON] and I look again to the most-likely deceased shitstain I just fused with the wall.

"Now. Let's see who these assholes are working for."

**Greeley, Kid Pirates, Lv. 19 **

'…_.'_

'…_.'_

'_...no..'_

My head slowly cranes around to look at the downed corpse of Mr. Renaissance.

**Arik, Kid Pirates, Lv. 18**

'_...no no no...'_

Do you know that feeling where you want to just laugh until you start crying?

That about sums up where I'm at.

'_This is not fucking happening. There is no way my night can be going this poorly.'_

A storm of gunshots starts ringing from two streets over and the frantic screams of civilians accompanies them.

I pull out a sword from the [Inventory] and rush to investigate. I turn down a corner and discover what could only be called some kind of makeshift battlement. Townsfolk and shop owners are crouched behind a hastily thrown together pile of barrels and furniture and are exchanging fire with a group of pirates on the other end of the road.

A figure leaps out from the pirate side and begins weaving through the gunfire with a nimbleness that is frankly unnatural. People keep aiming at him but by then he's already moved. Hopping off of downed bodies. Swinging from signs._ Actually_ running across the walls of buildings. The flintlocks keep cracking but no one's able to touch him.

My sword starts to shake in my hand. My palms are sweaty and my breathing is getting heavier.

I've always known that..at some point..._eventually_...I'm going to come head to head with someone I recognized from canon. There's just too many characters in 'One Piece' for it not to happen.

'_...but why did it have to be this guy.'_

'**Massacre Soldier' Killer, Kid Pirates, Lv. 52**

The future 'Supernova' continues to dance his way across the battlefield, dodging bullets effortlessly through a combination of speed, acrobatics, and _skill_.

Halfway through his journey, an individual bursts from a storefront to intercept him wielding nothing but a medieval-style arming sword and a leather apron for protection.

**Ludwig, Weapons Stall Owner, Lv. 21**

Words catch in my throat to scream at the man not to fight but it's already too late. The two have already engaged and as expected it _immediately_ starts going poorly for the second man.

'_Idiot! You're not going to last a minute.'_

Killer blocks his opponents overhead swing with his unique scythe weaponry and utilizes the force behind the strike to flip himself into the air and over the stall owners head. The curved blades spin to life through what I can only guess is some sort of motor in their grips, and moments later Ludwig goes down in a _gut-wrenching_ scream as his back is absolutely **shredded**.

'_Correction. He didn't last 15 seconds!'_

The masked pirate continues on his journey towards the barricade without missing a beat. I'd give it less than half a minute before all these people are cut down just like the rest.

My hands tighten hard around the grips of the sword in my right and the gun in my left.

'_Fuck it.'_

I grit my teeth, throw myself into a running start, and [Geppo] over the rampart to meet his charge with one of my own.

'_Time to do something __**really **__stupid.'_

* * *

**A/N: Just a few side comments. I'll keep them brief.**

**1\. Berwynne is pronounced Ber-Wine, not Ber-Win.**

**2\. The shanty that was sung in the tavern is titled 'Don't Forget Your Old Shipmate.'**

**3\. If perchance you want to see actual pictures of Greeley and Arik, I direct you to the scene of the Kid Pirates in the New World where Eustass is reading a newspaper about Luffy ringing the Ox Bell.**

**4\. For my fellow American readers, hope you all have a fine Thanksgiving that I'm totally sure won't be full of political bickering. TTFN. Ta Ta For Now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Steel meets steel and both sides of onlookers cease fire to watch the clash. My left swings up, aiming for a headshot that will hopefully end this before it even begins, but Killer sees the move coming from a mile away.

His neck cranes away as the gun discharges at the same time that his knee comes up to knock my wrist off course. The combined result is that what could've been a shot to the center of the forehead, is reduced to a bullet so far wide it doesn't even clip the side of his mask.

The two of us push off with our blades and reset a few meters apart. Myself by a short hop backwards and him through a series of fancy backflips that I seem to recall him using against 'Mad Monk' Urouge. _'Tch, showoff.'_

**Ding!**

**New Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Protect the citizens of Baterilla! Defeat 'Massacre Soldier' Killer or force him to retreat.**

**Reward: +2 levels in [Bladed Weapon Mastery] and 10,500 Exp.**

**[ACCEPT/DECLINE]**

'_You're late [Game]. I'm already doing that.'_

Whatever. Just hit [ACCEPT] and roll with it.

More importantly it's time to find out just how screwed I am right now._ '[Observe].'_

'**Massacre Soldier' Killer, Kid Pirates, Lv. 52**

**Killer is the ****first mate and ****second-in-command of the 'Kid Pirates', one of the most dreaded pirate gangs currently plaguing the South Blue. ****Like every other member of his crew, Killer has no concern for civilian casualties and feels no remorse at cutting down anyone ****he deems ****in his way. His ****unnatural affinity**** with ****all manner of sharp weaponry,**** in conjunction with the body count he's left ****behind him, has earned** **him ****a** **substantial**** bounty of 38,000,000 ****Beri.**

**Health: 1,810/1,810**

**STR: 128**

**VIT: 181**

**DEX: 175**

**INT: 103**

**WIS: 98**

**LUK: 34**

One eyebrow curls up as my dread morphs into confusion. _'That's...that's it? That's...honestly not that bad.'_

The twofold epiphany clubs me over the head like a sledgehammer...and a grin that's downright _predatory_ spreads over my face.

Firstly, I was focusing in way too much on what this man becomes in the future as opposed to what he is _right now. _This pirate in front of me, this 'Massacre Soldier', is **not **the fearsome super rookie I know from canon. He isn't 'Supernova' Killer. Hell he's not even '_Grand Line' _Killer.

This is just a jumped-up cutthroat with a high price on his head for butchering the defenseless.

And while this first realization would have been enough to ease my panic, it's the second one that's got me smiling like the cheshire cat.

_'This man is balanced!'_

He's not like Blackjack, a brawling min-maxing meathead with a _fucking '4'_ in WIS. He's not like Lieutenant Jorgen. No Zoan Fruit to bulk up his stats and become a greater threat than he would be otherwise.

And it goes without saying, nor is he like me. No fancy [Skills] or busted [Perks] to, among other things, double ones health_ on top of _reducing incoming damage by over a quarter.

He's _balanced! _

Which makes him my **best** kind of match-up. _'Because when it comes to being well rounded...'_

Killer rushes in again, attempting a similar acrobatic trick to the one he took his last opponent down with. He flips himself over me, planning a strike at my unprotected back... only for me to turn it around on him and he ends up flat on the pavement with my foot in his stomach.

**54 Damage! (1,756/1,810)**

'_...You're not going to beat [The Gamer]!'_

The rookie recovers quickly, bringing both scythes in to sever my foot above the ankle. Unfortunately for him, I'm already gone. Three kicks of [Geppo] have me safe in the air and in a terrain I'm feeling more and more comfortable in.

My revolver flashes twice, sending two shots straight down, but Killer simply pushes himself away and rolls to his feet. In the corner of my peripherals I spot two lower ranked Kid Pirates, Levels 11 and 13, tracking me with their rifles and I click my tongue in annoyance.

'_Stay out of this you damn pests. The adults are talking.'_

With a slight assistance from [Bullet Time] I watch the two fire and activate [Kami-e] in preparation. My body bends out of the way as expected, but I'm caught off guard -and pleasantly surprised- when my frame slightly shrinks in on itself as well.

Not to a great deal mind you. It's a marginal increase in dodging ability at best. Basically nothing compared to Fukurou who _actually_ turns thin as a sheet whenever employing the technique. Still, I'm thrilled that the [Skill] is actually improving now that we've passed the percentage failure hurdle.

The bullets whiz past harmlessly and I immediately round on the interlopers. The last three rounds loose from the muzzle of my .44 and hit their targets with lethal results. The Lv.11 takes two of the shots, one to the shoulder and the other to his left pectoral. The stronger of the two flunkies is hit only once but it's arguably much worse. The bullet I'd intended for his brain instead rips away the side of his throat. He collapses to the ground, desperately clutching at his neck to try and stem the bleeding but it's immediately apparent there's nothing he can do.

I stifle the inner grimace. That's a bad way to go. I'd rather it have been cleaner. Just shows that my aim still isn't perfect.

**+240 Exp!**

**+285 Exp!**

I swing my attention back down to Killer and immediately bring my sword up to parry. In the short time I'd been distracted he's already launched off the roof of a house to intercept me. My cheap steel sparks when it meets one of his scythes and the angle is too awkward for me to stop his second.

I try to maneuver the empty pistol into the way to block the midsection strike and meet...partial success. The gun is knocked from my hand and Killers blow is instead deflected downward and into my upper thigh.

**-148 HP!**

_'MOTHERFU-_'

**HP Regen Skill Active!**

**-Current speed: 0.****2****% max health per minute.**

The deflection robbed much of the power behind the attack but it's still wide enough and plenty deep enough for my teeth to clamp down in pain_. _On sheer reflex my head smashes forward in retaliation. Rattling both our bells and pushing us apart.

**21 Damage! (1,735/1,810)**

**-29 HP!**

I don't care that his helmet made me come out worse in that exchange. It felt_ good. _

The pair of us land again, him on one knee and myself on a slight wobble from the injured leg. Nary a blink in time passes before Killer once again throws himself forward in a mad dash, this time with motorized scythes spinning at who even knows how many RPM.

What follows is a flurry of back-and-forths as our blades crash against each other. His agility is incredible, the best I've encountered besides Korka in his Zoan-form, but my DEX of 200 still has it beat. [Bullet Time] is finally at a level where it can provide a genuine edge in my favor and I can truly milk it for its worth in a close combat situation like this one.

Despite both of these though, I just can't seem to get off the back foot. He has two blades against my one and I'll freely admit he's more skilled with sharp objects than I am. Plus let's not forget that their rotational nature means a single screw-up could cost me the entire fight. _'__Or worse a limb. I'm not willing to test if [Hp Regen] can grow back a lost hand.'_

Suddenly Killers health drops 40 points and a tiny splurt of blood sprays from his arm from the graze of a gunshot.

"I got him! I got him!" One of the civilians of Baterilla cheers from the rampart before being tackled back behind cover by two of his fellows.

I don't know who that guy was, but in this moment he's my favorite person in the world. Killer's unrelenting assault falters -just for a moment-, but that teensy little moment is enough. My sword bats a scythe away, I break into his guard, and bring my left knee slamming into his midsection.

**52 Damage! (1,643/1,810)**

His upper body lurches forward, bending around the blow and giving me the perfect opportunity to follow it up with an uppercut to the jaw.

**57 Damage! (1,586/1,810)**

Two solid hits like that would stun a normal man. Actually, considering the damage output it's enough to_ hospitalize_ a normal man. But we all know who we're talking about here. And he is anything but normal.

Killer lets my uppercut carry him off his feet...and then uses the opportunity to bend at the knees and slam both shoes into my face.

**-76 HP!**

The future 'Supernova' springboards off of my head, sending me tumbling ass over teakettle with a broken nose and rolling into the side of a house.

I spit a glob of blood from the corner of my mouth and let out a frustrated growl.

'_Best kind of match-up?'_ My previous words play in my head. _'Yeah right. May have spoken just a bit too soon. He's probably been fighting his whole life and we've just been in a few good scraps. I'm still winning in terms of health percentage but it's only because I got an assist from the crowd.'_

I hold my sword up to check how it's fared from the repeated beatings and...it's not great. Those high-speed scythes have really done a number on it. It's chipped in several places, mildly dented in others, and I've got the feeling only a little more abuse is needed before it breaks completely.

"Tch..piece of crap." I curse, tossing the ruined weapon away. I reach into the [Inventory] for another one...but seeing Killer charging _again_ has me pull my second revolver instead.

I clamp down on the trigger once, twice, thrice! 'S_hit he's not slowing down!'_ Five times, six times! '_This is why I wanted freaking speedloaders!'_

Killer deflects the last shot and then leaps for the kill. He cuts the power behind his right-hand weapon and the blade immediately locks back into a straight position, ready to impale me into the building at my back.

'_Screw it! I'm better at hand-to-hand anyway! [Kami-e]!'_

Once again, the most underrated of CP9's skill set saves me as I narrowly avoid becoming shish kebabed. A quick push off the ground has me back on my feet and into close quarters combat again.

Killer's slashes have a slight trace of erraticism to them now. I've got the impression he's pushing harder to try and overcome [Kami-e] but little does he know he's actually just making the situation worse for himself. The 'paper drawing' ability works by handing the users body over to the smallest, most minuscule currents in the air. As long as his scythes are spinning that wildly, he's _never _going to touch me. Maybe if he had a lot more DEX than I do but... he doesn't.

I'm focused entirely on maintaining the dodging technique, biding my time and waiting for the single most opportune moment. The golden chance that will allow me to _'There!' _I cancel [Kami-e] and slap his arm away at the wrist. A clenched fist rockets forward and smashes into the center of Killers face with enough force to loose a mans teeth.

**70 Damage! (1,516/1,810)**

**-5 HP!**

My opponent staggers backwards and I take a half-second to shake out my stinging hand. _'Jesus! What is that damn helmet freaking made of! Question later! [Soru]!'_

I blitz towards Killer while he's still in recovery and slide under the quick slash he throws out. I use my leg to sweep his, flipping his body horizontal, _'Try this one!'_,and then use my hands to position myself into a donkey kick.

A combination force of both legs crashing into his chest while simultaneously firing off a [Geppo] finally gets a sound out of my opponent as I can actually _hear_ his mouth wrench open. _'__Combo move bitch!'_

**255 Damage! (1,261/ 1,810)**

Previous strikes I had landed had been enough to stagger the pirate. Or even take him off his feet._ This one_ though. This one sends him flying. His airborne body is _flung_ down the street where he tumbles through the dirt before finally using his scythes to drag himself to a stop.

Ideally, this would be another great moment to keep the pressure on, attack him before he's ready. Unfortunately... didn't fully think through that [Geppo] enhanced kick.

The thrust of [Geppo] while my feet were up at an angle has sent me sliding away with my face in the dirt. It seems every time I start to forget this is a gag universe the powers at be find some way to forcibly remind me. I raise my head and spit the gravel off my tongue. _'__Blegh. Yuck. __Gonna have to be more careful before attempting that again.__'_

**Alert! Your opponents status has changed to [DETERMINED!] Killer is now serious about taking you down. He is receiving +27% to STR and DEX.**

I turn my head around to see Killer on one knee and rising back to his feet. _'Well that's a bad sign. Not sure If I __want to go in unarmed again.' _The 'Massacre Soldier' streams forward for the umpteenth time and I draw a new sword from the [Inventory] to meet him.

Things went considerably poorer this time.

**-185 HP!**

Blood erupts from my arm as my cheap weapon snaps in the middle and his scythe digs a gash across my forearm. _'SHITSHITSHIT__'_ I pull a dodge roll to the left to avoid the follow-up, nearly tripping over the still fresh corpse of Ludwig the stall owner who's body is still lying in the road. A twinkle of light glints off the arming sword he died wielding and -after another dodge roll- I snatch it from his grasp. '_Sorry buddy. Gonna borrow this real quick!' _

I can hear the whirling of Killer's scythe behind me. There's little time to think. Even less to plan. With both hands on the hilt I swing the heavy sword behind me blindly, putting all the strength I can into the blow.

**[Adrenalin Rush] Activated!**

**STR (1****35**** +70%) → (****229.5****)**

The extra strength is a godsend, batting the pirates weapon away and throwing him way off kilter.

I use the three second reprieve to backpedal for just a little distance and place myself into a defensive stance. My new weapon is up, ready for the next round, but Killer is uncharacteristically motionless. Not rushing in for the first time since the fight started. His head tilts behind the mask and peers curiously at the scythe I just knocked away.

There's a fragment missing. A tiny chip that cracked and fell away where mine had met his.

"I see," he speaks for the first time, his voice ringing with an odd reverberating quality from beneath the mask. "That sword is dangerous in the hands of someone capable. I should've noticed it's quality before."

'_The sword..?' _My eyes briefly flick towards the weapon I procured from the fallen merchants body. '_[Observe]'_

**Kugizume (Meito)**

**One of the worlds unknown number of Wazamono Grade Swords, Kugizume was originally forged by a master blacksmith in North Blue, but was then stolen by a thief in the night. Ever since, like many other named swords, it has changed wielders numerous occasions over the decades and has seen battle on every Blue in the ocean. As a Meito, Kugizume is far sharper and stronger than normal blades, only being matched or outclassed by other equal-ranked or higher-ranking Meito.**

**Alert! You've encountered a named blade! +1 LUK!**

**LUK (42) → (43)**

"Heh...well would you look at that." I smirk under my breath.

I take two quick slashes with the blade, getting a feel for its weight. It's definitely a smidge bulkier than what I'm used to, though considering my current situation I wouldn't exactly say that's a bad thing.

Killer experimentally cycles his damaged weapon a few times, testing to see if the crack propagates. The results apparently meet his satisfaction because both weapons spin to life and the 38 million Beri man preps a stance of his own.

I can see his legs tensing. His face is hidden but It's not hard to tell what he's thinking. He's showing caution due to the sword and the heightened strength I displayed.

'_Well if you're not coming to me...[Soru]!'_

A great red flare flashes into being over the town, distracting us all and aborting my technique before it begins. "_Killer!"_ A muffled voice comes from somewhere on my opponents person. There's just enough of an odd timbre to the sound that I can make the mental connection that it's origin is a baby Den-Den-Mushi._ "We need to go! It's the captain! He's...he's hurt bad!" _

Killer regards me for a moment and I can see the physical tension in his posture. The inner war telling him to ignore the giant retreat signal in the sky and stay here to finish what we've started. But just as quick he leaps away onto a low awning and vaults from there onto the roof of a store. A few seconds later he's gone from sight entirely leaving me alone with the Meito in my hand.

_'Guess that's it then... Hey [Game]. I didn't exactly "force" him to retreat. Does this still count?'_

**Ding!**

**Quest Complete!**

**Quest: Protect the citizens of Baterilla! Defeat 'Massacre Soldier' Killer or force him to retreat.**

**Reward: +2 levels in [Bladed Weapon Mastery] and 10,500 Exp.**

**Skill Level Up x2! Bladed Weapon Mastery Lv. (11/150) → (13/150)**

**-Your ability to expertly wield swords, knives, spears, or any other sharpened tools.**

**You have reached Lv. 41!**

**You have reached Lv. 42!**

**You have reached Lv. 43!**

**You have 60 points to spend!**

_'Guess it does. Lets hear a round of applause for technicalities.'_

I mozy over to the barricade and plant myself down on one of the barrels to use it as a chair. A long winded breath slowly makes its way out of me and my shoulders sag way down. _'What a night...'_

All but one or two of the townsfolk that were hunkered down nearby have scattered to go help fight fires or assist the wounded. At least that's where I assume they went. They got moving pretty quick once the red flare sounded the pirates retreat. I want to summon the motivation to lend a hand myself, but first I'm going to need two or three minutes. I think it's the least that I've earned.

May as well be productive.

60 points is a doozy and a small piece of my mind wants to test and see if anything happens when DEX reaches 250 but...nah. We all know where the first 12 of these points need to go.

**Points to spend (60) → (48)**

**INT (88) → (100)**

**Congratulations! You have reached 100 in INT!**

**Please select one of the following [Perks].**

**1\. Empathic Sense**

**There are subtle signals everywhere to tell what a person is feeling. A twitch ****of**** their cheeks. A slight droop ****in** **the eyes. M****any**** of these clues are imperceptible to the conscious mind, ****meaning** **the majority of ****people ****will ****either only pick ****up ****on them ****unknowingly**** or miss them altogether. With this [Perk] you will no longer suffer this soci****etal**** defect. Just by ****glancing**** at someone, you will ****know**** their general mood, ****their frame of mind,**** and the [Skill] [Observe] will be upgraded to ****read**** the ****targets**** surface thoughts.**

**2\. Prodigy's Shadow**

**Have you ever ****witnessed**** a true prodigy? ****Not someone who's ****simply**** gifted in ****a subject****, but rather a genuine savant? ****They excel in their craft. They master skills with the same ease that the rest of us breathe and the world heaps praises upon them for it. ****This person is not you.**** But with this [Perk] ****perhaps** **you can**** vie**** for the silver medal****. ****You won't be ****lauded**** as a 'genius', but none will be able to deny that you****r talent is**** far above ****what is ****normal.** **Selecting this [Perk] will cause ****[Skills] ****to ****level up ****15****0% quicker. **

**Note:** **Certain ****[Skill's] ****such as ****[Physical Endurance] and [Bullet Time] are not affected by this bonus.**

Had I been chewing on a toothpick, it would have _snapped _at the speed my jaws clenched. "You mean to tell me…" I mutter, trying not to dwell on the deep pool of frustration suddenly boiling in my gut. "I spent days upon weeks grinding up my [Skills] on _The Marjhan _when I was just a few points away from a [Perk] that would have more than _halved the time required!_"

Both hands shake through my hair in irritation. "Gah! Son of a- Whatever!...it's not productive to whine over what could've been. Just give me the damn [Perk]."

**[Prodigy's Shadow] selected.**

"...should've finished reading the 100 books on Kivuruk..." I continue to grouse until my words are just quiet angry grumbles.

I'm sure I could have found those 12 points earlier. Did I really need to split attention between INT and WIS? Did I really _need_ 135 in STR instead of just a wee bit lower? You know what? Not gonna think about it anymore. It's done. Move on.

48 points left. Next is...next is...oh man what _is _next? We could bring STR up to a nice clean 150. Then a few points into VIT and a sprinkling into DEX to get me started on that road to..._'Wait. What the hell am I even thinking? That's dumb. __That's super dumb. __I __literally __just __berated__ myself over not getting a [Perk] sooner. If I dump 34 into WIS I can get another one right now. __Everything else should be second to that.'_

**Points to spend (48) → (14)**

**WIS (66) → (100)**

**Congratulations! You have reached 100 in WIS!**

**Please select one of the following [Perks].**

**1\. Path of Discovery: Self**

**How can you expect to understand the world, if you don't even understand yourself? A wise man recognizes that despite the fickle nature of his world, with all its pleasures and its cruelties, he alone is master of his own life. The lord of the domain that is his body. The wind blows and the ocean churns, but they do not matter to the man. For they will not stop him from mastering his self. His heart beats, his blood flows. From the hairs on his head to the tips of his toes. This is him. All of him. And he is in control.**

**2\. Path of Discovery: World**

**How can you expect to understand yourself, if you don't even understand the world? A wise man recognizes that for all his knowledge, all his learning and all his talent, he is but a single organism in a vast and beautifully complex world. The stars, the air, the very ground the man stands on. All have a story to tell, but so few ever bother to try and listen. A wise man seeks to understand his world, in all its majesty, in all it's glory, and perhaps one day, find his place within it.**

'…_.'_

'_..well..um..' _I struggle to find the right words. _'..thaaaat's...different...'_

The hell is this? Where are the stats? The numbers? The passive abilities? Is the [Game] actually testing me on my wisdom? Am I supposed to discern which of these two arguments is valid? Are both valid? Two equal but opposite schools of thought?

No. Nononono. I'm not gonna sit here and get into an introspective debate with a text screen.

My hand reaches down to dig around in my pockets. "You want philosophy [Game]? I've got one for you right here."

I raise my hand up, looking at the 10 Beri coin pinched between two fingers.

"Life is but a gamble. Let flipism guide your ramble." I snap the coin high into the air and watch it spin. It falls perfectly back into my waiting palm, I slap it on the back of my hand and…

"Heads it is."

**[Path of Discovery: Self] selected.**

**Congratulations! You have achieved a greater control of your own body!**

The blue box lingers for a few seconds before collapsing away. Leaving me with nothing but a growing feeling of perplexment for company.

"Is...is that it? Is something supposed to happen now or…?"

"…."

"…."

"Well this is a crock of shi-"

**Ding!**

**Additional abilities have been unlocked!**

**Seimei Kikan Lv. MAX**

**\- This [Skill] is an advanced form of Bio Feedback that allows the user to consciously control many normally involuntary aspects of their body.**

**-You gained 'Resistance to Hot and Cold.'**

**-You gained 'Resistance to Poisons and Toxins.'**

**-Your [Perk] [Adrenalin Rush] may now be activated manually and it's duration has been doubled.**

**-Your [Skill] [HP Regen] has gained a permanent +4% bonus! (0.2% per minute) → (4.2% per minute)**

My breath hitched deep within my throat as my expression widened in disbelief.

"...oh my god.." I eventually breathed out. "Oh my god!" I then shouted, making the only remaining Baterillian nearby briefly stare at me.

Am I reading these sentences right? Am I reading this LAST sentence right? '_Mental math, mental math! __4__% of 2,300 current max health... plus a little extra for the .2 is…. __97__? __Just a little under__?'_

I whipped my eyes down, staring at the still open gashes on my thigh and forearm from the fight with Killer...and over the next 120 seconds...I watched them _vanish._

"Ha.." a single laugh escapes me. "Haha...hahahahahahahahahahahaha holy crap!"

97 regenerated health a minute! 97! That's 1.6 a second. That's lying bleeding and broken on deaths doorstep and then being back at 100% in _20 minutes!_

Nicks and small cuts are going to heal over practically instantly. Debilitating injuries like those I suffered against Masserida's gang and Jorgen would require nothing more than finding time for a breather.

And it's only going to get _better._ More points in VIT means more points in health means more healed per minute. Not to mention the percentage itself may go up again in time. The first jump occurred back at Lv. 25 so, it stands to reason, that Lv. 50 is going to be one hell of a big day for me.

I shake my hands a little. "Okay Jack. Calm down. You're getting too giddy. Calm down. Still more to take care of."

Before I make a decision on those last 14 points lets take a look at this [Seimei Kikan] business. What can I do with that? Kumadori used it to fight Chopper with his hair and digest food instantly. Rob Lucci somehow fused it with [Kami-e] to slim down his hybrid form and trade muscle for agility. Neither one has a direct equivalent for me but I'm sure with a little time I can come up with somethi-

"Jack."

The cold voice stops my thoughts flat. My head slowly cranes up to see Berwynne, now in the guise of 'Mr.B', walking closer down the ravaged street.

"We need to finish our conversation."

* * *

The two of us are staring at each other. Each sitting on a barrel with a slightly hunched back and a frown firmly across our faces. "So you killed four and kept the First Mate busy." Berwynne chews over the words, testing how much they weigh compared to the fact I know his secret. "You're a tougher little twerp than I thought."

"Thanks." I reply tartly. "Should I take it your the one sent the captain scurrying away with his tail between his legs?"

"How can you be sure I didn't kill him?" The shop owner asks slyly.

'_Because if Eustass Kid died here then he obviously wouldn't be a character in canon.' _"Just a feeling." I reply.

Berwynne grunts and spits on the ground. "Well you're right anyhow. He was an uppity little shit that one. Used that damn Devil Fruit of his to rip the metal screws right out of my knee." He curses with a gesture to his pant leg, which I am only now realizing has blood stains running all the way down its back side.

"If not for that, I'd have kicked his ass all the way back to infancy. Maybe the second time around his parents can actually teach him some manners." Berwynne scowls again. "This is why I don't care for you Fruit users. You just make trouble everywhere you go."

My frown darkens intensely. "We both know that even on one leg you can toss me up and down this street like a child's plaything...but don't you _ever_ fucking compare me to Eustass Kid again. You put me in the same category as that murdering fuck a second time and that's when the two of us are _actually _going to have a **problem.**"

"Heh," Berwynne chuckles at my use of his own words from the cemetery and actually cracks a smile. "..well look at that. Turns out the kid actually has a pair of balls on him. Here I was thinking you had misplaced them."

A heavy silence descends over the conversation. We're both watching the other intently but neither of us knows the right way to restart now that we've hit a lull.

"….so are we good?" I eventually ask.

"Hmm? Oh no. No, you're still leaving. I don't want you in my town any longer than you have to be. You've bought enough goodwill to stay the night but after that?" The retired pirate jams his thumb over his shoulder. "Out."

"Are you serious?" I gape in disbelief. "What do you _expect_ me to do? In case it's escaped your notice, Baterilla just got sacked! Do you really think anyone's sailing out in the morning? I'd bet money there isn't even a ship still afloat in the harbor! They tend to be the first thing set aflame in a night raid. Unless you have some alternative, I am _stuck _here. And you threatening me more isn't going to change that."

Technically, I do have one possible avenue of leaving. Using [Geppo] to try and fly to the next island over. But since that sounds somewhere between impossible and _beyond_ exhausting, I'm not going to bring it up. It's staying filed away in the back of my mind as the last **last** resort.

I expected Berwynne to get mad again, or hit me with one of those 'sounds like a personal problem' type of lines. Instead though he's got two fingers on his chin and looking to the side rather thoughtfully. "An alternative..." He murmurs just barely audible. "Have you ever heard of a South Blue Super Sparrow?"

A fuzzy memory plays in my head at the name. Which is somewhat odd considering how good my recall ability is these days. It's a hazy image of a foxy pirate with a_..._just _bizarre_ mouth, even for _this _universe...riding atop a large speckled brown bird and acting as a...sports commentator I guess?

"Umm..I think so.. "I reply hesitantly. "I might be thinking of the wrong bird." Truth be told I never actually sat down and watched the 'Davy Back Fight' arc of the main story. I skimmed through it to get the general gist, but several people had informed me beforehand that it's _almost_ universally agreed upon as the weakest and most unimportant part of the canon storyline. If not for the encounter with Aokiji at it's conclusion it may as well be dismissed as filler.

Apparently for Berwynne though, my answer was plenty good enough. "Through the jungle, on the far side of Baterilla you should be able to locate a few flocks nesting. They stay here four months out of the year as part of an annual migration. Super Sparrows aren't known as easy things to tame... but I imagine your Devil Fruit will give you a leg up that others have lacked."

I followed the path of his finger and raised a questioning brow.. "So...I'm to do what exactly? Jump on an adults back and pray it doesn't start bucking like a bull? Or were you thinking more along the lines of 'snatch a chick when mom isn't looking' and then live like a hermit in the woods until its ready to fly me out of here?"

Berwynne stood up and began shifting back to his 'Mr. B' persona. "How the heck should I know sonny?" he asked in a voice that was noticeably cheerier. "I got three talents in this life and bird taming ain't one of them. You needed an alternative off this island and I just gave you one." His demeanor briefly turns sharp again and his voice darkens for a single sentence. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find out if my store hasn't been burned to the ground."

His eyes close and he smiles a wide toothless grin. "You take care now young man. And thanks for helping me with those flowers!"

* * *

**The Next Day**

Both halves of the giant hornet plop onto the leafy ground with a tiny whisper of a thud. I eye the pale straw colored residue on Kugizume from slicing it in two and turn my nose away. "Fuckin' bugs.." I grumble, digging into my pocket for a cloth to wipe my new sword down. You see, I can handle giant fish. Giant sea monsters. Giant lions, tigers, and bears and the like. And apparently I'm hunting for some giant birds as we speak and that prospect doesn't unsettle me in the slightest.. But what I do _not_ handle well is giant bugs.

Maybe 'giant' isn't the correct term. That hornet was the biggest I've seen yet and it was only about the size of three of my fingers. Still, I think many would agree that that is already too large for comfort. It's always been my personal opinion that any type of creepy crawly -or one if their flying cousins- that is big enough to stretch from my nail to my knuckle rests solely within the 'kill it with fire' category.

I take a step over a moss covered log and use the Meito to clear some of the thicket ahead. While we're on the subject of animals I should mention that I really don't know what I'm walking into here.

Animal life in the One Piece world is always a bit of a crapshoot. Size and potential danger is one thing, but the category I'm currently referring to is cognizance and intelligence level.

Many species are around exactly where you'd expect them to be. Dumb, glassy-eyed, unthinking...well..._animals_...who don't really have much going on upstairs beyond a bundle of instincts and a set of operating instructions. Like that hornet I just diced or the marlin I caught a few days back.

On the complete opposite end of the spectrum though, there are those who demonstrate, not just self-awareness or sapiency, but complex thought on an equal scale to that of humanoids. Just off the top of my head there's Nola the sky-python, Laboon the island-whale, and the Dugongs of Alabasta. Shoot, Pappag the starfish could_ freaking_ talk and owned a business and lets not forget the Unluckies who didn't let something as small as 'being a vulture and an otter' stop them from being bounty hunters.

The issue finally rears its head at this point though. Those I've mentioned are the _extremes._ They may be present but they_ are_ atypical. The majority of species lay...somewhere..in the middle of these two groups and you'll never know exactly where until you meet the animal in question.

Are these Super Sparrows going to be 'birdbrained' and act like...y'know a sparrow, or will they be more comparable to a dog or perhaps a young child? Berwynne mentioned 'taming' so I doubt they're on the same cerebral ability as people but I can't make that judgment based on a word alone.

Thankfully, it seems the time for ponderings is now over. Kugizume moves a bit of brush aside and I spot an open clearing containing perhaps four or five dozen brown spotted birds each taller than I am. A few are dozing off to the side in the shade. A pair in the center are sizing up against each other in what I'm sure is some 'I'm the better male' mating rights thing, but the majority however are busy diligently ripping into the ground with their talons, upending the dirt as fast as their feet will let them.

One jams its head into the hole it's made and returns a moment later with what has got to be the largest worm I have ever seen.

'_Was I talking about giant bugs earlier? I take it back. **That**_ _is a giant bug.'_

"Kee! Kee! Kee!" the flock all chirps wildly at the find and soon the nearest six or seven birds all descend, ripping the feast to pieces and swallowing the chunks down with that odd head-bobbing motion birds are known to do.

"Kee! Kee! Kee! Kee!" My attention turns to the left where a second sparrow has just pulled up another prize of similar size and the same morbid ritual happens again.

'_Alright. Enough dilly-dallying. What are we dealing with here.'_ I focus in on one sparrow in the center of the crowd and narrow my eyes. _'[Observe].'_

**Super Sparrow. Lv. 4**

**The South Blue Super Sparrow, as its name implies, is a large migratory species of avian that can only be naturally found in specific territories of the South Blue. These birds have been known to grow over 2 meters in height, are capable of traveling several hundred miles within a single day, and have a diverse diet consisting of seeds, nuts, fruits, rodents, snakes, worms, Super Worms, Super Anglerfish, and Super Sharks. **

**This Super Sparrow is a male and is more hotheaded than most of the others in its flock.**

**Health: 300/300**

**STR: 16**

**VIT: 30**

**DEX: 28 ( x100 when in flight)**

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 4**

**LUK: 0.5**

Don't you just both love it and hate it when you see something new and your brain gets pulled in multiple directions all at once? One part of me wants to whistle and cheer at that flight multiplier. 2800 DEX in the air? Forget ships! On the back of one of these is the real way to travel.

A second piece of my mind is comparing that INT of 13 to other animals I've used [Observe] on in the past and is trying to extrapolate an answer to my previous wonderings about cognizance. At the very least I can say we're dealing with one of those 'somewhere in the middle' breeds.

But perhaps the loudest and most immediately concerning voice is this._ 'What in gods name is a 'Super Shark' and why can it be eaten by a__** sparrow**__?'_

Actually, hold on. That's not even the weird one. 'Super Anglerfish'? Doesn't every species of angler live in the deep _deep_ ocean? How the hell would these two even interact!

My hands rise up to start rolling circles over my temples. "Just let it go Jack. You know this by now. Don't question wildlife in the One Piece world. Just roll with it."

Okay. Back to business. The [Game] says this particular bird is 'hotheaded' which means its probably not the best pick of the flock for our purposes. Who else we got?

I move my eyes one bird to the right and [Observe] that one for a comparison. I scan over the details and let out a low hum. _'Hmmm. About the same. __An extra point in STR and WIS but it's down __one__ in DEX, which __actually really matters considering the multiplier__. [Game] __identifie__s__ this one __a__s 'Quirky'... Not super sure what to make of that. Quirky can mean a whole basket of positive or negative things.'_

The third one I check is 'Lazy' and only has a 23 in DEX with a multiplier of 95 instead of 100. _'__Ugh. __Hard p__ass.'_

One by one I began combing through the 50-some-odd birds, checking each one's description for stats, irregularities, and most importantly, personality. Going after the fastest or the smartest does me no good if the animal's going to immediately turn on me the moment I do something it takes offense with.

Number eight. Brave. _'__We'll put that one under maybe.' _Number nine. Timid. '_No thanks.' _ 10? Aggressive. _'__How much is that different from hotheaded?' _11 is Jolly. _'__Probably __gonna __come back to you.' _Rash._ '__Nuh-uh.'_ Another Timid._ '__Nope.' _ Moody._ '__Ehhh...probably not.' _ Shy. Vapid. Vain. _'__Maybe I should just settle for the Jolly.' _Clumsy. Crafty. Conceited. Docile. Stubborn. A third Timid.

I blink dumbly for a moment as my brain catches up to my eyes and my neck turns back for a double-take.

Docile.

I can work with docile.

'_And he's got a DEX of 30 to boot. INT is only __9__ but eh__h__, nobody's perfect.'_

We'll just take a quick minute to sneak around to the other side of the clearing so we're closer..._'I wonder if sneaking is even necessary. I doubt these things have any natural predators to make the__m__ skittish. Their size and diet implies that, outside of a Sea King trying to snap them out of the sky, they're basically at the top of their food chain.' …._and done. Now just to fish out one of the marlin filets I was saving...

I stick the top half of my torso out of the brush obscuring it. "Psst. Bird. Hey bird."

The sparrow stops digging for a moment and turns it's focus my way. "Kee?" It chirps in a mildly perplexed yet cautious manner.

"You want some fish? Fresh fish?" I shake the meat a little. "[Game] says you like them."

The sparrow tilts its head slightly to the right. "Kee-wee?"

"Here." I whisper, tossing the strip of meat a few meters in front of me, roughly ¾ of the distance between us. "Take it. It's yours."

"Wee…?" The sparrow takes two hops forward. Looks at the offering. Back to me. Back to the food. At me once again, and then snaps it up, scarfing it down in a single swallow.

I cheer silently at the first victory and start rummaging around the [Inventory] for more foodstuffs. "Alright. Filet número dos." I toss the second flap of protein out, this one a bit closer, and this time around the sparrow barely offers a glance my way before jumping on the prize. Four other birds have taken visible notice of my presence but they haven't made any sort of move towards me. _'Works fine by me. I've already got the attention of the one I care about.'_

"[Game] says you like fruit. You want an apple?" I ask, holding the snack out. "Pretty apple for a pretty bird?"

The sparrow looks at the treat in my hand and trills for me to throw it. "Kee! Keewee! Kee!"

"Nuh-uh." I mutter, inching forward just a foot or two. "This time you come get it."

The bird takes another hop further, pauses for moment, and then takes another one.

"That's it. Thaaaat's it. Just a wee bit more."

We both move ahead this time, finally putting one another in grabbing distance. The avian towers over me with the top of my head barely reaching the base of its neck. The colossal bird opens his mouth again, steals the gift from my fingers and begins smashing it down with the ridges on the inside of its bill.

Meanwhile, my hand rises up to start caressing the feathers over its breast and abdomen. "Who's a good bird huh? That's right! You're a good bird. Yes you are!"

This is the moment that I know I have truly hit the jackpot. The animal could have started freaking out the moment I touched it. Or nip and peck at me for my impertinence. Or maybe just start screeching for more food. But instead of _any_ of that, the sparrows eyes slightly close and turn unfocused. It begins nuzzling the top of its head against my shoulder and when I shift into gentle scratching it relaxes even further.

**Ding!**

**You have acquired an [Animal Companion]!**

**Bond Lv. (1/20)**

"I'm gonna call you Kiwi."

* * *

**Jack Parker, The Gamer, Lv. ****43**

**Health: 2,300/2,300**

**Exp: ****20****/****4,300**

**Money: 1****3****,****76****9****,****450**** Beri**

**STR: 13****5**

**VIT: 115**

**DEX: ****200**

**INT: ****100**

**WIS: 100**

**LUK: ****4****3**

**Points to spend: 14**

**Click here to see list of [Skills]**

**-Current number of [Skills]: ****41**

**Click here to see list of [Perks]**

**-Current number of [Perks]: 5**

* * *

**A/N: How does a sparrow get sharks and anglerfish in its diet? Let alone ones that are 'Super'? Not a damn clue. Ask Oda. He's the one listed their favorite foods in SBS Vol. 34.**

**A/N 2: If you have a creative use for [Seimei Kikan] that you would like to share, feel free to do so with a review. (Please bear in mind though. The [Skill]'s main function is to gain control of normally involuntary systems. It does not make the human body suddenly capable of things it could never do in the first place.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Would've preferred this update to be just a weee bit longer but...eh, what can ya do?  
**

* * *

**Baterilla, South Blue**

Do you recall the first time you ever whistled? Think back now. For years of your younger life it was something that others could do, but not yourself. You would purse your lips out, try your hardest, and end up disappointed as you spat out useless unmusical air.

Then one day, perhaps rather unceremoniously, you simply did it. Maybe it was by accident. Maybe it was on purpose. But one day you simply figured out the trick. Suddenly you just knew _how._

There was nothing wrong with you before. You were always physically capable of whistling. All the tools required to pull it off were under your direct control the entire time. But you just. Didn't. Know. How.

_This _is the crux of [Seimei Kikan].

I understand that I _can_ regulate my own heartbeat now. I _can_ take control of my sympathetic nervous system. I _can _remove the unconscious limiters for 'Hysterical Strength', the incredible power mothers have tapped into to lift cars off of children.

Hell, I probably _can_ do all of those at once and jerry-rig together some sort of bootleg version of 'Gear Second'. _'Tearing the muscles straight off my bones is a concern but [H__P Regen] should be able to m__itigate__ that.'_

But...like...**how** do I do that? It's not as simple as 'I think it, therefore it happens'. I can't even do the mental exercise where you 'put a thumb up, point at it with your other hand, and then switch really fast' without screwing it up.

"Kee-wee?" My companion chirps next to me.

I snatch a small fish from the pile at my side and toss it straight up, high above the tops of the trees and well beyond the limits of a normal mans pitch.

"Kee! Kee! Kee! Kee!" Kiwi trills excitedly as he throws himself after the prize, taking into the air with an incredible gust of wind.

The super sparrow snaps his bill over the treat right as it reaches it's zenith and then lands back down next to me to begin swallowing it down.

Then there's another problem to consider. The scope of [Seimei Kikan] is incredibly ill-defined. It's quite difficult to say what _is_ and _isn't_ possible with it. _'The issue then becomes even more muddled_ _when I consider just how...malleable... human bodies are in this world as compared to on earth. One of the more common applications that comes to mind is individuals finding ways to increase their muscle mass on command. Firstly, there's Zoro and his 'Ichi Gorilla/Ni Gorilla' technique, which honestly seems like a pretty solid trick to have in your back pocket.'_

My hand encircles around the tail of another of the...what the [Game] says is a species of 'Sea Bass'...and wind my arm up. Kiwi's eyes track my movements with a glazed over look in his eye. It's the closest expression to drooling that he's capable of.

I chuck the fish into the sky, this time at an angle to put some real distance on it and Kiwi hurtles after it like a bloodhound. _'Way beyond Zoro's skill though there's Lao G of the Donquixote family to consider. Dude found a way to pull off a full-fledged 'Max Power mode' Master Roshi style. Even more impressive than that, Urouge the 'Mad Monk' somehow tripled his own mass when squaring off against a Pacifista...though now that I think about it I suspect that last one may be Fruit related. Something about converting damage taken into physical power maybe?'_

The Super Sparrow lands next to me again. "Kee! Kee-wee!" He chatters impatiently, ready for the next piece of his mid-morning snack.

"Noooo. No yelling Kiwi." I playfully chide. "If you yell, you don't get any more."

"Kee..." he warbles softly, tucking his wings back in and bowing slightly.

I stare him down for a few seconds before letting a small smile grow on my face. "Good bird." Quick as a flash I seize another fish from the pile and try going for a personal record, launching the small one-pound bass far beyond the tree line. The sparrow perks up in delight and zooms back into the air with a cheerful cry. "Kee! Kee! Kee!"

I watch him fly away and then turn my thoughts back to [Seimei Kikan]. _'Maybe I __should __just focus on __trying __something simple __first__. Get something easy figured out before wondering how deep the rabbit hole on this [Skill] __really __goes.'_ I cross my legs over each other and bring my hands into my lap._ '__How about__ heartbea__t? That seems entry-level. __People all over the world can lower theirs down with__ a little deep breathing and a few basic relaxation __techniques__. __[Seimei Kikan] should just let me take it to the next level.__'_

My eyelids drift shut as I inhale a long focused breath through my nose. My exhale is slow, controlled, and after just a few cycles I can feel myself drifting inward. I can visualize the organ beating in my chest. Pumping. Thumping. Cycling blood with every contraction and expansion. Deeper and deeper I float down into the pseudo-zen state until… I have _control_. It's a foreign sensation. Difficult to put into words. But I just_ know_ that it will obey my order._ 'And we're s__looowing down. Sloooooooooowing down...Lower…__.. Lower…... Loooooooower…... Too low. Go__oooo u__p.'_

"Kee-wee!" The bird screams in my ear, scaring the life out of me. "Wee…?" he questions with a gesture to the half-stack of fish remaining.

"Jesus Kiwi! Don't do that! I could've accidentally..." There's a sharp tightness in my chest. Pain flaring across my body. I bend at the waist and my whole face twists in pain. _'Wha-?'_

**Alert! Your heart has stopped beating. [HP Regen] has been disabled until the issue is resolved.**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

'_Fuck! Nonononono I did not just accidentally cardiac arrest myself! Fix it! Fix it! How do I fix it!_

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

The blue pop-ups are unending. They're coming at a faster rate then anything I've ever seen.

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

'_Fix it! Fix it! Fix it!'_

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

'_Fix it! Fix it! Fix it!'_

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

'_Focus inward. Look in! Get it beating!_

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

'_Heart starts now! Staaarts….now! Fucking start you piece of garbage!'_

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP!**

**-1HP! -1HP! -1HP! -1HP! Heartbeat restored.**

**HP Regen Skill Active!**

**-Current speed: 4.2% max health per minute.**

I collapse onto my back with deep heavy breaths and one hand on my chest. "Oh jesus...fuck that was bad. Let's not do that again."

"Wee?" Kiwi's concerned face appears overhead, blocking out the sky. "Kee-wee?" he asks with a tilt of his neck.

I can't stop the relieved laughter escaping my throat. "I'm fine Kiwi. All good now." I gently scratch under his chin and softly push his head away. "You can have whatever's left. Go ahead."

"Kee-wee!" he celebrates before turning away and ravaging what remains of the pile. I work myself slowly to my feet and dust the grass off my back. _'I suppose the silver lining here is now I know how to restart my own heart. Sort of.'_

"Hey Kiwi!" I call out just as the sparrow swallows the last of the fish down. "How about a game? You like games Kiwi?" The bird looks my way again and blinks in confusion. "Wee…?"

I reach my arm into the [Inventory] and it returns with my biggest catch from the fishing net. It's only about a five-pounder but it is one I deliberately left out of the pile. "You want this right?"

"Kee!"

"Well then..." Kiwi trills in surprise as I explode into the air with nearly a dozen [Geppo]'s. "..then you're gonna have to come and get it!" I shout to the ground below.

A delighted chirp is my companions response as he bursts into the sky to accept the challenge, honing in on me like a missile. Now obviously, I can't outmaneuver this animal in the air. He's so much faster than me it's not even funny. But if he only comes at me in a straight line...I don't have to._'[Kami-e]'_

My body bends over Kiwi as he tries to intercept causing the bird to squawk in astonishment. Several pushes of [Geppo] put me far higher and I raise the bass above my mouth jokingly. "Better hurry Kiwi. If you don't get it soon I'm gonna eat it first."

The sparrow turns to give chase again and as I dodge with a carefully timed [Geppo] I catch sight of his expression. He's having just as much fun with this as I hoped he would.

He's having fun. I'm having fun. It's a great time for all. I mean after all….

**Your bond with 'Kiwi' has increased!**

**Bond Lv. (****2****/20) → (3/20)**

**Skill Lv Up! Rokushiki Technique #3 of 6. (Geppo). Lv. (18/50) → (19/50)**

**-One of the vaunted 'Six Powers'. For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. By kicking out at incredible speed, users of this technique are able to generate an impulse off of the air itself and launch themselves in a desired direction. Masters of this [Skill] can use it to hover in place, perform it with only a single leg, or even combine it with other techniques.**

...who doesn't love multi-tasking?

* * *

**Six Days Later**

I've been roughing it out in the Baterillian woods for a bit over a week now. Well. Kind of. Does it still count as 'roughing it' If you carry all the comforts of home with you wherever you go? My [Inventory]'s stocked with just about everything except a working toilet. Seriously. If it's got a max capacity, I haven't reached it. There's even a big fluffy mattress in there.

The days have been moderately productive. Mostly spent bonding with Kiwi and polishing up some of my [Skills] now that I have [Prodigy's Shadow].

My companion still goes back to his flock each night to sleep but every day I win him over a little bit more. This morning I didn't even have to go fetch him. He came back on his own the moment the sun rose.

Such a good bird.

The nights are quieter. They typically consist of me working on personal projects for two or three hours before settling into my tent and getting ready to do it all again the next day.

I'd just finished grinding a couple levels into [Soru] and was in the middle of my next activity when I became...distracted.

'_Open. Close. Open. Close. Open.' _Gotta admit. It's kind of freaky to be able to do that. _'Close.'_ Darkness rushes in. My surroundings vanish into the inky blackness and I can no longer see my own hand in front of my face. _'Open.' _My pupils dilate to their maximum size again and just like that my vision of the night is restored.

Manual control over my irises to control constriction of the eye. Not a particularly useful ability. Nor one I was trying to figure out in the first place. Mostly discovered it by accident. _'I guess that's going to be happening a lot with [Seimei Kikan]. I'll be stumbling upon little tricks all the time now. Least playing with this one is way less dangerous than experimenting with heartbeat...well enough of that then, back to business.'_

I hold Kugizume at my side with both hands on the grip. _'Concentrate. Annnd...' _I lash the sword out, putting my full effort in, and just like the last thirteen tries...nothing.

I raise the Meito to eye level and examine it critically. _'Is it a problem with the shape?'_ It shouldn't be. The series has shown that blades of all types are capable of producing flying strikes. Captain T-Bone even pulled it off with a sword very similar to the one in my hand.

'_I know speed isn't the issue. My DEX is way higher than Yukimura's was, and I witnessed him do aerial slashes while on The Marjhan_. _Perhaps STR then?' _I let out a long slow breath. "[Adrenalin Rush]."

**[Adrenalin Rush] Activated!**

**STR (1****35**** +70%) → (****229.5****)**

The familiar burst of power flows through me and I crack a satisfied grin. Gaining dominion over this [Perk] wasn't the greatest thing 100 points in WIS granted me but that's not going to stop me from abusing it _maliciously_ in the future.

"Okay. Attempt #15." I ready the arming sword again, take aim at a low hanging branch…

...and still nothing.

Numbers 16 through 20 went no better.

21 to 25 I even tried naming the attack because...I don't know..anime universe...had to test if that kind of stupid thing matters.

No improvement.

'_That settles it. It's got to be my level in [Bladed Weapon Mastery] that's tripping me up. 13's not terrible but technically it's still two levels away from the 10% mark. Flying strikes must be locked for me until I hit a certain threshold. How…..annoying.'_

I was really hoping that once I figured how to do them with an actual weapon in hand it would serve as a good jumping off point for unlocking Rankyaku.

'_Well this is a bust. I guess I'll get a few more laps in with [Soru] and then hit the hay. Don't want to stay up too late. Big day tomorrow._'

I'm pretty sure a few more hours with Kiwi is all I'll need to get the bond up to Lv.5. And after that?

We fly.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

I peered over the side of my mount and watched people clear out of the street in mild alarm. "Easy now. Eaaasy. Come down slowly. Just like we practiced Kiwi." Large waves of dust and debris kicked up into the air as Kiwi's tremendous wings slowly brought us to a stop. Every Baterillian on the block has paused what they were doing and is now openly gaping at the pair of us. Honestly, who can blame them? Wouldn't you do the same if a bird of that size just dropped in on your neighborhood?

"Sorry about that folks!" I yell as I slide off Kiwi's back. "We're still working on landings! I meant to set down a bit more up the road!" _'Though it's hard to complain when he's dropped us right in front of where I wanted to go.'_

I move around to the sparrow's front and give him a quick scratch under the chin. "Wait for me out here okay? I'll only be a minute."

"Mr. Parker…?" a familiar voice squeaks from the closest storefront.

I turn to the tinkerer with a smile. "Hey there Pascal. You're just the man I was hoping to see. Been nearly two weeks now hasn't it?"

The smith peeps over his tiny bifocals and gives Kiwi and I a scan over, as though he's still skeptical of what his eyes are showing him. "Just about..." he finally answers.

I take a moment to give a cursory inspection of the whole street. Seems like this part of town went relatively unscathed in the raid. There's still a broken window here and there but I don't see any sign of fire damage. "Glad to see you and the shop survived okay."

Baterilla's top craftsman nods silently at me and seems lost on how to respond. "..would...would you like to come inside?"

**Ding! **

**Bloodlust Detected!**

**-Someone nearby wishes to do you harm. Source: (Braxton Berwynne)**

"You know, I would in fact love that Pascal." I say with cheer, totally ignoring the feeling of Berwynne trying to burn a hole in my back with his stare from across the street. We both know that he was very clear my presence isn't welcome in his town but we also both know he's not going to make a scene in a public forum. "Please, after you."

The familiar golden bell jingles and Pascal takes his place behind the counter. "I heard what you did the night those brigands attacked. Took me quite by surprise. I know you said you were a bounty hunter but that fella you fought, wasn't he worth something like 40 million Beri?"

"38. But I'm sure it'll only go up in time."

Pascal hums noncommittally and bends down behind his work table. "Well...here you go." He announces, sliding a small rectangular box across the counter towards me. "10 of 'em. All perfectly in spec. I suppose I could've thrown together a few more but...wasn't sure you were coming back. You did just off and disappear on us. Plenty of folks were wondering the next day where you'd vanished to." Pascal leans back to glance at Kiwi outside his window. "Though I guess now that questions been answered."

I take a look at out the window as well and watch a pair of children run up to start petting my bird. Their father is watching cautiously off to the side as any parent should but he's worried over nothing. Kiwi's practically _preening _under the attention.

"Come to think of it…." Pascal starts again. "I think I've got a saddle for one of those things sitting in the back. Maybe a bridle too. Fella couple years back had a similar idea. Thought he was so clever tryin' to wrangle one of them birds. Ordered a fancy setup in advance and everything." Pascal paused to break into a series of low chuckles. "As you might imagine though, It did not go nearly as well for that young man as it clearly has for you. He was so upset he never even came back for his purchase."

"How much do you want for it?" I blurt out, trying not to sound too excited. '_Not just a saddle but a bridle too? Hell yeah! There's that LUK stat showing its head! Here the best I was just hoping for was that he might have some goggles to protect my eyes from the wind.'_ "Name a number, I'll probably pay it."

"Bah." Pascal waves my offer away. "You helped protect the town. And I've got no use for it. It's just been using up space and collecting dust. Take it. It's yours."

Pascal takes a brief trip to his storeroom and returns with a small mountain of riding equipment in his arms. He dumps the pile on the counter and gestures for me to give it a look over. _'__Oh wow. Quality of the leather's not bad. And it's even got the goggles included. I haven't even asked about them yet.'_

I pocket the small case of speedloaders and move to scoop up the collection but a small niggling thought holds me back. "...I have to give you _something _for it." I voice with a slight frown. "This is a lot of stuff Pascal. It wouldn't sit right with me otherwise."

"Tell you what," The merchant says with a grin. "I'll give you the 'friends and family' discount. It's all yours for 100 Beri."

A small chuckle escapes me and one hand reaches down to riffle around for a loose coin. "Sure thing." I snap the tiny piece of silver up and watch the smith snatch it cleanly in his palm. "Pleasure doing business Mr. Parker."

I tuck the supplies under my arm and head for the door. The golden bell jingles for my departure but I pause once again, lingering in the doorway. "Hey Pascal?"

"Hmm?"

I move back to his counter, grab a scrap of paper, and begin scribbling numbers down with a pen from my breast pocket. "This is my Den-Den-Mushi number." I finish writing and slide the slip back to him. "I can't promise I'll be in the area. In fact, odds are, I won't be anywhere close. But Kiwi- err the sparrow outside that is-, he flies faster than any Marine ship can hope to sail. If pirates come here again, call the number. You never know."

Pascal looks at the card and subtly nods. "Thank you Mr. Parker. I'll surely do that."

Making my way outside at last I throw the harness across Kiwi's back and begin fiddling with the adjustable straps. The sparrow rotates his head around to watch me work but otherwise doesn't have any outward reaction. He's pretty much at peace with the world. I've said it before, I'll say it again.

Such a good bird.

Another three minutes pass as I finish suiting Kiwi up for the trip. The crowds have gone back to their daily routine, business is returning to normal, and I feel Berwynne step up next to me with his cheery facade in full force.

"Going so soon sonny?" 'Mr.B' asks. "You just got back."

"Yep," I reply, sliding into the saddle. "Just dropped by to pick up an order."

'Mr.B's' eyes open just a faction as his voice grows low. "Good…. Now get your ass out of my town."

"Relax gramps," I taunt as Kiwi begins rising into the air. "I don't see myself coming back here anytime soon."

'_And If for some reason I ever do, I'll be much stronger than I am now, whereas you...will only be older.'_

* * *

The wind roars in my ears as Kiwi and I zip across the sky. _'276 degrees West-Northwest. 276 degrees West-Northwest' _I bring the compass I'm clutching closer to my eye and watch the needle wiggle right in the middle of the '270' and '285' marks. I tug gently on the back of Kiwi's neck and the bird gradually slows to a gentle cruising speed. I unfold a map of this quadrant of South Blue over his back and hum to myself.

I was attempting to plot a straight line course from Baterilla to Kivuruk but, like most times one attempts to implement a plan, there's been a snag. Turns out...navigating is a bitch-and-a-half when you can't tell how fast you're going _and_ all you've got is a compass and a couple of sea charts.

'_Have I passed this dot yet? Was it that island we flew over about 10 minutes ago? I don't...think so..'_ I turn the map around and study it from a different angle. _'How can I be sure this thing is even accurate anyway? It's clearly a replica of something hand-drawn. For all I know, this thing is riddled with small imperfections.'_

Tiny errors like that wouldn't be a problem when finding a large island. But when your goal is to reach a tiny green speck in the middle of the ocean? Slightly different story. Every millimeter matters.

'_Ugh. I'm probably just worrying over nothing. They take their maps pretty seriously here. Ocean-faring world and all that.' _"Alright Kiwi." I announce, folding the map back up. "We're gonna try adjusting a few more degrees westward and see where that gets us. Sound good buddy?"

"Kee!"

I lean back down and tighten my grip over his new bridle. "Whenever you're ready." I say with a gentle pat.

"Kee-wee!"

* * *

After three stops, two recalculations, and one embarrassing u-turn I finally see the tiny isle manifest on the horizon and a wide smile spreads across my lips.

"There it is Kiwi! That's where we're going!" And holey moley did we make good time. Even with the delays, the whole trip barely took the better part of the afternoon. Had I gone by ship It would've been a five or six days journey at the least. I thought me being on Kiwi's back would weigh him down pretty significantly but he sure as hell proved me wrong.

Kiwi chirps excitedly and begins to build up speed as he drops in altitude. I tuck my head low to hide from the hostile winds and watch the Blue zoom by below us. I think I spot a pod of dolphins at some point but the two of us are moving so quickly that they vanished from view just as quick as they appeared.

The ocean transitions to sand and Kiwi immediately reigns in his hurried pace. The sand becomes grass and the sparrow begins coasting down to a casual glide. The grass becomes trees and it's clear the bird is searching for a suitable place to touch down.

I pop my head up and point out a small nostalgic clearing. The same little hill I was sitting atop on the day that my journey began. "Right there buddy! Right by that big lonely tree!" Kiwi glides over to the tiny grassy knoll where I had relaxed so many days away and pulls us to a stop.

I hop off the saddle and Kiwi begins cheeping with pride. Ecstatic that he did so well on our first big flight together. I extract a fat red apple from the [Inventory] and give him a quick pat. "Good job Kiwi. You did great!"

"Kee-Wee!"

"Hey," I begin as I take off his bridle and let him crunch down on the snack, "Why don't you take a second to go hunting? We've got some pretty good crabs and shellfish in the shallows here. I know how much you need to eat with that big body of yours."

"Kee!"

"Just don't wander too far alright? I want you to hear me if I call. I'm definitely going to want to show you off a bit."

"Wee. Wee." Kiwi takes off towards the nearest shoreline and almost immediately the [Game] presents me with a pop-up.

**Ding!**

**Quest Completed!**

**Quest: You've had a good trip. Made a lot of money. Certainly collected some stories. Maybe it's time to take a break. Return to your adopted home of Kivuruk Isle and catch up with old faces.**

**Reward: 500 Exp and Lv.1 [Skill Disk].**

'_Seems a little premature considering I haven't seen anyone yet but hey, whatever works right?'_

I think I'll leave the [Skill Disk] in the [Inventory] for the moment. It'll definitely go towards [Bullet Time] or [Physical Endurance] at some point but we'll wait to see which one levels up first. That way we'll get more value out of it. I mean, you wouldn't waste a 'Rare Candy' on a Pokémon that's already part way to the next level would you? Same principle.

I set off on the same dirt path I've walked a hundred times and can feel the giddiness begin to bubble inside me. A feeling of anxiousness that's almost overpowering. It's just like the first time I revisited home after moving away back in my first life. My lazy stroll morphs into a brisk walk and a light jog quickly after that.

Before I know it I've kicked off the ground with [Soru] and am racing towards home with a childlike laugh ringing from my throat with every step.

"Guess what Kivuruk! Jack! Is! Bac-"

Both my [Soru] and my words fall apart as I reach the outermost edge of the village.

My mouth dries up. My knees turn weak. Words and thoughts form and fail. The rustic sign which I can still remember Raymond excitedly updating to read '354' now displays a grisly '148'.

The village I fondly remember as quaint, quiet, and peaceful has been reduced to cinders. Only a handful of structures are still standing and even the majority of those exist only as blackened charred husks.

'_Wha- What happened here...'_

I finish the walk into town in a haze. My eyes seeing, but not quite believing. Everywhere I turn there's just more devastation.

The bakery where Rika would always greet from the window. Torched and abandoned.

The porch where Saul sat in his chair all day and watched the world pass by. Just charcoal-colored ashes now.

The house that I reprimanded Barker for vandalizing just a few hours before I left. _Gone. _Nothing left but a skeletal outline of blackened wood.

I turn the corner to the town square and there are Marines _everywhere_. Seamen and Petty Officers ferrying supplies and sacks of material around. An impromptu hospital has been set up in the center and dozens of people I know lay in cots with varying degrees of injury.

**Ben, Shoemaker, Lv. 5**

One arm in a solid-white cast. A long ribbon-like dressing tied across his forehead.

**Helga, Village Matron, Lv. 3**

Paler than the sheet they're using to cover her. A feverish sweat on her face that just screams of a bad infection.

**Dan, Merchant Boat Captain, Lv. 6**

Bandaged head to toe with only a few patches of skin visible. If not for the title above his head, I wouldn't even know it's him.

My breath is erratic. I can't focus. No matter where I look there's just more people I know barely clinging to life. A woman pushing a wheelbarrow with a blanket draped over it passes in front of me and I lock onto the familiar mop of chestnut hair like a drowning man would a lifeline.

**Rika, Town Baker, Lv. 4**

"Rika!"

The woman's head _whips_ around at the sound of my voice and I struggle not to recoil in shock. The left half of her face is red and **raw**. Like someone had pushed her head against a fire. Her eye was thankfully spared but her ear and lower cheek are beyond what the body can heal.

"Jack..." she whimpered as tears sprung forth in both eyes. "You're back..."

The woman crashes into me and begins bawling into my chest with an agony that I just can't describe. My arms encircle her back and for several minutes I stood there in the street not knowing what I was supposed to do.

Her wailing eventually causes two others to start up and my attention is dragged down to the wheelbarrow she was pushing. Rika pulls away and quickly swipes her tears away. She rips the blanket to the side revealing two infants, still under a year in age. She stifles a few wet hiccups and then kneels down to the two with a smile so fake it genuinely hurts to look at. "It's okay," she coos to the children. "We're okay. No need to cry."

"Rika, whose...?"

Rika turned to me with a forced smile. "They're Raymond and Marie's." She tried to say with a little cheer. "Someone needs to look after them now since..."My friend stopped as she choked back a sob. "..and I guess it has to be me."

"Who?" The word was barely a whisper. "Who did this?"

Rika's tears are back in full. "Does it matter? It happened! Nothing can be done except to pick up the pieces..."

I knelt down to eye level and gently took her hands in mine. "Rika..._please_...I need to know..."

She stands up abruptly, loosing herself from my hold and throws the blanket back over her makeshift stroller. "Jack..." Rika whispers, the pain on her face impossible to miss. "It's wonderful to see you again but...I can't...I can't talk about it anymore. Ex-excuse me!"

Before I can summon an objection she grabs the handles of the wheelbarrow and flees. I move to make chase but another sight steals my attention. A brown tent where a trio of Marines in officer coats are arguing over a map that's been spread out over a wooden crate.

My feet begin stomping forward before I can calm down. _'Time to get some fucking answers!'_

**Lt. Commander Odenkirk, Lv. 44**

**Ensign Katrina Lv. 25**

**Ensign Sabrina Lv. 26**

The one in charge sighs, his shoulders sagging with exhaustion."These people still need our help Ensign. We can't abandon them."

"With respect sir!" The one called 'Katrina' struggles not to yell at her superior."The pirates who did this are getting farther away every minute. If we don't sail north by tonight then we'll never catch them! Even with our speed advantage!"

Odenkirk runs a hand through his curly black hair and turns slightly towards the other junior officer, who is quite obviously the sister of the first one. "Do you also feel this way?"

"Mmm." The woman quietly nods. "Leave island. Hunt pirates." She murmurs in a monotone, using as few words as possible.

"Hey." I announce my presence in a rough tone, trying to get their eyes on me. Sabrina, the quiet one, briefly glances my way but dismisses me just as quick. The other two are too preoccupied with their discussion to even offer me a scrap of acknowledgment.

"Hey!" I speak louder this time. Odenkirk looks at me, holds up a finger signaling 'just a minute', and then goes straight back to his argument.

"HEY!" I scream, bringing my fist down and shattering their makeshift table into splinters, finally getting the attention of all three. "Who did this to _MY TOWN?_"

Katrina's entire face boils red and she looks about ready to murder me with sight alone. "How dare y-!" Odenkirk's hand cuts off her tirade before it can truly begin and forces her to fume in silence.

"It's quite all right Ensign." The lieutenant commander briefly turns his full body to me and raises a questioning brow. "I don't recognize you. Do you live in this village? We didn't get a report of any ships sailing in."

"I flew in 15 minutes ago on a giant fucking bird if you must know! Now tell me what the _fuck_ happened here!"

Katrina gets even angrier at what she assumes is a joke and only her sister holding her back stops her from attempting to throttle me by the neck. Odenkirk meanwhile takes my claim in stride. "I see. I'm sorry to tell you this son, but while you were away your island was attacked."

"No shit!" I bite back. "That much I put together myself thanks! Tell me _who! _What dead-man-walking shitstain did this!"

Odenkirk is clearly growing annoyed by my language but he restrains himself from voicing it. He quietly turns around towards a workbench, withdraws two weather-beaten brown papers from it and hands them over to me.

My anger drowns to death before he's even finished letting go. All the rage and rancor building in my system dies and is replaced with _emptiness._ A hollow vacuum where I can't feel anything.

I don't look at the name at the bottom of the page nor the price listed for his capture. I don't need to.

I'd recognize this man anywhere. After all. I fought his First Mate less than two weeks ago.

The paper crinkles in my hand. Turning the wanted poster into trash just like the man with flaming red hair it displayed.

"We were following them to an island east of here called Baterilla but most unexpectedly... they were somehow repelled." Odenkirk speaks. "As best we can figure it, they landed here next and..." The Lt. Commander sighs morosely. "...worked out their frustrations."

My brain vaguely registers that the Ensigns are talking now. What about I don't know. I can't hear them. I can't hear anything. Nothing other than the words pounding inside my skull. _'I was dicking around in the forest and they came here. I was dicking around in the forest and they came **here.**_ _I was DICKING ARO-'_

A heavy meaty palm clasps my shoulder. "Are you going to be alright son?" Odenkirk asks with concern. "Do you need a moment to sit down?"

"No." I quietly mutter. "No...no...I need..." I stare blankly down at the map that was on the crate I smashed. A red line of the 'Kid Pirates' estimated heading is clearly marked on its face. _'8 degrees North, sailing along the Jagran current.' _ "...I need to go...please excuse me… I apologize for my rudeness."

"Don't worry son." Odenkirk booms loudly and moves his hand from my shoulder to pound it against his chest. "I swear on the pride of the Marines that we will bring these monsters to justice!"

"We won't rest until they've answered for their crimes!" Katrina pledges with a pumped fist, an action her sister silently mirrors.

My feet shuffle slowly into an about-face and I move a healthy distance away from the tent. My hand clenches white, and the snuffed out inner fury roars back to life stronger than ever.

"KIWI!" I shout upward, firmly believing that my mount will hear me regardless of where he is.

I mean no disrespect to Odenkirk nor his abilities. With his rank and level It's quite obvious that he can handle himself in a fight. But against Killer or Eustass? Maybe even both at the same time? He and the wonder twins would just be more tally marks on the 'Kid Pirates' body count.

I've been living my life with the idea of staying uninvolved. The story is the story and my life is my life. They are separate and the second should strive to never influence the first.

That's how I've always felt. Even after the fight against Killer I could rationalize away my butterfly effect concerns because...how much could our little encounter really have affected his character arc or the story as a whole? The 'Kid Pirates' should still arrive in Sabaody Archipelago at the same time unless those flunkies I eliminated were far more important than I realize.

As I said, that's how I felt.

But you know what I'm feeling right now?

**Fuck canon.**

My sparrow lands next to me and I waste no time in throwing myself into his saddle. "Come on Kiwi!" I urged, forcing the bird to immediately take flight. "They're headed north and only a few days ahead of us. We can catch that in a couple of hours!"

This shit is personal now.

* * *

**A/N 2: Awww snap. We've got enough Favorites to make it it Page One. Looks like I'm playing with the big boys now.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Recently I've had some reviewers leave suggestions to try and 'break' the [Inventory]. Floating ideas such as storing away thousands of gallons of seawater, multi-ton boulders, or even the entire Sea King from Ch.10. **

**Soooo... clearly I need to take a quick moment to clarify how the [Inventory] works. Since I now realize I have failed to articulate this in the story.**

**From the beginning I've been imagining it as a sort of 'window' that's only accessible from the front. It appears for Jack when summoned and stretches roughly from his head down to his waist. Width-wise it's a bit more broad than his shoulders but not overly so. In order to put something inside (or extract something out of) the [Inventory], Jack still needs to physically lift said item and fit it through this 'window'. **

**I hope most of you understand that I need to have this kind of limitation in place or else things starts to get..._out of hand._**

* * *

**South Blue, Over the Jagran Current**

The twenty-third minute passes by and my impatience is growing. I peak through the spyglass attached to my rifle again and inspect the doors of the ship for what has got to be the tenth time._ 'Still nothing. __No one __going in__, no one __coming out__.__' _

I count nine men working or lounging about on the main deck. Three by the bow plus the helmsman and the guy he's chatting with gives me a total of 14. That's only the pirates I can _see _though. I have to assume there's just as many, if not more, hidden away inside.

Average levels for Kid's crew seem to be around the 14-17 range. While I'll readily admit that's a higher quality than the more typical 5-9 I've seen in the past, I'm not overly concerned. Those few extra levels won't be enough to help them withstand a bullet if it's in the right place. I was hoping I'd be able to spot some of Kid's officers but none of those visible really fit the bill. The closest would be the one manning the helm. He's tan-skinned with a cropped tuft of yellow hair on his head and wearing a blue jacket, orange shirt combo. I think I _vaguely_ recognize him from the Sabaody arc but it might just be my mind playing tricks on me.

No matter. At Lv.23 he may be the strongest grunt I can see, but he's still a grunt all the same. In fact, none of these men are the reason I haven't attacked yet. The _actual _problem, the reason I've stayed my hand and have been hovering here on Kiwi's back for the past half hour is, quite surprisingly, the ship itself.

**Victoria Punk**

**Made in part with the bones of a long dead reptile, the _Victoria Punk_ is the iconic pirate vessel of the 'Kid Pirates', one of the most dreaded pirate gangs currently plaguing the South Blue. The massive set of jaws at its forefront are mechanically operated and have more than once been used to sink rival vessels by, quite literally, snapping them into pieces.**

**Note: As part of his personal training in controlling his Devil Fruit, Eustass Kid is currently sustaining a protective magnetic field around the _Victoria Punk_. **

First of all, I would like to call bullshit on this whole situation. Kid putting a field around his ship? Yeah, sure, fine, whatever. He can do what he wants. What is _complete__ crap_ though, is that field magically not affecting any of the ferrous metals clearly inside of it. I don't know if you paid attention in your science courses growing up but that shit is _not_ how magnetic fields work.

Fuckin' Devil Fruits man. Just when you think you know the rules they pull something like this to remind you 'Nope, these things just straight up break reality'.

Second, this barrier raises a whole slew of unknowns. How strong is it? Can bullets pierce through it? Will Eustass be alerted the moment I try? Ideally I want to take out as many of the crew as I can before he storms outside to investigate. If he or Killer realize I'm here before I can eliminate at least_ some _of the small fry then I'll be overwhelmed in less than a minute.

I stow my rifle away and scowl. "Enough waiting..."

Speculating any longer isn't going to do me any good. I can't risk probing the barrier first because It might tell Eustass I'm here. I can't wait for dark because I can already tell Kiwi's starting to run low on steam. Except for the small breather he got when we landed at Kivuruk, he's been flying non-stop the entire day. And while his species may be capable of that, they weren't intended to do it with an extra 200-ish pounds of man and equipment on their back.

I move into a crouching position and firmly grasp a pistol in each hand. The way I see it, there are two things I need in order to have any hope of winning this fight. One, the element of surprise. And two, to be _absolutely lethal _from the moment I land. Once Kid's magnetism Fruit comes out to play, guns and swords will be close to useless. I'm never landing another hit unless it's with my fists.

With that in mind I think it's obvious where the last 14 points I've been sitting on need to go. I need to know that when I knock someone down, they are _stay__ing _down. That was really one of my main problems back in Baterilla. Whenever Killer got hit he just bounced right back and asked for more.

**Points to spend (14) → (0)**

**STR (135) → (149)**

An argument could be made for VIT instead I suppose. More health means more [HP Regen] and I'm going to need quite a bit of staying power if I'm going to come out on top today. Ultimately though, I just think STR is the better play. Especially now that [Adrenalin Rush] triggers on command.

"Stay up here Kiwi.." I murmur under my breath. "I'll be back soon."

"Kee-Wee!"

I double-check Kugizume is strapped tightly behind my back. Both revolvers are loaded and speedloaders are prepped ahead of time, clipped onto my belt. "Showtime."

I dive off the sparrows back and begin plummeting head first down through the sky. Circular rings of displaced air trail behind me as I use [Geppo] to accelerate my descent faster and faster. I pierce a low-hanging cloud and flip myself over to stick the landing. The invisible barrier tugs sharply at my weapons as I slip through it but it's not enough to matter. If anything, it just gave me a slightly softer touchdown.

My boots _slam_ into the wooden deck, upending planks and shattering floorboards underneath my feet from the high-velocity landing. An inconsequential damage notification appears in the peripheral and I offer it the briefest glance before ignoring it. [HP Regen] will handle it. There are other things to focus on.

The mental countdown has begun.

'_One second.'_

The nearest Kid pirate stumbles from the tremor. "What in the hell w-" The Lv. 15 goes silent as my first bullet tears through his eye. I don't bother reading his name.

**+365 Exp!**

**Bullet Time Skill Active!**

**-Time is being slowed for you by 9%**

'_Two seconds'_

Everyone's alert that something just happened but none have jumped into action. Their brains haven't caught up with the situation yet. I throw both arms wide and start spraying shots at every target I can see. Some of them miss. Most of them _don't._

**+325 Exp!**

**+390 Exp!**

**+270 Exp!**

**+315 Exp!**

**+420 Exp!**

**+295 Exp!**

'_Three seconds'_

The recent boost to INT has increased my accuracy, though it still remains far from perfect. But do you know what that 'imperfection' means when at this close of a range? It means a bullet intended for the forehead is off by one inch to the left. A shot aimed at the center of the heart drifts two centimeters to the right. In other words, it literally _doesn't fucking matter._ Dead is dead.

'_Four seconds'_

The Lv.23 at the helm is quicker to react than his comrades. He's already abandoned his post, leapt off the balcony, and has crossed half the distance between us with his fist reared back. No doubt intending to smash me through the floor with a crushing blow. _'__[__Soru__]!'_

I vanish from the spot he's aiming for and reload one of my .44's as I move. His head slowly swivels to track my movement and his eyes widen considerably in fear as I chamber six new rounds all at once.

'_Five seconds'_

His fist touches down in the area I used to be in the same moment that my finger glides over my weapons special feature. The rapid-fire trigger.

And thus was the end of Mr. 'Lv.23'.

**+615 Exp!**

**Skill Lv. Up! Firearms Mastery Lv. (6/10) → (7/10)**

**\- Your ability to accurately use pistols, rifles, and portable cannons. Current Accuracy: 60%. Accuracy % is equal to [Firearms Mastery Level x5 + ¼ INT].**

'_Six seconds'_

A pirate with a swirling red tattoo on his arm thrusts a sword at my back and [Kami-e] easily bends me to safety. I pistol-whip the mans adam's apple, slam another speedloader into the cylinder, and brain him while he's too busy clutching his crushed windpipe.

**+450 Exp!**

'_Seven seconds'_

The door to one of the main cabins is violently kicked open, only instead of Eustass appearing, it's instead an unnaturally tall man with a brown headdress, fishnet stockings on his legs and chest, and a dark red trident in his grip.

**Wire, Kid Pirates, Lv. 35**

'_Eight seconds'_

Time is running short. Guns are going to be useless soon._'[Geppo]!' _I bounce around the ship like an erratic pinball, trading an empty gun for Kugizume while I do so, until I land in the middle of the trio standing on the bow. Two nervously raise their weapons, panic evident on their face, but the last simply falls on his ass and begins crawling backwards.

'_Nine seconds'_

The first to charge is, astonishingly, the weakest among them. A Lv.11 named 'Dian' who I'd rank no more threatening than 'Reggie Poliver'. I raise my revolver to neutralize him when an invisible force rips the weapon from my grip. The one I'd sheathed in its holster goes flying after it and is quickly followed by the speedloaders clipped on my belt.

'_Time's up.'_

Kugizume tries to tear away as well, but thanks to a last moment tightening of my grip I keep hold of the Meito...at least for the moment. Dian goes for a telegraphed overhead swing but I sidestep it with ease. I latch onto his wrist, maneuver him in front of me as a meat shield and turn back towards the main deck where the hosts of today's wonderful little shindig have assembled.

**Eustass 'Captain' Kid, Aspiring King, Lv.65**

**Heat, Kid Pirates, Lv.39**

'**Massacre Soldier' Killer, Kid Pirates, Lv.52**

My eyes slowly comb over the trio, trying to focus on all of them while also keeping watch on Wire, who's checking for pulses in the background. Heat's face is blank. Not a speck of emotion on his scarred zombie-like visage. Lv.39 is a bit higher than I was expecting for him but...gonna have to just make do. The 'Massacre Soldier' is silent as expected...though he is standing unusually straight._ '__And is that a small jitter I see in his frame? I think someone's excited for a rematch.' _Eustass meanwhile is _frothing_. Bolts of violet energy are sparking across his palms, signaling the use of his powers and drawing hundreds of weapons and other scraps of metal to his side.

And I do mean _hundreds._

Sealed crates that had been lining the side of the main deck have burst open and are expelling their armaments by the dozen. A hatch to the gun deck flips wide and even more munitions rise out to join the massive amalgam of metal. I lose sight of my .44's as they disappear somewhere in the center of the assemblage and a small irritated voice in my head complains about how every fight recently seems to end with me having to find out where my guns ended up.

"_Who..._" Eustass rasps with boiling orange eyes. "_Who...?_"

You know...it occurs to me…that if I wanted to... I could just leave at this point. I could toss this 'Dian' fellow aside, escape back to Kiwi with [Geppo], and there'd really be nothing they could do about it.

Such a shame that I _really don't want to._

"I'm a guy with a grudge." I answer, then emphasize my point by ducking an attack from behind and running the pirate through with Kugizume.

**+335 Exp!**

**Ding!**

**You have reached Lv. 44!**

**You have 20 points to spend.**

"Now bring it."

Eustass _howls_ and thrusts the train of amassed metal forward, clearly not caring In the slightest of the hostage in the way.

I shove my meat shield forward and [Geppo] into the air for safety. Dian screams as the tunnel of metal sweeps over him and he quickly disappears inside the wave of iron and steel.

**+240 Exp!**

Killer hops into action, racing across the top of the metal construct with both scythes spinning and eagerness in every step. _'__[Adrenalin Rush]'_

**[Adrenalin Rush] Activated!**

**STR (149 +70%) → (253.3)**

Kugizume crashes into his weapon, batting his arm aside and throwing his whole torso backwards. Unfortunately, much to my chagrin, it seems almost as though he was counting on it. Killer uses the momentum of the spin I've forced him into to swing his leg into my side and connect right below the kidney.

Probably wouldn't be as much of an issue if there wasn't a small retractable knife sticking out of his shoe.

**-58 HP!**

I nearly bite my tongue in the pain. _SON OF A-' _My elbow slams down, sending the First Mate plummeting back to ground level and prompting a blue window telling me about the 100 or so points of damage I just got in. Meanwhile, the great serpent of metal rounds on me again and as I dodge it's metaphorical fangs I take a moment to focus in on the man controlling it. _'__[Observe]'_

**Eustass 'Captain' Kid, Aspiring King, Lv. 65**

**Even at a young age, Eustass Kid knew he was different from his peers. Gifted with a fierce ambition and a body that was naturally tougher than those around him, Eustass easily rose to notoriety as the leader of a criminal syndicate in his home Kingdom. As his power and infamy grew, rogues and malefactors naturally gravitated to his side until it was time for Kid to strike out and pursue the highest aspiration one can aim for in this world. To be King Of The Pirates. His callous lack of humanity and the bloodbaths left in his wake have earned him a staggering bounty of 59,000,000 Beri. One of the three highest currently sailing the South Blue.**

**Health: 5,080/5,080**

**STR: 269**

**VIT: 254**

**DEX: 141**

**INT: 95**

**WIS: 102**

**LUK: 87**

**Note: Like you, Eustass Kid possesses the [Resilience] [Perk]. His health is being increased. **

'_Oh.' _ My eyes ran over the block of text a second time. '_Well that's bad.'_

I was prepared for him to be a tough. I was never in any doubt that he'd be one hard son of a bitch to put down. I predicted correctly that he'd be slower than Killer was, as it just wouldn't make sense otherwise. So at least I have that going for me.

However.

I was _not _quite ready to see a LUK stat twice of my own. Nor a STR that was above even my adrenalin boosted state. I read the final 'Note' again and suppressed a scowl. I guess I can't_ really _call foul on him possessing [Resilience]. This guy's up there with the 'Monster Trio' on the amount of punishment he can-

[Kami-e] activates almost on pure instinct as the trident flies past me. Wire whips his wrist back and a razor thin filament pulls the projectile back to him. At his back, another dozen or so grunts are flooding out of the innards of the ship and are beginning to spread out. Each with rifles and cannons in their grips, ready to reinforce their leaders against the aggressor. Heat dashes froward and puffs his chest up. Orange light can be seen through the stitches of his mouth and not a half second later there's a concentrated stream of fire flying towards me.

Fire in the front. Metal construct at my rear. Far too many weapons locking in on my position. _'Maybe staying in the air isn't the best idea.'_

A reverse [Geppo] throws me back to ground level and I immediately bring Kugizume up to block Wire's trident. The officer jabs the weapon forward in quick succession but each time I simply parry or dodge. Whatever his DEX is, it's not up to task for challenging mine.

On one particular thrust I slide left and let the weapon pass me by. I swing Kugizume up, intending to decapitate his weapon, when a power much more profound than its predecessor _wrenches_ the Meito from my hands.

I offer the quickest glance back to Eustass and see he's abandoned the idea of using a giant steel snake to do me in and is instead opting for his more traditional twin metal arms.

Wire goes for another jab now that I'm unarmed but I simply seize the weapon by it's neck, tear it from his hands and send him sliding away with a kick to the chest.

**131 Damage!**

The officer crashes into a wall, splintering the wood and forcing a glob of spittle to fly from his mouth. I turn to the surrounding mooks to engage but I'm too late. The bullets are already flying.

**-115 HP!**

**-116 HP!**

**-28 HP!**

Two shots find home in my side while a third clips my arm. I launch the stolen trident at one of the idiots who's looking just a bit too smug from shooting me and am rewarded by watching him get lifted off his feet and impaled into the wall.

**+350 Exp!**

This minor victory is very short lived however as I feel a scythe rake across my back, stripping flesh from my spine. I swing a leg around but Killer is already back-flipping away.

**-179 HP!**

A shadow above me blocks out the sun and I kick my legs into a [Soru] to avoid getting pancaked by the giant metallic fist.

'_Damnit! I can't just react all day! I need to get on the offensive!'_

My [Soru] deposits me in front of one of the cannon-wielding mooks. A Lv. 17 named 'Kenrith'. To the mans credit he doesn't flinch in the slightest at my sudden appearance. He depresses the trigger in an attempt to take my head off but by that point I've already bashed his arm away and have delivered a bone-fracturing uppercut to his jaw. His weapon discharges a solid 90 degrees off of his intention and an unfortunate fellow on his right gets blasted overboard...while leaving a leg behind.

**+405 Exp!**

**+260 Exp!**

A battle-cry from my right alerts me to the saber coming my way. A simple hop up puts me above the strike and significantly less simple [Geppo] kick into the man's cheek twists his neck at a sickening angle and he collapses to the ground in a series of spastic twitches.

**+275 Exp!**

**Alert! [Adrenalin Rush] has expired!**

**STR (253.3) → (149)**

'_No! I'm not done yet! Hit me again!'_

**[Adrenalin Rush] Activated!**

**STR (149 +70%) → (253.3)**

[Kami-e] slides me beneath the axe of a massive bear of a man. A dirty shot to his groin hunches him over and then with a double-grip on his arm I flip him over and toss his hulking body at a trio of his comrades. The resulting impact doesn't come anywhere close to lethally injuring them but it does knock them straight through the _Victoria Punk_'s railing, into the Blue, and out of the equation.

And apparently for the [Game] that was good enough.

**+400 Exp!**

**+280 Exp!**

**+305 Exp!**

**+360 Exp!**

The familiar whirring of scythes makes itself known as Killer drops in from above. I slide backwards just in time to watch his blades land and begin tearing into the wooden deck. A massive gray and brown _thing_ appears on my left and I barely have time to bring my arm into a guard before the metal limb smacks me clean off the side of the ship.

**\- 231 HP!**

A wooden railing snaps into pieces from my sudden ejection and stars momentarily take over my vision. _'Holy shit that fucking hurt. That alone did 10% of my health!'_

'_Well yeah'_ A separate sarcastic part of my mind spoke up._ 'You just got bitch-slapped by a giant wall of weapons. Was it supposed to tickle?'_

'_Not now brain!' _I regain my bearings and use [Geppo] to pull a midair recovery. I launch myself back at the _Victoria Punk_ and begin weaving through the hailstorm of projectiles welcoming my return. Gunfire, cannon fire, actual fire, and lets not forget the giant hand trying to catch me like a child would a fly.

Wire's freshly bloodied trident reappears as one of the launched weapons and an idea gleams in the corner of my eye. When the pirate snaps the filament back to pull in his weapon I clamp down on it's neck and allow myself to be reeled in as well.

Killer, for reasons known only to him, severs the connection but this only works in my favor. Eustass's second limb reaches to clamp over me but with my new unattached weapon in hand I simply vault over the appendage. Kid's techniques may hit hard but they'll never land if I have time to see them coming.

My boot barely makes contact with the surface of the ship before Heat moves in and tries engaging me in close combat. _'Huh.'_ I think after dodging under what was almost a kick to the side of my head. _'Didn't take him for a hand-to-hand guy.' _Using Wire's trident like a staff I pelt Heat under his chin and then use the opening to sweep his legs.

I twirl the trident around, intent on trying to incapacitate the officer with a downward stab but Eustass rushing me himself aborts that plan before it can even begin. The pirate captain, seeing the ineffectiveness of his previous strategy, has opted to change to the 'up close and personal' approach. Most of the mass he was using to make his previous constructs has been abandoned and all that remain is two deadly 'gloves' that he clearly wants to pulverize my face with.

I'm forced on the defensive, blocking his strikes with Wire's weapon and backpedaling all the while. A stray thought wonders why he doesn't just use his Fruit to try and take the trident away from me but I discard it as unimportant. I don't know what metal this thing's made of. Maybe the answer's as simple as it just isn't naturally magnetic.

Eustass throws one last wild punch forward and I smirk at the sloppiness of this one compared to the others. [Kami-e] slides me cleanly around it and I bring the tail end of the trident straight into Kid's nose.

**175 Damage!**

A satisfying crunch rings in my ears as his head snaps back and a few items fall loose from his 'gloves' due to the broken concentration. I try to move in for a followup but the rapid thumping of footsteps from behind sends me fleeing.

"Goddamnit!" I curse as I hop away from the whirling scythe. "Would you stop interrupti-"

That was the moment when things went bad.

Because it was in that moment, myself mid-dodge and mid-complaint, that the cannonball exploded across my back.

**-443 HP!**

I think I screamed. To be honest it's a bit hard to tell. From my perspective time seemed to have almost 'jumped'. Like a scratched record skipping a note or a movie a scene. I was in the air talking one moment... and the next I was trying to push myself off the ground as the obliterated remains of my jacket and shirt spilled over my shoulders. There's a new pop-up telling me my second [Adrenalin Rush] has expired but I barely register it through the white hot haze flaring in my skull.

**-25 HP!**

A sharp kick to my midsection -from whom exactly I'm not sure-, sends me rolling across the deck and into the legs of Wire. The tall man reaches down, extricates the trident I genuinely didn't know I was still holding from my grip, and then spits to the side in disgust.

The weapon comes plunging downward and the mental 'DANGER' alarms scream loud enough to instantly bring clarity rushing back. My hands catch two of the three spikes inches from my chest and the classic 'his strength vs. mine' struggle begins. He's got gravity on his side…as well as not being half-dead'. Though on my end I've got the numbers in STR, not to mention…"[Adrenalin Rush]!"

**[Adrenalin Rush] Activated!**

**STR (149 +70%) → (253.3)**

**Alert! Daily Limit Reached!**

Wire seems confused at my sudden outburst and silently mouths the words back to me. Confusion turns to surprise as I throw his weapon aside and hop back to my feet. Surprise becomes pained bewilderment as my fist sinks into his stomach. And finally pained bewilderment shifts into_ utter disbelief_ as my other arm vanishes into the [Inventory], returns with a common sword you can buy at any market, and then runs him through with it.

**Skill Lv. Up! Bladed Weapon Mastery Lv. (13/150) → (14/150)**

**-Your ability to expertly wield swords, knives, spears, or any other sharpened tools.**

**+1,525 Exp!**

**Ding!**

**You have reached Lv. 45!**

**You have 40 points to spend.**

"WIRE!" Killer screams with the first emotion I've ever heard from behind the mask. He blitzes forward like a man possessed and I wisely choose to retreat to the sky. I push off with [Geppo] and one of my legs _screams _at the effort. An imbalanced version of the [Skill] fires off that sends me careening to the right- and off the boat- rather than straight up.

I whip my eyes down to determine what went wrong and see that the back of my left leg is basically _trashed. '__From the cannonball... I'm so hopped up on adrenalin __I didn't even notice.'_ [HP Regen] will fix the problem given time but it's safe to say that -for the next couple minutes at least- I'm down to one leg for anything more than just walking.

Which is a _problem._ My [Skill] Lv. in [Geppo] isn't high enough to really do anything on one leg. I'm limited to tiny puffs that aren't good for much more than hovering in place.

My right leg shoots off several small wisps to keep me aloft as I try to come up with a plan. _'Can't go back down. I'll get slaughtered on one leg. Can't stay up here. I'm too easy a targe-'_

Heat puffs his chest even larger than before and unleashes a literal _inferno_ off the _Victoria Punk's_ starboard side at me. I ignore how _excruciating _a max powered [Geppo] will no doubt feel and try to move to safety. Only this time the ability doesn't come out imbalanced, it straight up _fails _and my mind is flooded by the feelings of leg muscles _shrieking_ at me for trying to push them.

As it turns out though. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. Had the jump even succeeded, all it would have accomplished is send me crashing straight into the metal anchor I had failed to notice Eustass raising from the sea behind me.

An anchor that immediately flew forward at the behest of its summoner.

**-368 HP!**

My mouth wrenches open as the multi-ton object slams into my back, re-tearing what little [HP Regen] had managed to stitch together in the past half-minute. I manage the briefest look to identify what just hit me and try not to scream at the bill hook in my leg. _'__When the fuck did that get there!' _The weaponized grapple continues to propel forward, aiming for a direct collision with the fireball and I squirm in vain to peel myself away.

'_No no no no no no.'_

**Skill Lv. Up! Bullet Time Lv. (3/30) → (4/30)**

**-Your ability to perceive time at a slower rate while in combat. Slowed perception increased from (9%) → (12%)**

'_Oh fuck me.'_

For the briefest moment I wonder if 'Resistance to Hot and Cold' will help shield me from this. I originally interpreted the ability to just mean my body was exceptionally good at maintaining homeostasis. A little biological quirk to help out when in desert or tundra-like environments. I doubt it was meant to help me against _actually _getting set on fire_._

And as the flames wash over me and my flesh begins to sear, I realize I was absolutely _right_.

**-15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP!**

**-15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! **

**-15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP!**

A _gut-wrenching_ scream rips from my throat as my skin begins to cook. The hairs on my body ignite. The proteins in my flesh begin to denature. Exposed blood boils away.

And the blue notifications just won't stop.

**-15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP!**

**-15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! **

**-15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! -15 HP! **

I'm not sure when Eustass released the device from his powers and the plummet downward began. Somehow the directional change was lost on me while I was too preoccupied screeching in _agony_. But one second I was airborne and the next I saw the surface of the ocean right before slamming into it.

The sensation of my roasting flesh is extinguished but is immediately replaced by the oh so delightful feeling of having _saltwater_ seep into every wound.

A small tiny speck of luck has my leg free itself from the anchors hook but all that does is slow my descent. My health is dangerously close to zero. There's no air in my lungs. Every drop of energy in my body has been burned away.

And I am sinking_ deeper_ with every passing moment.

Already the sunlight is starting to dimmer. The light blue of the water around me is transitioning to twilight and my eyelids are impossibly _heavy_.

The last little scrap of oxygen I have left is spent uttering a single word.

"..._[Status]..."_

The blue screen is the sole light in my rapidly darkening world and a sluggish finger slowly extends to hold down the one button that might save me.

**Points to spend (40) → (0)**

**VIT (115) → (155)**

**Max Health (2,300) → (3,100)**

A single great spasm rocked my body as the extra 800 health hit me like a revitalizing burst. Several of my more serious wounds healed instantly. The cells of my body began working harder to heal the one's that didn't as [HP Regen]'s effectiveness rose. The weights that were seconds away from closing my eyes forever evaporated and clear rational thought returned to me. And that rational thought had one very important thing to say.

'_You're still drowning Jack.'_

Both of my legs started kicking wildly. My arms shot upwards in broad paddling strokes. My descent to the 'Locker' instantly reversed course but it became immediately apparent that the surface was too far away. Already the lack of air was making the sandbags on my eyelids return.

'_I'm not gonna make it. I'm not gonna make it! Go faster! Go faster! [Geppo]![Geppo]![Geppo]!'_

**[Skill] Failed! You can not use this underwater.**

**[Skill] Failed! You can not use this underwater.**

**[Skill] Failed! You can not use this underwater.**

'_Bull-shit! Fuck you! If Sanji can do it, so can I!"_

I push my legs harder. Trying to thrust them at the right speed despite the waters thicker medium._'__[Gepp- wait NO! It's called... __[Blue Walk]!' _

The underwater version of CP9's technique activates and my body rockets through the ocean like a fired torpedo. A light blue window appears before me to tell me_ '_**New [Skill] Acquired!' **but I swipe it away like the annoyance it is.

A geyser of water _explodes _next to the _Victoria Punk_ as I breach through the sea and into the air. The crew all whip around to stare in shock and I take full advantage of their stupor. I pull my legs in and throw myself into a wild charge at the nearest target I can see.

Heat.

The scarred man takes an involuntary step back in surprise and quickly puffs his chest up to protect himself. The frantic fireball he throws out is _weak. Unprepared. _

And I certainly wasn't going to feel threatened by it.

'_Get lost!' _My body worked itself into a spin as I prepared something else. It had failed before in testing. I had no logical reason to believe it wouldn't fail this time as well. Except..I could **feel **it.

This time it would _succeed._

"[Rankyaku]!"

**Ding!**

**New Skill Acquired!**

**Rokushiki Technique #4 of 6. (Rankyaku). Lv. (1/50)**

**-One of the vaunted 'Six Powers'. By swinging their leg out in a high velocity arc, users of this technique are able to generate a compressed sickle of air that can rend through objects and cut enemies down from afar. Masters of this [Skill] are able to fire it with any limb, create gusts sharp enough to slice stone, or even invent their own variations of the technique.**

**Note: Due to your low level with this [Skill] there is an 80% chance the [Skill] will fail on use.**

The blue sickle of energy ripped through the air and easily split the weak conflagration in twain. Heat barked a scream as the crescent sliced open his chest and then was silenced when I crashed into him a half-second later.

The two of us tumbled over the deck like a pair of entwined ragdolls before rolling to a stop. The second-mate tries to throw me off but he's too slow.

I've already picked up the discarded sword next to where we landed and raised it high. The steel sinks into his heart and a strange gasping noise comes from his throat.

"_That's_ for burning my village." I spat with a sort of wild-eyed glee. "You glasgow-looking motherfucker."

**+2,060 Exp!**

I stand up, still riding the high from both the kill and the VIT infusion. "Who's Nex-" I'm silenced as the metal boxing glove crashes into my face.

**Alert! Eustass Kid's status has changed to [APOPLECTIC!] He is receiving +40% to STR, VIT, DEX, and LUK.**

What follows is the most brutal and one-sided beatdown I've ever witnessed let alone been the one to experience. I try to raise my arms to defend but it serves no purpose. Even if I weren't a stones throw away from death, he's just too far above my weight class now. My vision is replaced entirely by metal fists, health notifications and the color red. Whether it's Kid's hair or my own blood I can't be sure.

My health ticks below 600. 450. 300. 150. And then finally culminates with,

"REPEL!"

One of Kid's 'gloves' flies off his hand like a rocket and carries me limply past the bodies of his crew before hammering me into the center mast and breaking a pair of already fractured ribs.

My knees fail me as my health falls below 50. I willingly let myself slump to the floor and allow my head to hang loosely to the side. There's no plans of fighting back or buying for time. I'm not even in any pain. The only thing left in my body is the single realization that I am_ tired..._

_So..so..tired.._

"Kid..." Killer speaks up. His voice laced with unusual concern. "This is a major setback." His gaze sweeps over the bodies of the crew..lingering on Heat and Wire for just a little longer than the others.

Eustass spits at the ground in dismissal. "If they died to some random nobody then that just means they were trash. Trash like that would only have gotten in our way given time. This won't stop me! Nothing's stopping me!" Eustass's head tilts up, daring the heavens to challenge his proclamation. "I will be!" He inhales a breath to roar his next words. "KING OF THE PIRATES!"

A wave of silence follows his decree but it is ultimately interrupted when a tiny chuckle bubbles in my throat. A weak raspy gurgle that I just can't stop. Even as my shattered ribs tear my insides further from the movement, it's just too good not to laugh.

The captain of the Kid Pirates saunters towards me with a lip-curdled sneer and gathers one final metal fist over his right arm. "What's so funny _dead man_?"

"Sorry...it'd… it'd take too long to explain.." I paused to cough, letting a fresh rivulet of dark blood flow down my chin. "I want you to know Eustass... That you will **never** be King. And that someday...someday I'm going to be the man who kills you. Even though you won't remember this...I want you to know that I swear it on my _**soul.**_"

Eustass scoffs at the delirious ramblings and pulls his arm back. The swords making up his remaining gauntlet shift to the front and his hand comes down like the executioners blade.

"I'll be seeing you Eustass..."

* * *

**You have died.**

**Remaining lives (4/5) → (3/5)**

**Loading most recent Auto-Save…**

* * *

The first thing I felt on my return to consciousness...was the wind.

Then came the weight of the rifle in my hands and the feeling of Kiwi's feathers brushing against my legs.

My eyes opened slowly… and a long weary breath followed shortly after. I lazily glanced over my sparrow's side and gazed down on the _Victoria Punk_ sailing across the waves, its inhabitants blissfully unaware of the...event...they were all just a part of.

Just like when I had died against Blackjack, everything had been reset to before the fight began. My levels. My [Skills]. Their lives.

Everything except for my own mental exhaustion. The lethargy of dying on that mast down there is still the foremost emotion in my skull.

I could wait a bit and then try again I suppose. Go for the ol' 'Round Two' as it were. Using what I'd learned from the first battle I'd probably do better. Way better.

But I'd still _lose._

I may have devastated the numbers on his crew but I barely got any damage in on the man himself. And despite my higher stats I did even less to Killer than I did in Baterilla.

It hurts to admit it. It's a truth I didn't want to face when I set off to chase these men down. _'__I'm_ _not ready.'_

"Come on Kiwi." I whisper, grabbing the straps of his bridle. "We're turning around."

I'm going to go back to Kivuruk to help them rebuild. I can't replace the lives lost or the people scarred. But I can rebuild houses. I can restore homes and boats and supplies and anything else they need. I don't care if it costs me every cent of the millions I've collected so far.

And once that's done...I'm going to get **stronger.**

I'm going to grind my rokushiki until they're maxed out. I'm going to unlock [Rankyaku] again and then max THAT out as well. I don't need to be at a level where I can _beat _them. I need to be at a level where I can **crush** them.

Korka was right. Someone needs to clean up this fucking ocean. The Marines aren't up to it. Their power is too focused on the Grand Line. The Revolutionaries aren't up to it. They're spread too far and too thin fighting other battles already. The common people can't do it. Not by themselves.

So it's gonna have to be me.

**Ding!**

**New Quest Alert!**

**Quest: ****Pirates. Criminals. Rapers, plunderers, and scum of every kind. ****No more. ****It's t****ime to sanitize the South Blue. Capture or kill ****wanted men**** in ****South Blue who's bounties total at least One Billion Beri. Progress: (10,****4****0****2****,500/1,000,000,000)**

**Reward: 99,000 Exp, +25 LUK, and ?**

**[ACCEPT/DECLINE]**

As far as South Blue is concerned...I'm calling an end to this 'Great Age of Piracy'.

* * *

**A/N 2: Sometimes when I edit an old chapter to fix a typo, such as changing a 'then' into a 'than', the website sends an alert to a small fraction of my Followers telling them that the story has been updated. Not sure why it does this. If this has happened to you at some point this past month, all I can say is...ehhh sorry for the false alarm I guess?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Wew that last update was divisive. Two solid groups of one side hating it and the other loving it. Many of you understood why I chose the route that I did whereas others... just kept complaining about Jack not attacking the ship directly. Oh well. Can't please everyone.**

**On a side note.**

**It's truly remarkable how many individuals ask me questions in a review, clearly wishing for a reply...and then they have PM's disabled or they left it as a 'Guest'. Like, do you want an answer or not?**

* * *

**Yeutton Port, Caeba Kingdom, South Blue**

Petty Officer Abrella let out a despondent sigh as she lazily picked at her salad in the bases cafeteria. Across the table one of her juniors, Seaman Pittman, continued to moan and groan about the failed date she had went on over the weekend and Abrella listened halfheartedly as she knocked a small tomato around with her fork.

"And then he tried to feel me up after just one date!" The Seaman huffed indignantly. "I guess if the night had been going better I _might_ have been up for it, but it wasn't!"

"Uh huh." Abrella muttered, popping a crouton in her mouth.

"And then to just get all grabby-handed out of the blue? It's like, can't you read the mood guy! Ugh!" Pittman paused to blow a lock of hair out of her face and cross her arms in annoyance. "So. That made my Saturday a bust. What about you Petty Officer? Anything exciting in your life?"

Abrella raised her drink to her lips and sipped away the last few ounces. "Nope." She answered succinctly and then began gathering her trash together. "Well," she drew out, rising to her feet. "Time to get back to it. Another exciting day of staring at the wall."

"Mou, you shouldn't complain so much Petty Officer." Pittman said with a pouted lip. "Some of us wish we had jobs as cushy as yours."

"Yeah yeah...lucky me." Abrella replied with an exaggerated eye roll. "I'll see you later Pittman."

"Bye Petty Officer!"

Abrella dumped her trash and began the slow walk back to her post. Manning the bounty office was still as dull an assignment as it had ever been. A 10 hour shift containing only about 10 minutes of work. Nothing really but puzzle books to keep her company most of the day. There was a new hunter in town, a young man named Vince, who occasionally stopped by to shoot the shit for a few minutes and liven up an hour... but Abrella hadn't seen him in about a week and a half.

'_Probably moved on just like the others.'_ Abrella hummed in thought.

Waldstein. Duan. Sandoval. Zhao. Graves. Jack. And now Vince. It seemed as though every time someone began to fit into the mold of being a 'regular' around here they would then just stop showing up one day. Whether it was because they grew bored of the business or left to hunt bigger fish Abrella didn't know. It was even possible that some had met miserable ends at the hands of their targets. How would she find out? 'Dead men tell no tales' wasn't a saying for no reason after all.

'_I at least hope Zhao and Jack are doing well. Sandoval...well...some people you miss less than others.'_

Little did she know that one of the faces on her mind was waiting for her right around the corner, idly picking at his nails.

Abrella's head subtly shifted in surprise. "Jack?"

* * *

20 days have passed since my failed -and foolishly impulsive- attempt at revenge on Eustass and his ilk. 18 days since Odenkirk and his subordinates decided they could no longer justify staying and packed up, leaving Kivuruk to fend for itself again. A few of my fellows cried for them to stay but, in truth, it was generous of the Lt. Commander to stop and render aid at all in the first place. He was commanding a warship after all, not a humanitarian vessel. Many other Marines wouldn't have bothered.

I've been running myself a bit ragged these last three weeks. Trying to get a torched village back on its feet is no small amount of work. I didn't make any attempt to hide the existence of my [Inventory] from my fellow Kivuruk-ians. Its usefulness in ferrying supplies from one isle to the next is simply too great a resource to bother trying to hide it. The lie about becoming a 'Storage Human' from a Paramecia Fruit flows smoother off my lips every time I tell it.

Timber. Tools. Food. Blankets. More food. And a hundred other things that needed buying have _obliterated_ the savings I once had. The small fortune I'd amassed was enough to last me personally well over a decade. Take that sum and apply it across a village though and its gone in less than a_ month_.

I'm not complaining. I was happy to spend it. Seeing the embers of hope begin to rekindle in my friends faces makes every Beri worth it. But my rapidly dwindling funds does mean that a cash infusion is suddenly necessary.

Hence the pirate captain propped against the wall behind me with a bag over his head.

'_Sorry guy__.' _I internally voiced without meaning it. _'Someone had to get the short end of the stick.'_

It was nothing personal to this pirate in particular. His crimes, while undoubtedly numerous, weren't anything special or notably vile when compared to those of his fellows on this sea. He was just the one unlucky enough to be the first black flag Kiwi and I stumbled upon while we were out flying.

Another minute passes by and there's still no sign of someone returning to the booth with the massive 'BOUNTY' sign overhead. One of life's tiny annoyances is that when you see a sign that reads 'Out to lunch. Will return in 30.' you really can't be sure when that actually is. Did they leave eight minutes ago or twenty-eight? How long should I stand here waiting before just leaving and coming back later?

A hand lazily reaches up to fiddle with a lock of hair. _'Tch. It's getting long again. I'll have to find time to get it cut later. I wish it would just stay the way I like it.'_

My finger pauses as the idea strikes me. _'Wait. Can I do that? Hair growing is an involuntary proces__s and hypothetically speaking __[Seimei Kikan] let__s__ me __control those. Is it possible for me to just... __turn that off? __If I 'can' turn it off will it stay that way once I stop thinking about it?'_

My hand comes down to eye level and I start inspecting my nails. _'These grow involuntarily too. Maybe I could start experimenting. If I can turn the growth of these off and it __**stays **__off...then the question has to be asked. What__** else**__ can be turned off? No. More importantly, what can be turned__** on**__..'_

"Jack?"

The surprised voice derails my train of thought and I crane around to face the redhead. "You're back in town?" Abrella's eyes briefly turn to the hooded figured slumped against the wall. "And you brought me a present! So thoughtful."

A soft chuckle rang inside my throat. "Nice to see you too Abrella."

"So so." The Petty Officer continued as she removed the 'Out to lunch' sign and took her post. "What's the occasion? Who'd you bring me this time?"

"I'm just here for the day. You could say I was...in the area. As for the guy, we'll get to him in a minute. Trust me, he's not going anywhere. How have you been? Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

Abrella sighed and leaned over the countertop. "Not really. There's this new kid around named Vince who's brought in a couple people for petty stuff but nothing major. I think the largest payout was maybe…" Abrella's brow scrunched in thought. "200,000 I think? Haven't seen him in a bit over a week though. That's about it. Pretty boring days here I'm afraid."

"Sorry to hear that. Hey can I ask you something?" I said, my voice suddenly changing tone. "Is Mori still stationed here? Not that it isn't great to see you again, but I mostly came to turn the bounty in at _this_ particular base because I want to talk to him about something."

Abrella's smile subtly weakened. "He is. But ever since his promotion to Master Chief he isn't my direct supervisor anymore. I report to Chief Klyce now. If you need to talk to someone higher up the chain than me I could go fetch him if you like?"

"Hmm..no...It's more of a personal matter really. Do you know where I might find him?"

"Master Chief Mori spends most of his time either in his office on the fourth floor or sparring in the yard with Master Chief Curren. He's up for Warrant Officer next quarter and Mori's been helping him train." Abrella paused to check the time on her watch. "Actually, they usually break for lunch right around now. I can run a message to him that you're here if you really need me to. Are you sure you can't just speak to someone else?"

"I really appreciate that. Actually wait...maybe you should get someone else too..what's the most you're authorized to pay out for captures?"

Abrella scrutinized the hooded figure more closely. "Any payment on a bounty or group of bounties that exceeds 3,000,000 needs a Warrant Officer or higher to sign off on it. There are some more restrictions when you get to the crazy high numbers but none of that is really relevan-" Abrella choked on her words as I lifted the bag away and she took in the mans features.

The scraggly beard. Single curlicue in his greasy jet black hair. And the very noticeable crisscrossed scar just under his chin. Not a day went by at work that she didn't see that face hanging on her left-most bounty board. The one that displayed 'actual' threats. Not just street thugs and pickpockets. "Jack, is that…?"

"Andrew 'Mulligan' McCarthy." I confirm. "Captain of the _Gambler's Fallacy_ and wanted for 12 million Dead or Alive...this case being dead."

Abrella is speechless as she continues to twist her head between the intimidating poster on her wall and the pale corpse just a few feet away.

"Could you go get those people now?" I prodded with a smile. "I'd hate to be rude but I do have some other errands I really need to get to today."

* * *

It's 14 minutes later and I'm watching Abrella count out bills as I wait for Mori. At our left a Junior Lieutenant -Jorgen's replacement most likely- is signing the authorizing forms for a monetary dispensation of this size while a duo of Seamen behind him are carrying the body away for...huh... now that I think about it I really have no idea what they do with the bodies turned in. Cremation maybe?

The officer stops scribbling on his clipboard, gives it one last look over, and then silently nods in satisfaction. "Carry on Petty Officer." He speaks neutrally as he hands the papers over to Abrella for filing.

"Thank you sir." Abrella calls to his retreating form and then pushes the money my way. "Well here you are Jack. Master Chief should only be a few more minutes."

**Ding!**

**Quest Completed!**

**Quest: Collect a bounty worth at least 10,000,000 Beri.**

**Reward: +15 STR, +15 VIT or DEX and 10,000 Exp.**

**You have reached Lv. 44!**

**You have reached Lv. 45!**

**You have reached Lv. 46!**

**You have 60 points to spend!**

'_Oh good.' _ I thought with relief as I scooped up the cash and selected VIT over DEX for the second reward. _'I was wondering if McCarthy would still qualify.' _

A not-so-minor detail I had forgotten about the bounty hunter life is that you get paid 30% less for turning in a dead body than you do a live one. This reduction meant that my payday technically fell quite a bit short of the 10 mil requirement. Luckily it seems the [Game] isn't feeling stingy. '_It's __good __to have confirmation that the number on the poster is the one it cares about.'_

It's been more than a few weeks since I last really looked at all the bounty-related [Quests] I received back when I turned in Reggie all those months ago. At the time I had dismissed them as 'long-term goals'. Things that I might aim for eventually, but not necessarily ever achieve.

My, how the times do change.

'_Now how should we deal with these points?'_

None of my stats really scream the need to be upgraded right now. I could dump most of the points into DEX to see if if gets a new [Perk] at 250...though if it doesn't then I'll feel like I've partially wasted them. STR and VIT were just boosted by the [Quest] but I'd rather they be higher still...

Bah...don't overthink it. We'll just spread the wealth around a bit. Maybe with a slight preference to the physical. We're gonna need it.

**Points to spend (60) → (0)**

**STR (164) → (180)**

**VIT (130) → (145) **

**DEX (200) → (215)**

**INT (100) → (107)**

**WIS (100) → (107)**

**Max Health (2,600) → (2,900)**

'_There we go. A healthy start on the road to the next tier for DEX, a VIT that makes [HP Regen] two HP a second, and a STR that cracks 300 once we activate [Adrenalin Rush]. I don't want to leave INT or WIS trailing behind but until I know when the second [Perk] level is I don't see placing a lot of points in them as the best investment.'_

"Haha Jack!" A sweaty and boisterously laughing Mori calls as he appears at the end of the hall. "Sorry about the delay!" He booms as one arm extends for a handshake. "Curren and I were going at it pretty rough in the training yard. He's up for Warrant Officer next quarter."

"So I've heard." I reply, completing the shake. "Thanks for taking the time to see me Chief Err- sorry, Master Chief."

"Bah, don't worry about it. You're a civilian so you can just keep calling me Mori." The Marine pulls back his hand and then leans in for a whisper. "What are you doing back here Jack? Thought you were gonna stay out of Caeba because of...well you know."

"Don't worry." I assured. "I'm only in town for the day. Not really enough time for anything bad to happen."

"Ha!" He barks. "Don't jinx it! Now, what can I help you with?"

I tilt my head back and gesture towards the main hallway. "Walk with me for a minute would'ya."

"Sure sure." Mori replies, taking a rag out of his pocket and wiping his sweat-stained brow. "So.. 12 million eh?" He comments as we begin our stroll. "You're moving up in the world. He give you any trouble?"

"None in the slightest." I'm not trying to be boastful. It's simply the truth. McCarthy had 22 men on his crew not including himself. An acceptable number for raiding small ships I suppose but they were all just the usual dregs when it came to power. Most of them around levels 7 and 8. A single outlier at 13. As for the man himself he was...decent...at Lv. 29, but that's nowhere close to good enough for a 1 vs 1 against me. _'I didn't even break out the pistols. It would've been unsporting.'_

Mori gives a slight stumble at the nonchalance in my words and I see surprise flit across his face. He buries it quickly though and simply barks his trademark laugh. "Ha! I knew you looked tougher than last time! I've grown a bit myself but it seems you've truly left me in the dust." he says with a beaming smile.

I join him in laughter. "Hey you said it buddy not me." _'Don't feel bad Mori. Gaining two levels __since we fought together__ isn't bad. I've only gone up...eighteen.'_

"Ha! That I did. That I did." We turn the corner and Mori coughs twice to cut off his laughter. He schools his features and lets his face turn slightly more serious. "Now, that thing you needed?"

I exhaled a breath through my nose. "To be frank Mori, I asked for you because I want your help."

"My help?' The Master Chief questions. "I'm not saying no but I'm not sure what I even_ could_ help you with. My free time is limited and I can't really travel anywhere that the Marines don't send me."

"That's true. Luckily, I don't actually need you to leave your office." I pause and turn face-to-face with the Marine. "I want you to send me hunting Mori."

The Master Chief's brow wrinkled in confusion. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"The Marines keep track of pirate sightings don't they?" I ask as our walk resumes. "A written record of who's been seen where and how long ago? You all then use that data to coordinate ship movements and chase the bastards down."

Mori's expression drops markedly. It's obvious to him where my questions are heading. "Yes. Obviously we keep our logs as up to date as we can. But... I _can't _let you see them though." he says with a distinct frown. "That's _way _against protocol."

I push open the doors to the main entryway as we head outside. "Is there any protocol against you calling a friend on the phone and 'warning' him about what pirates have been sighted where? Just so that friend could be sure to, you know, 'stay away' from those places?"

The Master Chief screws his eyes up in thought. "Well..._technically_ no..." he hesitantly answers as he picks up on the odd loophole I've presented him. "But certain people of higher rank than me might still get upset if they found out. Besides, it wouldn't do you any good anyway. By the time the info actually makes it onto our books the pirates are typically already gone. Then you factor in how long it would take you to find passage to that island..." Mori shakes his head in the negative."It's just not feasible."

I struggle not to smirk at Mori's words as I raise my forefinger and thumb to my mouth. A long sharp whistle pierces the air and almost immediately Kiwi drops out of the sky and slams down next to me. A burst of displaced wind blows Mori's cover off of his head and I give the sparrow a big scratch under his chin while I wait for the flabbergasted Marine to recover. "You let me worry about that part."

I hand the Master Chief a card with my snail number on it and toss my leg over Kiwi's saddle. "Two months Mori. Give me two months to take care of some things and then call the number."

Kiwi begins flapping his wings to take off and I slide a pair of goggles over my eyes. "I'm ready to fight for this ocean. I just need you to point me in the right direction."

* * *

It's several hours later when Kiwi and I come to a landing in the center of Kivuruk's town square. No time is wasted as those that are able bodied quickly form a line and I start withdrawing purchases en masse from my hammerspace to pass down the assembly.

"Bless you Jack." The village matron tearfully smiles as she accepts the first bushel of apples and hands it off to the person behind her. "Bless you."

"Don't mention it Helga. I'm glad that you're finally up and around." I reply, withdrawing two buckets. The first full of nails and the other, tools. "Any setbacks today?"

"Nothing we couldn't take care of." She says, taking the next item from my hands. "Everyone's been trying to help with whatever they can. Lory finally got her cast off and spent the whole day helping carve wood."

"That's good." I answer honestly. _'It never ceases to amaze just how quickly the people of this world can __recover__. Even the ones who are 'slow __healers'__ still bounce back weeks faster than their counterparts __would __on Earth.'_ "Barker still pushing himself too hard?"

"Oh yes." The matron mutters somewhat sadly. "He blames himself for not being able to help us during the...the you know." Helga visibly struggles at the end of her sentence. A haunted look overtakes her and she averts her eyes as the memory takes hold.

I gently grasp her hand in mine and offer my best attempt at a comforting squeeze. "I'll try to talk to him later okay?"

"Thank you Jack. So so much." she says with glistening eyes and then steps away to compose herself.

The man behind her assumes her place in line and I inwardly apologize. _'__Sorry Helga. That last bit was a lie. I'm not gonna stop him. If anything I'm fucking proud of him.'_

Who'd have thunk it?

Barker, the teenage punk whom I'd once had to reprimand for tagging others property, had a fire lit under his ass so powerful it was _scary_._ '__Even to me.' _It seemed like every hour if the boy wasn't currently eating, sleeping, or shitting, he was_ training. _

The first day he was no longer bedridden I came across him doing one-handed push ups with his left arm still in its sling. Three days after that it was running laps around the entire island. Then the following week came the strength training. Kid fashioned an entire pulley system out of just some rocks, a piece of rope, and an old fishing net.

When I first returned to the island he had been at Lv. 5. Perfectly average and totally unremarkable.

And now just _20 days_ later he was at 12.

_S__even _levels in _three_ weeks. I felt like I was watching the birth of a shōnen protagonist. There's no way in hell I'm telling him to stop. I want to see how high he can climb before that growth stagnates. If he gets strong enough I may even gift him a set of instructions on how to unlock two or three of the rokushiki when I leave. Knowing this island is in good hands will ease my mind a great deal while I'm away.

"Alright people give me some room." I call out to the line. "I'm gonna start withdrawing the lumber now."

* * *

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap._

I pick another nail from the four or so I'm holding in my mouth and line it up with the wooden shingle. I raise the small hammer in my right hand up and,

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap._

There's something oddly relaxing about carpentry. Building a proper roof isn't a quick task. It takes hundreds of pieces of material and hours upon hours of labor.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap._

Maybe it's the constant slow progress that makes it serene. You never really stall out. It's a long tranquil chain of 'Okay. That parts done. What's next?'. At least that's how it is to me. Others may feel differently.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap._

"Kee-wee?" My companion tweets next to me, a pail of nails held in his beak.

"Thanks buddy." I mutter with a nail still between my lips. I take another half-dozen from his bucket and Kiwi cheeps to himself for being so good at helping.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap._

He's not _actually_ helping. I'd be working just as fast if the bucket was just sitting next to me but...you know...whatever makes him happy.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap._

**Skill Lv Up! Carpentry Lv. (7/50) → (****8****/50)**

**\- Your ability to craft, carve, whittle, or work with wood in an expert manner.**

'_Hmm. I wonder i__f I'll be able to build things like Franky if this ever maxes out.__..' _A dry chuckle briefly rumbled in my throat. _'Don't be silly Jack. Just looking at the things he did on Thriller Bark… Dude's probably got multiple [Perk]'s in woodworking or something.'_

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap._

The last bit of sunlight starts to fade away on the horizon and the workers at the next building over begin to gather their tools, clearly intent on calling it a day.

I bring up the current [Quest] I'm working on and hum to myself in thought.

**Quest: Complete construction on four new houses before the week is through. Progress: (3/4). Time Remaining: 1 day, 5 hours, 8 minutes.**

**Reward: 750 Exp.**

I remove the nails from my between my lips and toss them back in Kiwi's pail. "We'll finish this up tomorrow buddy. Let's tuck in for the night."

"Kee-wee!"

A quick hop down off the -mostly completed- roof puts me back on ground level and I start cleaning up my own work area as well. Kiwi relinquishes his pail, scurries off to the little nook he's claimed for himself on the island and a few minutes later it's just me and my thoughts on a relaxed stroll back to my old cottage-for-one.

I'm sure that a joke must exist about how one of the only buildings to survive the raid was one that nobody was actually living in, but for the life of me, I just can't think of it.

Another hour and a half passes by before I can officially call the day to a close. My cabin is one of only two buildings on Kivuruk that currently contains an operating shower and it's been made available to any who want to wait around for their turn at a three-minute rinse. A majority usually find time to swing by during daylight hours while I'm out busy doing other things but there never fails to be small line once the sun starts to set.

I set a glass of water down on the end table next to my bed and begin shedding clothes down to my boxers._ 'The contractors were supposed to arrive today. I'll need to go see what the hold-up is tomorrow. We really need to get __more places connected back to running water.' _I grabbed the hem of my covers and dragged them up to shoulder level as I nestled into my mattress. _'Oh well. Deal with it tomorrow. Sleep now.'_

It's three-quarters of an hour later while I'm flipping the pillow over to the 'cool' side when a soft but noticeable knocking starts to come from my door. I groggily toss the blankets aside, throw on a shirt and crack my front door open just a few inches. "Yes?"

A mop of chestnut hair looks up to greet me. "Hi Jack." she speaks somewhat nervously.

"Rika..?" I paused to try and wipe some of the sleep out of my eyelids. "What are you doing here? Are the twins alright?"

"They're fine. Evelyn has them for the night. Do you mind if I come in?"

I step out of the way and let her walk past me. She noticeably tries to shield her left side from view as she steps into the light and I do her the favor of pretending not to notice. I'll admit, her face ended up healing better than I thought it would, but there will never come a day when she doesn't have scar tissue running over her left cheek and down into her neck.

Rika takes a seat on the nearest chair and folds her hands in her lap. She fidgets in place for a moment and seems to working up to something.

"Is everything alright?" I gently prod, trying to get her started.

Her eyes lift up and the worry in them is impossible to miss. "...you're planning on leaving again soon aren't you?"

"Yes?" I answered somewhat confused. "Kiwi and I have been leaving for supplies just about every other day? Do you need me to get something in particular..?"

The baker shook her head. "You know that's not what I mean."

'_Oh. It's going to be..this..conversation.' _I realized with a twinge of dread. "Rika, I'm not-"

"We used to talk." she blurts out, interrupting me. "I mean, not a lot, but we talked _some_. I could've sworn we were at least friends. And before you left the first time I really thought we were building towards..." she trails off and then shakes her head. "But ever since you came back you've been treating me like everyone else."

"Rika I'm sorry if I made you feel- I mean we never actually-"

"Is it because of this?" She accuses, her hand raising up to caress the scar tissue.

"Wha- _No! _Why would you think-"

"It's _ugly._" she hissed with venom as her hand slowly ran up and down the scars. "I know I wasn't some mythical beauty like the 'Pirate Empress' before but, when people saw me... they use to smile...you smiled... and now because of _this _everyone just does their best not to stare instead."

Rika stood up abruptly and forced me to sit down in her place. "If you're going to be leaving us then you have to do something for me first." Her hands slowly reached behind her back and loosened a pair of knots holding her apron together. Before the garment had even finished falling to the floor Rika's arms were already raising to undue the upper part of her dress.

"Rika, you don't need to-"

"Jack. "She cut me off once more, her voice fiercely determined. "I'm _tired _of feeling ugly."

In mere seconds the gown has pooled at her feet and she stood proud in nothing but her lime-green panties. Her breasts were capped with tiny pink nipples that were already hardening from the chilly night-time air and her chest was subtly heaving with arousal.

"Help me feel beautiful again."

* * *

Another minute ticks by as I stare at the wooden ceiling above my bed. The world is entirely silent save for the soft breathing of Rika's snoozing form next to mine. '_Poor girl. She was so exhausted already. I didn't mean to make her pass out after __just__ a __couple__ rounds.'_

"Zzmnuh..cherries..why don't..zzzz." The woman mutters in her sleep, briefly getting my eyes back on her.

I turn back to the ceiling and let my thoughts continue to wander. It's during these times, the peaceful nights where I'm laying in bed and my mind's too active to sleep, that I get my best thinking done. Thinking about where to go and what to do. About who I need to check in on and what others I've met might be doing now. And then eventually I begin to think about the world that I'm in and the characters from the story who inhabit it.

I think about the things that they say, the ways that they dress, the mannerisms that they hold. All so colorful and distinguishable from one another. Those are what really built the 'One Piece' story into the titan that it was.

But lately there's been one person I've been pondering over just a bit more than all the others.

Jerry.

Now who was Jerry you ask? Jerry was a throw-away antagonist from CP6 who got one-shotted by Sanji aboard the Puffing Tom. The sea train that traveled between 'Water 7' and 'Enies Lobby'.

Those are the parts that aren't important. That part that _is_ important is that Jerry claimed to be the champion boxer from 'Karate Island' in South Blue. A place people can go to master many different brands of martial arts.

Now I've looked at the maps. I've studied the charts. And I can tell you, without a doubt, that 'Karate Island' _doesn't exist..._or rather...that's not it's _official _name. It could very well be a colloquial term. A fun nickname that only the locals call it.

Finding it shouldn't be _too _hard. I've already got some guesses on where to start looking. And once it's been found… once I'm sure the people here don't _need_ me anymore...

The **grind** begins.

* * *

**Jack Parker, The Gamer, Lv. ****4****6**

**Health: 2,900/2,900**

**Exp: ****950****/****4,****6****00**

**Money: ****7****,348,250 ****Beri**

**STR: 1****80**

**VIT: 145**

**DEX: ****2****15**

**INT: ****10****7**

**WIS: 107**

**LUK: ****4****3**

**Points to spend: 0**

**Click here to see list of [Skills]**

**-Current number of [Skills]: ****4****2**

**Click here to see list of [Perks]**

**-Current number of [Perks]: 5**

* * *

**A/N 2: Bounties being paid 30% less for dead bodies over live ones was mentioned by Mr.8 (Igaram) while on Whiskey Peak. He also implies that the reason for this is basically because the World Government is quite fond of their public executions.**

**But I think we knew that already.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: There were many iterations of how this chapter could have gone that I had outlined in my notes. Eventually though, this is the version my fingers typed up.**

* * *

'**Karate Island', South Blue**

This place is a _fucking _joke.

"Hmph! So you're tougher than you look eh!" The lanky man in the blue & white changshan asserts as he slides backwards. "Well then, lets see how you fare against the wild fury of my... 'Flying Crane Technique'!" The martial arts 'master' hops high into the air and begins a series of wild dramatic spins. Not one of which seems particularly necessary.

I grumble at the 'flashy' show with thinly veiled disdain. _'Maybe I should be grateful this __one at least knows how to jump.'_

The fighter breaks his momentum, locks onto me, and then with an over the top "Heee-yaaahhh" begins rapidly descending with one leg fully extended.

A sigh. A truly sad and _disappointed _sigh is my response as a single step to the left is all that's required to move out of the way and let the man go flying past me...and crash straight into the pile of stones littering the hillside at my back.

I hear crunch of his impact, the pained mewlings that follow, and I genuinely struggle not to pinch the bridge of my nose at the utter asininity of the entire situation.

I lazily turn around and patiently wait for my... opponent?… to slowly pick himself up and strike a...what I'm sure he _believes..._is some sort of defensive pose. "So! You think you can defeat me with simple tricks eh? I'll admit your dodging skills are first class but there's no way you can hope to match the full po-"

**+100 Exp!**

And with one punch to the face he crumbles just like all the rest.

It's been four days since I first began my search for this place. The first two were rather unfruitful but on the third the idea simply struck me to walk into a cartography shop and speak to the owner about it. Mr. Hō ended up being a veritable_ font_ of knowledge and was more than happy to provide me a _long_ and_ detailed _list of every island he knew of that had an associated title or nickname. Did you know that there's no less than _e__leven_ islands in the world with monikers of 'The Isle of Treasure', 'Treasure island', or something similar to that? I could go on at length about how delightfully absurd I find that to be but that'd be getting too much off topic.

In hindsight I should've paid more attention to Hō's reaction when I mentioned it was _this_ island in particular that I was looking for. The moment I had name dropped it his face morphed into a look of incredulity that I now realize was him essentially wondering _'why the heck would __anyone__ ever wanna go there?'_

'_And now that I've arrived I fully understand why.'_

Every fighter I've encountered so far is a...a..a _buffoon!_ Their levels are erratic, their fighting styles are nonsense, and their stats are a jumbled** mess**. Of the _six_ so called 'masters' I've already come across only _one_ even had a student! It's like an island of goofy one-off practitioners where everyone gets to make up their own fighting school just.._just because!_

Maybe it's my fault for expecting 'One Piece' to take an island of martial arts seriously. I mean the island has 'karate' in the name right? Jerry was a championship 'boxer'. Those are real fighting styles! Not like all this 'Riverwalk' and 'Dragonfist' nonsense I'm seeing. Is it too much to ask that there be people here who actually practice Muay Thai or Jujutsu or something?

'Shredding Bear' has been the only one who lasted more than 30 seconds against me and that was _purely_ due to the fact that its user was one of those -what I'm hereby dubbing as- 'Huge-Humans' like Aphelandra of Amazon Lily or the three idiots who work for Franky.

My companion notices my sour mood and nudges his head against me shoulder. "Kee-Wee?'

I try to put on a smile and give him a light scratch."Everything's fine buddy. I just...I think coming here may have been a waste of time. We may just end up flying back to Kivuruk tonight."

"Wee. Kee-Wee Kee?"

The small smile inverts into a tiny frown. "Well yeah I know we just got here but if there's nothing really to be gained…?"

"Wee. Wee. Kee-Wee Wee."

My hand comes up to start raking through my hair. "I guess you're right." I concede. "We may stick around at least a couple of nights. If nothing else I'll at least get the [Quest] done."

**Quest: Welcome to 'Karate Island'! Your one stop shop for any and every martial arts under the sun in South Blue. Explore the island, challenge some Masters, and find out if any of their unique styles strike your fancy. Just be wary of any schemes to buy real estate! Progress: (6/20)**

**Reward: 800 Exp and Lv.1 [Skill Disk].**

That [Skill Disk] is basically the only reason I'm willing to continue putting up with this farce. I've still got another one sitting unused in the [Inventory] that I've been saving for the right moment but if I can get two of them then it's worlds better. [Bullet Time] reached Lv.4 back against Eustass, and though I lost it when time reset itself, the fact that it leveled up at all showed that it was close. In a perfect world I could just challenge someone to a spar indefinitely and level the [Skill] that way but unfortunately the [Game] clearly doesn't want to operate like that. As best I can tell it only builds experience when I'm either actually being 'pushed' in a fight or my opponents are coming at me with lethal intent.

I'm _hoping _there's at least one person on this rock who can actually help me push it back over that line to Lv. 4 so I can then use the [Skill Disk]'s to their maximum effect._ '__But after the performance __I just got__ from Mr. 'Flying Crane' I'm __not exactly gonna hold my breath.'_

Although there's a plethora of dojos and other small residences spotted across the island there's only one place that I would say qualifies for the term 'settlement'. Not quite big enough to be called a town, it mostly consists of a few pathways spreading out from the docks where people have set up all the usual businesses an island needs to function.

I make my way towards a small café to grab a spot of lunch and dismiss Kiwi so he can go out hunting and do the same. It's a simple enough joint where the only seating available is a few wooden tables outside. Internally I recognize that I should be trying to 'penny-pinch' since I'm not finished lifting Kivuruk up yet but I'm just not in the mood to cook my own food right now.

The waiter brings me a glass of water and -upon his recommendation- I order the takoyaki combo since apparently 'his wife makes it best' and she's the one who's running the kitchen. There's a decently sized trade ship in the harbor and a steady flow of sailors are wandering up and down the streets, enjoying the time on dry land allowed to them.

"Behold the legendary 'Sticky Chameleon' style of my dojo!" A high-pitched voice shrills. "The ultimate mixture of cunning and skill! Join as my student and you too can learn how to defeat your enemies through guile and ingenuity!"

_Oh_. And there's also _that_ going on.

Four podiums. Four more so-called 'masters'. Apparently it's a tradition for each school to.._proselytize_.. their merits a few hours a week to any who will stop to listen. There was a different group taking their turn when I first arrived this morning but I didn't pay them much mind because...I mean would you?...I thought it was some silly street show. And to be fair I'm not exactly _wrong.._

"Nonsense! Ignore the ramblings of this charlatan!" The voice at the second podium asserts. "My 'Art Of The Roaring Lion' can rend a mans bones into dust! Come to my dojo and I will prove that a powerful enough offense will overtake any foe!"

"Fools! All of you!" A third hisses angrily. "What does raw power matter if you're too paralyzed to use it? My schools 'Biting Snake Fist' can disable any opponent! Render them immobile! All with a single strike!"

"Impossible! Impossible! Impossible!" A fourth sounds off, this one much more gruff. "Do you hear me? I say impossible! Your puny arts will never surpass my schools 'Iron Body' technique! My family has been perfecting it for generations! Behold! Tekkai!"

Water _jettisons _from my mouth as I choke on my drink. My hand bangs on the table as I fall into a coughing fit from it going down the wrong pipe and many onlookers pause to look if I'm alright. A small gap forms in the crowd who was listening and I get the opportunity to read the titles of the four men who were preaching.

**Yongliang the Crafty, Lv. 11**

'**Striking Serpent' Kazuo, Lv.14**

**Tenzin, Master of Iron, Lv. 50**

**Ibrahim the Lionhearted, Lv. 17**

I've found it.

I've found _him._

My Diamond in the Rough.

* * *

Tenzin stands across from me, a triumphant grin on his face and his arms proudly on his hips. "So you too see the value of my families 'Iron Body' technique! Excellent! Your training begins immediately! Behold student, and do as I do! Tekkai!"

"Um..what?"

"Hmm? Is something wrong student?" Tenzin booms. "Perhaps you missed it! Allow me to perform it slower! Tek-kai!"

"No I...I saw it the first time...I'm just confused as to how that qualifies as instruction.."

"What do you mean student? I am demonstrating. Watch closer! TEK-KAI!"

"Uhh..one second." _'[Observe]'_

**Tenzin, Master of Iron, Lv. 50**

**Tenzin is the 13th master of the 'Iron Body' school of martial arts located on Karate Island in South Blue. He recently took over leadership of the school from his grandfather 'Tessai' after the man left his post to accept a position at Marine HQ under the title of 'Special instructor'. Tenzin is incredibly proud of his heritage in providing the Marine elites with the technique his ancestor invented and someday wants to hold the same title that his grandfather currently does. Despite his incredible affinity for Tekkai he has absolutely no talent at teaching...or doing anything else... and just can't seem to understand why he keeps failing to hang on to a student.**

**Health: 6,000/6,000**

**STR: 50**

**VIT: 600**

**DEX: 28**

**INT: 1**

**WIS: 2**

**LUK: 30**

'_Oh my god he's an idiot...'_ Don't get me wrong. He seems like a nice enough fellow it's just...dude's more unbalanced than Blackjack was. I didn't even think that was _possible._

Tenzin cuts off his technique and looks at me confused. "Are you having difficulties student? Do you doubt your own ability?"

I close the blue screen and try to put together an appropriate response. "No no. I know I can learn..it's just..is there perhaps a...written instruction I can look at?"

Tenzin sits down and crosses his legs. His head dips down and one hand strokes his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. Hmmmm. Hmmmmmmmm!"

"Um, Tenzin?"

"Yes!" He shouts to himself and then swivels my way. "My great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather created such a thing. It sits within a chest inside my home."

"Sweet! So is there any way I can just take a quick look at tha-"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" he thunders, causing me to involuntarily wince. _'Shouting that better not be his character gimmick.' _"Impossible I say! My father insisted I challenge every other master on the island at least once before studying it!" He pumps his fist in victory. "It was a magnificent test to show me how our school is superior!" Tenzin's mouth drops open in shock as the epiphany suddenly strikes him.

'_Oh please don't tell me..'_

"Now I realize you must do the same! Yes, yes, the battles will harden both your body and spirit! Then student you will understand the true nature of Tekkai!"

_'I know I'm going to regret asking this..'_ "Exactly...how many masters are on..?"

Tenzin puffs up in excitement. "Only a few dozen! Do not despair faithful student! For I have the utmost confidence in you! We shall depart at once!"

This time I actually _do _pinch my nose as the frustrated sigh comes out. "...fine. Lead the way."

* * *

**+100 Exp!**

'_This'_

* * *

**+120 Exp!**

'_Is.'_

* * *

**+205 Exp!**

'_The'_

* * *

**+135 Exp!**

'_Most'_

* * *

**+90 Exp!**

'_Tedious'_

* * *

**+160 Exp!**

'_Shit'_

* * *

**+85 Exp!**

'_I've'_

* * *

**+110 Exp!**

'_Ever'_

* * *

**+170 Exp!**

'_Done'_

* * *

**+230 Exp!**

'_In'_

* * *

**+100 Exp!**

'_My'_

* * *

**+140 Exp!**

'_Life.'_

* * *

**Ding!**

**Quest Complete!**

**Quest: Welcome to 'Karate Island'! Your one stop shop for any and every martial arts under the sun in South Blue. Explore the island, challenge some Masters, and find out if any of their unique styles strike your fancy. Just be wary of any schemes to buy real estate! Progress: (20/20)**

**Reward: 800 Exp and Lv.1 [Skill Disk].**

**You have reached Lv. 47!**

**You have 20 points to spend!**

'_Well at least that's taken care of..'_ "Tenzin, dare I ask how many more we have left?"

The hulking man raises his hand to his chin once more. "Hmm. Hmmmm. Hmmmmmm!"

"Tenzin!"

"Do not worry student!" He bellows with a boisterous energy. "Only two more remain and then your task shall be complete!"

A relieved sigh slips out of me as my shoulders noticeably sag. _'Oh thank the lord. I was worried this was going to take all-'_

Tenzin punches his fist into his palm. "The other 30 we shall just have to endeavor to get tomorrow!"

'_...'_

* * *

**The Next Day**

The multi-ton boulder craters into the ground, sinking halfway into the soft earth. "Stay still you little runt!" The titan of a man roars as he raises another rock overhead. His neck swings back and forth as he tries to track my [Soru] but all he's doing is making himself dizzy.

"Bwahahaha!" Tenzin uproars. "It's no use Brion! No student of mine would ever lose to an unskilled brute like you! No matter how stout your arm!"

The 'Huge-Human' in the red and brown gi rounds on his fellow master and snarls. "Shut up Tenzin! I'll crush both you and your student!"

Tenzin's smile never leaves his face as the colossal hunk of stone is chucked his way. "Hoh hoh impossible! But you are welcome to try! Tekkai!" The rock smashes into the mans frame and immediately fractures as though it were a clump of mud splashing against a steel rod.

I materialize over Brion's head with both legs pulled in and the towering hulk only has time to widen his eyes in alarm._'[Geppo]!' _The rokushiki-enhanced double kick collides straight with his forehead and in a very David-slays-Goliath moment the biggest man I've ever personally encountered goes crashing onto his back.

Brion lays in the dirt for a few moments before weakly stirring and attempting to push himself up. _'[Rankyaku]!'_ The blue sickle strikes his oversized chest and the brutes mouth momentarily wrenches open before his eyes roll back and he passes out.

**+550 Exp!**

**You have reached Lv. 48!**

**You have 40 points to spend!**

"And that.." I turn to my beaming 'instructor' "..makes 30. Am I done now?"

"Well fought student!" Tenzin cheers. "Let it be known that I never doubted you! You took a bit longer on that last one though. Did his impressive size give you concern?"

"No no I was just.."

**Bullet Time Lv. (4/30)**

**-Your ability to perceive time at a slower rate while in combat. Current reduction: (12%)**

"..waiting on something is all. He really seemed to dislike you."

"Hmm" Tenzin nods sagely. "The last time Brion and I disputed with each other he shattered his hand on my impenetrable 'Iron Body'. Take it as a lesson student! Not even those who seemingly have giants blood can surpass the ultimate defense that is Tekkai!"

'_Well..that's simply not true but...I'll let him have this one.'_

It's only about a 20 minute trek to get from our current location to Tenzin's dojo. It's a very sparse and classical design. Sliding doors and tatami mats and all that. By the time we arrive and the man enters to fetch the notes I'm practically vibrating in excitement. Though this brief reprieve from his presence does give me about half a minute to take care of something.

[Inventory]. Gimme those [Skill Disk]'s. It's time for upgrades.

**Skill Lv Up! Bullet Time Lv. (4/30) → (5/30)**

**-Your ability to perceive time at a slower rate while in combat. Slowed perception increased from (12%) → (15%)**

'_Uno.'_

**Skill Lv Up! Bullet Time Lv. (5/30) → (6/30)**

**-Your ability to perceive time at a slower rate while in combat. Slowed perception increased from (15%) → (18%)**

'_Dos.'_

I dismiss the screens with no small bit of personal satisfaction._ 'Still no sign of those diminishing returns I was worried about but I suppose it wouldn't make sense until the later levels. I wonder how this [Skill] will compliment with Observation Haki should I ever unlock it. Actually, on the subject of [Skill]'s working together how is Tekkai and [Physical Endurance] going to combo? Does the damage reduction come in 'before' or 'after' Tekkai absorbs the blow? For that matter, if Tekkai completely blocks something will it mean that no experience is gained towards leveling up [Physical Endurance]? There's definitely some experimentation I'll need to run when I __have the opportunity__.'_

"Student! I have returned!" Tenzin announces as he strolls outside with a chest in his arms. "Please take your pick! Grandfather made sure to make many copies!"

The chest creaks open and I'm greeted by the sight of dozens upon dozens of the same orange booklet stacked on top of each other. I gaze upon the collection and a small twitch forms above my eyebrow, "You...you have more than one?"

"Of course! Why would I not?"

The twitch worsens, "You really _implied _that you didn't. Why would you need so many if any student you take on needs to run through a _gauntlet_ just to take a look?"

Tenzin looks pensive as he contemplates the question. "Hmm. Hmmmm. Hmmmmmm!"

"Uh never mind! It's really not important. Don't..don't hurt yourself." I reach down to grab one of the booklets and get treated to a pop-up I haven't seen in quite some time.

**Ding!**

**You have obtained a [Skillbook]. Would you like to use it now? [ACCEPT/DECLINE]**

'_In a minute.' _"Tenzin would it be alright if I took an extra one?"

"Hmm whatever for student?"

'_Because the first one I'm going to consume for it's knowledge and you never know when having a spare book on Tekkai might come in handy' _"I'm just afraid I might spill a drink on it or something. I can be..heh heh..clumsy sometimes."

Tenzin vigorously nods. "That is fine. Please take two! Or three! Whatever you feel is required to help in your training!"

'_Well I feel a little bad about it but if the man says 'take three' then I'm gonna take three.' _I make a small show of flipping through the first few pages while sneaking the copy the text box is referring to into the innards of my jacket. With a small mental command I [ACCEPT] and feel the weight of the first book dissolve against my chest.

And with it comes the rush of information. The clarity of knowing _how_.

**Ding!**

**New Skill Acquired!**

**Rokushiki Technique #****2**** of 6. (****Tekkai)****. Lv. (1/50)**

**-One of the vaunted 'Six Powers.' ****By tensing the body in just the right way, users of this technique are able to harden their muscles to be as tough as iron and gain a momentary massive increase in both defense and density. ****The strength of the users ****[****Tekkai****]**** is directly proportional to not just their ****level of ****expertise with the ****[Skill]**** but their physical prowess as well. ****Masters of this [Skill] can ****harden themselves far beyond the levels neophytes can, are able to selectively harden only specific p****iece****s of the body, or can even invent their own variations of the technique.**

**Note: Due to your low level with this [Skill] there is an 80% chance the [Skill] will fail on use.**

'_Alright. Time to ham it up a bit.' _"Master!" I call out, snapping the second booklet shut. "I think I understand now!"

"Outstanding! I would expect nothing less student! Our training begins anew! Tekkai!"

"Like this master? [Tekkai]!"

**[Skill] Failed!**

"No no student! Like me! Tekkai!"

"Yes sir! Like this? [Tekkai]!"

**[Skill] Failed!**

"Feel it student! Feel your spirit hardening your body! Tek-kai!"

"[Tekkai]!

**[Skill] Failed!**

"TEK-KAI!"

"[Tekkai]!"

* * *

**Two Weeks Later, Kivuruk Island  
**

I end the 'Iron Body' technique and give my training partner a light shove. One that's just strong enough to knock him down. "Come on Barker!" I goad. "I know you've got more! Let me have it!"

**Barker, Embittered Youth, Lv.15**

The teenager at my feet howls in frustration as he jumps to his feet and charges for the umpteenth time. His bandage-wrapped fists go flying outward _'[Tekkai]!' _and do absolutely nothing as they smash uselessly into my locked frame. Barker snarls at his own inadequacy and rears his right hand back as his teeth gnash.

The [Game] alerts me that his status has updated to [FRUSTRATED] and that both his STR and DEX are subsequently being boosted by 7 points. It's not an impressive boost in and of itself but hey, the last time this happened it was only 5 points! I'm more and more proud of this kid everyday.

His powered-up punch strikes me dead center in the face and just as expected.

**-0 HP!**

For a moment the two of us stand there silently in the clearing. Neither moving. Neither speaking. But the spell is eventually broken when Barker winces his eyes shut and withdraws his arm to start cradling his throbbing fist "Gah! Son of a- Fuck! I thought at least your face would be vulnerable. Your new power is horseshit!"

I let the technique recede and feel each segment of my body relax. "Well you weren't _completely_ in the wrong." I respond with a grin. "Going after my eyes or nose is the right move. [Tekkai]'s protection is thinnest there." _'Logically __speaking__, there shouldn't be any protection __in those areas__ at all __from __just hardening muscles __b__ut..once again One Piece shows __that __it__ really__ doesn't care about __things __that __'should' be.'_

It's only been a couple days since I left Karate island and relocated my training locale to back home. I stayed for what I felt was the appropriate amount of time before letting Tenzin know I needed to move on. In truth I could've left the night I had gotten the [Skillbook] but...it wouldn't have felt right. Abandoning the big lug the moment he finally 'got a student' would've been like kicking a puppy. A big stupid _600 in vitality _puppy.

Thanks to [Prodigy's Shadow] my growth through the earlier levels of [Tekkai] could best be described as 'explosive'. When the first night was finally through -with only a few hours of the two of us screaming at each other like idiots- I could already make the technique succeed 2 out of 3 times.

By the time lunch rolled around the following day it was 9 out of 10. At that point it was time to start hitting the rokushiki **hard**. [Soru]'s into [Geppo]'s. [Rankyaku]'s fired over the cliffside, and multi-hour sessions of cycling between [Kami-e] and[Tekkai] while giving Tenzin free reign to try and wail on me. The [Skill] level ups flowed one after another and as each came and went the little improvements became more pronounced.

[Kami-e] made my body thinner. [Tekkai] would start making me denser. The sharpness or bluntness level of my [Rankyaku]'s fell under my control and my [Soru] finally stopped being an accelerated run and evolved to where I could seemingly vanish from one spot and reappear in another.

As it stands, after days upon days of **grinding**, [Geppo] is close to being maxed out. Two of the others aren't terribly far behind. [Kami-e] once again has fallen into last place but I'm sure the future will provide ample opportunity to correct that. In the meantime though…

"Alright Barker! You ready for more?"

The youth finishes wringing out his hand and fixes me with a determined nod.

"That's the spirit! We're going to race to the other side of the island and then back. If you can finish before I lap you three times then you win. Ready...set..._'[Soru]!'_"

* * *

"...no no that wasn't right." I mutter to myself and slap my own head. " Come on, you got this. Come on!" The 'Iron Body' locks into place again and the internal struggle that follows makes me wonder if mind truly does reign over matter.

Barker takes a breather in his push-ups and peers at me curiously. "What are you trying to do now?"

A bead of sweat slithers down my forehead as I try to force the arm up. I mentally grit my teeth harder but it's no use. As long as [Tekkai] is active every muscle, every nerve, every bit of 'me' is fixed in position. I can't even get a little wag out of my pinky. I let the [Skill] fall away and breathe out in annoyance. "Something I've been told is impossible but _know_ that it isn't."

And I mean that quite literally. When I broached the topic of using [Tekkai] while actively moving Tenzin fell into a fit of 'Impossible! Impossible! Impossible I say! To move with my families impervious 'Iron Body' active is simply...Impossible! '

Thing is though, he can shout that word as many times as he wants but Jabra of CP9 found a way to make it work and I'll be _damned_ if I don't at least put a little effort into trying to do the same.

'_Try again Jack. Knowing it's possible in the first place is half the battle won right there.'_ I feel my body physically tighten as [Tekkai] activates once more but I tune it out. I want to focus entirely on the mental side. _'You got this. You have [Seimei Kikan]. You are, what did the[Game] call it? The lord of the domain that is your body._' I try to jam the limb forward but there's not even a twitch. '_I don't need anything fancy. Just a punch. Just throw a punch.'_ The muscles shudder. '_One hit. One shot. One teensy weensy little jab. I **know** it can be done. I'm **in** control. So you listen to me and throw a GODDAMN-'_

I feel my [Tekkai] _shatter_ as the fist flies forward. The tightness across my body evaporates and I splutter indignantly at the **failure**_. _A wave of frustrated vitriol spills from my mouth as I kick the ground in personal acrimony and that's when something...odd..clicks in my mind.

The tightness isn't _gone_ gone. It's just _muted._ Weak. A [Tekkai] that's been pathetically reduced to a fledgling level.

And then came the pop-up.

**You have discovered Martial Art: Tekkai Kenpo!**

**Compatible [Skill] detected! [Skill] [****Unarmed Combat] has evolved!**

**Skill: Unarmed Combat (Tekkai Kenpo) Lv (13/50)**

**-A mixture of instinctive fighting knowledge using your bare hands with the Rokushiki technique: [Tekkai].**

**Note: At current [Skill] level the strength of your [Tekkai] while in motion is reduced to 26% effectiveness.**

**Note 2: At current [Skill] level your DEX will be reduced by 74% while attempting to move with [Tekkai] sustained.**

Fuckin'...Booyah.

* * *

A low groan rumbled in my throat as I slowly rolled out of bed for another day. With eyes still half-asleep I slipped into a new pair of clothes and listened as the first birds outside began to stir. There's no caffeine in the house but it's not really a concern. I prefer to just exist as a zombie for a half hour and wake up the natural way.

'_Okay...things to do today..'_ I opened the fridge to take out the leftover noodles from the night before. _'Morning session with Barker... gotta talk to Helga and see where she's at with the list...go down to the harbor and- aw crap, I promised Dan I'd help him with the new boat didn't I..'_ The stove turns on and I dump the seafood pasta into a skillet. _'..I could probably get out of it.. Kiwi and I do need to go on a shopping run.. maybe I can work in some [Geppo] training while we're-'_

**Alert! Your [Den-Den-Mushi] is ringing!**

An eyebrow quirks at the text screen. _'Who in the blazes would be calling this early? Sun's not even up.'_

My arm reaches into the [Inventory] and comes out with the tiny blue-shelled snail in its palm. "Puru-puru-puru-puru. Puru-puru-puru-puru."

'_Well lets not keep 'em waiting.'_

"Puru-puru-pur-KA-CHK! Hah! Jack my boy!" The barking voice of Master Chief comes through the intercom. "Thanks for picking up. How you doing this morning?"

"Oh hey. Morning Mori." I speak through a yawn. "I'm just reheating some breakfast. I gotta say you're certainly up early."

"Hah! Don't you know the military never sleeps son?" He jokes as the snail mirrors his ear-to-ear smile. "Anyway the reason I'm calling is uh, I know you said you wanted two months to 'take care of stuff' and all that, but you see I was wondering if you might be available to hah, start a bit early?"

"Why? What you got for me?"

The sounds of ruffling papers briefly takes over. "I'm looking at a report on my desk here that's dated from about...three hours ago. Over the night there was a conflict between a Marine cruiser and a ship under the command of a pirate named Zōken. He's uh, pretty small-time. Bounty's only 1.5 million. He's raided a few-"

"I've read his poster." I interrupt. "Did the battle not go well for your side?"

Mori grunts. "Well the paper in front of me claims it was a _draw_ with both ships retreating after they briefly engaged in close-quarters, but that's not really why I rang you up."

I give the pasta a light stir as it begins to warm up. "Well what is?"

"Seems this Zōken fellow somehow got his hands on the Bobcat Fruit. Cut an..." Papers shuffling again. ".. cut an 'Ensign Shurin' up pretty bad. He might lose the arm apparently. There's already paperwork being pushed through to raise Zōken's bounty up to 6 million, maybe a bit higher...but then the idea struck me. Who do _I _know that has experience with errant Zoan users? Plus..." Mori slowed to draw out the word. "..he's in your area."

I paused in attending to my breakfast and turned to the snail with a grin that was perhaps just a bit too _predatory_. "Where?"

"Well at the time our cruiser called in the report...or in other words three hours ago. 22 miles southeast of you. Bearing 131 degrees. That enough info for you to intercept? Oh..uh..should probably ask..you're still based out of Kivuruk right? Because if it turns out you're on an entirely different island then I'm gonna feel like a right _pillock._"

"Consider it done_."_ I poked my head out the window and whistled for Kiwi to present himself._ "_And Mori…_thank you_ so much for calling. We appreciate your service."

* * *

**A/N 2: Wrote this quicker than normal only because of extra Corona-related free time. Stay safe y'all. And if you need a long looooong fic to preoccupy your self-isolation I recommend 'With This Ring' by Mr. Zoat over on Questionable Questing. That should keep you busy for like a week.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Warning: Contains excessive exposition.**

* * *

**Kivuruk Island, South Blue**

What's a better word for 'productive'? Fruitful? Constructive maybe? No, those don't really fit. None of them quite encompass a broad enough description to illustrate just how _much_ I've gotten done these past 30 days.

Because.._oh ho ho_..it has been significant.

Let's start with the big picture. Kivuruk itself.

The village is really coming along nicely, perhaps to the point where it can finally self-manage again. I'll admit that the new homes are a bit small for the number who have to live in them. And what limited furniture they do have is shoddy and obviously the work of people just trying to get something usable throw together. But everyone has a roof to rest under. Everyone has a bed to sleep in. There's food in the pantries. Most of the running water is back online, and Dan left just this morning on his first mercantile trip since the attack.

It'll be a long time before the village ever resembles its past self. The drastic loss of life made sure of that. But I have faith that the people here will persevere until it does. Their spirit may have been hurt but it was _not _broken. And considering I made sure everyone over the age of 14 now has their own rifle I rather doubt they'll let _anyone_ hurt them in the same way again.

Barkers astonishing levels of growth have finally begun to slow. He hasn't _stopped_ quite yet but it's obvious his first plateau is coming. Lv. 20 isn't high enough to take on a gang of invaders by himself -groups of dagger wielding fodder possibly excluded-, but it's still damn impressive. As long as he continues to push himself, finds a way through his upcoming wall, and studies the technique booklet I'm writing for him, I really don't see any reason why I'll need to worry about this place. Short of Eustass himself coming back here, he and the villagers should be able to handle anything.

Rika has recently...well...it's complicated. Before I left for Karate island she seemed..fine? I'd at least say _content_. She knew I was leaving, I _thought_ I'd be gone awhile, neither of us really expected a continuation of what started that night in my cabin. But then...there ended up being no real reason to _stay_ on Karate Island...all of my grinding was just as easily done _here_ so...so coming back was the logical choice right? I thought she'd be happy. Instead she's just...all over the place. At first she was cold. That frosty indifference was followed by anger and her accusing me of taking advantage. Then a few nights later came her forcing herself on me combined with hours of the raunchiest most animalistic sex of my life. I thought I had finally figured out where she was emotionally...only for her to be gone before I woke up. I tried to talk to her in the village later that day but she fled at the sight of me. Tears in her eyes and hand pressed over her mouth.

I just...I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it. I don't understand what she _wants. _And even if I did I really _am_ going to be leaving soon. That two month deadline I gave Mori has dried up and it's time for me to start **sanitizing** this ocean.

So on that note, let's move on to _personal_ development.

With five of the 'Six Powers' already at my beck and call it was _easy_ to reverse engineer the last and complete my set. [Shigan] may be the least versatile [Skill] in the rokushiki family but that doesn't mean I was gonna let it fall by the wayside. I don't envision myself using this one as much as I do its siblings. The idea of my finger getting coated in a strangers blood rather grosses me out. However, as the trees full of holes behind my house will attest, this doesn't mean I'm not _proficient_.

And speaking of proficient, [Geppo] is _maxed_. [Soru] _maxed_. [Tekkai] and [Rankyaku] are trailing right behind them in the low 40's and [Shigan] is already up to 26. The ultimate dream was to get them all to (50/50) before the two months were up but I suppose even [Prodigy's Shadow] has its limits. Without it, it would've taken me half a year to get them this high. I've touched on goal setting before and the reasons why I think it's important. What I failed to mention though is that there are three simple words you should always remember as well. And those are _'Ehh, close enough.'_

There were a few other [Skill]'s that saw some much more minor improvements but I won't waste time dwelling on them. Instead, shall we talk _actual_ levels because my hands have certainly not been idle.

Zōken and his crew of miscreants weren't the only ones I've scooped up these past four weeks and the Exp has been rolling in. Honestly it's their own fault. If they didn't want their pirate careers to come crashing down then they shouldn't have wandered into the radius I've set around my island.

A mere 72 hours after I thoroughly trounced the kitty, Mori called me about intercepting a bandit turned seafaring cutthroat named Borbely. Easy job, easy 3 million. Man reminded me of a male version of Alvida. Hideously rotund with no skills beyond swinging a club around. The battle did teach me an important lesson though. Always use [Observe] on the fodder once the fight is over. If I hadn't I would've completely missed that his ships cook, a greasy potbellied fellow named Rusin, had his own price on his head for 400K. Plus there was a runaway thief working as a deckhand who was listed for 55,000 'Alive only'.

Don't ever forget the old adage about 'small things adding up over time'. It's those little prizes that are eventually going to help me reach the 'One Billion' mark. I don't think I can make it there relying on 'big hitters' alone.

Eight days later while Kiwi and I were out flying came my discovery of a ship belonging to Tiereney 'The Traitor'. Bounty 8.15 million. Tiereney was a naughty naughty boy who served as living proof that human greed makes you stupid. Once a decorated marine, Tiereney turned to the pirate life after stabbing his commanding officer to death when their ship reclaimed a rather large sum of pilfered gold. The story goes that he tried to convince his fellow shipmates to join in the mutiny in exchange for their own shares of the treasure...but none were receptive..which meant in his eyes...they had to go too. He was decently skilled. Certainly talented with that knife of his. Had I met him half a year ago he would've carved me up like a spring chicken. As I am now though, well, turns out fancy tricks with a dagger are pretty useless when dealing with someone who's not just faster than you, but can also turn their body tough as iron.

And lastly, there's my latest capture. My largest to date. Ingrid. The infamous captain of the _Wretched Widow_. Ingrid represented the turning point in my career as she's the first 'major player' in this ocean I've taken down. At 13.6 million it wasn't the woman herself that made her so formidable, speaking truthfully I found her ship to be scarier than she was. It was a big ugly thing with gray-colored wood and a weeping angel as its bowsprit. No, what made Ingrid such a known force in South Blue was the quality of her subordinates. Starting with her right hand there was Garna, a large barbarian-like woman wielding a great-axe with a blade half the size she was. Bounty 9.1 million. Third highest was Najeela, a redhead in plate armor dual-wielding a pair of niuweidao's. Bounty 7.45 million. Next up, Iwamori and Seshiro, a pair of men dressed as monks who's rippling muscles were best described as absolutely _shredded_. Bounty 4 million flat. Each.

By the time I had finished _tearing my way through_ the entire 70-odd person crew there was so much value lying around that I simply _had _to call in the marines to pick them up. No way was I gonna haul them all in myself. Easier to just drop the anchor, sit on them for a few hours, and hand them over gift-wrapped en masse when the authorities show up. Either way I still get the rewards. Not to mention seeing that _hideous_ ship get sunk by marine cannons in the aftermath was a treat all its own.

All together the battles, combined with some small incidental daily [Quests], has been enough to rocket me up all the way to Lv. 52. Before we break down my stat improvements though we need to talk about Lv.50 because _woo wee _was that an eventful one.

I'll start off by saying that as expected it began with a points increase.

**Stat points awarded per Lv up increased! (20) → (25)**

That was then followed by a prompt similar to the one I last witnessed at Lv. 25.

**The effectiveness of your [Skill] [HP Regen] has been increased! (4.2% per minute) → (4.4% per minute)**

It may seem like a marginal increase due to the 4% bonus I'm receiving off [Seimei Kikan] but the implications of this improvement shouldn't be ignored. It's technically_ double _the jump of the one I had last time when it upgraded from (0.1) → (0.2).

More importantly, just like at Lv. 25 I felt my body _shift_. The extra toning in my muscles was nice and I'm certainly not going to say no to a subtly more broad chest but the real prize...no no..not 'prize'...the real _achievement_ was the tiny ¾ inch increase on my height.

Why so much emphasis on such a small thing you ask? It's a matter of male pride. Every man on the planet who's under six feet wishes deep down that they were taller and anyone who claims otherwise is _lying_. Perhaps even to themselves. Height is directly related to respect and being above six feet is an unofficial club. It's a childish,_ vacuous_ thing to be proud of but that doesn't change the immutable fact that I feel _pride_ all the same.

All of these changes though, were expected. I didn't know _exactly_ how much things would increase but I had foreseen that the increases themselves would happen.

The final item that Lv. 50 brought..the thing I _didn't_ foresee or expect...was the [Perk].

**Congratulations! You have reached Lv. 50!**

**Please select one of the following [Perk]'s.**

I don't think I need to explain why this caught me flatfooted. Every [Perk] hence far has been related to stats themselves reaching a certain threshold, not my personal level. In hindsight I suppose it makes sense that generic-type [Perk]'s which aren't related to any particular trait could be awarded this way...but... I can honestly say it just hadn't occurred to me that those might be a_ thing_.

The first of the two was an Exp booster called [Combat Junkie]. It's function was relatively simple. Whenever an enemy was killed, KO'd, or sufficiently removed the fight, bonus Exp would be rewarded based on the strength of that enemy. Fodder and basic mooks between levels 5-9 would award an extra +15. Grunts of a slightly higher quality at levels 10-14 would net me +30, 15-19 's gave +60, you get the idea. At first glance a few handfuls of '+30' seem a bit inconsequential when each level up takes over 5,000 Exp now...but then I did some rough math about gains over a few years.. and well...it **wasn't **a small number.

Honestly. It seemed like a really solid [Perk]. It would get a lot of work done over the course of a lifetime considering the career path I've set myself on.

I definitely would've picked it if option 'B' wasn't the most_ busted, absolutely ridiculous_, ability the [Game] has offered me _to date_.

**[Natural Growth]**

**In this world some men are strong. Some men are smart. Some men are fast and some are wise. And in this world some men... did not have to work hard to be this way. They simply woke up every morning and naturally reached talents that others fail to achieve despite decades of hard work. Is this fair? Is this right? Does it matter? Wouldn't you be one of these men if you could? If you select this [Perk] you will then choose between STR, VIT, DEX, INT, or WIS. At the beginning of every week your chosen stat will increase in value by 10 points. For doing nothing more than getting up in the morning.**

...yeah.

I was speechless for a moment too.

10 a week. That's 520 a year. Assuming there's no theoretical 'cap' on my stats, that's over_ 5,000 _free points a decade. I..I have no _reference_ for what a number like that could even look like. Would a VIT rating that massive put me in the same weight class as the Yonko? How does that number in STR compare to Nightmare Luffy who could toss Oars around like he wasn't a _100 Ton super giant_? DEX? Don't even get me started on DEX.

In the end... I couldn't decide.

So I let fate take the wheel instead.

Flipism couldn't help me here since a coin doesn't have three sides...but a dice does have six. I gave STR the low, DEX the high, and VIT took the 3 and 4 in the middle.

And wouldn't you know it?

Nat 1.

Fate spoke and STR was selected as the winner.

I think you've heard enough by now though. No more monologuing.

'_[Status]'_

**Jack Parker, The Gamer, Lv. ****5****2**

**Health: 3,500/3,500**

**Exp: ****4****0****0****/****5****,****2****00**

**Money: ****48****,****403****,****9****7****0 ****Beri**

**STR: ****2****10**

**VIT: 175**

**DEX: ****2****67**

**INT: ****1****23**

**WIS: 124**

**LUK: ****4****3**

**Points to spend: 0**

**Click here to see list of [Skills]**

**-Current number of [Skills]: ****4****4**

**Click here to see list of [Perks]**

**-Current number of [Perks]: 6**

As you can see there's been progress made in every category except for that oh so elusive LUK. It was disappointed to learn that 250 in DEX _wasn't_ the magic number to unlocking another [Perk] that I had hoped it was. No biggie though. I'm still riding the high from Lv. 50. If we need to go higher then we'll just go higher. Maybe 500 will yield results.

[Natural Growth] is a mere three days away from triggering a second time and I'm wondering how long-

**Alert! Your [Den-Den-Mushi] is ringing!**

Ah. Excuse me for a moment.

"Puru-puru-puru-puru. Puru-puru-pur-KA-CHK! Mori! Bay-bee! How we doing today?"

"Hah!" The familiar bark comes. "Better than you I Imagine!"

"Oh I don't know.." I teased with a sigh as I relaxed my head against the grassy knoll, breeze in my hair and Kiwi snacking at my side. "I've got more money than I'll ever need, the freedom to go where I want and not to mention.." I pick up the newspaper at my side. "..I'm on page six. It may be just two paragraphs and they only have my first name but I'm feeling pretty much like the world is my oyster. How can you beat that?"

"Easy." The Den-Den-Mushi smiled wide as Mori snickered. "Cheryl's pregnant."

I blinked. "..damn." I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "I think you got me."

"Hah! And since I know you're good for it we'll expecting a_ nice_ baby shower gift in a few months._"_

"Yeah yeah pass along my congrats to the wife and all that..." I sat up to waist level and dropped a bit of the frivolity in my voice. "So. What you got for me?"

The snails expression turned stern. "You know where the Palper islands are?"

"Ohhh yes." I intoned with a sinister razor-like smile. "I'm familiar. Who's the target?"

* * *

Norvin de Graaf was by no means one of the strongest pirates in South Blue. He had no special powers nor incredible skill in combat. His crew was smaller than most and his ambitions relatively tame.

Yes. Certainly not the strongest in South Blue. Rather Norvin's accomplishment was one that was quite different. His achievement was being the corsair who had been around the _longest_. Most of the other so-called 'pirates' on this sea were idiots in his mind. All a bunch of shortsighted fools or rowdy cantankerous halfwits. Norvin was determined to be different. He knew you couldn't just roll up to any old village and conduct a raid without consequences. If you wanted to survive in this centuries long game of 'Pirates vs. Marines' then you needed to learn the rules.

_Study _the map. _Pick_ your targets. Have an entry plan. Have an exit plan. Have a backup exit plan._ Do not_ do more damage than necessary and paint a target on your back.

He learned the patrol routes Marine ships sailed through. He logged the response times for when different islands called for help. He flew colors of opposing pirate gangs so they'd be blamed for his actions and he believed 'playing dirty' should instead be spelled 'common sense'. He was careful who he recruited and even more careful who he pissed off.

He often cheated. He often bribed. He did whatever was necessary to award himself the best possible advantage so he could out-plan or out-maneuver anyone who dared tried to box him in.

Yes, Norvin de Graaf was a master of the game. He'd been playing it since the times of the Pirate King himself.

But the one thing he wasn't ready for was for someone to change the rules on him.

"Shoot him down! Shoot him down!" Another explosion rocked the _Trillium_ causing Norvin to stumble and lose his footing. Three more cannonballs dropped from the sky and detonated across the ships port side. Great plumes of saltwater rose up and drenched the crew as the ship violently swayed side-to-side.

"Captain!" Adeliz, his helmsman cried out. "Damage to our rudder sir! I've lost-" A sudden eruption of smoke and flame silenced the man forever when a fourth cannonball slammed down fourteen inches to his left.

Norvin growled in anger as he jumped to his feet. "Goddamn it! Can't anyone shoot this motherfucker!" He snatched a rifle out of his shipwrights hands and trained it straight up into the sky. The shadow of a giant bird _zoomed_ past the sun and with it came another payload of black round death plummeting from the clouds.

The captain squinted an eye, squeezed his trigger, and watched as one of the falling bombs blew up harmlessly in midair. A chain-reaction took another of the explosives out alongside it and a third was nudged just enough to land well away from his ship. Norvin almost had time to hope this one _tiny_ crisis was successfully avoided before the last landed dead center on the bow railing and reduced the front tip of his faithful _Trillium_ to splinters.

"ARGH! Fire! Fire!" Norvin snarled. "Shoot that bastard! I want that bird on a spit roast for dinner!"

The cracking thunder of dozens of gunshots filled his eardrums as both rifles and pistols unloaded into the air. "You four!" Norvin commanded to the group nearest. "Load the cannons with canister shot and point 'em 80 degrees upward! If he tries to hide in one of those low-hanging clouds we're gonna blow him to shreds!"

"Sir! There!" His navigator Silas yelled with a pointed finger.

Norvin narrowed his eyes and immediately tracked onto the same blip in the sky his navigator had. "Got you now you son of a bitch..." Just as Norvin trained his sights on the target a second speck slid off the back of the first and started rocketing towards his ship at frightening speed. "What in the world…? No, it doesn't matter."

Norvin steadied his breathing, relaxed his hands and kept his rifle perfectly on target. Just as the flying blip could be discerned as human-shaped he pulled the trigger...and watched as the target turned _paper thin_ to avoid it.

The pirate captain nearly dropped his gun as he staggered in shock. "...that's not possible."

With all the subtlety of a meteor crashing to earth the flying man _slammed _into the main deck of his ship sending air whipping past him like a wind cannon. Before Norvin could even lower the arm shielding his face, three of his deckhands were cut down with a blue scythe of energy and two others jumped into the sea to try their luck _swimming_ back to land.

"So you're Norvin de Graaf eh?" the figure spoke. "That's funny. You don't look like you're worth 17 million."

Norvin involuntarily stepped back as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's you isn't it… the one who took down Ingrid...McCarthy before her..."

"Oh, that's kind of impressive." The hunter complimented. "I'm surprised you know about the second one."

The pirate captain watched helplessly as his quartermaster rushed to grapple the man from behind and was _effortlessly _launched off the ship for his trouble. "I...I try to stay informed...so it's true then...you're _him.._"

The intruder spread his arms wide with palms upward. "I'm him."

"Jack Sparrow..." Norvin breathed.

"Ye-Wait! _NO! Who told you that was my name?_" The man cried indignantly.

Norvin gulped. "The.. the paper said your name was 'Jack' and that you rode a giant...it just made sense to..is that not your.."

"_**NO!**_" The bounty hunter let out a long exhale and pinched his nose. "Ugh. I'm not even in the mood anymore. Do you want to continue doing this the hard way or would you rather just come quietly in exchange for your life?"

Norvin looked around at the bloodied faces of his remaining crew and the unsailable wreck his ship was reduced to. "No...no I...I know I'm beaten.." The captain steeled his nerves and drew the saber at his belt. "But if it's a choice between Impel Down or risking it all on the 1% chance I can beat you then I have to go for the long shot!"

The individual identified as 'Jack' but most certainly not 'Jack Sparrow' inclined his head. "So long as it's your decision I guess. Makes no difference to me."

Norvin shifted his footing and thrust his sword before him. "Prepare yourself and mark the day! This will be the final stand of South Blue's greatest tactician! Norvin de Gr-!"

"[Shigan]."

* * *

"No! No! No! No! No!" The pirate stamped his foot like a child. "You're ruining everything!"

I briefly paused in my beat down of the crew and stared bewildered at the fully grown adult imitating a petulant third-grader. "Seriously?" I asked to the lackey I was holding up by his collar. "This guy is your captain? _This guy?_"

The grunt sneered in contempt and tried to reach for the gun stuffed in the back of his pants. "Gff-_Fuck!_" And then promptly screamed as I dislocated his shoulder for the attempt.

"Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!" The captain 'Dalzeel' whined to his cowering crew. "Double rations! Triple rations! Gold! Treasure! Anything you want for whoever kills him!"

"RROOOAA!" the crowd of Lv. 5's and 6's roared in apparent approval as their swords raised high.

"Well alriiight." I said with a dramatic shrug and dropped my whimpering captive. "I could use a little practice parrying anyway." My knees bent slightly as one hand circled around Kugizume's hilt. "Don't keep me waiting now."

The first taker was a tanned portly fellow who's blue striped shirt didn't quite cover his gut. His overhead swing was so slow and amateurish I couldn't even muster the patience to wait for him to finish. He was just asking to get interrupted with a punch to the stomach.

**+25 Exp!**

Next came goatee with a yellow vest. I knocked the blade from his hands like it was a child's toy and then employed the briefest moment of [Tekkai Kenpo] to rock his forehead with my own. His knees fell from under him and his eyes whited out as he collapsed at my feet.

**+30 Exp!**

"Stop it! Stop it!" Dalzeel continued to cry.

**+20 Exp!**

"That's my crew!"

**+40 Exp!**

**+15 Exp!**

"You're sucking all the fun out of pirating!"

**+30 Exp!**

**+35 Exp!**

"Rah! If they won't I'll KILL you myself!" The Lv. 14 pirate captain assumed a battle stance and began screaming to himself as though he were 'powering up'.

To my _genuine surprise_ a red carapace began to creep into place across his body. Two long antennae sprouted from his head and his hands morphed into a pair of meaty claws. Dalzeel roared one last time before charging when my hand thrust outward.

"Wait wait! Hold up a second!" I nearly shouted. "You..you can turn into a _Lobster_?"

Dalzeel stopped his advance with a confused look and then sneered maliciously. "Yesss...does it frighten you?" He snapped his claws threateningly. "Does it fill you with dread? It should. For you see I have attained the most feared power in the ocean! I ate of the forbidden Devil's Fruit! And now no one can-!"

"Nonono you misunderstand!" I cut him off. "I mean you're an _aquatic_ Zoan? I didn't think those were a _thing_." _'Sure Kaido's got a Crab-user in his crew, but that power was a defective piece of junk that came from a SMILE. That shit don't count.' _"I have soooo many questions for you."

"Wha- What? You aren't scared of-"

"Can you breath underwater?" I spat out. "I know you can't go swimming because of the drowning thing but if only your top half was submerged than you'd be fine right? Or would you not?"

Dalzeel stammered. "Wh- I.. I don't.."

"What about freshwater? Lobsters need a certain salinity mix to survive don't they? Hold that thought." I wheeled around and sucker punched the mook who was attempting to sneak up while I was distracted.

**+15 Exp!**

I swivel back. "If you're in freshwater, but you're in your hybrid mode, are you in a worse or a better position than if you were full lobster mode? Does being part human mitigate the need for proper salinity or are you just double screwed since neither piece of you can breath now?"

"I..I never..stop it!"

I put my hands together. "Let's say I knocked you into the Blue while you're full lobster. Now when a Devil Fruit user hits the ocean they lose _control_ of their powers though not the powers themselves. You'd still be a Lobster-Human. So would you-"

"IS THIS A JOKE TO YOU!" Dalzeel bellows, his chest heaving in indignation.

The back of my fist shatters the jaw of another grunt collecting me another 25 Exp. "Not at all. I'm being quite serious. In fact, I'm trying _very hard_ not to make a 'boiling lobster' pun seeing how mad you're getting and, to be frank, I don't think you're really appreciating that."

"GGGRRAAHHH!"

* * *

I peered through through the lens of my rifle's scope as my companion and I cruised sedately over the clouds. I took stock of the players, the numbers, and felt the frown form on my face. I lowered the firearm down and clicked my teeth in annoyance. "Ah. Well this is certainly a pickle isn't it Kiwi?"

"Kee."

The Marine cruiser splintered and cracked as the giant cerulean tentacles pulled it beneath the waves one fractured chunk at a time. At its side the pirate vessel _Bloody Jewel_ sat anchored and its proprietor 'Red Witch' Mira-jane, the woman who once bewitched Slinn Voda, lorded over her new band of marine prisoners.

I raised the spyglass back to eye level. "Okay let's see, we got one, two..five..eight..ten..oh damnit all.. that's a lieutenant.." _'__I guess it's not..impossible..that the officer won't recognize the rokushiki. __Us being outside the Grand Line..she may never even have heard of them..'_

But do I take that risk? I have confidence in my ability to resolve this situation but if I go down there firing off [Rankyaku]'s and [Geppo]'s it's basically an open invitation for the Marines _'or worse Cipher Pol' _to start asking questions I'm really not comfortable answering.

The bombing run strategy I've started employing is a no-go here as well. I can't aim the explosives accurately enough to guarantee I don't hit the friendlies. I could lower my altitude to increase accuracy but that just puts Kiwi at risk. Plus there's a third factor in play.

These marines aren't the first prisoners they've taken. I count five persons strapped to the large center mast of their ship. Four females, one male. I switch from the scope to a proper spyglass even knowing what I'm going to see will likely make my stomach curdle.

Four females have definitely.._been played with _if the condition of their clothes is any indication...one would think the 'Red-Witch' being a woman herself wouldn't allow for such filth to happen on her ship but I guess some people just can't help being sadistic cunts. The one male looks about a step and a half from deaths door. He's blue with bruises, dried blood cakes his body, and oh god the fucks blinded him too. The only clothing left on him is the shredded remains of a reddish-purple suit on his legs..and...and..

My eyes widened in horror. _'...it's Guilford...oh my god it's Guilford..'_

The captured lieutenant is screaming at Mira-jane now but what about I'm far far too high up to hear. She struggles in vain to rise from the kneeling position two burly pirates are holding her in and the 'Red-Witch' smirks in delight at the scene. She leans down to whisper something, the lieutenant, still screaming, shakes her head pleadingly, and then without ever breaking eye contact Mira-jane draws a pistol from her belt and executes one of the captured Seamen.

'_OH SHI-'_ "Kiwi dive! _Dive! _Risky or not we gotta go for it!"

The sparrow _plunges _downward as the acceleration nearly rips the jacket off my back. _'__Alright! Plan. Plan. Make a plan! 1. Free the Marines. 2. Release hostages when you can. 3. Cut down anyone who gets in the way. 4. Watch out for unexpected Devil Fruit. Mira-jane's controlling that beast somehow! Speaking of __which__, 5. Be wary of massive ship-crushing tentacles. __[Game] you got any advice __on dealing with__ a__ giant octopus..sea-monster..possibly __kraken thing?'_

**Ding!**

**New Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Defeat Lorthos, the Tidemaker!**

**Reward: 15,000 Exp.**

**[ACCEPT/DECLINE]**

'_Eh... I'll take it.'_

One of the grunts takes notice of the divebombing bird and it's not long before hastily shouted orders have both small and large arms training on our direction.

"Kiwi go!" I push off the bird and throw myself left while he sharply veers right. The separation causes a half-second hesitation on the pirates part but no longer. The bullets go flying and- _'[Tekkai]!'_

**-3 HP!**

**-9 HP!**

**-2 HP!**

**-7 HP!**

**-5 HP!**

**Bullet Time Skill Active!**

**-Time is being for you by 18%.**

**HP Regen Skill Active!**

**-Current speed: 4.4% max health per minute.**

-essentially do nothing as they bounce off my hardened skin like rubber pellets. There's a few stinging welts where the more direct hits landed but they begin healing away practically instantly. Momentum continues to carry me through the air and I maintain the 'Iron Body' at its maximum as I travel. The extra density sees me crash through the floor of the _Bloody Jewel_ the second I make contact and by the time I cancel the technique I'm already on the lowest deck.

"Hi there." I greet to the dumbfounded Lv. 8 'Haamid' who was cleaning the bilge while all the excitement happened upstairs. "Lovely day isn't it?"

The man threw his mop away and scrambled for the flintlock in his belt but by that point Kugizume is already arcing sharply downwards.

**+55 Exp!**

Haamid goes down with a guttural scream and a wound across his chest that's _just short_ of lethal. If he's smart and wants to keep it that way he'll stay put where he is. Already the upper floors are rumbling as first responders rush to make their way downstairs and intercept the intruder. A small tiny part of my heart aches in pity for the poor sods and what's about to happen to them.

But then I remember this is a ship full of rapists and raiders and just like that everything's fine again.

The first pair of legs appears on the stairs coming down from middle level and with it comes the first crack of my revolver. The legs owner cries out as he stumbles and topples the rest of the flight face-down.

**+40 Exp!**

Three of his fellows quickly replace him and peer down into the bilge only to see a great sickle of blue light sweeping towards them. One has time to bark in panic, the other two try to backpeddle, but that's all they accomplish as the relatively blunt [Rankyaku] lifts them off their feet and carries both them and those behind back upstairs.

[Soru] vanishes me from the bilge and sets me reappearing right in the middle of the dazed group on the second floor.

A Lv.9 named Murota raises his hand. "Hey! Wait! Wai-" It's too late though. Both arms are already swinging out and taking kill shots with my .44's. The Exp notifications start flooding in and the pirates protests devolve into generic screaming. I pop the cylinders open, slap new rounds into place with speedloaders, and hear a shrill screech pierce the room from outside.

"What the bloody_ fuck _is going on down there?" The voice I assume belongs to the 'Red Witch' blares. "Did you morons kill the bird fucker yet?"

I can't resist. "You know you curse a lot for a lady!" I shout back up. "Congratulations on your bounty going up to 30 million by the way!"

Dozens of bullets rain down blindly through the ceiling as those above fire indiscriminately into the lower-level. _'__Geez. Temper temper. It's like the idiots don't care at all how much they damage their own ship.'_ Waiting out the hailstorm is a simple matter. Most of the shots don't come anywhere near me and [Tekkai] easily defends against any grazers. Once it subsides I throw my legs into a somersault kick and release another crescent of energy straight up, destroying the already weakened ceiling. A double-tap of [Geppo] has me follow the [Rankyaku] out into the sunlight and I sweep my eyes over the players.

Nine low-ranking marines still tied up.

Roughly three dozen pirate grunts of little import.

And the stars of today's show.

'**Red Witch' Mira-jane, Lv. 40**

**Crowler, 'The Weasel', Lv. 27**

**Yuriko, Marine Lieutenant, Lv. 32**

My appearance, totally unmarked save for a few blood splashes from their comrades, combined with the two supernatural powers has put most of them on edge. The Witch's grunts in particular. In typical One Piece fashion they're wide-eyed, nervously shaking in place and clutching their rifles tightly in white-knuckle grips.

"You know I was kind've worried about coming after you today Mira-jane." I taunt with a smile meant to goad. "Last time we met I almost died. So far though I can't say I'm impressed."

The provocation works as intended when the redheaded captains sneer gains a hint of confusion and she loudly insists we've never met before. Meanwhile, I'm using this small window of time to skim through the profiles of both her and the first-mate.

'_The hell? She's Fruit-less? I would've put money on a ...Snare-Snare Fruit or something... How the heck is she bewitching sea-monsters then?_' My eyes dart left _'And her first mate is totally ordinary too. This may end up being simpler than I thought.' _"I guess I wouldn't expect you to remember. After all I was pretty busy killing your little beastie while my friend took your man Crowler's eye. Stormy night, big red eel thing. Ringing any bells bitch?"

"YOU!" The captain's eyes boiled in realization. "You're the one who killed my baby! My _Slinny_!"

Several things happened all at once.

1\. Guilford weakly rasping "..jack?" in a more dry, scratchy, and _broken_ way than I ever wanted to hear.

2\. Lieutenant Yuriko using the wonderful distraction I've created as an opportunity to _pulverize_ the testicles of one of the two holding her down with a backwards elbow jab.

3\. Crowler producing a pair of throwing knives from behind his back and launched them at my face.

4\. Myself wheeling around and throwing a hasty, yet carefully aimed [Rankyaku] at the rope holding the civilian prisoners tied to the mast.

And finally,

5\. Mira-jane drawing an ornate jewel-covered cutlass from her hip and raising it high with a vicious snarl, triggering a massive rumbling from beneath the ship.

Ducking the knives required little effort. Almost as little as firing off a retaliatory shot into Crowlers right kneecap. I wheel to the civilians and see two of the woman holding Guilford up by his arms. "Get inside and stay low!"

In the corner of my vision, Yuriko throws her second captor over her shoulder, steals the sword off the one still cradling his family jewels, and kicks the whining thug under his chin to knock him out. "Bounty hunter!" the officer calls. "Free my men! I'll take care of the **bitch**!"

Yuriko charges the captainess to engage in a classic 1 vs.1 duel before I can object thus leaving me with not just her request but the entire crew of fodder to deal with and the rising _c__reature of the deep_ as well. _'Must I do everything these days?'_

"What are you idiots doing!" Crowler simpers from the ground, hissing through his teeth as he clutches his bleeding leg. "Shoot him! Shoot him already!"

One of the closer grunts seems to find his nerve and lets the words galvanize him into action. He lifts his rifle to eye level...and that's it, because I've already sent him flying with an iron [Tekkai Kenpo] infused punch to his ribs.

**+35 Exp!**

The five nearest panic and raise their guns in self-defense. _'Alright, guess we're doing this now!'_

I've become quite proficient at bulldozing my way through crowds of fodder at this point. Throw a punch here, kick a man there. I wish I could say it still managed to excite me, really 'get the blood flowing' as the saying goes, but unfortunately that would be a lie. In truth it's just_ unfair_. There's no sport in it. Some of these men are of a similar caliber to the nameless flunkeys who worked for Buggy or Don Krieg.

And I'm going after them with _fucking rokushiki_.

I retract my statement. That's not unfair. That's **brutal.**

In less than half a minute it's a complete rout. Most were ejected over the _Bloody Jewel_'s side with only the occasional one being saved by a piece of railing. _'Well if nothing else they're good for some Exp. I'm only a few hundred from Lv. 53.'_

"Bounty hunter! Bounty hunter! Little help here!" Turning to the voice I see the..understandably.. panicked faces of the still tied up marines watching the spiky blue dome rising off the starboard side of the ship. A massive cyclopean eye breaks the waters surface and continues to rise until the mythically large octopus is towering over the ship like a primeval god.

Still on the ground Crowler laughs maliciously between sucking pained breaths through his teeth. "Dead now. You're all dead now you stupid sons of bitches."

"Hey." I chirp, getting his glare on me as I walk over with revolver in hand "The man who was tied to the mast. You blind him? Two eyes for your one, shit like that?"

The 7.3 million bounty does his best to jeer through the pain. "The fuck does it matter to you?"

His gray matter splatters across the deck as the gun discharges.

**+700 Exp!**

**You have reached Lv. 53!**

**You have 25 points to spend!**

"No reason."

Freeing the marines is the next task and as I go about it I can't take my eyes off the, frankly speaking, _b__robdingnagian_ beast overhead. It's still meager in size compared to the literal leviathans of the Calm Belt but that is scant comfort as it just..stands there. It's standing there. Why, why is it just standing there?

I finally turn my attention to Yuriko and Mira-jane where the former has, despite the level difference, literally pinned the latter against the wall. The lieutenant hammers her sword against the pirates own like a woman possessed. The Witch sinks to her knees as her frantic defense continues to weaken and her eyes are wide with panic..at least until she finally notices her summon waiting on standby.

"Help me! Help me!" The jewels of her cutlass appear to almost pulsate at her cry and the air itself seems to shake as Lorthos rumbles with an odd mix of a wet bubbly growl and a warble.

The figurative light bulb over the head finally illuminates. _'It's the sword!' _Two tentacles whip forward at frightening speed _'[Rankyaku]!'_ and though I sever the tip of the one coming for me, the one aimed at Yuriko slams into her with force of a semi-truck, nearly knocking her off the boat.

Lorthos roars in pain at what is probably the equivalent of losing a 1/3 of a finger and the colossal green eye focuses on me. "Help your lieutenant!" I order to the freed men. "[Geppo]!"

I soar higher and higher into the air and the multi-meter long pupil tracks me as I go. _'__[Observe].'_

**Lorthos, the Tidemaker, Lv. 12**

**Lorthos is a Giant Cyclopean Octopus who migrated from the Grand Line into the South Blue a century ago in order to seek hunting grounds that were free of Titanic-sized Sea Kings who could threaten it. Although never directly aggressive towards human vessels, Lorthos's attacks on Whales, Sea Beasts, and adolescent Sea Kings have often greatly disturbed the oceans waves and led to more than one small ship overturning into the sea. In some instances his disruptions have been so severe that one isolationist tribe has come to believe Lorthos to be a deity who actually controls the ocean tides.**

**[BEWITCHED]** **Lorthos's mind is not fully his own due to Mira-Jane's influence. His mental traits are being reduced by 90%.**

**Health: 16,572/16,800**

**STR: 1,575**

**VIT: 1,680**

**DEX: 800**

**INT: 78 (-90%) = 7.8**

**WIS: 78 (-90%) = 7.8**

**LUK: 0**

More appendages rise up to swipe at me. All it would take is a single sucker on their underside to make contact and I'm a goner. And yet it just doesn't matter. [Geppo] and [Kami-e] provide me so much freedom of movement, so much airborne nimbility, that the monstrosity really doesn't have a hope of catching me.

A second [Rankyaku] slices through the boneless muscle of another limb and the creature screeches angrily. _'Aww don't worry beastie. That will grow back. Pretty sure.'_

I zip and dash around his enraged thrashings until I land atop the curved plane of his head. Drawing the Meito from my back, I stab the sword straight down, earning a sizable spray of blood as a reward. I realize that in reality this is probably the equivalent of stabbing a normal-sized octopus with a toothpick but.. pretty certain they wouldn't like that either.

Lorthos drops into the water, creating a surge of water that nearly overtakes the _Bloody Jewel_, and raises three tentacles to grab at his own head. I withdraw the blade and evade back into the clouds where Kiwi is circling and attentively watching the action.

The octopus begins to coil his limbs, clearly planning a different tactic, but I have one of my own already in motion. A page I'm shamelessly stealing from Kaku.

'_[Rankyaku]: Storm!'_

Both legs kick wildly, erratically, slinging dozens upon dozens of smaller weaker [Rankyaku]'s down upon the cephalopod. A tactic like this would never work on a Sea King. Their hide is too thick or their scales too armored. Lorthos however is _soft. _He may have far more muscle and _literal tons_ of more mass than Slinn Voda did but his only protection is the thin coat of slime on his skin.

The damage notifications fill my vision almost as quickly as the sea-creatures screams do my ears. His limbs move to protect his face only for them to rip and bleed in its place. My heart goes out to the poor animal. I probably should have just gone for the Witch's sword instead, attempted to subdue him that way. Unfortunately I'm committed at this point though. Even as gravity pulls me down I don't let up on barraging the monster with flying slashes.

At least not until the unexpected happens.

**Alert! Lorthos has broken free of Mira-jane's influence! **

I cut the hailstorm. _'That can happen?'_

**Alert! Lorthos is retreating!**

'_Wait, really?'_

**Ding!**

**Quest Completed!**

**Quest: Defeat Lorthos, the Tidemaker!**

**Reward: 15,000 Exp.**

**You have reached Lv. 54!**

**You have reached Lv. 55!**

**You have 75 points to spend!**

I blink. "Oh! Well... that's a lot more anticlimactic than the last time I fought a giant sea-monster.."

My boots land back down on the floorboards of the pirate vessel to a sight I wasn't expecting. Mira-jane kicking a Seaman in the stomach while parrying the sword of another. Her jeweled cutlass is gone from her grip and instead replaced with the more generic saber Yuriko had been using. The lieutenant herself is off to the side nursing a vicious wound across her shoulder and trying to get back on her feet. All in all the situation is almost a complete reversal of how I left it.

Mira-jane locks onto me and bats the Seaman away with a wild unkempt look in her eye.

"En garde bounty hunter!" she snarls as she stalks in my direction. "You cost me my beast! Again!" She raised her saber straight ahead as she picked up speed. "Raise your sword you little shit! I'm going to enjoy ripping out your-" The pirate staggered as the .44 round blew through her stomach. Her furious expression melted away and was replaced, not by pain, but rather.. bewilderment. One hand reached down to touch the gushing wound and when it came back bloodsoaked she appeared genuinely confused.

And it was with that same mystified look on her face that South Blue's famous 'Beast Tamer' died as the next four shots rocked her body.

**+1,290 Exp!**

**You have reached Lv. 56!**

**You have 100 points to spend!**

I holstered the spent revolver and strolled over to the downed officer with an outstretched hand. "Thanks." she chuckled with a wince, accepting my offer and pulling herself up. "Lieutenant Yuriko. Branch 4-5-9."

"Jack." I replied in kind.

Yuriko looked around at the trashed vessel. "I don't suppose you have a-" she stopped noticing the rose-colored Den-Den-Mushi already in my palm. "Wow. You're really on top of this aren't you?" she marveled, accepting the snail.

"I've started carrying spares. I'm getting used to how this process usually goes. Did you see where her cutlass went? I need to take a look at it."

The marine grunted as she started dialing. "After we wrenched it away from her, I kicked it overboard."

'_You did WHAT?!' _ "...would you care to elaborate why?"

"That thing was dangerous." she says with a huff. "Almost all of my men are dead because of it. It's better at the bottom of the ocean than in anyone's hands." Her caller on the other end picks up. "Ah excuse me. Hello, this is Lieutenant Yuriko of Branch 4-5-9! My men and I are stranded and are in need of immediate escort. Our coordinates are-"

While she conducted her call I stepped away and stopped listening. _'Damn it. I didn't [Observe] it when I had the chance! __I know there's..limited..magic in this world besides Devil Fruit. I thought it was just some cursed swords and fortunetelling though. Those are practically nothing compared to the power to ensorcell a Sea King to your will.'_

Ugh whatever. I'll be kicking myself over that for the rest of the day. May as well get my own phone call done with. I extracted the blue Den-Den-Mushi I use most often and dialed in the number I've already learned by heart.

The familiar rhythm of 'Puru-puru-puru' rings out for a few seconds before a frantic Mori picks up the line. "Jack! Oh- Thank goodness. I don't really have time to talk right now but listen! If you haven't found her yet, turn around! I've been thinking, and maybe a 30 million target is too ambitious to take on alone. Pull back and I'll try to call you-"

"Mori, it's done."

The snail freezes mid-rant. "..say again?"

I plop down near a railing and signal Kiwi to come in for a landing. "It's done. All wrapped up. Witch had taken a few prisoners, some of whom were marines. There's a lieutenant using one of my spare snails as we speak to call in the nearest ship for pickup. I'm gonna stick around here a few hours, make sure help finds them. There's definitely a number who need medical attention. Both civilian and marine." _'__Plus I need to make sure there's no fuss on me claiming the bounties. Getting in the kill shots means it counts for the big [Quest] either way but I'm certainly not gonna throw away money.'_

"...so you're good?" Mori paused as he worked through his disbelief. "Jack..I haven't directly asked you yet...I did that somewhat on purpose but..exactly how strong are you?"

I smiled into the snail. "Don't worry about it. You just go ahead and get the paperwork ready. I'll maybe see you tomorrow alright?" A quick afterthought strikes me. "Oh and see if you can come up with an answer by the time I get there okay?"

"Hm?" Mori hums as the Den-Den-Mushi cocks its head to the side. "An answer to what?"

"On who's next."

Mori deadpanned at the joke. "Jack.. you need to stop treating this so flippantly." He sighed. "I_ get_ that you're strong. I'll admit you've exceeded just about.._every_..expectation I've had but this is serious work. Getting casual will get you killed."

I leaned back against the wooden railing with a grin. "Mori I just met a giant monster _actually from_ the Grand Line. Two minutes later I had it running away with its metaphorical tail tucked between its metaphorical legs. What's the_ worst_ that could happen?"

* * *

**A/N 2: I'd like to take a moment to address the topic of Devil Fruit. Specifically, about how quite a few reviewers are advocating for Jack to carry around a sack of assorted fruit for DF to respawn into while he's out hunting pirates. Some are saying this would be a fantastic money-making venture whereas others are campaigning for Jack to gift them to Mori/Barker/future allies.**

**Because of this I believe that much of my audience is suffering a slight misconception relating to how Devil Fruit reincarnate. Yes, in the Punk Hazard arc when Smiley (the giant slime lizard) died, we did see the Axolotl Fruit reappear in a nearby bag of apples. This has led many to believe (including myself at one point) that when a DF-user dies the power will be transmigrated into the nearest 'compatible' fruit.**

**However. After giving it some thought I no longer believe that is accurate. There is simply too much evidence suggesting that DF truly do just respawn 'somewhere in the world' as multiple characters have stated they do. Take for example that it took Doflamingo two years to get ahold of Ace's Flame Fruit rather than just setting up something beforehand and having it in his possession right after the execution. On a similar note, don't you think if it was really possible to control where a DF power will reappear, the World Government would've been harvesting them for decades if not centuries through this method?**

**For another pair of data points I point you to the Wano flashback that the manga just finished. We saw two members of Orochi's court with Fruit powers we've encountered before. An elderly woman with the Clone Fruit and a wrinkled old man with the Barrier Fruit. If DF do in fact respawn nearby then how the heck would those powers fall into the hands of Mr. 2 and Bartolomeo during the 'present' part of the story?**

**I could go on but this authors note is obscenely long already. I'll wrap up by saying I contend that the Axolotl Fruit reincarnating so close in proximity to its previous user was simply an _unlikely_ _coincidence _and that Jack will not be able to farm DF off the people he defeats.**

**Though that isn't to say he won't _ever_ encounter any…**

**Toodles.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: W****ow, I ****sure ****had a lot of people outcrying over Murphy's law in the reviews. Silly me, I would've put money on the Jack Sparrow joke or the silliness with the Lobster Zoan being the main items of commentary. Definitely a bet I would've lost.**

**I will say though, if you're expecting Jack's karmic comeuppance to be of the instant variety I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a little while... **

**A/N 2: Sidenote. Since someone pointed it out and asked. 'Marine' (uppercase) is what I use when referring to the organization while 'marine' (lowercase) I've been using for individuals.**

* * *

**Yeutton Port, Caeba Kingdom, South Blue**

It's been nearly two full days since the incident with Mira-jane and Lorthos. The nearest Marine vessel capable of rendering aid had been roughly eight hours away at the time Yuriko made her call. Add in the extra little time it took for that ship to actually _receive_ the order to shift course and you'll realize we were sitting there on the damaged decks of the _Bloody Jewel_ for quite some time. Riding on Kiwi's back has definitely spoiled me. When you're used to zipping around from island to island all the time you temporarily forget that most sailing ships only get 5-8 knots. And that's assuming the weather's on their side.

I spent some of the time sitting around feeding Kiwi treats, much to the minor amazement from one Seamen named 'Hughes' in particular, and the rest of it keeping my hands busy by helping where I could. At one point I considered attempting a diving run for the Witch's cutlass but I discarded the idea for multiple reasons. Even if visibility wasn't an issue, which it would be. Even if the Blue wasn't deep enough here to obscure titans like Lorthos, which it was. It's still a bad idea because it lets a Marine lieutenant and her subordinates know I can swim without issue despite me demonstrating what looks exactly like Storage-Human Devil Fruit powers. Even if my extensive usage of [Geppo] and [Rankyaku] doesn't get ferried up the chain of command then _that shit_ definitely would.

Were I a colder human being I could've hidden the existence of the [Inventory]. I could've used a ratty bed sheet from the ship or perhaps a ripped sail to cover the corpse of the marine Mira-jane executed rather than provide a clean one myself. I could've made the abused dehydrated civilian women drink from the filthy brown-tinted water in the kitchens rather than show I have cantines. I could've asked the _blind and emaciated_ Guilford not to mention the powers he _knew_ I had from when we both were contracted aboard _The Marjhan_.

Do all those plus a few others and I could dive for the sword all day without the marines batting an eye. Other than them thinking I'm insane for willingly going in sea-monster infested waters that is. And what would that all earn me? A 1 in 10,000 chance of even finding the cutlass, combined with the knowledge that I am a _horrible_ person.

So you know, since I'm not a complete _shit_ of a human being, I made use of the [Inventory] quite prolifically. Water, food, fresh shirts for the women and even chains to tie up surrendered pirates whom I had previously ejected overboard. Turns out not everyone prefers drowning to life imprisonment.

As I said earlier though, it's been nearly a full two days. Guilford's under medical care, Yuriko's taken charge of getting the civilians home, the _Bloody Jewel_ has been scuppered by Marine cannons, and I've got a document signed in triplicate that's good to the tune of just under 40 million Beri's. 30 for the Witch, 7.3 for her right hand, and an extra 1.82 that [Observe] found hidden among the lackey's.

It was easy to see that the leading officer of the second Marine vessel, a Lv. 53 Commander, didn't want to sign off on it. Just the idea of authorizing that high a payment to a bounty hunter seemed to stick in his craw something foul. Like a piece of rancid meat he was being forced to chew. Four separate times I saw him question Yuriko if my involvement was indeed 'crucial' and every time that her story remained unchanged his mood further soured.

Eventually though, he signed the paper with a resigned huff, muttered a curse under his breath, and respectfully requested I take my bird and remove myself his ship. Which by that point, I was all too happy to do.

So now here I stroll, with a spring in my step and an all-too-pleased look on my face, up to Petty Officer Abrella's 'BOUNTY' office to receive my payday. The paperwork's good on my end. Mori's taken care of his. And I've made sure to call ahead.

This is the moment my months of grinding have prepared me for. Cashing in a bounty of this size may grant me a little more repute and it's enough capital to buy and stock a mansion if I wanted to, but those aren't the parts that matter.

I have five active [Quests] at the moment. There's the big one, the One Billion Beri [Quest] that's ticking closer million by million, and there's the four smaller ones. The last four the [Game] issued me when I turned in Reggie Polivar so many moons ago. The [Quest]'s to collect bounties worth 20, 30, 40, and 50 million respectively.

And I'm about to cash in two of them at the same time.

Abrella accepts my side of the paperwork with a smile, reads it over twice to make sure it's right, and then nods to a second marine waiting behind her post. The man, a fellow Petty Officer named 'Clune' clicks open an empty suitcase and then bends to knee level to start inputting a combination into a steel safe.

"Congratulations Jack." Abrella beams. "This is incredible." she breaths in mild disbelief before turning to help Clune remove stacks of bills from the vault.

'_Oh ho ho. __You have__ no idea.'_

**Ding!**

**Quest Completed!**

**Quest: Collect a bounty worth at least 20,000,000 Beri.**

**Reward: +25 STR, +25 VIT or DEX, and 15,000 Exp.**

**Ding!**

**Quest Completed!**

**Quest: Collect a bounty worth at least 30,000,000 Beri.**

**Reward: +40 STR, +40 VIT or DEX, and 20,000 Exp.**

**You have reached Lv. 57!**

**You have reached Lv. 58!**

**You have reached Lv. 59!**

**You have reached Lv. 60!**

**Congratulations! You have reached Lv. 60!**

**Stat points awarded per Lv up increased (25) → (30)**

**You have reached Lv. 61!**

**You have reached Lv. 62!**

**You have 265 points to spend!**

I had to physically restrain myself from whistling. God _damn_ that is a lot of points. I don't even know where to start. Well that's not wholly true. We start by selecting the 25 from the first [Quest] to go towards VIT and let the 40 from the second one allocate to DEX. _Now_ I don't know where to start.

The only place I'm sure I'm _not_ starting with is STR. With [Natural Growth] building it up by 10 free points a week _'Or 17 after factoring in [Adrenalin Rush]'_ I really don't see myself putting points in that stat..ever again really..it'd just be wasteful. '_Besides, the stat just got a pretty serious bump off the two [Quest]'__s__ so it's not like I'm actually lacking in th__at department__.' _

Which I guess means the other four areas get the 265 all to themselves.

A finger tapped my chin as I internally hummed and pondered over the stats screen _'Okay let's see here, this doesn't have to be hard… we'll put some here...50 more in that...clean this up...let's get INT and WIS matching again...another 50 in that...bump those up by 10...what does that leave us with?19? Hmmm how about four in there, five in the rest, and I think that just about does it!'_

**Points to spend (265) → (0)**

**VIT (200) → (305)**

**DEX (307) → (404)**

**INT (123) → (155)**

**WIS (124) → (155)**

**Max Health (4,000) → (6,100)**

Oh _yeah_.

This is it.

This is what I needed to beat Eustass. Now we just have to find him.

'_Goodbye Jack. Hellloo Super Jack.'_

Abrella thumps the now full suitcase on the counter in front of me."Well there it all is. Mostly in 100 count stacks of 5,000's. Hey, speaking of 30 million, did you read the paper yesterday?" Abrella continues as she tries to staple my papers to the ones Mori prepped beforehand. She clicks the device twice more and frowns when nothing happens. "Some rookie in East Blue broke the record over there. 30 mil as his starting bounty. Now North Blue's in last place for the five oceans. Their record for that's only 28."

My elation **dies**. The air _freezes_ in my lungs and I gaze at the Petty Officer in _horror._ Not that Abrella noticed, her eyes are downward, digging through a desk drawer for a new box of staples. _"What?"_

"I said the record in North Blue's only 28." she repeated, setting a new strip of staples into the empty tray. "The Grand Line's obviously still in the lead at-" I snatch the briefcase and run for the stairs. "Hey! Wha-Jack! Where are you going!"

'_Luffy's bounty is active! Luffy's bounty is active!'_ The words pulse in my head and their implications send me into a panic attack as I sprint to the fourth floor. Luffy and his crew arrived at the Sabaody Archipelago just slightly after the Kid Pirates did. Therefore, it must be assumed that they entered the Grand Line at 'roughly' the same time. _'Wait! Fuck! Does it mean that? __The different routes through 'Paradise' __have differing __numbers of stops.. then __you __have to__ factor in the times it takes __for __Log Pose's to set.. __plus adventures.. and then there's__..Shitshitshit! I don't have enough information!'_

All I know is that there's a chance my vengeance slipped away without me even noticing.

I reach the top floor and sprint down the hallway. Master Chief's office comes into view and an involuntary yell rips loose. "Mori!" I barrel through the unlocked door, "When was the last sighting of..the..Kid.." _'__Oh__hh __crap__... so that's why the door was closed.'_

Mori is sitting ramrod straight at his desk, his hands folded in front of him and his posture rigid and alert. Between the two of us sit a pair of chairs. The one on the right is empty. Its twin on the left however contains a man with a cigarette hanging loosely off his lip. His feet are propped on Mori's desk in a relaxed manner and his shoulders are draped in the 'Coat of Justice'.

**Captain Gelric, Base Commander, Lv. 68**

The marine elite lazily lolls his head backwards at my interruption. "Oy oy. Speak of the devil. We just got started talking about you Mr. Parker." He taps the empty seat next to him. "You wanna pull up a chair?"

I briefly glance Master Chief's way and the best way to describe the look in his eyes is 'internal screaming'. "...I prefer to stand thank you."

"Suit yourself." He says with a shrug. The Captain looks between the two of our uneasy expressions and lightly frowns. "Oy oy." he mutters like it's a verbal tick. "Why so nervous boys? I'm not mad about the little covert 'hunter business' the two of you have going on."

The rigidity in Mori's shoulders fades down just a drop. "You're...you're not?"

"Hardly." Gelric answers. "I like it. It's a novel approach. Oh my XO was furious, that's for certain." The Captain shakes his head and laughs to himself. "He wanted you scrubbing toilets with toothbrushes for the next three months. Thought it might wisen you up about sharing Marine reports with independent parties. No worries though, I calmed him down."

Mori attempts to join in with the captains laughter but is obviously finding scant comfort in his CO's words.

"Though let me just say, if you two were trying to be clandestine about it then you really need some work." The man continues. "First of all," Gelric pauses to suck down on his cigarette. "Did you think we_ wouldn't_ be monitoring communications after the incident we had with Jorgen?"

'_Uhh..'_

"And secondly, always turning in the bounties at _this _base. I mean c'mon. It's like you were practically waving it in our faces."

"But just to reiterate.." I spoke cautiously. "Mori's not in trouble?"

"Nope. _Technically _he hasn't broken any written rule. It's an odd little loophole the two of you are exploiting. One that I imagine won't be open forever." Gelric swerves an accusatory finger in my direction. "Though you need to do me favor. Stop turning them in only here! Take those picaroons somewhere else. We don't keep infinite funds stored in the back here and I've had to submit paperwork _twice_ already requesting more because of you."

"I'm..sorry?"

Gelric rolls his head back forward. "Mori we'll table the rest of this discussion until later. My office, 1730 alright?"

Master chief nods. "Yes sir."

"Excellent." Gelric hops to his feet and faces me. "So then, what was your question Mr. Parker? Why'd you run in here as though the building were on fire?"

"Oh..I..um.." It's an odd mixture of feelings. The panic of needing answers has returned but its coupled with the hesitation of speaking in front of this man who's clearly not leaving quite yet. "I wanted to know when the last sighting of the 'Kid Pirates' was?"

Gelric whistles. "Now that's a big fish." The officer turns to the enlisted. "Well Master Chief. When was the last sighting of Eustass Kid?"

Mori's eyes fall downward, avoiding my gaze as a labored sigh seems to suck the life force out of him. "I'm sorry Jack. Their ship was spotted near the Kangawa outpost just over a week ago...I read the report of what they did to your home..kind've figured that's why you approached me again in the first place..I was worried that If I told you where they were then you'd go rushing off trying to stop them and get yourself killed."

My pupils move between the two men awaiting my reaction. Clearly I'm missing something. "What's the Kangawa outpost?"

Gelric takes over. "Kangawa is one of three small islets just a half-days sail away from the entrance to Reverse Mountain. What Master Chief Mori is saying is that it's likely Eustass Kid has already departed for the Grand Line. He's not South Blue's problem anymore."

Each of the knuckles in my hand pop as my fists squeez impossibly tight. An array of conflicting emotions play across my face and my jaw clenches down with enough force to bite a tongue off. _"I..I missed him. I'm finally ready for __my__ rematch and I __**missed **__him.'_

Gelric snaps his fingers in my face. "You alright Parker? Not gonna run off after him are you?"

Short angry breaths puff from my nostrils. "_No_. I like to think I'm pretty tough, scratch that, I_ know_ I am...but that doesn't mean I'm going to haphazardly jump into the deep end." _'__Not to mention __I have __some major __concerns about __Kiwi's ability t__o navigate__ that sea__. __Migratory b__irds __use the planets magnetic field to know north from south and remember where things are. In the Grand Line though everything gets screwy..compasses spin wildly...__logic goes out the window..__and __t__he storms are more wild __and unpredictable __than anything __here in the Blue's__..__all in all it __sounds like a fantastic way to get the __two__ of us __totally lost__.' _"Besides, I've still got work here to do in South Blue. I'm just starting to make an impact. I can't run off just because the pirate I hate the most has **temporarily** moved out of reach."

"Speaking of work," Gelric raises a hand, clearly forcing a subject change. "That reminds me. Before you barged in so rudely, Master Chief was telling me about how when you two first met he offered to have you join our intrepid little band here at the 4-6-8. Even talked about skipping the 'Recruit' and 'Apprentice' ranks."

My eyes narrow as I see the pitch coming from a mile away. "Yeah?"

"Would I be correct in assuming that the idea has even less appeal to you now? As amusing as it might be for you to have the title of world's strongest 'Seaman', I imagine it wouldn't mesh well with your current goals."

I do my best to reign in the snark. "Be a pretty safe bet that one."

Gelric cupped his chin in thought. "Alright then.. how about at his rank?" The Captain asks with a backwards thumb jab towards Mori. "We can even talk about you continuing to act as an independent agent with that bird of yours."

Mori openly sputters at the suggestion and my immediate response gets put on hold as my eyes get drawn to the forming text screen.

**New Quest Alert!**

**Quest: You've been given the chance to join the Marines! Now at the high-tier enlisted position of Master Chief! Join the world's largest organization and forge a name for yourself under the indomitable banner of 'Justice'. Garp the Hero, Sengoku the Buddha, Great Staff Tsuru and so many others. They all started at the bottom. But with time, strength, and the will to push forward...they became Legends. Wouldn't you like your shot at joining them?**

**Reward: +3****0**** STR, +3****0**** VIT, +3****0**** DEX, +****18**** INT, + ****18 ****WIS, +****4**** LUK, ****9****,****75****0 Exp, 120,000 Beri a month salary, Lv. 2 [Skill Disk], and [Skillbook]: Rally.**

**Note: This is the sum total of all [Rewards] that ****you ****would have been granted had you joined ****at the lowest rank of**** Seaman ****Recruit ****and ****then ****been ****slowly ****promoted up to ****Master Chief****. Additional [Rewards] will be granted upon each subsequent promotion henceforth.**

**Note ****2****: As an official member of the Marines you will ****be****come ****ineligible to collect bounties on ****pirates you ****capture ****thus making it difficult to complete your remaining bounty related [Quest]'s.**

**Note ****3****: Accepting this [Quest] and then abandoning the Marines will result in a forfeiture of all [Rewards] as well as you being branded a traitor and enemy of the World Government.**

**[ACCEPT/DECLINE]**

I scan over the words and then head for the [DECLINE] button. It's not a terrible offer, but still not one that interests me and _definitely not_ one I'm willing to entertain in my current mood. It's neat to know that the [Game] offers increasing [Rewards] with each promotion. And I'm sure employing a little deception would allow me to circumnavigate the problem in 'Note 2' rather easily. However once you get to the bottom line, there's still too many negatives in play to even _consider _accepting.

I open my mouth to tell the Captain my decision but it seems he's already read it off my face.

"Not good enough eh?" he says with a knowing smirk. "Thought as much. A smart man knows not to take the first offer." Gelric pauses to take a drag from his cigarette. "Unfortunately it's the best I can give at the moment." he exhales a cloud of smoke. "I'll have to phone Rear Admiral Aquino and see if we can sweeten the pot a little. Get you a deal worth taking."

The Captain moves to my side and pats my shoulder on his way out. "Cheer up Parker. Bit of bad news isn't the end of the world. Eustass will get what's coming to him." His head dips forward a little and whispers the rest faintly in my ear. "..and if you're hoping the higher ups won't recognize two of the rokushiki from little Yuriko's report then you are _sorely mistaken_."

Gelric smirks at the subtle tensing in my posture and claps me on the back once more. "Well I best get moving. I've lingered too long already. Mori, meeting 1730, don't be late, and Mr. Parker..you have a great rest of your day."

Master Chief stands for his CO as he leaves and when the door clicks shut it's just the two us standing silently in the office.

"Jack..." My friend starts warily. "You okay?"

"Not particularly." I growled beneath my breath.

The marine reaches for a drawer by his leg. "...you want a drink?"

"Just tell me who the next target is."

Mori sighs deeply. "Take your pick." he pinches a handwritten sticky note from his desk and holds it out. "Two small-timers seen in the last 12 hours. Both less than 5 million. The first was near Cherrytown, the other by Butterpond."

I snatch the sticky note and head for the door. "Excuse me. I need to go hit something."

"Jack," he calls after me. "I really am sorry I didn't let you know."

* * *

**Nine Days Later, Draynett Town, Briss Kingdom**

"Whoa. Easy there." I laughed as some children darted past my legs. All around me food stalls and festival stands clamored as the celebration continued. A father of two at my left purchases a pair of red pinwheels for his daughters whilst a woman on my right holds up a 'one' with her finger towards a man serving what looked to be some kind of yakitori. "Anyway as I was saying," I continued into the Den-Den-Mushi. "His ship's in the bay but best I can tell there isn't a soul on board. Not even a sentry. I'm assuming they're mixing among the townsfolk but I haven't been here long enough to say for certain."

Mori grunted through the snail. "Alright. Just keep a watchful eye out, Taigam's known for being a schemer. He earned every bit of that 22 million on his head. Remember, even if you spot him it's probably best to just observe until they sail out again."

I chuckle as my eyes sweep across new titles in the crowd. "What? Don't want me to cause a ruckus in the middle of a town?"

"Yes actually." Mori said with little humor. "Briss is one of the oldest Kingdoms in South Blue and with that age comes influence. As I've heard it told, King Leighton has the ear of many high up marines on this ocean. Three years ago, a 'Lieutenant Forscythe' from branch 441 set up an ambush for some small-time pirates who had made port to attend one of the festival sites."

"Should I assume based on the fact you're telling me this story that the operation went to hell?" The street I was strolling down came to an end and opened up into a large hexagonal plaza with five other branching pathways. At its center stood a sizable stone statue of a vaguely familiar galleon with a circular reptilian figurehead.

"Not at all. It was nearly a complete success." Mori continued. "All pirates killed or captured. Two casualties on our side. One civilian took a stray bullet in the arm."

I circled around the large sculpture, admiring the detail._ 'Heeey...Isn't this the __ship__ that nearly crushed __Luffy and Co.__ when it fell __off __an Island Cloud?' _"So if everything went as planned why do you know the story?"

"Because Forscythe's career was destroyed because of it." Mori answered. "King Leighton was so livid that anyone would dare start hostilities during the celebrations that he-"

"Okay I think I got it." I interrupted, bending down to read the statue's bronze plaque. "Don't try and capture anyone until the parties over or else I'll piss off King Snowflake. Message received."

_This statue left in memorium of the St. Briss, who with 198 souls onboard, including Prince Charles Coombes, eldest son of King Alistair II, embarked on a quest in 1314 to catalog all the currents of the world. May they have peace wherever it is they rest._

I stood back up and continued with my walk. "Guess that explains why there wasn't several Marine ships surrounding Taigam's...pretty dumb reason if you ask me but whatever. How long does this fiesta last?"

"Four days. I believe it's currently on number three."

I hummed noncommittally. "Well if that's everything I'm gonna let you go Mori. Call me if you need to."

The creature-phone mimicked Mori's nod. "Same to you Jack. Stay out of trouble. KA-LICK!" The snail's eyes drooped and I repocketed the animal into subspace.

My next two hours was spent idly roaming around the other roads connected to the plaza. I snacked at a few stalls. Read a couple of profiles with [Observe]. Nothing terribly exciting. At some point my aimless meanderings came to a stop and I spent the time taking in a few performances from street artists.

Currently I was watching an elderly gentleman named 'Nin' turn a blank canvas into an artistic masterpiece in the span of roughly six and a half minutes.

'_Damn... I love watching these guys work. It's mesmerizing. One minute it doesn't look like they're painting anything ...and the next it's suddenly a ship sailing among the stars over the sunrise.'_

Nin turns his completed product around for the crowd and is naturally met by a round of applause. "Just 2,000 Beri! 2,000 lets you take it home right today!" he spouts with a geriatric smile. "Any takers? Comes in your choice of painting or.." There's a small puff of obscuring smoke and when it clears the portrait has been replaced by a _gorgeously_ stitched carpet hanging over his arms. "...in rug!"

The assembly 'oohh's' and 'aahh's' at the transformation while I do a double-take and activate [Observe]. _'Huh, __that's cool__. The Rug-Rug Fruit. Nice to see someone using their power for honest living rather than immediately taking to the seas.'_

"HEY!" A belligerent voice roars, turning many of our heads his way. "The hell do you think you're doing kids!"

"Crap! Scatter!" A quintet of bedraggled dirt-stained children in threadbare rags sprint down the street as quick as their small legs can carry them. The four smaller ones, who I'd estimate at ages five to eight have arms full of stolen carnival food whilst the eldest one, whom I'd place at ten, has a jingling bag of coins in his hand.

"Thieves! Thieves! Someone catch them!" the pot-bellied stall owner bellows as he struggles to give chase to the gang of ragamuffins.

Many folks are giggling lightly at the scene. Obviously viewing it as the -mostly harmless- antics of children. One of the younger ones blitz's past my group and I can't really bring myself to stop her. Stealing is wrong, but I'm not going to take food from a clearly homeless six-year old.

The ten year old with the stolen cash...ehhh.. I have slightly less compunctions about.

My hand snakes out to snag the back of his collar as he tries to run past and the sudden jerk to his momentum causes the coin purse to go spilling form his grip.

**Tarou, Child Miscreant, Lv.3**

"Wha- Hey! Let me go ya shitty old man!" He cries out, limbs flailing as I lift him off the ground. "Let! Me! Go!"

I reach down for the small brown sack, much to the objection of my prisoner, and toss it to the huffing portly civilian who is only just _now_ catching up to us. _'Cardio's important folks. Try to get a little everyday.'_

The vendor accepts the bag with thanks and then glares disdainfully at Tarou, who simply huffs with crossed arms and turns his head away in response. I silently signal to the man I'll handle it which earns me a curt nod, followed by him curving his lip up and waddling away.

I turn to the street urchin -who is adamantly not meeting my eye- and my first thought is that this kid _needs a bath_. And my second thought is he _desperately _needs new clothes. His shoes are ripped, his pants barely deserve the title, and his tattered shirt is actually just the top half of an extra-large size blouse someone else clearly threw away. In fact the only item I'd say doesn't need replacement is his bandanna. It's bright red and adorned with a hand drawn doodle that now that I think about it, was also present on the rest of his little rascal buddi-

**Ding! **

**Translation available. View it now? **

**[ACCEPT/DECLINE]**

'_...?'_ The text box stops my train of thought flat and my head subtly tilts to one side. _'A translation? Of what?'_

I mentally pressed down on the [ACCEPT] button and with my selection came a new text box replacing the previous one.

Now, I wasn't sure what to expect. I'm still a bit fuzzy as to what exactly the [Game] is even talking about. Though if there was anything I_ was _expecting, it'd probably be that the [Game] was going to give me more than just a single word.

_**We**_

'_..well that just explains everything doesn't it?' _I thought rather nonplussed.

"Hey. Geezer. You gonna put me down or what?" The boy speaks, still refusing to look anywhere at me.

I gently lower him to the ground, though while still maintaining a firm grasp of his collar, as I continued to ponder over the screen. No matter what way I diced it...I'm just not understanding what this means. I'm about two seconds away from closing the screen and designating this minor oddity to the mental backburner...when the right neuron fires.

Dot 'A' finally connects to Dot 'B' and my eyes grow saucer wide. My posture turns stone rigid and I nearly scream an expletive in the middle of the street as the realization slams into my skull.

'W' and 'E' are two of the seven letters of the ancient language I can read. The doodle on Tarous's headband isn't a child's sketching. It's a_ glyph _from the lost language. Which means _t__his__ kid _has seen the ancient text_ somewhere_ _on this island_.

My head snaps in the boys direction, a screaming question at the edge of my lips...only to see I am now holding an empty shirt.

"Bleh!" Tarou taunts at me from down the road, his tongue sticking out and one finger pulling down his eyelid. "Can't catch me now sucker!"

He turns to run and all thoughts of not making a scene are momentarily forgotten. _'[SORU]!'_ I vanish from my spot in the street, making the young couple next to me yelp in surprise. I reappear in front of the fleeing child, grab his arm as his expression turns shocked, and then [Soru] the both of us into the nearest alley.

"Where did you get that?" I demanded, gesturing to his forehead.

I didn't intend for my voice to come out that harsh, it was purely a subconcious decision. Regardless of my intention though, the result is a child too paralyzed by fear to answer. His eyes are at their widest and his frame is lightly shaking.

I release his arm and force myself a few steps back. _'__Calm down Jack. __He's just a kid. A kid you just scared the piss out of.' _I kneel down to his level and try to appear apologetic. "Sorry about that." I spoke much more gently. "I just wanna know where you got it."

The ten year old gulps as he slowly calms down . "I..I..I ma..I made it." he manages to stammer.

"Not the bandanna." I softly corrected, even scooting back a little more to give him space. "The symbol on it."

Tarou regains himself and his eyes begin to normalize. "I..um...I drew it." He says between breaths. "It's..it's a mark for me and friends."

"But where did you see it?" I pressed lightly.

The boy seems to remember the events of a minute ago and a wellspring of adolescent defiance surges to the forefront. "I'm not telling you nuthin'." He asserts angrily and crosses his arms. "You ruined my score earlier! That bag was full of of 50 Beri coins, maybe even some 100's! Plus my friends are probably super worried now! And and and you still have shirt!" he finished with a fit.

I briefly looked at the tattered cloth still in my grip before chucking it back to him. As he slips it over his head I open up my wallet, thumb past the 1,000 and 5,000 Beri notes and pinch a pair of 10,000's. Slowly, I lay the bills down in front of him and repeat my question. "Where did you see it?"

Tarou's eyes are glinting with barely contained hunger at the offering and I get the impression that he's never actually held that much money before._ 'That's sad. 20,000 isn't even that much.'_ The urchin swallows a much different gulp to his earlier one. "N-not enough." He bluffs.

An amused smirk plays on my lips. "Oh? And how much would be enough?"

I struggle not to snicker as he attempts to school his face into a tough guy act. "I'll..I'll show you where I saw it for thirty thous-...hmm...fifty thous...ah! For one million Beri!" He shouts aloud with a finger in my face, obviously quite proud that he's come up with such an impossibly high number.

"Done."

The street urchin's jaw drops. "Wha-Seriously! Seriously old man? You'll give me a million Beri if I show you!"

Two fingers slip back into my wallet and I slap a thick wad of bills into his hand._ '__It hardly matters. Over 98% of my __ready __cash is in the [Inventory].' _"Here's a down payment. Lead the way."

Tarou stares disbelieving at the cash, practically drooling at the small lump of wealth. "Oh wow...this! This way! This way! We have to go through the woods!" He shouts before scrambling out of the alleyway in a full sprint.

For a moment I consider snatching him up again and whistling for Kiwi. Or perhaps flying to the edge of town with [Geppo]. It'd certainly be quicker. _'Though if the Taigam pirates __are in fact __slinking __about I should probably minimize any activity that m__ay alert them__ that Jack..ugh..'Sparrow'..is around.'_

The journey out of Draynett town was not a long one. With Tarou moving at a full sprint and myself lightly jogging behind him we reached the edge of the settlement in just a short half hour. This only represented the first leg though as the young scamp didn't slow in the slightest as he dived into the brush.

From there it became an expedition of hopping over logs, pushing past thickets of uncut wilderness, and turning sharply at landmarks that only someone intimately familiar with the area could recognize. At some point a low rumbling began to sound in the distance and it grew more prominent with each passing minute.

With Tarou leading the way the two of us burst into a clearing where a wide waterfall dumped hundreds of gallons a minute into a slow moving river below._ 'Y'know I think I recall Korka mentioning this country had waterfalls..'_"We're getting closer! Come on!" The boy called as he climbed onto a moss covered stone at the rivers edge. From there it was a short leap to a fallen tree that he sprinted across as a makeshift bridge. "This is only the first one! We need to get to the fourth!"

The second waterfall we passed was a true behemoth. It didn't rumble. It _roared_ as white foamy mist crashed into the jagged rocks of the lake below it. The third acted as a kind've hybrid between the its predecessors. The river it fed into was perhaps too slow for a kayaking adventure but definitely too dangerous for a casual swim. When we arrived at the fourth though, it hardly deserved to even be called a 'waterfall'. It was nothing more than a few thin streams gently trickling off a cliff into a crystal clear basin below. The whole thing was probably only the size of an Olympic pool. Hardly an impressive size for a natural body of water.

The child still desperately in need of scrub kicked off his shoes and tossed his ratty shirt in a pile on top of them. "There's a hole that leads into the cliff that you can swim through. It's super cool! You'll see!" he espouts, throwing his socks aside and then jumping into the crystalline water.

I similarly shed my shoes and jacket before diving in after him. I follow his path as he swims up a narrow passage between two rocks making up the hillside. 15 seconds later I emerge into a dimly lit cavern with only a few rays of sun bleeding through the cracks and,

"...holy shit."

**Alert! You've encountered a Poneglyph! +5 LUK!**

**LUK (43) → (48)**

The massive deep blue monument stands perfectly centered in the room, it's hefty palm-sized glyph's facing exactly towards the reflecting pool Tarou and I are floating in. It's almost as though this room was made just to hold it. _'And that very possibly could be the case.'_

"See! See! Isn't it awesome?" Tarou gibbers. "See that first symbol there?" his hand lifts up to point at the Poneglyph's corner. "That's where I got it."

I slowly rise out of the water and am surprised to see that there's actually a crude set of steps smoothed into the rocks to allow one to simply walk out. Wet plopping sounds echo around me as I approach the multi-ton slab and simply gaze at it. "Magnificent…" My eyes focus in on the first three lines of the edifice and as expected,

**Ding! **

**Partial translation available. View it now? **

**[ACCEPT/DECLINE]**

'_Yes..'_

_**We **__x__**e**__xx__**e **__**th**__x__x__ x__x __x __x__**e**__xxxx __**t**__x __**th**__xx__**e **__**wh**__x __xxxxx__**w**__. __**The **__xx__**tt**__x__**e **__xx __xxx__, __xxxx __xxx__**w**__x __xx __xxxxxxx'x __xxxxxxx__**e**__, __xx __**wh**__x__**t **__xxxxxx__**y **__**t**__xxx__**e**__x __**the **__xxxxxx__**e **__xx __**the w**__xx __x__**w**__x__**y **__xxxx __xxx __xx__**e**__x__**t **__x__**e**__x__**e**__xxx__**t**__xx__. __xx__**th**__xxx__**h **__xxx__**e**__xxxxxx__**y **__x__**t **__**w**__xx __x __xxxx__**h**__xxx __x__**e**__x__**e**__x__**t **__xxx __xxx __**e**__x__**e**__xx__**e**__x__, __**t**__xx__**t**__xxxxx__**y **__x__**t **__**w**__xx __**we **__**wh**__x __**we**__x__**e the **__xxx__**e**__xx__. __**The**__ x__**h**__xx__**e**__xxx __xxx __xxxxxxxx __**t**__xx__**t**__xxx __xx __**the **__xxxxxxx__**e **__xx__**w **__**the**__xx __xxx__**y **__xxx__**te**__x__, __xx__**t the**__xx __xxxx __xxxx__**e**__xxxxx__. __xxx__**e**__xxxx __**w**__xx __xx__**w **__xxx__**t**__. __xxx __**w**__x__**th **__x__**t **__xxx__**e **__**the **__x__**e**__xxxxxxx xx __xxx __**e**__xx__._

My eyes swept over the paragraph and...while on the one hand that's about as much literacy as I was expecting, on the other though...I'm actually rather confused. _'The he__ck__? I'm only trying to read the first three rows...is..is each rune multiple words?' _I refocus on just the first symbol of the 132 marking the stone and realize that yes, Tauro's drawing was only half of the thing. _'Holy hell, that's...that's insane! Wh__at kind of madman__ designs a language this way? __That's lunacy__!"_

"Heehee!" Tarou laughs behind me with a giant grin. "Told ya it was the coolest. This place is like my super-secret hideout. My other hideouts are pretty good but this one is the best. No one ever bothers to keep chasing me once I go past the first waterfall." The ten year old struts up to my side and opens his palm. "Now pay up mister! Deals a deal! Heehee!" The boy's face shifts as another thought strikes him. "Ah! And you also have to promise not to tell any rotten adults about this place! They'll just ruin it."

I barely even look at him as I grab everything left in my wallet and hand it over. It's a few 100,000 more than our agreement but I simply don't care. What he's given me here is _literally_ invaluable. It has no associated price tag.

Tarou snickers in delight as he starts counting the bills and I tune him out as my hand glides over the stone. _'Remarkable. __It's__ smooth __to the touch__...and yet they're supposedly indestructible. How on earth did the Kozuki's __carve__ these?' _"I wonder if [Observe] can tell me more.."

**Briss Kingdom Poneglyph**

**Poneglyph's are mysterious steles scattered throughout the world with details of the lost history inscribed upon their faces. Poneglyph's are completely indestructible and so absurdly heavy that one would need the strength of a giant to even hope of nudging it. It is unknown as to how the Poneglyph's creators distributed them across the globe as well as how they etched upon the undamageable stones in the first place. By decree of The Five Elder Stars and the World Government, studying, seeking, or interacting with Poneglyph's in any way is illegal and high treason punishable by immediate execution.**

**Note: It is widely believed that the only person alive who can read Poneglyph's in their entirety is the 'Devil Child' Nico Robin. However, this claim remains uncorroborated and may not be accurate.**

'_Hmm, nothing I didn't already know. I expected as much.'_

"Hey mister!" I turn to Tarou and see his small pockets are nearly stuffed to bursting with one, five, and ten thousand Beri notes. "I'm gonna head back to my friends now. Thanks for the Beri!"

The child with no idea of what he discovered disappeared back underneath the clear waters of the pool, leaving me alone with the ancient monument. So naturally, I calmly pulled a chair from the [Inventory], flipped open a notebook, and began a sketching of my own. I knew getting caught with this would be a death sentence and I didn't care. I committed to this path when I opened my first 'mystery box'.

Transcribing the glyphs was slow work. Or rather I_ made_ it slow. My normal level of handwriting would best be described as 'untidy scrawl' and that simply wouldn't do here_._ A higher care was required. My fingers moved cautiously, _meticulously. _Every curve. Every errant squiggle or oddly placed dot. They all matter. Forget one branching line and the entire sentence could change.

I'm not sure how long I sat in that cave, scribbling on that paper. Hours most likely. Each of the squared symbols on the 11x12 stele were unique. All 132 of them. _Yes_, there were a few a bit more similar to each other than others but not a one was_ exactly_ the same.

'_I can't even imagine trying to learn to read this the no__n-hax__ way. __Back on earth__ I could barely conjugate verbs right in Spanish.'_

Eventually though, after what I'm sure was well after the sun set, my work was complete and I stared at the notebook with a smile wide enough to break my face.

'_Today is a good day..I think I'll go and celebrate by breaking Taigam's rudder.'_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: Since The Straw Hats are now active as a crew in the background of this story I'm going to mention that their adventures are going to have a lot more 'travel time' built in between islands than popular fan sites like 'Library of Ohara' attest. Luffy going from his starting village to the** **end of the Skipiea arc in_ less_ than 60 days?And then The Straw Hats being scattered by Kuma just a _month_ after that? I don't buy it for a minute.**

**Hope you enjoy. Lots of vignettes today.**

* * *

**Somewhere Over South Blue**

I smoothed out the folds of the aged tan paper in somewhat futility. Even with the two of us coasting along at a speed that one could generously call 'sedate', the wind was still whipping fast enough to threaten ripping the map right from my hands.

"Hmm. What do you think Kiwi?" I asked, mulling my thoughts aloud.. "Do you think they kept riding the Uzisal current or broke off and sailed towards Arghula?"

My companion tilts his neck slightly and a sizable black pupil fixates back at me. "Wee? Wee Wee. Kee-Wee Wee-Kee Kee."

I nodded with a hum. "I suppose that _is_ true. Breaking off and doing a fly by of Arghula to check it out wouldn't delay us_ too_ much."

"Kee. Kee-Wee Wee!" The sparrow chirped excitedly.

The wind momentarily abates and one freed up hand slinks down into Kiwi's feathers to scratch at his back. An unconscious habit I've developed over these past few weeks. "You know you've gotten a lot more talkative since our bond reached Lv.14."

I can feel his eyes turn away back to the front. "Kee-Wee. Wee. Wee. Kee-Wee. Kee?"

My head turns up and I mentally stroke my chin at the question. "You know I'm not really sure. The [Game]'s description didn't really tell me much. We'll have to just find out later."

"Kee Kee?" he trilled.

"It caps at 20. Much lower than most other things in the [Game]."

Kiwi turned his head leftwards and scrutinized the giant tree to the west. "Kee-Wee Kee Kee?"

Turning the same way, I briefly considered the towering structure, and then dismissed the idea with a shake of my head. "Doubtful. Depala's been active as a pirate for a few years now. He would know to stay away from Torino. The Masuk- err Makere- umm whatever their name is, the _birds _that live there are hyper-territorial. Combine that with their stupid-large size and you get an island any decent navigator knows to steer away from."

"Wee Wee Kee?"

I shook my head in the negative. "No, no one told me. I read their entry in a zoology book. Plus it's the island where Chopper got blasted by Bartholomew Kuma in the original story."

If his biology were capable of it, I'm sure Kiwi would've rolled his eyes at me. It's a vague -though distinctly exasperated- impression I get from him whenever I make any mention of the 'One Piece' series. I don't mind that my friend thinks I've got a few screws loose. It's just nice to have someone I can talk out loud to about it.

The wind starts to pick up again and I fold the map up along its creases. "Enough of that though. Let's start heading for Arghula, the weather's on our side so maybe if we're lucky we can find some time to-"

A golden _glittering_ pop-up interrupts me.

_**Special Event: Torino, Trove of Trinkets and Treasures**_

**Click here to participate.**

**Time Remaining: 1 Hour, 30 minutes.**

There's a short delay in reaction as I blink owlishly at the screen. _'Or...we can see what this is about.'_

"Kee-Wee?"

"One sec buddy.." I mutter as I click down on 'here'. "Reading something.."

_**Special Event: Torino, Trove of Trinkets and Treasures**_

**One of many islands wearing the moniker of 'Isle of Treasure', Torino Kingdom is a well known but immensely unpopular island in South Blue. A 'Kingdom' only in name, Torino is ruled by a giant species of avian known as Masukeredomo Goayu Birds who are known for exactly three things. Their size, their aggression, and their proclivity to steal things that are shiny. From large bronze-trimmed chests down to simple silver bangles. Many sailors have tried their luck over the years attempting to pilfer the gems hidden beneath the straw of these mighty creatures nests. Most of them die. A few escape. Only two have succeeded. Are you willing to test your chances of being number three?**

**Event: Snatch as many of the birds treasures as you can!**

**Reward: +1 LUK for every 10 treasures snatched.**

**Bonus 1: Snatch 150 for 5,000 Exp.**

**Bonus 2: Snatch 400 for 10,000 Exp.**

**Note: Regardless of how many items a chest/lockbox may contain it all still only counts as 1.**

**Time Remaining: 1 Hour, 29 minutes.**

Well then...hmm...I'd have to say my first thought about this 'special event' is that it seems a decent chunk more challenging than its predecessor. More dangerous too. A strangely odd notion considering that first one had me wading into thigh-deep water to fight a school of pissed off sharks. My second thought however convinces me to ignore those considerations with is it's logical well reasoned argument of _'What are you gonna do? __**Not **__farm the LUK? What are you a little bitch? Get your ass in there.'_

And really how is one supposed to argue with that?

"Alright! New plan Kiwi!" I announce, tugging sharply at his bridle. "We're taking a detour! Next stop, that giant ass tree!"

The Super Sparrow adjusts course with only a minimal protest and soon enough the silhouettes of massive birds become distinguishable from the towering structure they're perched upon. Kiwi continues to accelerate as I prod him up to his max speed and the pre-battle jitters soon have me lightly tingling in excitement.

'_This isn't going to royally screw over Chopper in some unexpected way right? Ehh..should be fine. Not really my problem anyway.'_

Our approach doesn't go unnoticed for long and soon enough one of the circling patrols in the sky lets loose a threatening scree that sends every other bird onto high alert. Several of the roosting animals spread their herculean wingspans wide and begin the laborious process of pushing themselves into flight. Even from this distance I can feel dozens of eyes focusing in on me and I've got exactly one thought as to how I feel about it.

'_Bring it on.'_

[Geppo] dismounts me from Kiwi's back the moment we're close enough and just like he's trained to do Kiwi immediately breaks off and retreats. The first attack comes a scant few seconds later. With me now at a speed it could comfortably intercept, one of the patrols flexes his talons out and plunges into a breakneck dive.

**Masukeredomo Goayu Bird, Lv. 49**

Were I still a novice level [Geppo] user the creature _may_ have been successful in its attempt. With the most versatile of the rokushiki at its max level though it's going to find catching me a lot more of a dubious prospect than it expected Especially since-.

The talons try to close in around me and the Roc squawks in surprise as I quite literally vanish from her would-be grip.

-since I've figured out how to add a touch of [Soru]'s speed with it and can now blatantly rip off Rob Lucci's very own 'Kamisori' technique.

A hazy image of my person zigzags through the sky as more and more of the titanic fliers swarm down at me. The beating of so many massive wings adds a bit of turbulence to my flight path but overall it's still a relatively simple task zipping around the airborne goliaths. The fact that one crunch of their beak could turn my legs into paste or one rake of their nails might literally _eviscerate _me is irrelevant. They're just too slow -and too frazzled- to take an accurate shot.

Straw crackles under my boot as I come to a stop on the first nest and already I can see the first bit of todays haul. A glint of red hiding beneath all the flaxen brown. A furious screech sounds overhead and the nearest Goayu bird is diving with his beak forward and murder in his eyes. A hasty cartwheel backwards accomplishes three things. It gets me out of the way, it launches a medium-sized [Rankyaku] at the bird, and it allows me to snatch the ruby-encrusted pendent as I flip.

**You have found one treasure! Running total: 001**

The blue crescent breaks across the red beak like the ocean over a stone and I hurriedly backpetal a few extra feet as the animal readies its next strike. _'Oh ho! He didn't even feel that! This is gonna be fun!'_

**Masukeredomo Goayu Bird, Lv. 50**

The nest rumbles and shakes as a second bird lands at the edge behind me. It lowers its neck down and looses some bizarre amalgam of a hiss and a chirp in a manner many would find disconcerting.

**Masukeredomo Goayu Bird, Lv. 47**

The threat only registers with me on a tertiary level though. I'm much more focused on the_ dozens_ of small glittering objects the shaking of the nest revealed to me. Who would've thought there were so many riches hidden beneath such a small veneer of stick and straw?

"Alright boys.." I toss the pendent into the [Inventory] and watch as the creatures eyes turn from murderous.. into confused.. and then into _apoplectic_ when they conclude their treasure is now unrecoverable. "Lets play a game."

* * *

"Kiwi! Pickmeup!Pickmeup!Pickmeup!" The hybrid 'Kamisori' technique carries me farther and farther from the island as the 'Alpha' Goayu bird literally barrels through a pair of adolescents to snap at me. "Pickmeup!"

The brown blur finally intercepts me and a nervous laugh comes from my chest as I find myself sinking into the feathers of my companion's back. "Such a good bird.."

**Your bond with 'Kiwi' has increased!**

**Bond Lv. (14/20) → (15/20)**

My clothes were _soaked_. Drenched so thoroughly in sweat that I wonder if I should just toss 'em. It's gonna take more than just one or two washes to get that smell to even_ start _to come out. Behind us some of the Goayu's who were giving chase have decided to break off and seemingly give up the chase.

Not the 'Alpha' though.

He and a quartet of his most obstinate friends are still pushing themselves half to death trying to catch up. I'd say I'm impressed by the tenacity but that's not really true. Surely they realize it's hopeless now? Their species just isn't built for speed in the same way that Kiwi is. Already they're starting to fade into the backdrop alongside their giant tree.

Technically speaking I still have six minutes left on the clock but it was well past time to call it a day and get out of there. Part way through I thought it a good idea to cut down the number of birds harassing me by actually trying to fight them and_ good fucking god _was that a bad idea. Because of that _brilliant _plan I now have a new 'least favorite' feeling in the world.

Originally it was the relatively mundane experience of my foot being run over by a tire back in my previous life. That was then replaced by the sensation of getting shot for the first time way back when on the night I first met Mori. Then _that_ got set aside after my botched attempt at revenge on the Kid Pirates included a portion where I was _set on fire_.

Now though? Now it's the sensation of my [Tekkai] _shattering_ like a plane of glass as an 'Alpha' Goayu bird jackhammers me into a tree.

At one point I tried distracting some of my aggressors by tossing a few of the trinkets back out as a diversion and..wouldn't you know it? For_ some reason _that only made them angrier! I'm sure I could speculate all day over what intricacy of giant bird culture allows for _that _to make any sense at all.. but I think it'd rather just move past it. Focus on things that are more important.

Such as my brand new 23 points in LUK for example.

Also the 5,000 Exp pushing me two-thirds of the way to Lv. 64 but mostly the LUK.

From (48) → (71) it's almost a 50% increase in my...good fortune? Destiny points maybe? Okay, cards on the table, I still don't really know what LUK does or how it operates. I'm hoping that when I eventually hit the [Perk] at 100 that things will become a lot more clear. _'Though remembering what happened with WIS I have to accept that clarity is not always guaranteed.'_

I turn my head back towards Torino and see that three of the five still chasing have officially thrown in the towel. The last two are still pushing on but they're just shadows in the distance at this point.

"We'll keep going until they give up buddy." I tell Kiwi as I tenderly pat his side. "After that why don't we find a spot to rest for the night hmm? We can worry about going after Depala in the morning."

* * *

The next three weeks saw a continuation of what I have come to term 'business as usual'. Sure, I took a personal day here or there to get some shopping done. Even made time to go visit Guilford in the hospital he was admitted to.

For the most part though.. I hunted. Not just pirates either. Mountain bandits, countryside raiders, there was even the odd mercenary on the list of names I was putting together. All of them problems that I had every intention of removing from the board at some point.

The first group, the largest of them, were the names Mori sent my way.

* * *

The earth splintered and cracked where the mans armored gauntlet met the dirt. His teeth gnashed in frustration as a low growl rumbled in his chest. "Just one hit brat!" The muscles of his barrel chest rippled as he stood back up to his full height. "One hit and you'll be done!"

"Maybe." I lightly taunted from the side, my posture relaxed and casual. "Maybe not. It's not like you'll ever land one to find out."

'**Maudlin' Mose Meinard, Bandit King of Gliora, Lv. 34**

A beast-like roar fueled by indignation ripped it's way free from the fighter as he charged forward once again. A rather comedic sight considering he's got the 'Johnny Bravo' thing going on. That is to say, the main feature of his physique is the classic combo of 'ballooned upper torso' paired with a 'clearly skipped leg day' lower half. _'You know I wonder if there's a term for that body type? It's certainly prolific enough __in media to warrant one. __Just in this world alone I can think of __Jozu, Jesus Burgess, Douglas Bullet, about a half dozen others.. it really should have a proper name.'_

The wild haymaker comes swinging and just like the last few times [Kami-e] slips me around it. Not that the [Skill] is even necessary here. Between [Bullet Time] and my DEX I could easily just dodge the normal way, but you have to grind things where you can.

My body straightens out and a [Tekkai] hardened fist slams into the floating ribs of his left side. In the briefest moment before momentum kicks in I can feel his body contorting around the blow. Folding like a cheap suit under the concussive force. Time catches up and Meinard is sent careening into the dirt, rolling and tumbling like he was juts flicked by a giants finger.

**147 Damage! (1,089/1,660)**

'_Oof. Nearly cracked 150. He's gonna be feeling that in the morning. And that's without [Adrenalin Rush] too.'_

Meinard eventually slides to a stop and with painstaking slowness pushes himself back up. The back of his hand wipes away the coughed up dribble of blood by his mouth and his breathing is already turning slightly labored. "You're gonna.." he pauses for a pair of heavy breaths. "You're gonna pay for that one."

"Mm hmm." I nod along, patiently waiting for him to get back off his knees. "Hey, you mind if I ask you a question?"

Now back to his full height, the brawler spits a bloody glob to the side in apathy. _'Imma take that as a yes!' _"Why is your moniker 'Maudlin'? Doesn't quite seem to fit does it?"

Meinard's face twisted into fury, hinting at some greater backstory that [Observe] left out of it's description. Flames of seething rage burned behind his eyes and his bull rush that followed was that of a berserk wild man.

"You see the only things that I came up with to explain it are," I duck away from his grapple. "One, that that word doesn't mean what I think it means, which I rather doubt," I weave past the right hook. "Or two, someone at Marine HQ likes alliteration just a _little_ too much."

A pop-up alerts me that Meinard's status has changed to [INCENSED!] and he's receiving a relatively minor boost to his DEX in addition to a ever-so-slightly more substantial one to STR.

I hop backward and reapply the minor shielding of [Tekkai Kenpo]. "Though based on your reaction I'm gonna go ahead and guess there's a third possibility." I catch his gauntlet in the flat of my palm and immediately twist to use the mans momentum against him. His footing momentarily falters and it's the perfect opportunity for my other arm to swing up and rattle his jaw with a brutal uppercut.

**153 Damage! (936/1,660)**

**Skill Lv Up! Unarmed Combat (Tekkai Kenpo) Lv (14/50) → (15/50)**

**-A mixture of instinctive fighting knowledge using your bare hands with the Rokushiki technique: [Tekkai].**

**Note: At current [Skill] level the strength of your [Tekkai] while in motion is reduced to 30% effectiveness.**

**Note 2: At current [Skill] level your DEX will be reduced by 70% while attempting to move with [Tekkai] sustained.**

'_Oh yeah. Now that's the stuff.'_

* * *

The second group, by a wide margin the smallest, were names I found by accident.

* * *

The cutthroat hurriedly backpedaled as Kugizume battered against his oversized butchers blade, yellow sparks flying at every collision. "I yield! I yield! I'll be your servant, your slave! I yield!"

And yet my Meito did not stop. It continued to bash and pummel the grotesque man's frantic -and rapidly weakening- defense. His arms were shaking from the abuse of blocking, his eyes were wide and terror-stricken, and his pleas for mercy ever more pitiful.

But he will not have clemency. Not when he represents what I have been searching for in my purge of South Blue. _Proof_ that I _am_ making a difference here.

I almost didn't recognize him. Though I can remember his appearance from canon he admittedly looked quite different then. His hair isn't in a ponytail, its a black mop falling over his misshapen forehead. His skin isn't quite the deathly pallor that I recall and the mummy-like bandages only cover his chest and upper arms as opposed to 95% of his body.

Still though, it's definitely him. His title gives away the game.

'**Gashed' Albion, Fledgling Pirate, Lv. 21**

He's a beginner right now. A _neophtye _in every sense of the word except for his small talent for swordplay. He doesn't even have a proper crew yet. Only a single pair of underlings who were flanking him when he entered the market I just happened to be shopping at.

In a different world he would not be stopped here today. He would slowly _carve _and _butcher_ his way to infamy. Marines and innocents alike would fall before him as he gained strength bit by bloody bit until his bounty reached a staggering 92,000,000 Beri. Just shy of 'Supernova' status.

In a different world this piece of human-shaped refuse would make it all the way to Sabaody Archipelago. He would ally himself with future problems such as 'Lip Service' Doughty and 'Wet haired' Caribou. But while those two would find their pirate careers severely curtailed by the events of the Pacifista's raid and the Straw Hats reunion, Albion would sneak away in the chaos.

In _this _world though, I am nipping _that shit_ in the bud.

The butchers blade finally buckles under the assault, fracturing into jagged shards. The greenhorn marauder with only a 950,000 price on his head collapses to the ground and then turns to scamper away like the devil himself was chasing him.

For a scant few seconds I let him run. At the six meter mark though my grip tightens over the arming sword and my second hand joins in lifting it over my left shoulder. _'__You've practiced the movements.'_ My knees spread apart. _'You can see the scene in your head.'_ The muscles in my arms pulse. _'Your [Skill] level is higher now.'_ My waist begins to swivel. _'So just buckle up and do the damn technique!'_

The Meito swipes out in a violent batting motion. A thrust is pushed through my wrist at the exact frame in time that the blade is aligned with Albion's back followed by a push off with my other hand.

The wind splits with a foul shriek as a flying slash flares into existence like a beam of light and barrels down on the fleeing future-problem. Albion wails in pain as the attack finds home and spreads into a crescent gash across his back. The wanted man goes down in an instant as his eyes white out.

**+515 Exp!**

**Skill Level Up! Bladed Weapon Mastery Lv. (17/150) → (18/150)**

**-Your ability to expertly wield swords, knives, spears, or any other sharpened tools.**

I replace Kugizume into its straps at my back. _'Well it's not quite as impressive as Captain T-Bone's technique.. but it's definitely a start.'_

* * *

And then there was the third group. Names I was seeking on my own time. No Mori required.

* * *

Montauban's breathing was heavy and labored as he darted through the jungle. A vicious gash had rendered his left arm just shy of useless and the sounds of gunfire and men screaming still pounded in his ears despite their distance.

'_Get away! Get away! Have to get aw-'_ His boot snags on an upended tree root sending the pirate captain tumbling into the mulchy undergrowth. Mud splashes from his fall, staining his already ruined clothes. He forces his fingers into the damp clammy soil and forces himself back up. _'Don't stop! Don't stop!'_

A shortness of breath plagues his chest. The muscles in his legs start to scream as he forces them to push onward. He's so focused on the internal burning in his body that he doesn't notice when the otherscreaming finally stops. One last gunshot rings out and all turns silent except for him and the jungle.

The sunlight from the canopy flickers as a shadow zooms by overhead. "Kee-Wee! Kee-Wee!" The harbinger screeches, it's shrill call crying out like a death knell.

Montauban shifts course, diverting to the west where the jungle eventually turns to swampland. He should be safer there! He won't be found there! The shadow flashes across the sky a second time and with it comes new instructions for its master. "Kee Kee Wee!"

The trees and brush begin to rustle as the reaper draws closer. In a panic Montauban draws his flintlock and tries to train in on where exactly the enemy will appear. His hand is shaking, his lip quivering, his face is a sopping frightful mess.

A blue scythe of energy erupts from the undergrowth!

Montauban cries out in shock as he falls backwards onto his haunches, narrowly dodging the sickle shaped wave. Trees begin to tumble both behind and in front of him. Their near-simultaneous crashes with the ground shake the land with an awful tremor and the pirate captain is too terrified to even stand back up.

A figure emerges from the tree line of the newly created clearing. "Montauban 'The Plague'...we meet at last. Would you like to know why I've hunted you down Montauban?"

"S-Stay away! Y-You stay away from me!" His flintlock flashes twice, the last of his ammo, but even at this close of a range the hunter merely bends out of the way, as though his last hope was a trivial distraction.

"You know when I first learned your moniker, first saw your bounty all those months ago...the idea of fighting you would've made me soil my trousers. Surely someone named _'The Plague'_ would possess a Devil Fruit deserving of that name. I wanted no part of mixing it up with a Logia or perhaps some toxic Paramecia variant."

The hunter continues to approach and kneels down slowly into Montauban's face. He knows he's whimpering, he knows he's crying, and the last sliver of willpower he has left is spent not pissing himself. "But you don't have any powers do you?" the hunter asks.

"No...the only one in your 199-man crew who even has a Fruit -excuse me, correction- the only one who **had **a Fruit was your quartermaster and believe me… he was nowhere _near_ creative enough to use the Wool-Wool Fruit effectively."

A blubbering voice somehow manages to crawl up his throat. "Please...money...treasure..whatever you want..."

The hunter ignores him. "You see I hunted you down because it turns out the reason you're called 'The Plague', the reason you have a 41,000,000 price on your head despite how _weak_ you are personally, is because you don't _raid _villages...you _exterminate _them. There is more civilian blood on your hands than any other pirate in South Blue."

"Seven times the Marines have almost captured you and seven times you have escaped through...sheer...dumb...luck...266 points of LUK to be exact. It's the highest of your stats by far. I'd be impressed if I wasn't so disgusted with what you've done with it."

The odd sentence replaces a piece of his fear with confusion. Enough to let him speak. "Wha- Luck? What are you talking abo-MMMM! MMM!" He starts to scream as the revolver is jammed into his mouth.

"Shhhhh. Hush now." The hunter whispers softly. "No more. Your luck is **done**."

His eyes widen even further in terror. Tears are streaming down his face and a yellow puddle starts leaking from his trousers. "MMM! MMMM!"

"Goodbye. Montauban 'The Plague'."

* * *

**Frose, Sorbet Kingdom, South Blue**

I hummed to myself as I combed over the city map. _'Let's see here..Marine Base..Marine Base..where's the Marine Base..' _Market street? Pass. Nobility district? Double pass. _'Man this place is big. Maybe I should've tried for a town rather than a capital city.' _Then again I'm rather doubtful a smaller town would actually be _able_ to pay for Montauban's bounty. Especially without me calling ahead. At over 40 mil he was one of the five most wanted men in all of South Blue. Not everyone's gonna have that kind of cash on – Ah! There it is! My finger tapped twice over the dot on the map._'Marine Base, Branch 4-0-1.' _

'_It's a bit of a walk but..eh. No big deal. I wanted to see if there was any good place to stop for lunch along the way regardless.'_

My journey down the pavement begins and though I'm excited at clearing the [Quest] for capturing a 40 mil bounty I just can't seem to get a smile onto my face. I imagined today would be quite simple. Finally get a location on one of the highest priority names on my list? Check. Bulldoze through his crew with minimal difficulty? Check. Take the body to a city capable of paying for it? Check.

So far everything I envisioned for today is going splendidly. So what is the problem you ask?

There has been an _unforeseen _development. And unlike the last two or three of those I've had, this one is definitely _not_ of the good kind. Something happened while I was tearing through Montauban's crew like they were paper mache. An event that has a not insignificant amount of implications.

I reached Lv. 65. Pretty good right? That's the level of strength one can expect from Marine captains. It's the level Eustass was at when I encountered him. What could be wrong with reaching that threshold?

Well I'll tell you. I got the pop-up while only about half-way through Montauban's 199-man crew and from that _instant_ on, all of the grunts, lackeys, mooks, and flunkies below Lv. 15 just _stopped_ awarding me Exp. The [Game] has evidently determined that they are so far below me now that they should be rendered mathematically _incapable_ of advancing me farther.

In addition, since apparently the [Game] felt like hitting me with the 'double whammy', enemies still high enough to grant me something have had their Exp _sharply _reduced. A Lv. 16 that I would've wagered being worth somewhere in the '380-400' range instead only gave me 30. _Fuckin' 30._

I don't know if this is some type of reverse scaling that's been built into the leveling system all along or if it's a case of the 'higher power' that dropped me here just deciding to screw with me a bit. Either way, the message it paints is abundantly clear._ 'If you stay in South Blue, you will stagnate.'_

Maybe that's true. Maybe the only way to keep growing once all my current [Quest]'s are complete is to head for the Grand Line. Just rushing off there is _suicidal_ though. I'm going to need to ponder over my options very carefu-

"Well ho-ly shit." A surprised voice from behind derails my thoughts. "Wasn't expectin' to find you today." I spin around to face the speaker and my eyes boggle at the sight of someone who is.._extremely.._out of place. "Y'know this works out real well. My partner and I have been just dyin' to talk to ya."

I know I'm staring but I just can't help it. From his wide-brimmed hat down to his leather vest and western-style boots, it all comes together with a question in my mind.

'_...is that a fucking cowboy in my pirate setting?'_

The sight is such a departure from what I'm used to that there's a slight delay in me reading his title.

**Rowan, Fastest Gun in the South, Lv. 59**

A twitch of tension runs through my posture at the level. An imperceptible flicker to most and yet somehow the man catches it immediately. In a flash he's got one hand hovering over one of his six-shooters -a model I idly recognize as identical to my own- and the other raised in a placating gesture.

"Whoa now, easy there pardner. Not looking fer trouble right now. At the moment we're just chattin'."

The tightness in the air eases off just a smidge and Rowan's hand slowly moves away from the revolver. "Mind if I sit down?" he asks as his fingers slip into his pocket.

"Sure.." I hesitantly reply before lightly gesturing to our surrounding."Not a lot of seats here on the sidewalk though."

My intention was to try and move this..whatever it was.. into somewhere a bit more private. Perhaps a cafe or even a booth inside the bar just across the street. Rowan however seems to either miss the social cue entirely or elects to deliberately ignore it. "That's alright." he responds as he pulls a toy-sized carving of a chair from his vest. "I always carry my own." The westerner lets the item fall from his hand and before a _single second_ has fully elapsed its mass has already expanded into a full-sized piece of furniture.

'_A size-manipulation Fruit..' _ I realize with only a slight widening of my eyes. _'[Observe]'_

**Rowan, Fastest Gun in the South, Lv. 59**

**A native of Banaro Island, Rowan spent all of his childhood years -and most of his adult ones- living in the chaotic sea that is the Grand Line. After eating his Devil Fruit in his early 20's, Rowan joined a guild of bounty hunters where he met his long time friend and partner Towa. Although their group was moderately successful, one too many close calls made Rowan and Towa decide they were better off seeking their fortunes in more peaceful waters. In the past month he has been seeking out the bounty hunter colloquially known as 'Jack Sparrow' in order to speak with him.**

**[ON EDGE]: Rowan senses how wary you are and it has made him cautious in turn. His reflexes are being increased. DEX +5%.**

**Health: ****2,720/2,720**

**STR: 54**

**VIT: 272**

**DEX: 430 (+5%) = 451.5**

**INT: 73**

**WIS: 48**

**LUK: 22**

"There we go.." Rowan sighs as he settles into the seat, sitting backwards with his arms folded over the backrest. "My partner should be along any second now."

"Who.." But before I can even get the words out a dark blur _plummets_ from the sky. An icy grip clenches at my heart as for one terrifying instant I'm worried that something has happened to Kiwi but that flash of dread evaporates when the human-sized avian that lands next to Rowan has black feathers instead of brown.

Also, the massive orange bill is a rather obvious giveaway that this bird isn't mine.

**Towa, Wayward Monk, Lv. 73**

The tar-colored plumage immediately begins to recede as the Toucan disappears and the Zoan user underneath makes himself known. He's olive-skinned, impressively broad chested and has at least a foot on both his partner and I in height. His wings disappear into bulky, bristling forearms befitting his stature and then surprisingly reappear on his back as a white vestigial pair I mentally associate with Skypieans.

His eyes remain closed and I'm almost ready to admit I'm justifiably nervous about this man when,

"Heso!" he practically shouts with one palm raised flat. A sparkling and _joyous_ smile stretching across his face. "A lovely day for flying is it not?"

'_..and suddenly he's not that formidable looking at all.' _"Um Heso.." I mutter back, mirroring his hand gesture. "And yes, I suppose it is."

Rowan rolls his eyes at the exchange. "Alrigh' everyone's here. Let's get straight to it then." The sitting man speaks. "Name's Rowan, big feller is Towa. We've been huntin' these waters a good eight or nine years now and seein' your success we thought it prudent... to have a frank conversation with the newbie."

And just like that the tension is back. "What kind of conversation?"

The smiling giant takes over. "We respectfully request that you stop overfishing." he speaks gently, his kind demeanor still present. "The combination of your mobility and overzealousness shows signs of posing a threat to market stability. If you are not stopped or at least considerably slowed then your continued action will irrevocably disrupt the status quo from which we all profit."

My eyes narrow. "Excuse me?"

"We're sayin' you're huntin' pirates too quick." Rowan interjects, taking control of the discussion again. "Look," he says as he fixes me with a level stare. "Towa and I have had a good gig going here for a long looong time. All you need is one decent catch, say 11 or 12 mil, and two guys can live like kings for a good seven or eight months. Get someone worth just a little bit more and BAM!" Rowan slaps the back of his chair. "You're done working for the year!"

Towa pulls a leather journal from the knapsack at his hip and flips to a page near the back. "By even our least generous estimates you are responsible for removing over 100 million Beri's in value from our waters. Such an amount could sustain a standard family of four for over a century yet alone a single male and his travel companion. Even if one assumes the individual in question to be a man of exquisite or highly refined tastes it is still such an exorbitant sum that it could last decades so long as he is not deliberately wasteful." Towa snaps the journal shut and smiles widely again. "Do you understand the point the two of us are trying to communicate?"

"You're saying that I have enough money to last me literally a lifetime."

Towa nods approvingly. "Precisely. And might I just say from a professional standpoint how impressed we are at how quickly you managed to accumulate it. Just to clarify, we are not requesting a full hiatus on your part but merely a curtailment. At least until the market returns to its healthier state. Can we trust you will be altering your behavior accordingly?"

I look between the two. Towa is politely waiting for my 'yes' while Rowan is _pretending_ to look like he's already lost interest in the conversation. It's almost definitely the wrong move to refuse them. I should probably just lie and continue on as normal but, "_No._"

For the first time a frown makes its way to Towa's face. "And why ever not?"

"Listen kid," Rowan jumps in again, a tad of aggression bleeding into his tone."You've hunted _enough._ You've earned _enough. _Now as we said you don't have to stop completely, but you do need to downscale._ Significantly. _Already there's been a noticeable dip in new pirate sightings. It's slight at the moment but_ it is_ there. If the scales shift enough then the Marine's are going to get a proper grip on this sea for the first time in who even knows how many years and at that point_ all of us _are going to be out of a job."

"So _what_?" I bite back. "If we're out of a job then that means we did it well! I'm not treating this as a business or to pad my own retirement fund! As long as those fucking animals are still sailing then people can't feel safe! They will keep killing, burning, and raping and until they're gone I will not _curtail_ myself one _iota_ until this ocean is clean!"

Rowan pinches his nose in frustration and groans. "Oh damn it all you're one of _those. _It's like Zhao all over again." The Banaro islander looks at his partner in resignation. "Towa, I don't think he's gonna come around."

"No." Towa nods his head gravely. "It appears not. **How** **unfortunate**."

In a _flash_ Rowan draws his pistol and fans the hammer five times even faster than I could. Great massive _gouges_ are ripped out of the building behind me as the bullets magically explode in size as they leave the barrel and the nearest civilians immediately scatter, all screaming their heads off as they do so.

**Bullet Time Skill Active!**

**-Time is being slowed for you by 18%**

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" I shout as the hasty [Soru] deposits me safely to the side. "We're in the middle of the goddamn capital!"

The cowboy evidently pays my comment no heed. "Woooo wee! Did you see that shit Towa!" he remarks with a sudden flair of excitement. "Kid's learned himself a little marine technique!" Towa calmly pulls a salmon-pink Dial from the innards of his sleeve and slaps it into the westerners waiting palm. Immediately the odd spike-covered shell begins growing through the Paramecia's power until it's the proportions of a full-sized shoulder cannon and the rival hunter grins in my direction. "Hope you don't think that's gonna be enough."

* * *

**One Billion Beri Quest Tracker**

**Quest: Pirates. Criminals. Rapers, plunderers, and scum of every kind. No more. It's time to sanitize the South Blue. Capture or kill wanted men in South Blue who's bounties total at least One Billion Beri. Progress:(249,568,200/1,000,000,000)**

* * *

**Jack Parker, The Gamer, Lv. ****6****5**

**Health: 6,100/6,100**

**Exp: ****410****/****6****,****5****00**

**Money: ****1****39****,****72****1****,****9****80 ****Beri**

**STR: ****3****3****5**

**VIT: 305**

**DEX: ****404**

**INT: ****155**

**WIS: 155**

**LUK: ****71**

**Points to spend: 90**

**Click here to see list of [Skills]**

**-Current number of [Skills]: ****4****4**

**Click here to see list of [Perks]**

**-Current number of [Perks]: 6**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Frose, Sorbet Kingdom, South Blue**

"Move! Move! Get your asses in gear!" Vasili ordered to the royal guardsmen under his command. "Double the perimeter around the palace now!"

The floors rumbled as dozens of previously relaxed men rushed about in plate armor. Those who were off-duty suited up in a panic-stricken haste while two of their fellows planted a pair of barrels in the center of the room. One filled with swords and the other steel lances.

"You two! Take a spyglass and a snail and head for the top of the east tower. Call me the second you get a proper visual!"

Acknowledgments of 'Sir!' and 'Yes commander!' answered each of Vasili's orders but none of them slowed him down as he continued to bark out more.

"And someone find me a damn muster report! I want a list of everyone who was outside the gates when the incident started!"

A slow creaking echoed through the hallway as a hunched decrepit woman pushed open a doorway and peaked her head outside. "Vasili..what's going on?"

"Ah! Your majesty!" Vasili struck one arm across his chest and dutifully half-bowed at the waist. "I apologize for the noise. I thought you still upstairs in bed."

The Queen Dowager just continued to frown. Not an angry scowl or disapproving glower but rather the more pitiable expression of an elderly woman who's mind had long since begun to fade. The kind one would see in nursing homes or in a ward for the frail and infirm. "I saw fire through my window."

"Yes my Queen. There's been some kind of disturbance out in town." Her head guardsman replied. "No doubt the Marine's are already mobilizing and will resolve it shortly. Still, I have chosen to raise us from 'green' to 'yellow'. Purely as a precautionary measure I assure you. There is no need to worry."

Queen Connie nodded her head and closed the door but her worried appearance did not lessen. If anything, it managed to get worse as the loud noises combined with her mental senility just made everything confusing and increasingly scary.

Connie slowly crept back to her bed chambers and peered outside the window once again. Smoke was still rising from where she previously saw flames and a shaking arthritis-filled hand reached for the dark yellow Den-Den-Mushi that lay ever present by her windowsill.

"Barty..? Barty..? Hello..?" she called longingly into the transceiver. "Are you there Barty?"

The snails eyes opened, revealing a pair of blank pupil-less lenses that seemed more like planes of glass than anything else. "Yes mother." An emotionless monotone came from the other end. "I am here."

The aged woman's frown finally upturned into a gentle smile. "Oh Barty there you are.." she spoke with relief. "Are you coming home soon?"

"No mother." The voice spoke, making Connie's expression fall. "Has something happened?"

"I'm frightened Barty. I saw fire out the window and Vasili was screaming.." The Queen Dowager said with a shake in her throat. "Can you come be King again? I don't want to rule anymore.."

"No mother." 'Barty' continued, his voice still just as soft. "The Elder Stars removed me from the throne."

"Oh..that's right." Connie muttered sadly, only now fully remembering. "But you can still come visit right?" A fresh explosion in the distance made her hunched body shake with fraught.

A long pregnant pause came from the Den-Den-Mushi. The type of extended silence that would make one think the person on the other end had left without bothering to hang up the phone. However, just as nearly the half minute mark passed, "Yes mother." The speaker finally answered. "I will be along shortly."

Connie sighed a long breath of happiness. The simple knowledge that her 'Barty' was coming doing so many wonders to alleviate her worries. "Oh thank you Barty." she said with a cheerful sob. "You've always been such a good boy." The Queen clutched at the golden pendent around her neck, its clasp carefully protecting one of the few family photos containing both her son and late husband._ 'My little Bartholomew.' _

* * *

Another geyser of flame roars past me and I inwardly curse as I escape to the rooftops to avoid it. _'Goddamn it all how man__y__ shots does he have left!' _My revolver flashes thrice in Rowan's direction but despite the freaking _artillery_ on his shoulder he's still dexterous enough to dance out of the way. _'I thought Dials had a limited storage capacity! Gonna __have__ to revise my opinion on magic __i__n this __universe__ again if this shit keeps up!'_

A shadow darts at me from overhead and I swing my leg up to meet it. The sole of my boot is stopped flat by the orange shell of the Impact Dial _'Oh crap, that's gonna bite me in the ass later' _and while Towa -now in his hybrid Zoan form- smirks at the maneuver, he's not quick enough for the second blow. My other leg hooks over his neck and, after what looks to normal eyes like a sudden twist, the hunter is hammered through the stone roof of the building.

**178 Damage! (7,147/7,616)**

'_17__8__ are you kidding me?! __I __just kicked him through a __god__damn ceiling! The two punches I landed before he transformed were __way softer and nearly did just as much! __Gods sake,__ what kind of bonuses is __that Fruit giving him__?' _ The man is already brushing himself out of the rubble and I quickly focus in. _'[Observe]'_

**Towa, Wayward Monk, Lv.73**

**While at most times a polite, well-spoken, and seemingly gentle man, Towa is in actuality a person of great anger with a plethora of unresolved emotional issues. Most of which stem from the teasing he received as a child for his mixed heritage. As the offspring of a weak willed mother from the White-White Sea and a Blue Sea father whom he has never met, Towa has been plagued his entire life by the feeling of not belonging. After consuming the Bird-Bird Fruit Model: Toucan, Towa flew away from the order of monks he had joined and took up bounty hunting as a cathartic release for the negative feelings he had spent his whole life trying to suppress.**

**[HYBRID-TOUCAN]: Towa is currently in the hybrid form of his Devil Fruit. He is receiving +40% to both STR and VIT, +95% to DEX and -25% to all damage taken.**

**Health: 7,147/7,616**

**STR: 328 (+40%) = 459.2**

**VIT: 544 (+40%) = 761.6**

**DEX: 179 (+95%) = 349.05**

**INT: 148**

**WIS: 106**

**LUK: 35**

'_40% to VIT? 25% damage reduction? The hell ever happened to birds being fragile? Fuckin' Zoans man. At least with Jorgen the bonuses made some sense. This is just-_'

"No time to be daydreamin' pardner!" Rowan announces as he lobs a pair of objects at me from the street below. Both seashells begin to enlarge mid-flight, magnifying their payloads, and while I immediately begin the leap to the next rooftop over, there simply isn't time.

The Flash Dial turns my entire world into a blinding white void at the same time that the Tone Dial erupts into a cacophonous blaring of close-range explosions.

I crash onto the top of the adjacent building in a tumble of limbs with both ears ringing and a palm slapped tightly over my eyelids. _'Gah! Whatthefuck! Did I just get flash-banged?' _I try to crack open my eyes but everything is spotty and out of focus._ 'Since when is THAT possible in this setting? __And how in the bloody fuck did he get the damn Dials to have a time-delay?'_

Muffled sentences in my thrumming eardrums let me know the Tone Dial has ceased its screeching and I know the follow-up attack is only seconds away. A blotchy figure lifts a second silhouette from the street to the damaged roof and it's time to move!

I manage to rise to my knees before the next gout of flame launches and my right leg juts out for whatever half-assed [Geppo] I can manage from this position. My left side is dragged along the stone tile as I go sliding and my right hand immediately reaches for the second .44 I've yet to unholster.

**Firearms Mastery Lv. (9/10)**

**-Your ability to accurately use pistols, rifles, and portable cannons. Current Accuracy: 83.75%. Accuracy % is equal to [Firearms Mastery Level x5 + ¼ INT].**

**Note: Your vision is grossly impaired right now. -50% penalty to accuracy. (83.75%) → (33.75%)**

Four shots ring out in quick succession and though the blurred figures scatter the moment the gun gets raised, the smaller man still stumbles and drops his shell-cannon when a bullet manages to wing him near the shoulder.

**156 Damage! (2,564/2,720)**

"Gah! Sonova-" Rowan curses as the massive Flame Dial hits the floor with a forceful 'thud'.

There's enough time to get back to my feet but not much else as Towa is already blitzing down upon me again. I try to use my last two shots to deter him, but between his boosted mobility and my vision problems, he swerves around them as the minor inconveniences they are. The Zoan-user slams a closed fist into his opposite palm, no doubt adding one last bit of 'oomph' to the Impact Dial he's palming, and violently thrusts it forward the moment he's in range. I toss my gun away to try and snatch his wrist mid-flight, but I'm still just a bit too disoriented.

The monk's palm presses flat onto my sternum and I brace for-

"Impact!" '_[Tekkai]!'_

A concussive force unlike anything I've ever seen nor felt erupts from the seemingly innocuous little seashell and slams point-blank into my chest. Air explodes outwards in a visible ring from the discharge and both our clothes whip around in the artificial wind as two things become _painfully_ clear. The second of which, I should have _fucking remembered._

Firstly, that shell was already holding _s__omething nasty_ well before this skirmish began. They'd probably already pushed the damn thing near to its breaking point.

And the other?

Impact Dials mostly do _internal _damage. Meaning that while [Tekkai] reduces the damage _somewhat_, it's only major accomplishment is managing to root me in place and not have me blown straight through the next building over.

**-1,470 HP!**

**Skill Lv up! Physical Endurance Lv. (9/30) → (10/30)**

**-Your body's durability to damage from physical sources. Resistance increased from (27%)→ (30%)**

**HP Regen Skill Active!**

**-Current speed: 4.4% max health per minute.**

A single foot stumbles backward as a spittle of blood leaks from the corner of my mouth. Wisps of smoke begin trailing out of the weapons center orifice and Towa is, instead of smirking victoriously, standing there.._ flabbergasted._ Totally unable to process that I am somehow not dead. Let alone still in front of him.

**His mistake**.

My hand_ cr__unches _down over his wrist as [Adrenalin Rush] triggers.

**[Adrenalin Rush] Activated!**

**STR (335 +70%) = 569.5**

The monk physically recoils as he snaps out of the temporary stupor. He tries to jerk his arm back to safety but it's a wasted effort. My boost is _better_ than his.

'_[Game]. G__ive me 50 points in DEX. And 25 to STR for good measure.'_

**Request Acknowledged!**

**Points to spend (90) → (15)**

**STR (360 +70%) = 612**

**DEX (404) → (454)**

"My turn."

**2****09**** Damage! (****6,93****9****/****7,616)**

The pop-up coincides with a balled fist sinking deep into Towa's upper gut, one strong enough to actually lift the heels of his feet off the ground. The hybrids odd beak-mouth wrenches open in a gasp and he is offered no time to catch the breath he just lost. This is only the opening salvo after all.

Rowan sprints forward to assist, reloading his sidearm as he hops the ravine between buildings.

Blow after blow slams into the Zoan's body. He's completely unused to not being the stronger one in close quarters, especially not from someone a whole head shorter. His Devil Fruit granted damage resist offers him a fair bit of protection but he's by no means escaping unscathed.

**190 Damage! (6,746/7,616)**

**1****98**** Damage! (6,****5****4****8****/****7,616)**

**1****92**** Damage! (6,****3****5****6****/7,616)**

**203 Damage! (6,153/7,616)**

**207 Damage! (5,946/7,616)**

**189 Damage! (5,757/7,616)**

**201 Damage! (5,556/7,616)**

Rowan slides into view, a pistol in each hand and aiming from an angle where using Towa as a impromptu shield is impossible. Crack after crack splits the air and I disengage with a [Geppo] to avoid the lethal lead poisoning. Four large sweeping [Rankyaku] are sent down in retaliation, coincidentally leveling the [Skill] up, and Rowan boggles at the sight, clearly not expecting me capable of that.

The first three he avoids through a series of nimble backflips, letting the wind blades slice deep nasty scars into the buildings underneath us. The fourth though is surprisingly _countered_ outright when the westerner pulls an Axe Dial from his back pocket and enlarges it to the size of a buckler shield.

I touch down atop a new structure and allow myself a breather while the pair regroups. While I could charge in for the aggressive play there's actually several advantages for me trying for the long game instead. First and foremost I think they're quickly running out of ways to surprise me. The supersized Dials are pretty nifty but unless they've got a type I've never heard of before_ '__Or god forbid a Reject' _then I should be able to handle anything these two can dish out. All three of us are operating on a bit of a time crunch until the Marines get here but when they do I'm betting it will be _infinitely worse_ for them then for me. They're the ones that need to wrap this up quickly, not I.

Not to mention that while I'm sure it's possible they'll gain a _little _of their health back from this tiny respite, it's_ nothing _compared to the 45-ish I recover every 10 seconds.

"Towa, you alrigh'?" Rowan breaths out as he reloads again. "Fuckin' hell we screwed this one up. Wasn't expectin' fast _and _durable. Kid's got more spunk then some of the Grand Line boys we saw back in the day."

The monk nods in agreement. "Truly. There has to be no more than 10 people on this sea who could suffer a full Impact and then manage to press onward." he murmurs back. "Nevermind that he weathered it with only a single step backwards. It seems we have grossly miscalculated."

Rowan suddenly tenses as a thought strikes him. "You don't think the kid might be Cipher Pol do ya?"

Towa scowls as he rises to his full height. His tar-colored wings flexing widely as he prepares for take off. "No. Marine techniques or not, his actions are far outside their modus operandi. At this moment though conjecture is irrelevant. Based on the distance of the base and typical response times we have perhaps three or four minutes before the authorities descend upon us. At which time we must be well gone lest be branded outlaws ourselves."

"Shiiit...we're really gonna have to lay low to the ground after this one aren't we?" The cowboy mutters with a rueful chuckle. "On your mark then."

Towa launches himself into the air with a tremendous beat of his wings and Rowan hitches a ride with a talon firmly grasping each of his shoulders. "Alrigh' Sparrow!" The westerner calls down from the sky. "You're better than expected, though I ain't ever met a cowpoke who can dodge this one for very long!"

Rowan dips a hand into his breast pocket and a moment later sweeps his arm out in a wide arc. Streaks of silver begin to rain from the sky as two dozen sewing needles swell to the size of lampposts. [Soru] kicks into gear as I swerve out of the way, but already the high DEX Paramecia-user has three more waves swarming down.

The hailstorm of steel follows me as I zip from roof to roof. More than one building gets converted to a pincushion as as the collateral damage builds up and I'm silently thankful that all the civilians fled the second we started. Kugizume flashes out from my back to deflect a needle impeding my path forward and I take a quick glance behind me in the brief second after.

Already the forest of metal pillars now dotting the street is beginning to shrink away. _'Interesting. The more drastically he __alter__s the mass, the quicker it wears off. Not sure how that helps me right now but it's good to know.' _The Meito smashes away another needle from a fresh volley and I burst into the air to try and get off defense.

A flying slash T-bone would be proud of soars through the sky to intercept the duo -though annoyingly- Towa maneuvers around it with little difficulty. Bullets grown to the size of artillery shells succeed in throwing me off course for a bit but soon enough I'm practically on top of the pair.

Towa _collapses _into a sudden 90 degree dive as Rowan chucks a small bag upward with a smirk. "And that's the game pardner." In all the time it took me to blink, every seam on the tan pouch burst apart as the thirty or so miniaturized cannonballs it was carrying returned to normal size._ 'Oh cra-'_

One last round from Rowans pistol triggers a chain-reaction and a fireball capable of wrecking a Marine battleship engulfs the sky. The force of the detonation accelerates the hunters collision with the ground and the two slide roughly to a stop as they make landfall. They're only downed for a moment though as soon Rowan hops up with an excited yelp.

"Woo Wee! Nice teamwork there buddy!" the westerner cheers. "We really got the timing on that shit downrigh' perfect! Now if I do say so I think it be in our best self-interest if we departed this-" He notices his partner intently scanning the acrid sea of smoke left behind and frowns. "Somethin' wrong?"

Towa continues to sweep the sky. "I didn't see him fall."

'Kamisori' plants me behind the duo with my leg already mid-swing. A tad singed and down some HP but sure as fuck ready for more! "Nice try assholes!" The largest [Rankyaku] I've ever personally released slams into the Toucan's back. The crescent of energy sweeps him off his feet and carries his contorted body straight through the wall of a small hotel. Rowan spins around in alarm but the vicious chop to his adams apple is already coming.

**538 Damage! (5,018)/(7,616)**

**251 Damage! (2,313/2,720)**

The westerner staggers backward, struggling for a breath he just can't find. He's allowed a single second of reprieve as I refresh [Adrenalin Rush] and then I begin _dismantling_ him. Brick by metaphorical brick.

**238 Damage! (2,075/2,720)**

**247 Damage! (1,828/2,720)**

**254 Damage! (1,574/2,720)**

**236 Damage! (1,338/2,720)**

**244 Damage! (1,094/2,720) **

Towa soars forward out of the rubble. His eyes set in a hard glare and his beak glinting with an edge of sharpness. "Tou-Cannon!" I kick Rowan aside just as the named attack of unknown power slams into me...and does nothing as the tip of his bill meets an orange shell. "_W-What?!_"

I do my best not to smirk. "You dropped this earlier. Should be more careful with your things mate." The apex of the shell sinks in. "Impact."

With only a single attack stored inside the concussive wave released is nothing at all of the same caliber as the one from earlier. Still, having the Zoan's own strike reversed on him is plenty enough to fling him backwards.

**3****3****2 Damage! (4,****6****8****6****/7,616)**

'_Still __not even at half health__.. This is ridiculous. __Guy's as tough as a Sea King.__ T__ime __to use something he can't get up from.' _

I [Soru] atop the downed monk and rear back both pointer fingers. "Sorry." the apology spills out. "This is probably the most unpleasant technique I have..and I don't know enough about you to say you deserve to go out this way...but just remember you started this shit." I suck in a deep breath and harden myself. "_[Shigan]..Gatling!_"

Not every thrust of this technique results in a puncture wound. They can't since one of the quirks of [Shigan] is you need the angle to be essentially perfect. If your aim is off by more than half a degree all you'll have succeeded in doing is poking someone. _Granted_, you just poked them _really really hard_ and while that might do some damage or leave an ugly bruise, it's not exactly worthy of being called an assassination technique.

But I don't need _every _thrust to puncture. I only need _enough._

Damage notifications continue to pop in and out of existence as my arms continue to flurry. Blue screens overtake half of my vision before the [Game] decides to consolidate them all together and have a single running total hanging in the left-hand periphery. Dozen by dozen. Hundred by hundred. The tally climbs like a scoreboard set to overdrive.

By the time I finally cut off the assault Towa's torso is a bloody perforated **mess**. His eyes are wide and unseeing and a light spasming is rocking his body. His mouth gapes like a fish struggling for air and a great pool of red is mixing with the gravel beneath him.

And that damage counter?

**3,****9****7****8**** Damage! (****70****8****/7,616)**

Perhaps.. if it had been a normal beating he could drop that low in Health and still survive. Just maybe his Zoan durability would let him escape the reaper and be fine after a week in the hospital, bandaged like a cartoon mummy.

Under _these_ wounds though? With at least nine distinct holes in his upper-chest _alone_ spilling more and more of that red he can't afford to spare? He's got no chance. His Health is dropping fourteen points a second and the last fighting spark of life in his eyes is dimming away.

The only way he'd live now is if there's a full surgery team and a dozen blood bags waiting just around the corner to stabilize him. And I'll bet you 100 million to 1 that there _isn't_.

'_Well I'd say that effectively removes him from play.'_ I think somewhat bitterly. '_Don't you think so [Game]?'_

**+2,835 Exp!**

'_Glad you agree.'_

I look down at my blood drenched fingers and stifle the gag. "Ugghh...yuck." I remark with a scrunched nose as I try to wipe them clean with the hem of my shirt. "Hate using the damn finger gun.." That gross feeling of sticky blood on your skin paired with the uncomfortable warmness of it all..just...ugh..not a fan..not a fan at all. '_Gonna have to clean my nails for a damn week after this...'_

Turning back to Rowan I see the man forcing himself up to a knee. One hand death-gripping his gun and the other gently cradling his side. A **baleful** glare is burning in his eyes promising all kinds of foul retribution and I can tell he simply doesn't have any words strong enough to convey how much he wants me dead. His revolver swings up, I'm already moving to the right with [Soru]-

And suddenly.

Without forewarning.

Without pomp or ceremony or any kind of grand entrance.

There is simply a third person standing with us.

My speed technique dies as my legs lock up. Time itself seems to** freeze** and Rowans brow furrows as he's suddenly covered in a shadow. The Grand Liner tilts his head back at the individual looming just a foot and a half behind him and drops his gun to the floor.

He is...a mountainous figure. Well over 20 feet high, the top of my head doesn't even reach the mans waistline. His sharp jawline and impassive glass-like eyes make his expression unreadable and if I didn't know better I'd say he wasn't even looking at us.

**PX-0 (Bartholomew Kuma), Royal Shichibukai, Lv. 147**

Do you know the feeling of when three seconds feels as though it were hours? That sensation of your whole world slowing down right before the car crash? Right before the knife plunges down? Those special few seconds.. right before _catastrophe._

"Are you the ones responsible for this disturbance?" The words are spoken blankly. With no emotion or judgment in their tone. The question is akin to a machine simply posing an inquiry. Neither Rowan and I respond or even dare move. What is there to say? What _can _one say?

'_Ob-Observe..' _The [Skill] word stammers in my head but there's no effect. The [Game] knows I didn't really mean it. That I'm too_ afraid _to actually cast it. Seeing a level so utterly dwarfing my own sends me flashing back to the night I met Berwynne. Specifically how my [Observe] was detected and how the New Worlder immediately turned aggressive at the alien sensation.

The tiny piece of my mind not paralyzed by fear tries to insist that Kuma was never actually seen being Haki proficient in the story -possibly due to being more machine than man- but it's more likely due to the fact all of his major appearances were before the three types of willpower hax were truly established in the setting. The same reason we never saw them employed by Ace, Lucci, or any number of people in the marineford war.

Besides, it's freaking_ Kuma. _How could he _not _have at least the first two?

The warlord apparently comes to his own decision and makes the tiniest -almost imperceptible- incline of his head towards the kneeling man in front of him. "If you were to travel...where would you like to go?"

Some last bastion of courage must of swelled inside the cowboy because he chose the most_ moronic_ option possible as an answer._ Threatening_ the 'Tyrant'. The Axe Dial reappears in Rowans grip and begins to grow well past the size he used last time. "Th-this ain't your business warlord. Me and the kid are settlin' a score righ' now. I'm gonna have to kindly ask that you _move along_."

Kuma slips off his glove and begins idly flipping through the purple 'Bible' eternally in his grip. An out of place object that has spawned almost as many fan theories as the man carrying it.

From the outlandish, claiming 'Biburu' and 'Viviru' sound similar in Japanese and therefore it must be a book of Vivre Card paper that he uses as a compass of sorts. To the much more believable, that Kuma only carries it because Oda must've based the character upon Bartholomew 'Black Bart' Roberts, a pirate known for swearing upon the Bible to uphold his pirate code.

Rowan jerks suddenly to trigger the Axe Dial, a shell who's payload is probably so large at this point that it could scar a mountain...and then it's over.

The power of the Paw-Paw Fruit is not a flashy one. There's no build up. No ceremony or bothering to announce the name of his move.

Just a slight popping sound. Followed by a wisp of disturbed dust in his targets place.

And Rowan is simply _gone_.

Kuma's head straightens and he begins a slow lumbering walk towards me. "If you were to travel.." The dreaded words come again. "Where would you like to go?"

I don't remember a ton of the smaller details about Kuma. Probably because I never learned them in the first place. But I do recall that he generally honors the requests of those he forcibly 'relocates'.

However. There's a tiny something in his voice that tells me today is_ different_. It's just a trace but it's there. A clipping in his tone. _He's annoyed_. Irritated that he had to come deal with this.

In other words..if that paw touches me there is a **strong possibility** that I will end up somewhere _nightmarishly__ unpleasant_. Some hell-on-earth island where lightning rains down eternally or has wildlife as fearsome as Ruskaina in the Calm Belt.

"No.." I whisper out. "No no.. this wasn't my fault." I begin to backpedal. "They attacked me! I..I would never start a fight in the middle of a street!"

The warlord makes no acknowledgment of my words. He simply continues to advance. Each of his steps ringing out with that unique sound they possessed in the show. An odd mechanical clapping that reverberates in my skull.

My legs are shaking, _screaming_ at me to activate [Soru] and just make a break for it...an all or nothing sprint back to where Kiwi's resting outside the city...but my mind won't let me. One **cannot** outrun Bartholomew Kuma. People used to incorrectly speculate that his Devil Fruit let him _actually _teleport. While technically untrue, when one's talking about short distances, such as being on the same island, there's _practically_ _speaking _no difference. Unless there's someone out there with an actual warping Fruit, this man is the most mobile being on the _planet_.

He opens the book to begin flipping through the pages and the last vestiges of strength in my knees buckle into nothing.

"Please!" I throw myself into a bow, even placing my head on the flat of the ground. "If you send me away I can't fix it! Give me a chance to fix it!" The lumbering continues. "I can pay for the buildings!" The footsteps draw closer. "I'm just starting to make a difference on this sea!" The ground groans under his weight. "I still have so much to do here!" Sunlight disappears as his shadow takes its place. "Let me fix it!"

He's standing above me now. Only a single step more and his massive shoe would be crushing down on my head. I dare not look up at his face. There's no point. Even if I did it would only be the same unreadable visage.

A light wind blows as the seconds tick pass. One man standing. One praying. Neither moving.

"You will pay for the buildings."

It's not a question. Its a demand, a term in a contract of which there is no alternative than accepting. And I jump on it like a starving man would his last meal. "Yes!"

There's a soft rustling of a glove being slipped back on. "You will reimburse the citizenry."

"Yes!" _'I'll overpay them! Give them twice what the damage caused!'_

A stampede of boots rumbles faintly in the background. The Marines are just moments from flooding into the street. "You will not return to this country."

"Yes!" '_A__fter __this I'd be insane to want to!__'_

There's a brief pause. "And you will apologize to my mother."

"Yes!" '_Wait.. __what__?' _I finally raise my head, the obvious question on my lips- but he's already gone. 'Poofed' himself to somewhere..not here. Nothing but a swirl of twirling dust in his wake.

**You've survived an encounter with a Royal Shichibukai! + 3 LUK!**

**LUK (71) → (74)**

The blue window hardly registers to me as a swarm of bodies in blue & white spill into the deserted plaza from the southeast. A second group twice the size rounds the corner from the southwest and a gruff narrow-faced man marches forward as defensive lines get formed.

"This is Warrant Officer DuGalle of the 4-0-1!" the man just about snarls into his loudspeaker snail. "Hands over your head **now**! You will comply quickly and _unconditionally!_"

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

I...don't understand how I got to this point. Even as I replay through the events of today in my head.. it doesn't make sense.

It started simple enough to follow. DuGalle was a typical hardass, as any person justifiably might be in the situation he stumbled upon. By some ungodly bout of luck I managed to avoid being arrested. A miraculous feat that may have been aided by the first words out of my mouth being 'I surrender and I want to pay for everything.' Even with his best game-face on I could tell that for the Warrant Officer that had been a new one for him.

After being 'escorted' -though not 'arrested'- to the Marine Base in the southern part of the city I explained the situation to a man named Lt. Commander Horner who was _shockingly_ understanding about it. To a degree that is frankly still baffling to me. I mean..I wouldn't have been that sympathetic in his position.

Did..did he know there's movement in the upper chain to try and recruit me? That seems unlikely. [Observe] certainly didn't pick up anything like that and.. I mean.. how much info would the leadership of different branches really share with each other? Has there been a memo circulated about me that I don't know about? That..you know what..this train of thought leads to nowhere but paranoia. Best to jump off now.

At the mention of Kuma is when things got...odd. As a fan of the One Piece series before coming to this world I had_ known _that Kuma was once a King._ '__Though I sure as shit didn't know it was of __**this **__Kingdom' _And I had _assumed_ that his moniker of 'The Tyrant' was rather indicative of what kind of ruler he had been and was probably related to why he was removed. Apparently though.. I couldn't have been more incorrect about that. The ex-monarch is still _astoundingly_ popular here. Though stranger still, when I felt brave enough to ask my own questions in turn about that subject, all I got was dismissive waves and dodgy answers.

There's definitely some sort of larger story going on here.

We were just about to really dig into the meat of how much repairs would be gouging my fortune when some royal guard from the palace named 'Vasili' showed up at the base sweaty and clearly out of his own comfort zone. Evidently the Queen had been briefly visited by her son and was now being 'insistent' that...and I'm quoting her here.. 'Barty's little friend' joined her for supper.

And so that about catches us up to my current whereabouts.

Sitting to the left of a Queen/dementia patient who's telling a story about the time a four-your old Bartholomew Kuma scratched up his knee while play-fighting with some sticks.

As I said earlier. I don't really understand how today ended up like this.

"Ehehehehe." The Queen squeaked out her dry laugh. "He was such a rambunctious little boy." While Connie pats me softly over the arm in that way all old women seem to do, I scan around the room trying to get a feel of the waitstaff. While a number of their expressions seem a tad strained, there isn't really anything to suggest that this is unusual behavior for the dowager.

"Something the matter dear?" Connie asks, her expression turning slightly down.

I turn back to the woman and put on my best smile. "No ma'am." I reassured gently. "I just wanted to apologize again for the mess in the city."

Connie squeezes my arm -though I barely feel it- and offers a watery grin. "Don't worry about it dearie. Barty told me it was just some friends getting a bit rowdy. Nothing to fret over."

One of the main doors is just about bashed open, giving the nearest guard a jolt, and a butler approaches the table briskly, wringing his hands together nervously.

"My deepest apologies for interrupting your majesty." he spits out quickly, his words traced with concern. "But I must inform you. There's been a..discovery.. in the kitchens. One of the cooks found it in the pantry while preparing dessert."

Without waiting for a reply the butler shakes his hand in a 'come quickly' motion towards a second servant waiting in the wings who then enters with a stringy mesh bag full of what I believe are guava's. A green-skinned fruit with a tasty pinkish center. What's immediately striking though is the newcomer is holding said bag as far away from his person as possible. Almost as though he's afraid the thing will curse him if it gets too close.

As he approaches the table, nearly tripping over his own feet in his hurry, it becomes obvious why he's acting the way he is. Sitting right in the middle of the net, three rows down and second from the left, one guava is _much different_ from the rest.

I almost don't need to [Observe] the thing. Though I do anyway just to be sure. What followed was a long-winded paragraph of things I already knew. Cursed item, three kinds, can't swim, main form of magic in the One Piece universe yada yada yada. Nothing new here. I skimmed through it all until I reached the final five words right at the end. Proving what was obvious to suspect.

**Bird-Bird Fruit Model: Toucan.**

'_That is a remarkable amount of coincidence. Almost astronomical. Of all the places for it to spawn in the world..'_

Connie peered at the Fruit with an appraising expression. Evidently knowing exactly what it was despite her withered faculties. "Oh my." she remarks. "It's been such a long time since I've seen one of these.."

There's a stretched moment of silence as the staff are waiting for the Queens judgment on what to do with the cursed item when, "Let Barty's friend take it."

I begin choking on my water mid-drink while the butler seems to rear back and physically balk at the request. "Your majesty! These..items..can be worth fortunes! We can't just give it aw-"

Connie isn't listening though. She's focused on me coughing from water going down the wrong pipe and has somehow misinterpreted the cause of my distress. "Ohh..do you already have one dear?"

I roughly swallow and cough once to clear my chest. "Uh- no. No. I just don't think-"

"Oh good!" The lady rejoices as she clasps her hands together. "It's so rare to see one of Barty's friends. I'm glad I can give you something for visiting." The superstitious cook, well ready to be rid of the accursed thing, shoves the whole bag of guava's in my lap and scurries off with a shudder.

**Alert! You've encountered a Devil Fruit! +2 LUK!**

**LUK (74) → (76)**

I look at the retreating chef with a bit of disbelief._ 'Wow. I knew Devil Fruits were rare enough in the Blue's that some don't even think they exist..but I didn't think there'd be people who thought they could literally be cursed by them.' _I turn my attention to the mesh bag and gently set it aside in the empty chair next to me._ 'Well..I suppose..__ there's nothing wrong with __just __hanging on to it.. I'm sure __I'll find a use for it __someday__.' _

With the interruption now over, Connie immediately starts the next story. This one being when Kuma was eight and wanted to build his own fort in the middle of the palace entry hall. Then came the tale of him being five and hiding behind a curtain while her husband held court. Before she can truly get started on the time he snuck out when he was nine I decide it's time to politely interrupt.

"I'm so sorry ma'am but.. I really should be going now. I still need to go.." I pause as I choose my words carefully. "..pay for the mess my friends and I made."

"Ohh, so soon?" Connie's pleasant mood quickly turns downcast. "Before you go can I ask something of you dear?"

I incline my head lightly. "Absolutely ma'am. What is it?"

Connie nibbles at her lower lip and then looks up at me with a perfect blend between hope and sorrow. "My Barty's always been such a good boy...he tries to do too much though you know?" The Queen pauses to smile wistfully. "Help look after him for me will you? Make sure he stays out of trouble?"

At her request I received an all too familiar 'Ding!'. I tried to keep my expression unchanged as I read over the new pop-up through my periphery..but I failed as a subtle rigidity cramped up my posture.

I've long since noticed that whenever the [Game] wants to tell me something it has a penchant for being a bit..wordy. Most of the time that's a good thing though. Extra detail is almost universally a positive. I just want to quickly acknowledge the fact that if often offers me a paragraph when a sentence would service just as fine.

In this aspect this newest pop-up was quite distinct from it's predecessors. Distinct in the sense that it was noticeably_ unwordy. _Outside of the [Game] specific language -those things such as 'New Quest Alert!'- I think it was only about 15 words long.

It's also the first [Quest] I've seen where I'm just about 100% sure I was going to end up failing right from the get-go.

Because as it is... I don't see any way _possible _for me to succeed.

**Ding!**

**New Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Save Bartholomew Kuma. Never before has the phrase 'easier said than done' been so appropriate.**

**Reward: 10 instant Level Ups, +200 LUK, and a meeting with the [Admin].**

**[ACCEPT/DECLINE]**

Though with [Reward]'s like that on the table..I've got to at least give it a shot right?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Frose, Sorbet Kingdom, South Blue**

Thirty-nine million, Seven hundred and eighty-one thousand, five hundred and sixty Beri. Ho-ly crap did they try and nickle and dime me to death over the damages. Don't get me wrong. After the fight between Rowan, Towa, and myself that whole city block was _wrecked_. The street, roughly seven stores, and a decently nice hotel were all rendered basically unusable. Plus I had to compensate the citizenry as well. I was never in denial that the bill would be over 10 million. Even 15 or 16 was easy to see.

But _almost __4__0?_ God_d__amn_ they really wanted to get their moneys worth.

It makes it all the more fortuitous that I had one hell of a coupon to put towards the bill. The 41,000,000 Beri corpse of Montauban 'The Plague'.

Granted, dead rather than alive means the payment was cut by 30% so it didn't quite cover _e__verything_, but I wasn't super concerned over my wallet in the first place. Even if I had to pay it all out of pocket I'd still have over 100,000,000 in the hammerspace.

Much more importantly, turning in Montauban triggered my completion of the '40 million bounty' [Quest]. A fresh 20,000 Exp in my pocket sling-shotted me out of Lv.65 and all the way up to half through 68. Just a few thousand shy of that special number right under 70 that always seems to give everyone a giggle.

Luckily for those that enjoy that sort of thing, STR is now sitting at the other number that is near and dear to their hearts. (360) at the end of the battle + 50 for the [Quest] [Reward] + 10 from yet another boost of [Natural Growth] has the stat now at..well you can do the math.

The final bit of [Reward] was the usual choice between bumping up either VIT or DEX. And while adding another 1,000 points to my health is never the wrong decision, this time I simply _had _to go the DEX route. (454) rose to (504) and finally -_finally- _the [Game] presented me with a prompt for a second [Perk] in the category.

Though it didn't quite come about in the way I was expecting.

**Congratulations! You have reached 500 in DEX!**

**You may upgrade an existing [Perk] or select a new one.**

Instead of two options being presented I had a choice between three. First up was the [Perk] that I had ignored last time, [Unnatural Flexibility]. Though it may seem silly to some I _actually_ gave it some serious consideration this time around. Not for the contorting abilities, heavens no, but rather the 35% blunt damage resistance tacked on right at the end. Depending on which of the two ways the [Game] stacks percentages, it's either ridiculously busted when combined with [Physical Endurance] _or _really not that game-changing at all.

Second choice was to upgrade [Bullet Time] to have a new feature titled [The Pause Button]. An ability that if chosen would allow me to experience up to five minutes a day of 'paused time' to think a situation through or formulate a battle plan. I won't deny it's potential usefulness. Especially since I could sparse out those five minutes of enhanced perception in whatever way I chose. Two seconds here, three seconds there. It would completely revolutionize the way I handle close quarters combat.

However as potentially handy as those two options may be, I just don't think they quite shape up compared to the final option. The new route. A [Perk] too powerful to be unlocked with a DEX of only 100. And boy did it have some fuckin' _implications.._

**[Spark of Celerity]**

**Even the strongest cosmic ****power****s can weaken dramatically when stretched across the ****boundaries of the Omn****iverse. The****y become feeble. Withered and ****frail****. But th****is ****does not mean they are not **_**Present. **_**The ****Speed Force ****is weak in the world of One Piece. It is a sliver. ****Less than a**** shriveled fragment of where it exists elsewhere. ****Ye****t even a fragment has power. ****And w****ith this [Perk], you can bridge the gap and be its exclusive wielder.**** Once e****very six hours,**** for ****4****0 seconds you may boost your DEX by ****3****15%.**

I _do not like_ what this means. Got no problems with the [Perk] itself. Having that kind of trump card in my back pocket is bloody fantastic. No issues there. What I don't like is some of that surrounding language. I mean..Omniverse? Fuuuck man. That's not a good sign.

Then again what if I'm actually just worrying over nothing? What if all those bolded words in the blue screen are just.._flavor text_? An empty, hollow justification to give me a cool new power? It can't _actually_ be a shard of the freakin' Speed Force right? That'd be insane. That has no place in this setting.

'_Kind of like [Gamer] powers..'_ my inner doubt whispers back.

No. _No. _Not doing this. Not going down this route. I'm just going to take the power up and not fuckin' think about it. Better for everyone involved that way.

Regardless I think it's time I kept my word to Kuma and got the hell out of this Kingdom. There's one errand I want to hit first thing in the morning, but once that's done, I am _gone_.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The leather couch made its stereotypical 'groaning' sound as I shifted in my seat again. Still searching for that 'ideal' comfortable position as I lingered in the banks lobby. Another minute ticks by and the clock now reads 9:57. And although that makes it nearly an hour since the counting house unlocked its doors and opened up, apparently the appraiser doesn't typically come in until 10:30.

No matter. Gives me plenty of time to peruse today's paper and catch up with the events of the world. King Beer the VI over in the Roshwan Kingdom hosted a great feast for three days to celebrate the birth of his fifth daughter. There's a scandal on page two about the monarch of Tajine, Queen Mororon, allegedly having not one or two but _four_ illicit affairs. Oh, and in the centerpiece article there's a little story about trouble brewing in a desert.

'_Civil war imminent!? 300,000 Alabastan soldiers defect from Royal Army!'_

Hmm. Y'know I had almost forgotten about this from canon. If I'm recalling correctly here this was right before the Straw Hats went to Drum in search of a doctor right? Guess that means I can assume the 'Little Garden' arc just wrapped itself up.

'_Gotta hand it to 'Big News' Morgans though. He sure knows how to make a sensationalist headline.' _I mean come on! 300K soldiers defecting _all_ _at once_? I don't believe that for a second. I'm sure the big bird was just waiting for the stream of runaways to build up until he had a number eye-catching enough for the world.

I flip the page to its backside and continue reading. _'And another thing. Some of the language here is deliberately ambiguous. He's trying to get the reader to think they all joined the Rebel faction without ever actually stating it himself.' _My eyes shift to a printed photo of an Alabastan Royal guardsman holding some kind of polearm with a steel fan-like protrusion at the end. _'M__akes f__or a hotter story__ to print it that way I s__uppose__. 'Don't lie, just imply' and all that. __I'm sure many of those soldiers have __problems__ with the idea of __warring with__ their own countrymen. It wouldn't make sense for ALL of them to just up and join the other side.'_

"Excuse me sir." A petite voice interrupts, moving my attention up to Colleen, the Lv.3 secretary manning the front desk. "It's still a bit early but Mr. Gombei our appraiser is in his office now. If you'd please follow me?" she speaks sweetly with a long sweep of her arm.

I hop up to my feet and toss the newspaper back to the spot I took it from. "By all means."

A short hop and a skip later and I find myself in a much more private room in front of the desk of a portly man in a white shirt and brown suspenders. A crisp blue bow tie sits beneath his neck and a title befitting his job floats invisibly to all but me over his balding head.

"Ahh my apologies for the wait." he rumbles jovially as he pats his forehead with a white cloth. "It's actually quite uncommon for us to get walk-ins, especially so early. Most people usually set up appointments for these things. Aside from something at 3:00 I really don't have much on the schedule today." Gombei sets the rag aside and folds his hands pleasantly in front of him. "So, how can our Bank help you today?"

"Well you see Mr. Gombei not too long ago I came into possession of some items in need of evaluation. Gold and silver and all that you know? They're not much use to me just sitting around in storage-"

"And you've come to see what we can make of them." Gombei pipes in with a head nod. "Absolutely. It's something we deal with quite commonly here. People turning over old family heirlooms and such. What pieces are you looking to sell today?"

"Tell me, are you familiar with Torino Kingdom? Sometimes known as the 'Isle of Treasure'?"

The bankers expression widens. One part shock, one part excitement. "I am." The man pauses to lean in conspiratorially. "Are you saying you've spirited something away from those accursed birds?"

A chuckle echoes in my throat. "I'm saying I've got 236 'somethings' from those big menaces." One hand reaches up towards the empty air, "Please don't be alarmed. I've got a Devil Fruit ability to store things." The arm sinks briefly into the [Inventory] -much to Gombei's amazement- and a moment later retracts with a palm-sized piece of jewelry in its grip. "First up. One gold amulet with a big ol' ruby in the center."

The appraiser accepts the item and quickly adorns a jewelers loupe to his right eye. "Hmm let us see.." Gombei hums as he begins his examination. "Some light scuffing on the gold.." he rotates it around to scan the underside. "..moderate scratching.." he does a quick circle around the amulets edge before focusing on the centerpiece. "..and the ruby is chipped a bit on the side". The man sets the trinket gently down on his desk and shifts the tool away from his eye. "Still, it's in acceptable condition. Will truly be a beautiful piece after a little restoration work." Gombei glances up with a smile. "The Bank would be happy to purchase this off you. What's next?"

"Item number two." My arm momentarily vanishes once more. "A woman's silver bangle. Large enough to flaunt but without being gaudy. Slotted with five..uh..purple gems.. over the bridge of it."

Gombei chuckles warmly. "Those are amethysts sir." he supplies with a buoyant smile.

A tiny shrug hits my shoulders as I hand it over. "If you say so."

* * *

"Numbers 33 and 34. A pair of decorative goblets. Solid gold as best I can tell, though unfortunately not terribly large. Probably could only hold about 10 ounces between them."

"Well they're not really made for drinking anyway." Gombei laughs. "Go ahead and put them on the scale."

* * *

"What are we at? 72 now? Some type of...brass statue thing..not sure who it's of.. though I can tell you those birds certainly liked it."

"Hm?" Gombei rubs his chin. "I can't say I recognize the figure either. Normally this wouldn't be worth enough for the Bank to be interested but since everything today is part of a collection we can certainly add it to the pile."

* * *

"Alright give me a sec, this one's a bit hefty." I slowly draw the medium-sized chest out from the veil of distorted air. "Item 109." A loud 'thump' echoes around the office as I plant it firmly on the desk. "As you can see the metal clasps are solid silver but I doubt that worth actually adds up to much. The real prize," I pause as I creak open the lid. "Lays inside."

* * *

The appraiser scribbles a few more lines on his notepad, flips the page, and then checks a bronze pocketwatch. "Oh...it's gonna be a tight fit. We might end up bleeding into my 3:00 at this rate."

"Guess we'll have to speed up a bit then. Luckily, much of what I have left can be grouped together." Four small lockboxes get extracted from the [Inventory] one after another. "158 through 161. Haven't actually opened these myself yet.." I give the first of them a shake and the rustling of coins can be heard shaking about inside. "..but as you can hear they're obviously not empty."

Brute forcing the locks off is a simple task, though Gombei's expression is still surprised by the casualness of the feat. The first boxes contents are carefully spilled onto the mans desk and he immediately goes about separating them into distinct piles.

While he's busy I make myself useful and start trying to organize items from the second box in much the same manner. Gold coins go here, silver coins over there, and Beri coins..well...obviously go back in my pocket. I'm here to turn treasure into cash after all. Having 50 and 100 Beri coins out is just gonna clutter the workspace.

In the span of just five minutes Gombei is almost already finished with the third chest before I even have time to peak inside the fourth. Yet when I do I have to stop and actually do a double-take.

This last box has a lot less coins in it. There's still a few dozen so there's a jingle if you shuffle it about, but the main thing inside is a quintet of slightly furled papers. Four of which have a blotchy red 'X' marked from corner to corner across their faces.

That wasn't what momentarily threw me for a loop though. No, see, the reason for _that_ was the fact that like people, these slips of weather-beaten paper had _titles_.

**Treasure Map- J****agran's Retreat** **[ ****X**** ]**

**Treasure Map- ****Savjorn's Secret Stash**** [ X ]**

**Treasure Map- ****And Really Bad Eggs** **[ X ]**

**Treasure Map- Gomago's Grotto** **[ ****O**** ]**

**Treasure Map- ****Naysayers Last Regret**** [ X ]**

I lifted the only 'uncompleted' map from the box and peered at it curiously. _'Gomago's Grotto..why does that sound familiar..?' _A spark of recognition flickers in my brain leading my posture to subtly rear back._ 'Wait a second! Isn't this..' _The fingers of my right hand work into a flurry as I quickly scroll through the [Game]'s [Options] and down towards the seldomly used [Archive].

A detailed log of all windows the [Game] has ever shown me pops into a view. A full accounting of everything I've done since washing up on that shore over a year ago. All timestamped down to the minute. _'When was it..when was it..' _I scroll past whole months at a time. _'__No no..it wasn't during my time on __The Marjhan..__it was __before I __even __met__ Korka...Ah Ha!'_ There it is! One of the options I could have selected when opening that mystery box right after Mori and I defeated Jorgen.

**1\. ****Treasure Map- Gomago's Grotto:** **Six years ago the South Blue pirate captain Gabrian Gomago and his crew were defeated and slaughtered to the last man. Two weeks before the decisive battle though, Gomago stashed all of his plunder inside a hidden alcove he had discovered many years prior. This map may be the only surviving clue to help locate the elusive lost riches which rumor claims includes one of the worlds 50 Ryo Wazamono Grade Swords. Selecting this item comes with +5 levels to the [Skill] [Bladed Weapon Mastery].**

I scan over the old paragraph again and then compare it to an [Observe] of the map in front of me. Some of the phrasing is a little different but with the exception of the final blurb about 'Selecting this item..' the two paragraphs may as well be identical. Which means this thing in my hands is _definitely_ the real map. _'__Unless the [Game] can't tell the difference between a well made forgery and the real deal...though I sincerely doubt that.' _

This does raise the question though. If I had selected that option originally would the [Game] have generated a duplicate of this map? Or would it have just 'poofed' the one existing copy into my hands? At the end of the day does the answer actually matter?

'_Regardless I think I'll be hanging on to this. Nothing like a little side-quest to mix things up.'_

"Sir?" Gombei calls, getting my attention again. He's finished sorting all the gold on his end and is now doing some quick math in his notes. "Throwing all this into the lot brings the Bank's current offer up to 46.38 million. What's next?"

"Ah. Sorry sorry. My mind was elsewhere. You'll like these next three pieces. That is assuming you like sapphires as clear as the ocean.."

* * *

**T****wo Days Later, D****rytide**** Medical Center**

Kiwi flaps down slowly in front of the hospital and I slowly slide myself off his back. Moving to his front I begin unhooking the bridle and like a good bird he remains perfectly calm as I stow the riding equipment. "You know the drill buddy. Don't wander too far. I'll call you when we're ready."

"Kee-Wee! Wee-Wee Kee!" he responds with a shake oh his neck.

After departing Sorbet Kingdom -ironically richer than ever before- I decided to take the rest of the week to handle some personal matters. One item of which is to come get Guilford out of the depressed funk he's settled into. I've spoken to the man over the phone a few times since his rescuing and the ex-hunter is only growing increasingly despondent.

He's long since been cleared to leave...yet he has nowhere worth going. Part of the reason he became a bounty hunter in the first place was for some sort of 'honor-revenge' thing against Crowler 'The Weasel', Mira-jane's right hand. I never really asked him the finer details. It didn't seem my business and the one time I saw Waldstein broach the topic Guilford was _quick_ to deflect to another subject.

Everyone enjoys a good vengeance story. Sadly Guilford's is one of the thousands in this world that didn't exactly finish with a happy ending. All that time spent in pursuit... And you know what he earned for his trouble? Got tied to a mast and was tortured until he was a blind emaciated husk. Didn't even get the satisfaction of killing Crowler himself.

Frankly, I'd be a little depressed too.

So! It's time to spring him from this dreary place! Get him back in the sun before the hospital runs out of goodwill and gives him the boot themselves. The common people of 'One Piece' may be generous, but no one's patience is infinite.

Finding his room isn't too hard. Just up the stairs and six doors down according to the nurse at reception. As I stalk up the squeaky clean steps I'm already practicing the spiel in my mind. A friendly little sales pitch I've thrown together to get him to consider relocating to Kivuruk. I think I've just about refined the bit dealing with 'making a new home' when..

The sliding door at the end of the hall _slam__s _open and Guilford's head pops out to peer in my direction. His usual slicked ponytail has been replaced with a ratty mop of unkempt hair and it's obvious he hasn't shaved in days. A pair of dark sunglasses hide his ruined eyes and his brow furrows in puzzlement. "Jack? Is that you?"

"Well hey!" I greet in surprise. "How the heck did ya know I was comi-"

"Why is your aura so much brighter than everyone else's?" he interrupts with a scrunched up expression. "Can't you turn it down a bit?"

...

...

..._I'm sorry what?_

* * *

Ok so... Guilford has Observation Haki. Didn't really see that one coming.

A crash behind me rings throughout the lobby as the 'blind' swordsman trips over a chair and then starts swearing up a storm. The nearest nurse rushes over to assist despite the mans angry protests against help. Even going so far as to lightly shove her away the moment her fingers brush his arm.

I should clarify. Guilford has _basic_ Observation Haki. He's somehow tapped into the ability to see the presence of those around him. Apparently we're all 'colored silhouettes' in an otherwise pitch black world.

"I said I'll do it myself!" he snaps at the poor girl.

Doooesn't seem to be helping him navigate around furniture though. "Guilford, buddy." I call. "Stop being stubborn. You don't need to learn where everything is in here since we're never coming back. Just take the help."

The ex-hunter grumbles something undignified under his breath and I raise an eyebrow in amusement. _'Wow. He's a lot more ornery then he used to be. It's like someone dug out all that haughty snobbishness and replaced it __with a full-time grouch.' _Guilford stumbles again as he _staunchly _refuses to use his support cane and then throws up a hand to freeze the concerned nurse in her tracks. _'I guess it's p__referable__ t__o__ being depressed though.'_

* * *

**The Following Evening, Kivuruk Island**

Barker growls as the side of the rapier taps against his shoulder. "Point to me." Guilford intones with disappointment. "That makes it 14-0. Give up yet?"

"You wish!" My quasi-protégé rolls away and hops back to a fighting stance. "I'm not stopping until you're the one knocked on your ass!"

A tiny speck of the old Guilford reappears in the form of a 'high and mighty' smirk. "Big words from a _little kid_."

With a battle roar the friendly spar continues as I watch from the sidelines, lightly relaxing on a smoothed out rock. "What do you think Kiwi? Does Barker have any chance at all?"

The sparrow continues to crunch down noisily on the crustacean in his mouth. "Wee!"

"Well you never know. Maybe he'll get lucky." I reply back with a lazy shrug. "All he really needs is Guilford to slip on a rock or something."

Kiwi finishes his snack and immediately moves on to the next one at his feet. "Kee Wee-Kee?"

I shake my head in the negative. "Nah. It's better if I sit out for a bit. Guilford needs his confidence built back up and Barker needs to feel like victory's attainable for once. Sparring with me would only be counterproductive for them right now."

As the contest of wills continues in front of me my mind can't help but start to drift. Barker's hit an issue where his growth is stuck in the mid-20's. His personal_ skill_ is still advancing_ -_in fact he's nearly figured out a novice level [Soru]- but his stats themselves have officially become stagnant. I suppose I _could_ offer him the Toucan-Fruit to try and break through that wall...but I really don't want to.

For one, it's probably better if he overcomes this hill himself and two, that cursed guava in my [Inventory] is the single best weapon I have against other Fruit-users. If I ever encounter someone that I _just_ _can't handle_ all I'd need to do is somehow get a scrap of it into their mouths and _boom_. **Instant****ly** lethal._ '__I wonder what it would look like to watch someones body destroy itself? Do they actually 'explode' or is it more of a foaming at the mouth type thing?'_

Guilford gracefully weaves around Barkers wild throws and my thoughts shift to our islands newest resident. _'With him using his aura sight constantly his Haki is bound to grow at a frightening pace. He's already mentioned he'__s starting to __'see' __small things like lizards now. Is insects next? Maybe plants after that? It'd be truly incredible if he could take it that far. On that subject how advanced does Observation Haki have to be to pick up on my [Observe]? Berwynne knew I had done something practically instantly yet Guilford shows no outward reaction at all no matter how many times I cast it on him.'_

Moving back to my feet I take a moment to brush off my pants before leaving the boys to their match. Barker will ensure Guilford makes it to his new home alright. In the meantime I need to get to my own training. I'm thinking perhaps an hour of flying slashes with Kugizume, grinding at least two levels into [Shigan], and after that we'll just play it by ear.

* * *

I stared in disgusted horror at my arm. The ballooned muscles rippling with power as outlines of my veins bulged near the skin. _'__Oh god...oh GOD! That wasn't what I was trying to do at all! Off! Off! How the fuck do I turn this off!' _

Once upon a time I heard someone say that strength wasn't just about raw power. That in truth it was about_ timing._ About how one perfectly timed electrical burst was required to signal all ones muscle fibers to work in concert for an incredible exerting force. And how the more fibers were activated simultaneously, the more strength a person would have. As so many of us already know though, that electrical burst is subconsciously regulated by the mind. Limitations are set in place so as to prevent muscles from literally ripping themselves off the bone and permanently disfiguring their owner.

I've known for a long while now that [Seimei Kikan] could let me get past those mental barriers. Or at least it _should._ However I'll admit to being a bit..overly cautious.. about experimenting with the [Perk] in such a way. Ever since almost cardiac arresting myself I've been content in only exploring minor applications. Very small items such as figuring out how to turn off nail and hair growth and whatnot.

Before laying down for bed though I was suddenly struck by...a sense of 'productivity'. That sudden burst of short term energy that one typically uses to clean a mess, work on a project, fix a problem, or even...run an experiment.

But now. Looking at my right arm, more than twice its normal size and roided to all get-out like it belongs to a fuckin' max-powered All Might..

I realize I have made a wrong turn somewhere.

Unlocking the path to the stereotypical anime 'big muscle form' is cool and all but it doesn't change the simple immutable fact that that _wa__s__n't what I was trying to do! _

'_Ow! Ow! This is uncomfortable. __Why __are the veins__ pulsing like that!__ Change back! Please change back!'_

Like a ball leaking air the arm slowly begins to deflate. The throbbing pulsating mass trapped beneath the skin calms down and the limb gradually returns to normal size. _'Oh thank the lord. God, why is __it __all numb now__? I didn't even use it for anything!'_

I experimentally roll my shoulder as I try to get feeling back into the limb. My fingers clench open and shut as the sensation of pins and needles slowly disperses. _'__Well that was certainly unexpected. __Could it be that the bulking is just a side-effect of 'Hysterical Strength__' __in this universe? Or was I right in thinking I totally screwed it up?'_

"Argh.." One hand runs through my hair in frustration. _'__Cartoon physics are so annoying! __I__t's like I can never be a 100% sure of anything. Can I just go back to being dumb enough not to question every little development? I'm sick of all this second-guessing!'_

A long sigh escaped me as my eyes slowly turned back to my arm. _'Well..I guess we're gonna be practicing__** this**__ all night now. Maybe __if I'm lucky I'll be able__ to do both arms at once b__efore__ sunrise.'_

* * *

**Later That Week**

I peer through the spyglass of my rifle and hum to myself. "Nope. False alarm." I raise my head and stow the gun away. "It's just some merchant ships Kiwi. They're probably sticking together for safety. Let's move on."

"Wee Kee Kee!" The sparrow veers sharply to the left and begins a steady ascent back into the clouds. I snap the riding goggles back over my eyes and go back to scanning the sea for a potential target.

Supposedly there was some new punk worth 5 million sailing around here but I've yet to see any sign of him. Which if I'm honest isn't really a surprise. Mori did admit the report was dated a week ago. No doubt that particular pirate has moved on. As for which direction he went, well your guess is as good as mine.

Though it's not my proudest thought I'm secretly hoping to find a fish much more worth my time. I'd certainly be happy to remove someone worth 5 million from these waters, much as I'd be happy remove _any _scum-of-mankind picaroon from the sea. I'd just be a bit _more_ happy if I got something personally out of it as well.

Typically speaking a 5 million bounty would have a Lv. somewhere in the...low 20's probably. Which -now that Exp has scaled down drastically- translates to_ maybe _a 100 points for the whole crew. In fact, if anyone besides the captain himself is high enough to warrant Exp _at all_ then I would be shocked.

Truth of the matter is I'm probably gonna be stuck at Lv.68 for awhile. I could probably _grind_ my way to the level up over the next month or two..but if I want another jump like the one I got for turning in Montauban then I'm gonna need to complete the last bounty [Quest]. The one for capturing a pirate captain worth at least 50 million Beri. And since Eustass Kid has left..

There's only two men on this sea who fulfill that requirement.

'Oaken Fist' Kowalik and a Garrick Osier Hornigold.

The first of which should be the easier to take down. From what I've heard about him he's got a Wood Paramecia that sounds as though it behaves similarly to Mr.3's Wax-Wax Fruit. With the ability to repair his ship in real time the man has an undefeated record in naval battles. His galleon the _Molderhulk_ has faced off against entire Marine battle groups and come out the other side pretty as a picture.

As for the swashbuckler himself his reputation is.. honestly not that terrible. He doesn't pillage or burn and the body count his crew has racked up over time is surprisingly small. There are pirates who've been active only a tenth as long and have already far exceeded the 'Oaken Fist' in the amount of devastation spread. As best I can tell most of Kowalik's crimes seem to be limited to forcibly collecting 'tithes' from the places he makes port and acting as a big fat 'Fuck you I'm here what are you gonna do about it' for the Marines.

The second man though, Hornigold, he is.. a much trickier problem. If Don Krieg was the 'King of East Blue' then Hornigold is undoubtedly 'Lord of the South'. A crew numbering in the thousands, several ships under his flag, and when I asked Mori about which of the three types of Fruit the man possessed, the marine responded with "we don't know."

For you see Hornigold consumed the Sponge-Sponge Fruit. A special little something that is _annoyingly _hard to classify. And after speaking to Mori about it I understand why. Sponges are technically animals so therefore the Fruit must be some variant of Zoan. Except, as the Master Chief informed me, Hornigold has demonstrated several Paramecia-esque abilites over the years. One particular item of concern being the ability to enhance his own mass just by soaking up a few barrelfuls of potable water.

Then on top of all of that there's the story where, while he was still a young man, Hornigold lost his arm in a fight with Commodore Torsten and within a half-minutes time the limb had _fucking regenerated_. A power that seriously encroaches into the territory of Logia.

Before I'm done with this ocean **both** of them are going to have to go.

A brown speck among the blue catches my eye and I bring the spyglass back out for a closer look. "Well I don't recognize the flag.." A mischievous snicker bleeds into my tone. "..but it's got a skull on it. You know what that means right buddy?"

"Kee-Wee Wee Wee!" My partner chirps as he shifts course all by himself.

"You're absolutely right Kiwi." I agree with a predatory grin. "We _should_ pop in and say hello."

* * *

**Jack Parker, The Gamer, Lv. ****6****8**

**Health: 6,100/6,100**

**Exp: ****3,****4****45****/****6****,****8****00**

**Money: ****2****06****,****512****,****42****0****Beri**

**STR: ****420**

**VIT: 305**

**DEX: ****5****04**

**INT: ****155**

**WIS: 155**

**LUK: ****7****6**

**Points to spend: 105**

**Click here to see list of [Skills]**

**-Current number of [Skills]: ****4****4**

**Click here to see list of [Perks]**

**-Current number of [Perks]: 7**

* * *

**A/N: More of a transition chapter than anything else. See you next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: Hmm. I'm not fully happy with this one. But whatever right? Rereading the same paragraphs over and over isn't going to trigger some profound change.**

* * *

**Marine Headquarters, The Grand Line**

Aokiji yawned as he lay sprawled across the sofa in his office. One hand rose to pull the sleep mask away from his eyes and the Admiral blinked blearily at the light. A thumb and forefinger worked in tandem to rub free the last bits of the nap from his face while a slow breath was sucked in through his nose. "Sorry, I drifted.." A long finger hooked in his ear for a moment before flicking away a loose piece of wax. "..what were we talking about?"

"_Kuzan please!_" Rear Admiral Aquino begged in exasperation from the other side of the Den-Den-Mushi. "We've been colleagues for almost two decades now. Hell we're even both from the same island-chain in South Blue! Just level with me for a second! Do I have a rogue asset in my waters?"

Aokiji's brow rose just a pinch. "A rogue asset? Who?"

"_The_ _bounty hunter!_" The lower flag officer struggled not to scream. "I've got a report on my desk about a rivals corpse he left behind in Sorbet. The wounds littering that body are as close a perfect match they can be for the shigan. No normal gun could leave holes so clean. This makes if _four_ of the rokushiki we're sure he has. _Four!_ I can only do three! On top of that there's a memo attachment here saying five and six are listed as _'__probable'_ which I'm interpreting as a pretty much 100% guarantee that he has them!"

"Hoh?" Aokiji drawled with a scratch to his head. "All six huh? That's kinda scary. You thinking he might be Cipher Pol?"

An indignant sputtering came from the snail. "_That's what I'm asking you! _Someone unknown popping up with one of the 'six powers' would be a curiosity. Two would be worth investigating. Having all six however is _impossible_. So _please sir. _I'll ask again. What am I dealing with here? Is this some type of pilot program from the higher ups to lower crime in the Blue's? Because if that's the case then I can tell you it's _working_."

The Admiral sat up to his waist and planted both shoes onto the tile floor. One hand idly rubbed at the back of his neck as he minorly squinted in thought over the situation. "Officially speaking.." he began. "I'm not supposed to discuss anything that Cipher Pol may or may not be up to. You know how it is."

"Yes sir but-"

"That having been stated," Aokiji continued. "I'll at least run the question up to Sengoku for you. It is his home ocean too after all. If there _is_ such a program it's not wholly unbelievable that South Blue is the place it would premier. I'll call you back in a few days with his answer. Though something tells me it's gonna be the first he's ever heard of it. You mentioned you've been making overtures to recruit this 'Sparrow' fellow right? If he was a marine you could always just order him to tell you where he picked up the skills. It could be quite the story."

"I've been trying sir," the Rear Admiral confirmed with a hefty sigh. "Originally one of my Captains offered him a position of Master Chief. When that was turned down I routed paperwork to go two ranks higher for Ensign. My thought process being that perhaps he wouldn't join unless he was offered a white coat. However that deal was rejected just as quickly. Cheeky bastard even sent an apology note." The sound of shuffling paper briefly overtakes the Den-Den-Mushi. "_...so_ _while I recognize the generosity of this offer please inform the Rear Admiral that I must respectfully decline. I am simply not looking for a position in the Marines at this time, especially not in a role where I would be subordinate to ones less capable than myself. Sincerely, Jack Parker._"

Aokiji's chin rested in his palm as he listened to the excerpt with indifference. With no real feelings one way or another about this situation he was just barely invested in. "...thought you said his name was Sparrow?"

The snail huffed as Aquino tossed the paper aside. "Just another thing on the list to ask him I guess. Kuzan, I hate to continue holding you up, I'm just not sure what my next move is supposed to be. It can't be denied that this kid's doing good work...hell for gunning down Montauban I want to shake his damn hand. But if it turns out that he really isn't Cipher Pol or maybe some retired Vice-Admirals protege or something...if he really is _unaffiliated_...the idea of someone at that level running free in my ocean makes me _uncomfortable_."

Aokiji sighed as he scratched at his frizzy hair again. "I understand your concern." The ice-man stood to his full height and tapped at a crick near his collarbone. "In the meantime I'll authorize you going up to Lieutenant in your offer, see if that changes his tune. Only Giants and Logia's get better deals than that. If he declines again then back off and just stick to observation." the Admiral ordered. "At least until Sengoku can make a decision."

* * *

**Kivuruk Island, Same Time**

Some things in life don't need to be stated.

Items that are such common knowledge that you'd get looked at funny if you uttered them aloud. 'Grass is green', 'the Sun is bright', 'birds can fly'. Well...most of them can, but that's not the point. The _point_ is that if you told someone 'birds can fly' they might just stare at you as if asking "Yes..? And..?"

I bring this up because there _is_ something that needs a bit of renewed emphasis despite the fact that everyone already knows it. Something that shouldn't have to be stated and yet I must say it all the same.

The ocean is **big**_**.**_

I've experienced a lot of personal success just running around and attacking any black flag I happen to come across. Kiwi's incredible mobility provides me a significant advantage in finding potential targets. My friendship with Mori offers me another one. Those reports he passes along have made me more than twice as effective as I would have been on my own. But beyond those two? It's all just _luck_. And I'll admit I've been luckier than most. There may be hundreds of islands in South Blue -a few dozen of which are large enough to be called Kingdoms- but there are _millions _of square miles consisting of nothing but endless ocean in every direction.

'Oaken Fist' Kowalik is always on the move. And thanks to his Devil Fruit outfitting his ship with four large paddle wheels he moves _quickly. _He shows up, gets paid his demanded tribute, and then vanishes within a few hours. Now while I _have_ found specific pirates I was searching for just by flying around that massive expanse of vacant Blue, when it comes to tracking down this seas silver medalist for 'most wanted', I'd like to have something a bit better planned.

To that avail I've asked Mori to dig through a few old papers and put together a certain list for me.

"Scuttlers Cove, one hit." The Master Chief rattled off over the snail phone. "Winterbrook, three hits."

My pencil flowed along the lines of the notebook. "Winter...three.." I repeated back, scribbling the information down on as I spoke it.

"Jongvale, one hit." Mori continued. "Grasmere Town, two hits."

"Grasmere huh?" I muttered lightly under my breath. "I was just there the other day. Guess that would have been too convenient for him to have already been there wouldn't it?"

The den-den-mushi rolls its eyes in Master Chief's place. "Port Uchana in Truira Kingdom, one hit. Girogona, six hits."

I stopped writing to whistle. "Six you say?" I doodled a fat asterisk next to the name. "Gonna make that one high priority then."

"Finally we have Cherrytown with two hits and Port Rochdale with five hits."

"Rochdale...five.." I finish writing and take a moment to look over the page. A record of every location that the 'Oaken Fist' has run his racketeering scheme in. Complete with the number of times he's returned there over his active years.

Normally when a pirate conducts a raid there's a certain chain of events that have to take place before I get the heads up. First, the pirate ship in question needs to be sighted by the islanders about to be attacked. If the island has a Marine branch then they will be notified. If not, a distress call to the branch of a neighboring island is placed. Somewhere along the line while the Marines are organizing a response, it will be the job of some lower person to write up a report of the sighting. Then _another_ person will transmit that report to other Marine branches in the ocean. Following that there's yet another delay before Mori himself actually _sees_ the report at which point he can call me and I can start a multi-hour long flight towards the target.

As you can imagine, this is not always the quickest process. There have been occasions where I've arrived and the pirates have already been gone for quite some time. Usually though Kiwi's speed is enough to catch up to the bastards regardless of how much of a head start they may have. That's just how slow a traditional sailing vessel is compared to my partner.

Against 'Oaken Fist' Kowalik this method _will not _work. Those blasted paddle wheels make the _Molderhulk_ probably the fastest ship of its size in any of the four Blue's. Unless I happened to be close by already, or just _absurdly_ lucky, Kowalik would be long looong gone before I ever get there.

As such, for this hunt to be successful I must cut out as much of the middle men as possible. I need someone on the island being raided to have a phone straight to me. It's a poor plan to give out my snail number everywhere though. Not only would the calls become unending but if I'm too busy elsewhere to respond when a distress call comes in then that person is less likely to phone me again.

So I must pick my targets and play the waiting game. I'll travel to the islands Kowalik has been to the most and procure a volunteer. I'll even provide a free Den-Den-Mushi if they're lacking one. While psychic gastropods may not be the most expensive thing in the average One Piece marketplace, they're not exactly the _cheapest_ either. The common citizen generally doesn't buy one if they can't justify the cost.

"Ha! You know I'm actually rather glad you're doing this Jack. Putting together a little network of your own and all." the Master Chief suddenly speaks up. "Pretty soon I may not be able to help you as much as I have been."

I pause as I'm slipping the folded list into my breast pocket. "Your superiors aren't changing their mind about our partnership are they?" I ask with a mild twinge of worry. "This isn't punishment for me refusing their latest deal is it?"

"No no, nothing of the sort." Mori reassured. "It's just my time ashore is running close to dry. Warrant Officer Curren, myself, and a few others here at the 4-6-8 have all been informed we'll be reporting to _The White Star_ in two weeks. She's a new frigate fresh from the shipyards. Gonna be part of some new campaign the higher ups have put together. I'll still be able to call you if I learn something but..well..." the marine trails off as his point is made.

"...best not to count on it." I finish aloud. Marine ships out on mission don't typically get informed of pirate sightings unless they're in the vicinity and can actually _do _something about them. Meaning Mori's effectiveness as my informant is about to be crippled. "How long until you're back on land?"

I can almost feel the heavy shrug on the other side. "Hard to say. Could be as little as four months or so. Could also very easily be double that if not longer. That's just..part of the life we signed up for." Mori takes a moment to sigh before his voice turns more chipper. "Y'know Jack. If you just accepted the offer of joining us over here then you wouldn't need to rely-" The marine stops as the sound of a door opening carries over through the phone. "Ah right. Sorry Jack. Seems we'll have to continue this later. Hope that list works out. Good luck. KA-LICK!"

The snails eyes droop down as the call ends and I gently set the little guy aside. With the laziest of movements it bends down to nibble at the cabbage I've set out and begins munching down on the leaf with the slowest -yet somehow loudest- open mouthed chews you'd ever see from an animal.

"Eat up little guy." I smiled warmly. "Soon as your done we've got work to do."

* * *

Naturally there were going to be false alarms. While I did mention to my chosen volunteers that it was Kowalik specifically I was hoping to catch, I didn't expressly tell them not to call if _anyone else _with a black flag should happen to show up. It's to be expected really. When one sets up a snare its not only the animal you're hunting for that can wander in.

* * *

_~Sing a song, it won't be long, before we're casting off.~  
~Cross the gold and silver seas, a salty spray puts us at ease,~  
~Day and night, to our delight, the voyage never ends.~_

"Let's hear it again for Arturo and our lovely quartermaster Elsie!" the Captain roared with a drink raised high. "The second and third members of our crew to earn a bounty!"

"ROOOAA!" The rest of the tavern thundered in agreement.

_~Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.~  
~Pirates, we eternally are challenging the sea.~  
~With the waves to rest our heads, ship beneath us as our beds,~  
~Hoisted high upon the mast, our jolly roger flies.~_

"Come now lad, it's a party! No time to be scowling!" The crews navigator laughed towards the tied up marine in the corner. "Here!" the pirate announced as he raised his stein. "I bet all you need's is a drink!" he jeered before dumping the alcohol over the Petty Officer's head.

_~Somewhere in the endless sky, stormy winds are blowing by,~  
~Waves are dancing, evening comes, it's time to sound the drums.~  
~But steady men, and never fear, tomorrow's skies are always clear.~  
~So pound your feet and clap your hands 'til sunny days return.~ _

"Please stop," the waitress quivered with a tear in her eye, her dainty fingers desperately trying to pry off the dirt covered palms resting on the hips of her dress. "Let me go! Let go!"

"Aww lass...yer gonna break me heart." The pirate playfully laughed as he pulled her towards his lap. "All I wants is a little kiss. Just one wee little kiss for ol' smithy."

_~Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho~  
~Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho~_

The stranger whistled as he stepped through the bars double doors. "Quite the celebration you've got going on in here. Mind if I get a round?"

"Come on in lad! Grab yourself a chair!" the Captain cheered. "Everyone's drinking free tonight!"

_~Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.~  
~Wave goodbye, but don't you cry, our memories remain.~  
~Our days are but a passing dream, everlasting though they seem.~  
~Beneath the moon we'll meet again, the wind's our lullaby.~_

The newcomer in brown planted himself down next to the head of the Blackbriar Pirates and began scanning the room. "So what's the occasion? Must be something good to pay for a party this size."

"Pay?" the Captain questioned with a joyous laugh. "Sonny we're pirates! Paying isn't required if you catch my meaning. Let me teach you a phrase! A lesson that we all live by," The man stood up and raised his bottle again. "Take what you can!"

"GIVE NOTHING BACK!" the crowd answered.

_~Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.~  
~Sing a song, and play along for all the oceans wide.~  
~After all is said and done, you'll end up a skeleton,~  
~So spread your tale from dawn 'til dusk upon these foamy seas.~ _

The pirate settled back into his seat and gave the stranger a curious glance. "By the way sonny, have we met before? Something about the way you dress strikes me as familiar. It's ringing a bell in my brain but I can't quite put my finger on why."

"I don't believe so." I took a swig from a newly opened bottle and sighed with refreshment. "Give it a second maybe. You'll figure it out."

_~Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho~  
~Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho~_

In the span of a blink I shatter the bottle against the mans forehead and snake my arm into a chokehold. "By the way, you guys are all _totally_ under arrest."

The leader of the Blackbriar Pirates eyes go wide as he begins flailing in place. "..Spar..row..." he manages to squeak in realization before his face starts to purple.

_~Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho~  
~Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho~ _

"Y'know.." I spoke as my hold tightened, eyes darting between the people now noticing their commanders distress. "I'm getting real tired of people thinking that's my name."

* * *

And of course I found time to handle other matters. A day for training where I, among other [Skill] gains, finally maxed out [Rankyaku] and [Tekkai] to Lv. 50. There was a day where I worked with Barker on things he was stuck on. And I even found a day devoted just for that little side quest I had picked up in Gombei's office.

* * *

**Benimería Archipelago, South Blue **

"Hmn," I grunted, flipping the paper around so it better matched what I was looking at. "..that seems.._prooobably _right...don't know what other opening in the hillside this picture could be referring to.."

There's a piece of me that doesn't really understand _why_ someone would ever make a treasure map. I mean, if I was going to hide something whose value was so high that it should warrant having a map being made to find it...I rather doubt I'd ever forget where I'd stashed it in the first place. Therefore, since I'm not ever forgetting where it is, and I wouldn't want anyone else to find it themselves, a treasure map really doesn't serve_ any_ purpose.

Unless of course you _do_ want someone else to find it. Perhaps a friend, a relative/descendant, or maybe just as a challenge for some young bold adventurer looking to prove themselves. I still don't think a treasure map would be the best way to go about doing that but at least it's _closer _to making sense. The question remains though. Why would a pirate take the time to set that up? Of all the adjectives that come to mind when I think of the typical freebooter 'charitable' isn't exactly at the forefront of that list.

Maybe I should just chalk it up to a 'cultural thing' and move on. Traditions aren't always based in reason after all. Gabrian Gomago could very well have had this map made for no other reason than 'that's what pirates are supposed to do'.

The path curves inward and I bid the sun farewell as I move deeper into the cave. There's a faint hue of purple mixed among the walls and I -like most people when encountering something shiny in the wild- give it an appreciative look-over for a few seconds before moving on. A faint trickling of water softly reverberates throughout the cavern and I idly notice a few drops sliding off the stalactites overhead._ 'It is stalactites right? The ones on the ground are stalagmites? I could honestly never keep it straight which is which.'_

Some species of pale white crab skitters away as the road forward splits into left and right. I bring the map closer to my face, studying it intently beneath the light of my lantern for a moment before choosing left and continuing onward with a satisfied nod. Truth be told whatever riches lay at the end of this side quest doesn't really matter to me. Oh, I'll turn all the gold and jewels and whatnot into cash don't you worry, but at this point getting more money in the [Inventory] is just a tertiary bonus.

My main motivation for this little day trip is twofold. One, to finally fulfill that early life ambition of any child who grew up watching 'The Goonies' and dreamed of finding their very own 'Treasure of One-Eyed Willy'. _'On a side note I'm actually kind of disappointed there's no childish booby traps or puzzles so far. Would really have made the whole adventure feel more complete.' _And two, arguably the more important goal, to see if the rumor is true and their really is another Meito hidden here.

The walls begin to narrow forcing me to do a sort of awkward side-shuffle to keep traversing. _'__Though even if the new blade is technically a higher rank than Kugizume I don't really foresee myself using it. From what I can recall from the manga series__the majority of Meito seem to be variants of katana's which frankly aren't really my style. Besides, I've grown rather attached to the arming sword strapped along__my back.'_

The passageway opens up again and suddenly I'm standing on a cliff edge overlooking a fairly sizable underground lake. A couple boulders protruding from the water seems to suggest that it isn't _too_ deep yet at the same time the scales of a green & pink fish swimming about reflects off my lantern telling me that there has to be a connecting exit _somewhere _down there.

With a featherlight [Geppo] to slow my fall I descend down to the waters edge and begin looking around. _'I don't have to go diving for the treasure do I? I mean I will I have to, I just try to avoid-_'

Oh.

There it is.

Sitting comfortably wedged in a little bend in the alcoves east facing wall is nine large chests stacked in a rough pyramid. Each one just under three feet long and perhaps half that in height.

Well that was easy.

Good job team. We did it.

Making my way over to the stack of goodies my eyes zero in on the colorful hilt of an object resting across the third trunk in the middle layer.

"Hello there gorgeous," I mutter to myself with a slightly rapacious smile. While the sheath it rested in was remarkably plain the hilt of the sword itself was an eye-catching shade of ceremonial violet. A unique crossguard shaped in the likeness of a birds foot separated the steel from the handle and with a satisfied sense of 'mission accomplished' I clasped the weapon in my grip. "Are you the one I'm looking for?"

"_!"_

Almost. _Almost_ I fumble the blade in shock as the..whatever that was..flickers over my sixth sense. A nebulous ephemeral sensation so brief that I'm already doubting whether it was real or not. "Did you just-"

"_!"_

The feeling whispers across my psyche a second time and I peer curiously at the item. "Hohoh! Well that's certainly different isn't it?" I remark with a laugh. "[Observe]."

**Yatagarasu (Meito)**

**One of the 50 Ryō Wazamono Grade Swords scattered throughout the world, Yatagarasu is a near masterwork of quality and craftsmanship. It was set aside by its last wielder ****Gabrian Gomago six years ago when the pirate captain got too fed up with the 'odd-feelings' emanating from the weapon always distracting him during ****battle. As a Meito, Yatagarasu is far sharper and stronger than normal blades, only being matched or outclassed by other equal-ranked or higher-ranking Meito.**

**Note: Like many of its cousin legendary blades, Yatagarasu possesses a limited form of sentience.**

**Alert! You've encountered a named blade! +1 LUK!**

**LUK (76) → (77) **

I read over the paragraph a second time and nod appreciatively. "So you're one of those blades with a 'spirit' or whatever then? That's kinda nifty. You're not gonna be a problem child like Sandai Kitetsu was with Zoro are you?"

"_?"_

An amused hum rang in my throat. "Right. I guess you wouldn't know what that means. To be honest though it doesn't really matter much. A katana on my belt would mostly just get in the way so I'm gonna be keeping you in the [Inventory] for the most part."

"_?"_

"Don't worry. Everything indicates that time doesn't move in there so you won't notice a thing."

"_!? !?"_

I open up the invisible window and toss the weapon inside. "Oh don't be such a baby."

* * *

Lastly, all this time waiting for a call about the 'Oaken Fist' reminded me to get started on _another_ problem I had yet to address on this ocean. The reference to wood in both their titles meaning I couldn't think long about the first without eventually having my mind drift towards the second.

* * *

Timber Bay.

Such an odd name for a place such as this. Perhaps at one time, centuries ago maybe, the moniker may have made some sense. Maybe it was an island covered in green with massive trees who's canopies were tall enough to tickle the clouds. I can see the image in my head. A rich thriving community of shipwrights and woodcutters living together and crafting works of art out of the humongous groves.

Then again maybe the name's just a punchline to some long-running joke I'm not privy to. Because the festering putrid cesspit of an island that Kiwi and I are fast approaching is nothing like those peaceful images.

Timber Bay.

A massive tumor in need of excision. I'd call it a pirate stronghold but that would be excluding all the other types of scum that congregate there. The island's like a black hole for men on the run. If someone is fleeing from a minor bounty being placed on their head then at some point or another Timber Bay is gonna suck them up. Sure, there's places in the world like Mock Town that have noticeable populations of wanted men, but not all of them can brag that that number exists as a _double-digit percentage_.

My eyes narrow as the location on the horizon begins to take shape. A medium-sized isle protected on all sides by a jagged vicious-looking ring of dark colored rock. Aesthetically it almost reminds me of a massive caldera sitting in the middle of the ocean. And since it _is _the One Piece world who knows? Maybe there is a supervolcano sitting underneath it all.

At the moment though that line of supposition is immaterial. There's another sight -this one rather unexpected- that takes precedence. Five standard Marine cruisers are anchored in a loose semicircle around the sole entrance/exit. Plumes of light smoke are wafting off the 1st and 4th in the lineup showing that whatever fire there was has only recently been extinguished. Flying Kiwi lower I can spot the wrecked and shattered remains of defensive battlements dotted along the rock wall and at the tunnel entrance itself I count not only one or two but three separate portcullises barring the way in.

Looks like we've got ourselves a good ol' fashioned blockade boys. Glad to see I'm not the only one working hard these days.

'_Now then, what's the best way to go about-'_

**Alert! Your [Den-Den-Mushi] is ringing!**

'_Gah! Sonuva- I swear if this is someone calling about Kowalik when I just got here then I'm gonna be seriously annoyed..' _I extract the familiar blue snail from my [Inventory] and lift the receiver. "Go for Jack. What you got for me?"

A somewhat playful chuckle comes from the other side. "Is that you I see circling above my blockade bounty hunter?"

It takes me a second to place the voice. "Lieutenant Yuriko?"

* * *

Well well don't we have an interesting opportunity here? It had actually slipped my mind that she'd gotten my number off me in the aftermath of our original meeting. Apparently this little hodgepodge of a fleet here is a band of failures who've been told to go seek out redemption. Four Lieutenants and one Commander who've all got black marks of varying size in their service records.

I can't speak to the circumstances of the other four officers but as it turns out Marine high command was pretty disappointed when Yuriko lost her previous ship -alongside most of her men- in the conflict with Mira-jane. Personally I thought there'd be a bit more _understanding_ considering a giant ensorcelled octopus was to blame for those casualties but..evidently not.

Now she and her newest colleagues have been tasked with bringing this island to heel as a way of getting back in the Marines good graces. A trickier prospect than it seems at first glance. While I have no doubt those portcullises blocking the way _would_ crumble if struck with enough artillery fire, sailing through that tunnel is a death trap. It's small, narrow, and has a hundred shore-based cannons pointing at it from the other side. This is without even considering the three pirate vessels who were locked in the bay when the gates slammed shut. All of whom have flags I recognize. Captains Lannery Storm, Beckett 'Augustus' Brass, and the old rapscallion himself Ramirez DePietro.

None of them really qualify as a heavy hitter but they're not low enough to be titled pushovers. Put all their bounties together -combined with those of their first mates and other incidental members- and you'll get a number somewhere around...80 million probably. _Maybe_ 85.

What this all means in total is that trying to starve the island out is the Marines only viable play. A plan which at the absolute _minimum_ is going to take several weeks. Which brings us back to the opportunity I mentioned. Originally I wasn't planning on clearing out this whole rats nest in one or two days. I thought I might just pop in, grab some of the worst I could see, and call it a 'good start'.

Now though? With five empty brigs parked out front and just _aching_ to be filled with prisoners? Well..who am I to not do my part and help thin out the herd behind those walls? Hell, I'll even do it for free. As I mentioned earlier it's not like I'm strapped for cash. Killed or captured is all the billion Beri [Quest] cares about and that's really the main goal I'm here to work on today.

At Yuriko's request though I've promised to hold off until its past sunset. A cloaked man snatching people off the street and then flying away is...well I'm not gonna say _inconspicuous_ if done at night..but it's at least a tad less noticeable than if done during the day.

* * *

**Timber Bay, Nighttime**

Slipping back into the alleyway I take a moment to pull off the hood and get my thoughts in order. _'__Good fuckin' lord... it's like most __of them __don't even care there's a __blockade...And hear I thought Halnola was a shithole...__'_

Everyone is filthy. Every_thing_ is disgusting. There's not a man I've yet to see who's skin wasn't caked in grime or wearing clothes that not even the shiftiest thrift store would pass off as anything other than rags. Nine out of ten of those walking around are doing so with a bottle in their grip and the only reason it's not 100% is because I saw a group of 'working girls' who were sober. Granted their make-up was overdone, their tits were millimeters from spilling from their dresses, and just looking at them made me want to check myself for a venereal disease. But credit where credit is due they were sober.

Flintlocks are discharging wildly in the street as eight men have a free-for-all bottle shooting contest. There's an individual being throttled into the mud by a larger man who's screaming something about a goat. That sleeping guy in the corner over there I'm pretty sure is actually just _dead_ and I just witnessed an irate woman chasing a man with a pig in his arms who's sprinting like the devil himself were on his heels. All in all I'd say the only the only thing missing from this scene is- _'__Scratch that thought. I can hear it now. A three man band playing something that is __suspiciously similar to 'Two Hornpipes'.'_

Alright. I'm calling it. If I'm being forced to carry the moniker of Jack Sparrow then I'm labeling this island as the worlds fucking 'Tortuga'.

I peer around the corner and cast [Observe] on two Lv. 6's having a drunken street brawl. One's a deck hand who was mistakenly left behind by the crew who brought him here eight months ago and the other is a petty thief wanted for 24,000 back on his home island.

'_Chump change. Maybe I'll grab him on my way out.'_

My head turns next to a Lv. 7 who's..._literally..._taking a piss on some poor sod that has been locked in the stockades. [Observe] says… one of four brothers blah blah blah...public drunkenness and assault with a dagger in Yinada Kingdom. Bounty: 88,000.

'_A bit better. But not a number I want to settle for.'_

Hoh lookie there, its the man with the pig again. He's running freaking circles around that lady. [Observe] tell me his story...born in Cherrytown...dear old dad lost all the family money...yada yada- wait whaaaat? Eww. That's just gross. They'll put a bounty on your head over that shit? Yeah I mean it's _disgusting_ but I wouldn't think..yeah you know what never mind. If I was a local government I'd pay 60,000 to get that off my street too.

'_Screw it. Time's a wastin'. I'll just take all three._'

My cloak whips behind me as [Soru] launches me from the alleyway as a blurred image. One uppercut into the stomach has the man from Yinada KO'd and over my shoulder in the blink of an eye. In a manner of seconds Mr. Pig and the thief are piled up along with him and before anyone really has a chance to properly react I've disappeared from the scene with another ten-kick burst.

Reappearing in the alley I look back over my shoulder to gauge what kind of reaction that garnered and..well.. the biggest response seems to be the woman is happy to have the pig back. All the rest..either didn't notice or _honestly just don't care. _Even the one guy I'm _sure _saw me has already shrugged it off and gone back to drinking.

With three bodies on my shoulder it takes a few extra [Geppo]'s but it's not long until I've all but disappeared into the night sky. From there it's a short journey before I'm soaring over the ships anchored in the bay and then passing over the jagged ring wall soon after that.

Touchdown on Yuriko's ship is mostly gentle but the way I dump the trio of disheveled men at the lieutenants feet is _a bit less so_. At least that's what the pained groans that accompanied it seem to indicate. "Here's your first three. All Wanted, though only by their local islands and almost definitely for 'Alive Only'. Don't go shipping them off to Impel Down because of a paperwork error."

Yuriko meanwhile is staring at the group with an incredulous look etched over her face. "Jack.." she begins.

I interrupt. "Sorry in advance if carting them all to the correct places is going to be a pain but I don't want to be responsible for-"

"Jack!" Yuriko asserts again. "It's been.." she stops to check her watch. "..seven minutes. You _literally_ left my ship six minutes and forty-seven seconds ago. _How_ did you already find three?"

That's a fair question. And one that I don't have a good answer for. I'm certainly not going to mention [Observe] and I don't feel like spinning some far fetched tale of memorizing every wanted poster in South Blue. So I go for the only move I can think of right this second. Flashing a grin, turning away, and [Geppo]-ing back towards the isle for my next load.

A standard marine brig can hold nearly 200 men after all.

Gonna be a busy night.

* * *

**A/N 2: On the one hand I didn't want to split Timber Bay into two chapters...on the other though this seems like a good place to stop. So...meh ** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.**


End file.
